The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn
by Katharina Liebe
Summary: AKA: The Return. Takes place right after church scene in Spirit Bound. Rose gets fed up with how Dimitri & Lissa are treating her. She leaves court, but two years later is asked for her help. How will she handle returning to the world she left behind?
1. Prologue

I've been trying to get this story out of my head for a while, and I've finally figured out that the only way to do that is to simply write it. Being that I'm in college it might take me a little while to update, but I'll do it as often as I can. I would really appreciate reviews, whether it's positive or constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize, including characters and dialogue, belong to Richelle Mead._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue**

I swung my closet door open with enough force that I was surprised it wasn't ripped from its hinges. Bending down, I pulled out my duffle bag and threw it over onto the bed. Tugging the majority of my attire from their hangers, I quickly shoved them into the bag. As I continued packing my most important things, emotions pulsed through me. Rage and anguish seemed to be fighting to be the most dominant feeling. My head pounded, aching directly above my eyes. I guess crying will do that to you.

Not that I was intentionally crying, it just sort of happened. After everything I had been through, I couldn't believe that I had thought things would begin getting better. If anything, they had merely gotten worse.

"_Rose", said Lissa through the bond. "Go away. Leave him alone." _

"_The hell I will." _

"_Make her go away."_

It had never crossed my mind that Dimitri would ignore me when I changed him back into a Dhampir. I just figured that he would run to me and kiss me and together we'd disappear for a couple of hours. It had been a shock to my system when he had completely turned away from me, turning to Lissa instead. After all, _she_ washis savior. It had been her and only her that had broken Victor Dashkov out of prison and figured out how the hell to turn him back. Right.

The way he looked at her now sickened me; almost like she was an angel from Heaven itself. He was completely in awe of her, while I stood off to the side and was ignored.

That's not to say that Lissa ignored me, or at least she didn't try. It was just she was so busy seeing to him that she neglected to see to me. We hadn't really hung out in the past week since we'd returned, but she had all the time in the world for Dimitri. I could tell that Christian was getting pretty pissed off by this too.

Swiping a tear from my cheek, I tried to calm myself down. I hadn't been overly cheerful with the way things had turned out so far, but I was managing. It wasn't easy to see them together all the time, especially now since he had promised to protect her for the rest of his life and never seemed to leave her side. The breaking point for me had been a few minutes ago.

"_Rose. Please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm. _

_In an undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."_

"_I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."_

I collapsed onto the bed and covered my face with my hands. It had felt like he had slapped me when he said it. Even now, the sting had yet to leave.

Walking out of the church, I had made a drastic decision. I would not remain at court and watch Lissa and Dimitri go everywhere together. I simply could not stomach it, especially if I was going to be pushed off to the side. I figured that I had nothing left to stay for. Lissa obviously didn't need me; she was way too preoccupied with the happenings of court and taking care of her precious Dimitri. And Dimitri himself didn't want anything to do with me. The two people I cared about most in the world had abandoned me, so what did it matter if I left?

And it wasn't like I was going to be assigned to a Moroi and made a guardian. I would probably be given a desk job and my training would go to waste. Thinking about that had made up my mind for me. I could do so much more for the world if I was off somewhere killing Strigoi. I was damn good at it and it might even save a few lives. And that was always better than sitting around and pining for something I apparently could never have

As I got up and returned to shoving clothes and toiletries into my bag, there was a knock on my apartment door. Wiping my eyes, I slowly approached it and peered through the peephole. Christian Ozera stood looking back at me, his usual smirk nowhere to be found.

Opening the door, I asked, "What's up, Fire Boy?" He stepped inside, taking in what must've been a very disheveled appearance.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks, Ozera. Now if you'll excuse me…" I walked back over to my duffle, zipping it closed before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

"Probably about the same thing that happened to me." Looking up at him, I realized that his eyes looked somewhat red, as though he had recently been crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Belikov keeps hanging around with Lissa and I never get to see her alone. I brought it up to her today in one of the only times I've had her alone since we came back to court. You know what she said?"

"Surprise me." Normally I would've made some witty comment at Christian's expense, but I just wasn't up to it. I didn't really think he was at the moment either.

"She said that I was just going to have to accept it because that's how things would probably be for a while. Well as you can imagine, it turned into one huge arguing session, ending with her telling me I was a cold-hearted bastard who refused to understand what Belikov was going through and that I should get the hell out." Coming from Lissa, that seemed a bit harsh.

"What did you do?"

"I left. What else was I supposed to do?"

I sighed, not really able to help him with his relationship problems. After all, mine was pretty much down the drain. What could I possibly say to make him feel better? While I sat there thinking, he must've noticed the bag behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. Maybe Russia or Turkey." He didn't have to ask me why I was leaving. I was pretty sure that he was the only person who understood what I was going through at the moment. What he asked next surprised me though.

"Can I go with you?"

After the shock wore off, I said, "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not. My girlfriend obviously doesn't need me here and I can visit Tasha whenever I want."

It would be a much nicer trip if I had someone along to share it with me, but Christian? He and I had never really gotten along, although we had come to an understanding over the course of my field experience.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes. If you can be back by then with everything you want to take with you, then you can come."

He nodded before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper. I figured if I wasn't going to say goodbye in person, I should at least leave a note. I didn't want anyone to worry that I had been abducted or anything, not that they would. In the end, I made a short and to the point.

_If you are reading this, I have left court. Do not try to contact or find me. I do not want to be found._

When Christian came back, I did a final sweep of my room before pulling my duffle onto my shoulder and leaving the royal court and all my friends behind.

After all, I had nothing left to lose.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for you reviews! I really didn't anticipate that many and it encouraged me to write faster. I hope you all enjoy chapter one and be sure to tell me what you think!

As a side note, I don't remember if Artur, Lev, and Denis were described in _Blood Promise, _so I'm just making it up. I'm sorry if it offends anyone…

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 1**

_2 years later_

I slowly approached the bar, the ever-present nauseous feeling that warned me of nearby Strigoi pulsing through me. The skimpy red tank top I wore showed plenty of cleavage, while my short jean skirt showed off my legs. I had looked damn good when I had returned to Siberia, but in all honestly I looked hot now. All of the workouts I put myself through had erased any signs of baby fat from my body, replacing it with lean muscle. It was because of my amazingly good looks that I was the one normally selected to be bait.

Loud music blasted from the performers on stage, the beat reverberating through the building. My heart pounding, I sat on a bar stool and glanced around the room. It wouldn't be long until I attracted someone, so I took the opportunity to order Russian vodka. It had definitely grown on me in the two years since I had moved to Siberia. Sometimes it felt like alcohol was the only thing getting me through. Well, that and hunting Strigoi.

"Hello, beautiful," a low voice says near my shoulder. The nausea had increased significantly just by being near him. I vaguely wondered if it had to do with him being Strigoi or simply because he was a slimy, lying male before I turn my head to look at him.

He couldn't have been much older than me when he was turned, and I have to say, if this boy hadn't been part of the evil undead, I'd totally think he was hot. Although he was a bit pale for my taste, his messy blonde hair and gorgeous physical structure made that no big deal. Or at least it would have if his eyes hadn't been a dark crimson color.

"Mind if I join you?" he murmured sexily.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Buy me a drink?"

"But you already have one," he said, motioning toward my shot glass of vodka. I reached over and tipped the liquid into my mouth. It burned on its way down my throat, but I'd gotten used to it in the past 24 months.

"Not anymore," I returned flirtatiously. He chuckled as he sat down on the stool beside me.

"Normally the Americans that visit Russia can never handle our liquor. That was impressive."

"Oh, I'm impressive in more ways than one," I said suggestively. Tucking my long dark hair behind my ear, I could almost see his hunger increase.

"You don't say, Miss…?"

"Mazur. Rachel Mazur. And you are?"

"Lukas Borowski."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said, offering my right hand. Instead of shaking it, he gently took hold of it and brought it to his lips.

"Oh God, is this guy for real?" The snarky voice, although loud to me, could not be heard by anyone else nearby. This was courtesy of the ear pieces and microphones that I had purchased a couple of months ago. As confusing as it was for me to concentrate with another person talking in my head, at least I always knew I wasn't alone.

When I had disappeared from the royal court a few years ago, I had the crazy idea that I still needed to do something with my life, preferably with my guardian abilities. There had been only one person I had thought to go to, as crazy as it sounds. Denis, whom I'd met when I had been in Russia the first time, had been happy to re-include me in his rogue hunting of Strigoi. He and his two friends, Lev and Artur, were unpromised. They would go out and seek Strigoi, whereas guardians simply waited for an attack, like sitting ducks. I guess that hadn't really bothered me until I realized how many lives one could save by killing the Strigoi before they had the chance to kill others.

Denis, Lev, Artur, Christian, and I had created a sort of team to dispose of the living undead. We often slept during the day in order to be rested up for night to fall, so we could go hunting. The ear pieces and microphones helped us all stay in contact with each other. At least that was one thing the guardians had right.

Call me bitter, but after I had fled from the two people I loved most, I had come to realize that the Moroi had been wrong all along. _They come first. _That's all anyone ever tells you during grade school. Dhampirs have it pounded into them from the beginning, and it becomes a sort of motto. But in reality, the Moroi were no better than us. In my recently developed opinion, they were simply too afraid to fight their own battles so they hid behind someone they deemed smart and strong enough. That's all we were good for in their eyes. We were trained to be willing to give our lives in order to protect them, and they still held no respect for us. Hmm…maybe I was a little bitter.

As Lukas's lips met my skin, his eyes raised and held mine. Being as disgusted as I was, I surprised myself by smiling seductively down at him.

"Oh no, I have a feeling that the pleasure will be all mine." Lifting his head away from my wrist, he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

As he murmured dirty thoughts, I peered over his shoulder and met Christian's eyes. He looked as revolted as I felt, but he seemed completely aware of his surroundings. Roving my eyes to his right, I saw Denis drinking out of a bottle and sneaking glances at me. I knew Lev and Artur would be nearby as well. Giving the signal, I pulled back from Lukas enough that I could look directly into his eyes.

"Do you want to find someplace…more private?" I asked.

"You read my mind," he answered, before taking my hand and leading me away from the bar. He pulled me out the back door exit and into a well-hidden passageway before he pressed me up against the wall.

Getting as close to me as possible, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He was very vigorous, to the point where it was almost painful. Detaching his mouth from mine, he kissed down my neck until he slightly grazed his teeth against my soft skin. Suddenly he was ripped away from me and slammed into the wall beside me. Looking up, I saw Lev and Artur standing beside Christian, watching as Denis held a silver stake against Lukas's back.

"What the hell?" Lukas growled.

"Sorry Lukas, but it looks like our time is up." I reached up under my skirt and pulled out my own stake from its leg-attached holster. His red eyes visibly narrowed as he gazed at me.

Lev, the bulkiest of the three boys watching, came over and helped Denis turn the Strigoi around, holding him firmly against the wall.

"We're just going to have a little chat," I said. "You tell us what we want to know and I'll let you die peacefully. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You'll never get anything out of me," he said menacingly.

"That's what they all say." Without warning, I slashed my stake deeply into his stomach. He yelled out in pain and anger, but the blaring music from the club drowned out all sound for any people passing by.

"Now listen closely. We've been hearing rumors that the big bad of Russia is looking to do some damage elsewhere. I want to know where and when."

Lukas continued glaring at me, and if I hadn't been such a badass I might have feared for my life. I raised my stake to his face and pressed it hard against his cheek. I could tell that he was using all his strength not to cry out. Just to make him break I drug the tip across a portion of the side of his face.

Removing it, I said, "So, are you going to start talking or do I need to drag out your death further?"

"He's going to the states, somewhere out west. I don't know the exact details." They always said that, especially when they did know the exact details. I raised my stake to slash it across some other body part when he yelled, "Wait, wait!"

"What, you feel like telling me the truth now?"

He nodded, but his glare never broke. He completely hated me for bringing him down a couple notches and forcing him to spill. Just as he opened his mouth to talk a piercing scream split the air.

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as I pinpointed the sound as coming from near the back door of the club. Slightly leaning around the corner, I could see a man pinning a young girl up against the bricks. She was struggling against him and it almost seemed like she was trying to reach for something in her pocket.

"So you thought you could best me, Dhampir?" the man asked, seeming rather amused with the situation.

_Shit. _I couldn't let a school age girl get killed, but if I helped her I'd have to kill my hostage. That meant losing out on any information I could get out of him. I'd been tracking members of this gang for quite some time, and missing out on information once I found one did not appeal to me. But my conscious wouldn't allow me to turn away from the girl.

"Damn it," I said to myself, before swiftly and efficiently sliding my stake through Lukas's heart.

I turned, looking at Artur. His short cropped blonde hair was nearly white, even standing in the surrounding darkness. He was only about an inch taller than me, making me feel better about my own size. He was remarkably fast, to the point where even I couldn't outrun. That was saying something, especially considering how much my…mentor had pushed me in that area.

Standing beside him, Christian looked ready for a fight. Of course, he was most days. His blue eyes shined with malice as the now dead Strigoi crumpled to the ground. Christian was the one Moroi that I knew I could rely on to have my back; the one that would fight alongside Dhampirs. I knew I was lucky as hell that he had decided to join me on my flight from America. Even with three Dhampirs on my side, there had been times when I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't come to my aid.

"Artur, take Christian and get the van. We're going to have to get out of here fairly quickly after-

"After you slaughter him," he finished. "Yeah, we know the drill, Rose." They both ran down the passageway and disappeared from sight.

"Lev, you think you can handle comforting the girl?" I asked teasingly. His muscled body attracted quite a few girls to him, as did his curly black hair and stunning green eyes. He was constantly flirting with someone, which made it very entertaining to hang around with him.

"It will be difficult, but I think I'll survive it," he returned, winking at me.

"Then Denis and I will take care of the Strigoi."

"Rose, do you mind if I…?"

"Have first dibs? Go ahead."

Another scream came from the alley and I turned in time to see the Strigoi bite into the girl's neck. Without further discussion, Denis ran around the corner and ripped the Strigoi away from his prey. Lev dashed over to the girl, picked her up, and rushed toward the street at the end of the alley. Denis had surprise on his side, but the Strigoi quickly recovered. He punched Denis in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Lifting him up, he threw Denis through the air and into the wall of a neighboring building.

I flinched as I watched all of this. Denis was an incredible fighter, and for this to be happening to him the Strigoi had to be very old and very powerful. As the Strigoi leaned over him and his mouth neared Denis's neck, I decided it would be a good idea to join the fight.

Running at full speed, I threw myself into the Strigoi. The impact jarred him but did no real damage. The only thing it really did was direct his attention to me instead of my friend. Showing his fangs in his anger, he launched himself at me. My reflexes were fast enough that I dodged his attack, causing him to ram his head into the building behind me. Before he could get his bearings, I quickly stabbed my stake into his back and effectively through his heart. His lifeless body dropped to the ground in front of me.

Hurriedly turning around, I rushed over to Denis and kneeled by his side. Blood streamed from his nose, covering the lower half of his face with a scarlet mask. The scarlet liquid was also matted in his golden hair.

"Denis?"

"That bastard just broke my nose," he said.

I chuckled. "Is that all that feels broken?"

"As far as I can tell." After helping him get to his feet, he hissed in a breath and raised a hand to his ribs. We walked carefully over to the street and an awaiting dark blue van. The sliding door opened and Lev began assisting Denis in getting into a seat. I called in our location to alchemists before approaching the door myself.

"You'll never believe who the girl is," Lev said.

"Where is she?"

"I laid her out on the back seat. Figured that you'd want to sit with her so you could interrogate her the minute she woke up."

"Ha ha, very funny." Nevertheless, I climbed into the rear with the girl. She was turned away from me slightly, so I gently rolled her over to get a better look at her. And as soon as I did, I sucked in a shocked breath. He brown hair, streaked with gold, was spread out across the seat. Even though her eyes were closed I knew they were a deep brown, just like everyone else's in the family.

"_You aren't my friend," she hissed. "You aren't part of this family. You don't understand anything about us or how we live! I wish you'd never come here." _

Her words echoed through my head as if I had just heard them. They still hurt, even about two years after she had said them to me.

_Viktoria. _


	3. Chapter 2

I cannot thank you guys enough! Maybe it is just because I'm not used to all the reviews since this is my first fanfic, but you guys are absolutely fantastic. It encouraged me to write and update way faster than I had originally planned. I'm also getting pretty hooked on writing this…but enough of my blabbing, you're here for the story.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 2**

Upon arriving back at the hotel, we had to rearrange our sleeping situations. Normally I would share a room with Fire Boy, but I decided it would be best if Viktoria was with me instead. Artur took it upon himself to help Denis get to his room and get him medicated up. As Artur is our medically inclined person in the group, he would know what is best for healing broken ribs and apparently there isn't much you can do about it. Christian and I followed behind as Lev carried the still unconscious Viktoria to my room.

"Who is she?" Christian asked quietly.

"Viktoria Belikov."

"As in…?" We had an unspoken agreement never to say their names out loud. We may have picked up the pieces of our lives and begun to move on, but it still hurt too much to openly talk about it.

"His younger sister."

"Rose I know we bicker a lot, but you know that if you ever need to talk about anything…I'm here for you," he said. Quickly looking over at him, I noticed a completely serious expression on his face. Making eye contact with me, he said, "I mean it."

It kind of seemed crazy that we hadn't really talked about what had happened between Dimitri and me, but Christian knew how upset I had been when we had left. I had cried myself to sleep for the first couple of nights when I thought Christian was asleep, but knowing him he had probably heard everything.

"I know," I answered. "Thanks, Christian. Same goes for you." As we neared our respective doors, he gasped, a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" I didn't feel any nausea, so I knew it wasn't Strigoi. What was wrong with him?

"Did you just call me Christian?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his antics. "Shut up." I snuck inside my room and quickly closed my door behind me. I wasn't quick enough though, for I heard him say, "What is the world coming to?"

Leaning against my door, I let a reluctant smile cross my face. Christian was always good at cheering me up. Pulling myself together, I walked into the bathroom, collecting a washcloth, a glass filled with water, and my first aid kit. I made my way over to the bed that Viktoria was laying on to clean her up.

She looked somewhat pale from blood loss, but I had definitely seen worse. She really looked about the same as the last time I had seen her. Of course, that's not including the large area of blood slowly spreading across her neck and the two fang marks in the middle of it.

Dipping the white washcloth into the water glass, I dampened it and gently placed it against her neck. Wiping away the blood, the marks became clearer, reminding me of when I had been bitten by a Strigoi. Shuddering, I pushed the thought away. I did not need to relive those days.

While I was forcing myself back to the present, Viktoria's eyes unexpectedly snapped open. It startled me enough that I jumped, drawing her attention to me.

"_I don't ever want to talk to you again!" _Well it looks as though her wish wasn't going to come true.

"Rose?" Not wanting to see the loathing that I knew would be in her eyes, I turned my attention to cleaning up her throat.

"Hello, Viktoria," I murmured.

"You're alive?" She said it in such an emotional way that I found myself looking into her dark brown eyes before I even realized I was doing it. Eyes that resembled her brother's so much that a sharp pain ran through my heart. She launched herself at me with such force that she toppled out of the bed and we both ended up lying on the floor. I figured if I ever saw Viktoria again she would try to attack me, but I didn't expect her to hug me so hard that I could barely breathe.

"Oh we thought for sure that something had happened to you when you just abruptly vanished. And it was all my fault that you were gone! I told you such awful things, things that I didn't mean." I could feel tears landing on my chest as she squeezed me harder. I carefully put my arms comfortingly around her. She leaned far enough away that I could see her eyes as well as the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Rose! You have no idea how sorry!" she continued. "And then when Dimka called a couple months ago to tell us how he was changed back to a Dhampir and that you had gone missing…we were so worried, Rose." He had only just called them a few months ago? I was somewhat angered by his waiting to tell his family about his returned state, but I was also still processing the fact that he had called and told them about me being "missing."

Apparently I must have said so because Viktoria said, "He seemed very worried on the phone when he told us, which in turn made us worry." This only served to confuse me more. _He was worried about me? Since when?_

Realizing that we were still on the floor, I made Viktoria get back on the bed. She seemed pretty reluctant to let go of me, but I reasoned that I had to finish dressing the bite.

"Rose…" she said quietly as I placed a gauze bandage on her neck.

"Yes?"

"Sonya told me everything after you left…and I should have trusted you to begin with. I am really sorry…"

I sighed. "I know you are and I forgive you, Viktoria." I paused a minute before I added, "Now do you want to tell me what the hell you were doing out there tonight?"

Now she sighed. "Dimka said that he had no idea where you would be, but that if he knew you, you'd be out fighting Strigoi. I decided that I'd come to Omsk and see if I could find you."

"Why would you think that I'd be here?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to try to find you and figured that I had to start somewhere. I hadn't planned on that guy grabbing me and trying to feed from me." She lightly fingered her neck, running her fingers over the dressing.

"Does your mom know you're here?" I finally asked.

Shaking her head, she said, "I told her that I was going somewhere with Nikolai, but she was probably worried when I didn't come home and called him. Now they're both probably worried since they don't know where I am."

"We'll take you home tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you to call her and let me talk to her."

Nodding her assent, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. After dialing in a number, she raised it to her ear and waited. She didn't have to wait very long; within ten seconds of her hitting the send button she was speaking in rapid Russian. The only things I really understood were "Omsk" and "Roza" and I definitely didn't want to hear the latter. It made me think of warm skin brushing against me, making me feel all tingly, and hushed Russian being whispered in my ear. After a few minutes she handed me the phone.

"Olena?" I questioned.

"Oh Roza, it's so good to hear your voice. We've been so worried about you." It felt so good to be able to hear Olena's voice. She had been like a second mother to me when I had met her the first time. Hearing her voice after so long almost felt like coming home. Quickly pushing that thought aside, I told her that we would bring Viktoria home tomorrow.

"Thank you so much for looking out for her," I heard her say. "Dimka will be so happy to hear that Vikka has been found, especially since it was you who found her."

"Please Olena, don't tell him it was me," I said before I could help myself. She seemed to be shocked into silence for a minute before finally asking me why.

"Things aren't the greatest between us at the moment…" That was putting it lightly. "I just don't want him to know anything about where I am. Please, Olena?"

"But he seemed so genuinely worried when we last spoke to him. I thought for sure you two would get back together as soon as he was changed back."

"So did I," I murmured. "Instead he felt guilty about something he did to me while I was in Russia the last time and told me that he didn't love me anymore…that's when I left court." After holding it in so long, it actually felt nice to tell someone about what had happened between Dimitri and me. Looking up, I saw that Viktoria's jaw had dropped open at the information I had revealed.

I heard a "humph" followed by Russian rambling on the other end. The voice hadn't sounded like Olena's, but maybe I just hadn't been paying enough attention to it.

"Yeva, are you on the phone?" Olena asked sharply. "What have I told you about listening in on other people's conversations?" Restraining myself from laughing, I heard a definite click and Olena sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Not just about Yeva listening in of course, but for my son's treatment of you."

"It isn't like it's your fault, Olena."

"No, but I thought I had raised him better than that. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be welcome at our home. You will always be seen as a part of our family, Rose." Tears pricked at my eyes as I thanked her. We talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Did my brother really do that to you?" Viktoria asked as I handed back her phone.

I merely nodded before turning away and laying down on my own bed.

"But he was so adamant that it had been you that had saved his life and that he owed you so much for giving him a second chance."

_She has to be confused, _I thought. I mean, he had believed so hardily that Lissa was the one he owed everything to, another fact that still made me grind my teeth. After all, _I_ had spent all that time trying to figure out how to return him to his Dhampir state. _I _had broken Victor Dashkov out of a high security prison, releasing my sworn enemy back into society, in order to get him back. Lissa had merely shoved a stake through his heart, although I knew how difficult of a task that could be.

I had spent so much time looking forward to when he was Dhampir again. I had imagined him running over to me and kissing me until my lips were numb. And what had I gotten instead? No gratitude and no kissing. I hadn't even been acceptable in his life anymore. Had he really thought that I would stick around after everything he had told me?

"Apparently he's had a change of heart since the last time I saw him then…"

"What do you mean?" I could tell that she was confused by everything and she was longing to understand why I seemed to be in so much pain.

I sighed deeply. "He told me that love fades and that his love for me had. That was the last thing he ever said to me…it's also what pushed me to leave. It had been bad before, but that was my breaking point." I then spent an hour telling Viktoria everything. I revealed to her my true reason for being in Russia the first time up until that day with her brother in church. By the end of my tale, she seemed to be as distraught as I felt.

"But I thought he loved you."

"So did I," was all I said in return. She started saying something else, but I was suddenly wrenched from the hotel room. Apparently it was a night of firsts…telling someone about what had made me leave court for the first time, seeing Viktoria and talking to Olena for the first time in two years, and now this.

Blinking my eyes, I noticed that I was now in a sort of lounge, including couches, and squishy looking chairs surrounding a large glass table. Seven people had evidently met to discuss an important issue, one that had evoked a large range of emotions.

For the first time in two years, I got sucked into Lissa's head.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the support! It means so much to me to hear from you! I'm sorry for the long wait, I really wanted to get this up Monday or Tuesday, but I didn't have much time with college courses and homework. Being ahead of the game now, I decided now was as good a time as any. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but it's mostly filled with information so it can set up for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 3**

Looking through my ex-best friend's eyes, I tried to gain my bearings. How could this happen? I had strengthened my mental walls so much over the years. I didn't understand how I could've been sucked in, unless the news was so grave that Lissa's emotions were overwhelming. At the moment, they seemed to be.

Sitting by herself on a couch, she was facing everyone else in the room. As nice as it was to know exactly who she was with, a part of me wished I could pull myself out of her head. The weird thing was that it seemed like something was holding me there. It could've been my own curiosity or her jumbled feelings; I really couldn't pinpoint it.

Standing straight across from her, leaning slightly against a wall, was the one person I did not want to see the most. Witnessing his shoulder-length brown hair, which was presently pulled back into a short ponytail, along with his dark brown eyes that had once seemed like the center of my world just caused me pain. His guardian mask was plastered across his face, hiding all thought and emotions from everyone in the room. In that moment, Dimitri looked just as god-like as when I had first met him.

On a couch positioned beside her, Guardian Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur sat close together. My mother looked a little worse for wear, her brown eyes seeming to be slightly haunted. Her curly auburn hair seemed a bit frazzled, as though she hadn't had the care to brush it. Beside her, Abe's usual flashy scarf was nowhere to be seen. They were both dressed in dark colors, almost like they were mourning, and they both seemed worried. He was holding her hand gently in his own, swirling circles with his thumb across her skin. The way that they were sitting made me wonder if my mother and father were rekindling their relationship.

_Good, _I thought. _Someone deserves a happy ending._

Still, watching my parents made me feel somewhat empty. I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to them before I left. I didn't stay in contact with anyone, besides the secret dream visits Adrian paid me sometimes. If I felt bad about anything, it was that I had caused my parents so much worry. Sure, we weren't one big happy family, but I knew they both loved me. Not knowing where I am had to be killing them.

Sitting in chairs on the other side of the happy couple were Mia Rinaldi and Adrian Ivashkov. Mia's blonde hair seemed longer than the last time I had seen her, but she still looked like a porcelain doll to me. At least now I knew that there was more behind her blue eyes and creamy skin than the bitchy attitude she used to treat me with. The stylishly messy brown hair that usually sat atop Adrian's head was now just messy. His emerald eyes showed his unhappiness, along with the bottle of alcohol he held in his hand.

Walking up beside Lissa, Eddie Castile continued to pace the floor. He ran his fingers through his sandy-blonde hair, almost seeming like he was worried about something as well.

More fear and anger bubbled up in Lissa's mind the longer I was with her, until she finally voiced what everyone seemed to be waiting for.

"What do you mean there have been threats prior to these attacks?" Her voice was cold as she glared over toward Eddie.

"I mean that we were getting letters and emails hinting that something might happen in the areas where the past attacks have occurred," Eddie said. "The guardians have been handling it-

"Handling it? Eddie, twenty people died in the last raid! That is not handling it!"

"We were in the process of figuring out where exactly it was going to occur. These missives give just enough information that we can be close but not enough that we can stop the attacks in time. The only reason we decided to tell you this time was because the last letter wasn't specific at all. We have no idea where it will happen, meaning…"

"Meaning that you're afraid it will happen at court," Lissa finished.

"And since you are the soon-to-be queen, we have to take all precautions that we can," Dimitri added. Hearing the beautiful timbre of his voice after so long made me want to return home as soon as possible, but I knew that nothing had really changed. He wasn't my Dimitri anymore.

Apparently, Queen Bitch had been taking Lissa under her wing and was in the process of showing her the ropes of being an important government official. The quorum law didn't come into play simply because Tatiana had deemed it a horrible waste, at least as far as Lissa was concerned. From being inside Lissa's head, I could tell that she was getting a bit stuck up from it.

Reigning in her emotions, Lissa sighed. "What are we going to do about this? We have no idea where they may strike or who we should warn. We don't want to cause a panic." While I listened to the group continue to talk, I unconsciously began going over the conversation I had tortured out of Lukas an hour ago.

"_He's going to the states, somewhere out west." _The only real important place that I could think of out there would be St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. There were plenty of hiding places for Strigoi in the area, ones that I had seen first handed when I had led a rescue mission after an attack on the school. I knew that there were hundreds of innocent and unprepared children, instructors, and guardians out there that needed to be warned of a possible attack. The question was, how could I possibly warn them when I was supposed to be missing?

"We need help," I hear Eddie mutter.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about, Princess."

"Eddie, you know me better than that," she warned. "You're my head guardian and I trust you with my life. I want to hear what you have to say." Sighing, he walked over to Mia and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. She seemed to lean into his touch, as though seeking comfort as much as giving him strength.

_Hmm…that's interesting. _

"Guardians are already spread out thin as it is. We can't call any in to help; it would leave their charges unprotected. But we also can't do this with just a few court guardians, no matter how good they are. What we need is the best…and the only person I can think of for the job can't be found." I saw Dimitri's jaw tighten slightly before he quickly hid his emotions once again. Adrian took a healthy swig of whatever was in the bottle, while my parents quietly examined the glass table in front of them. Lissa immediately readied herself emotionally so that she could discuss me diplomatically. On the inside, she seemed almost angry at me. It still hurt her that her best friend and boyfriend had disappeared without a trace.

"She wouldn't come back even if we could find her, Eddie."

"She would if she knew she'd be saving lives," he countered. "That's all she really wanted to do with her life, Liss. Do you honestly think, even with everything that's happened, that she would turn her back on people who need protected."

_She turned her back on me when I needed protected. _The thoughtran spitefully through her mind, making me angry for her selfishness. She apparently still didn't understand what she had done to me and Christian. Even though I was beyond irritated with her, I couldn't let Eddie face this alone when he needed my help; I owed him that much.

Struggling to escape Lissa's mind was harder than ever before, but I finally opened my eyes to see the dimly lit hotel room. Viktoria was leaning over me, a horrified look on her face. Christian stood beside her looking just as worried. I didn't know how long I'd actually been zoned out, but it had obviously frightened Viktoria enough that she had gone for help.

"Oh, I was so afraid! Are you ok, Rose? I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't move!" Viktoria continued to ramble on about how scared she had been by my near come-like state. Making eye contact with Christian, I could practically see the unspoken questions.

"What happened, Rose? What did you see?" He knew as well as I did that I had never been sucked into Lissa's head as long as we'd been gone. I could tell that he was curious as to what had happened that had drug me into her. I quickly relayed what had been said while I was in Lissa's head and how I had drawn my conclusion as to a possible attack location.

"You want to go back and help, don't you?" Christian asked. I could see how much he disliked the idea just from the expression on his face.

"I don't want to see them anymore than you do, Christian," I said. "But don't you think that we owe it to Eddie to help? He's always been a good friend to the both of us. How can we turn our backs on him now?"

I could tell that he was thinking about Spokane and all that he had endured with Mia, Eddie, Mason, and I. There had been a common bond between those of us that had survived ever since, and turning our back on that somehow seemed incredibly wrong. Christian must have come to the same conclusion, because he silently nodded his reluctant agreement.

Checking the bond, I saw that everyone had left the lounge except Dimitri and Lissa, and I really did not want to hang around to see what happened between them. Wordlessly I reached into my pocket and produced my cell phone. I hadn't deleted any of the numbers I'd gathered over the years and I hoped that Eddie hadn't changed his. Finding his name on my contact list, I took a deep breath and hit the send button. I could just imagine Eddie doing a double take when he saw my name pop up on the screen of his cell phone.

"Castile," he said after flipping the phone open.

"Hey, Eddie," I murmured.

Finally after a few seconds of silence, he whispered, "Rose?" I heard a small feminine gasp from the other end of the line and immediately thought of Mia. I could imagine her blue eyes going wide in shock at the idea of having contact with me after such a long time of silence.

"Rose, is it really you?"

"It's really me. Listen, I know you're probably wondering why I would call you-

"Yeah, among other things," he interrupted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"That's not important." I could tell that he was going to try to interrupt me, but I continued talking. "The truth is, I was sucked into Lissa's mind a few minutes ago and I heard about your dilemma." I tried not to flinch while saying her name, but it was been no easy task.

"Is that so?" After the initial shock of hearing from me, Eddie seemed to be becoming indifferent to my presence on the phone.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but right now you have bigger problems."

"Trust me Hathaway, I know how big my problems are."

"No you don't. You realize that there's going to be a large-scale attack, but you have no idea where…"

"And you do?" he questioned. I remained silent. His attitude, although I suppose it was warranted, was really pissing me off. I hadn't had to contact him with my information after all.

I heard him sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. This is a lot for me to take in at the moment."

"Do you want my information or not?"

"It would be much appreciated if you could enlighten us," he said.

"Are you always so politically correct?"

A smile spread across his face as he said, "Ah, I missed you Rose. Now what do you know?"

"I've been tracking a group of Strigoi that have been working together for about a year now. They call themselves The Legion of Terror-

I was cut off by Eddie snorting into the phone.

"Yes, I know it's stupid name. Anyone over in…where I am, they are simply known as The Big Bad. They've caused a lot of damage in attacks against high-profile Moroi locations."

"What does this have to do with what's happening over here?"

"The threat that you received, was it any different from the last ones?"

"It was written in broken English, almost like the writer was foreign. The letter also contained what looked to be a stamp at the bottom." My stomach flipped at this news. I had pieced together some things, but this was one that I hadn't even considered.

"A-a stamp? What kind of stamp exactly?"

"It was in the shape of a circle, with two different markings on the inside. I didn't recognize them as anything significant though."

There was a slight lull in the conversation. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I could deal with that later.

"Do you know what the stamp means, Rose?"

"I'd have to see it to be sure, but what you're describing sounds an awful lot like something I've seen before, and it isn't exactly a stamp. I believe what you're describing is actually the face of a ring and the two designs inside of it are initials."

"Initials?" he questioned. "What aren't you telling me, Rose?"

"The group of rogue hunters that I'm a part of…" Taking a deep breath, I continued. "The letters or initials are for someone I…knew. He was turned a few months ago." I felt Christian take my hand and squeeze it comfortingly in the hotel room. He knew how close I had been to Ion Holender. He had been a member of our team until he had been captured on one of our missions. Besides Christian, he had been the person I was closest to on the team.

"They don't look like any letters I've ever seen before."

"They're Russian," I answered without thinking. The silence on the other end was deafening as he took this in.

"Are you in Russia, Rose?"

"It doesn't really matter where I am at the moment, Eddie. Anyway, earlier I finally managed to track down on of the LT members and was interrogating-

"You mean torturing?"

"Interrogating, torturing; they're the same thing in my world," I said, brushing it off. "Anyway, the Strigoi said that they were planning to attack somewhere in the states, somewhere out west. There was only one place I could think of that could be important enough to strike out west…"

"St. Vlad's," Eddie breathed. His face paled slightly and I knew he was remembering the last time an attack had occurred there. "Oh God."

"My thoughts exactly…" There was a slight pause in the conversation where we seemed to come to grips with what could possibly happen. Then, "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You were saying earlier that you needed the best…and that the one person you could think of for the job couldn't be found. Well, I've been found."

"The question is, are you willing to come back in order to help?" he asked.

"I called didn't I?" I said, unintentionally snapping at him. "I have a couple of conditions though."

"Which are?" Eddie asked tentatively.

"I get to bring my team with me…that is, if they want to come."

"Your team? You mean the group you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes. I've been working with four others and we hunt down Strigoi. We work better together than any guardian assembly simply because we know each other well enough to understand silent signals and such. We've been placed in countless dangerous situations and know how to read each other." I felt like I was rambling, so I stopped briefly.

"If your team wants to come, they are welcome to. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 4

I know I say this every time I update, but thank you guys so much for your support. It really does help me make the time to write even when it seems like I have no extra time between college classes, homework, and family. Now, onto the story!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize is owned by Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 4**

"And your other conditions?" Eddie asked.

"I don't want you to tell anyone that we're coming. Just say that you found and hired some help, but leave out that it's me."

"Why? They're eventually going to find out, Rose."

"If they don't know then maybe I won't have to see them…"

"That's not going to work…Lissa is really involved. And I mean with everything. You saw how angry she got when she discovered I'd been keeping guardian business from her."

"If she finds out, then fine. Just please…let her discover this secret on her own."

"Are you aiming to get some sort of revenge out of this?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe."

I heard him sigh before saying, "Rose, she isn't the same Lissa as she was when you left…"

"Really? Because from what I could tell, her mind worked in exactly the same way."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep it from them. I can tell that I'm not going to win this argument…but Rose, at least let me tell your parents. They can come see you and I'll even have Abe send his private jet to get you."

"The private jet is a good idea," I muttered. "Alright, you can tell my parents, but that's it. And the same goes for Mia, because I know that by now she probably realizes that it's me."

"I promise I won't say anything, Rose," I heard Mia say.

"When do you want us to meet you at the academy," I asked.

"When can you be there?" I looked over at Viktoria. She was perched on her bed and watching me, seemingly intrigued.

"Well…I have something that I have to do tomorrow, but I suppose we could be there after that."

Eddie seemed to accept this. "Where should I send the jet to pick you up?"

"Novosibirsk, Russia," I whispered. We disconnected, planning to meet in two days' time at the academy.

When I set the phone down, I put my head in my hands. Hearing their voices had been harder on me than I thought it would; I couldn't imagine what hearing and seeing Lissa and Dimitri would feel like. Christian sat down beside me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"You ok?" he murmured.

I nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Looking up, I saw Viktoria standing in front of me. Her face was set in a serious expression, reminding me so much of her brother.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" I mumbled.

"Rose, I'm not a little kid anymore. I graduated from St. Basil's Academy; I'm all grown up."

"Graduating does not mean that you're all grown up," I said. "I've seen things you couldn't imagine…things you wouldn't want to imagine. And I don't want to risk losing you, Viktoria. We aren't going over there on vacation, we're going over there to stop a Strigoi attack."

"But if I never get out into the real world, how am I ever supposed to gain any experience? And who better to be taught by than _the _Rose Hathaway?"

"You're mother expects us to bring you home tomorrow."

"So you can take me home, I'll pack some clothes, and we can leave. I know that I'm a liability, but I'm going with or without you beside me. Would you rather I traveled with five fully trained Dhampirs or by myself?" I groaned, dropping my head back into my hands. Beside me, Christian chuckled.

"She reminds me of you, Rose," he said. "Stubborn to the core."

"Please Rose," she pleaded. "I want to see my brother. I haven't seen him in so long." Listening to her plead her case and watching her facial expressions as she talked about Dimitri reminded me of a much happier time. One where I had been conversing with my mentor in the early days of our relationship and he spoke of his family, a wistful smile on his face. He had missed them even then, and that had been nearly three years ago. How could I refuse to let him see his own flesh and blood even if he refused to have anything to do with me? No matter how angry I was at him, a part of me wanted him to be happy as well. And Viktoria had made a fantastic argument.

"We'll talk to your mother about it in the morning," I finally said.

"But-

"No buts," I interrupted. "I'm not saying no Viktoria, but your mother has the final say." She seemed to understand that she wasn't getting anything else from me tonight, so she nodded and climbed into bed.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Christian whispered.

"Sure." I turned out the light closest to Viktoria as I led Christian out onto the conjoining deck on the back of our room.

"You okay, Sparky?"

"I am right now…I don't know if I will be in Montana though."

I sighed. After all, I knew exactly how he felt.

"I mean, I'm going to have to see her again. How am I going to face her and then convince myself to come back to Russia?"

"You're not the same person you were back then Christian. Who's to say you won't want to come straight back as soon as you get there?"

"I probably will," he said. "But Rose, as mad as I am at her…I still love her."

"I still love him too," I murmured. "We'll take it one day at a time, Fire Boy. And we don't have to go through this alone. We've got each other." As insane as it seemed, Christian really had become my best friend. We might argue and verbally spar with each other, but at the end of the day we were always there for one another.

He smirked before saying, "Aww Rosie, are we having a moment?"

"If we were, you just ruined it," I answered, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Letting the smirk fade into a genuine smile, he gave me a hug before returning to his room.

I woke up to someone beating on my door. I tried to get up, but my legs were tangled in the sheets of my bed. Thrashing back and forth, I rolled myself right off the mattress and onto the floor. Looking up, I could see Viktoria peeking over the side of her bed and staring at me. Once she knew I was okay, apparently shown by the fact I was able to look up at her, she began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled. I never was a morning person, but we were going to have to operate on human time until we got to the Belikov's. Closing my eyes, I prayed that whoever was at the door would go away and give me a few more minutes of sleep. I hadn't slept well, considering I was too busy thinking about facing my long-avoided past within a couple of days.

"Hathaway, are you alive in there?" Denis shouted through the door. Viktoria, still giggling, jumped over the top of me and ran to let him in. All four boys walked into the room to find me still sprawled on the carpet.

"You do realize that a number of things could have happened on that floor, right?" Artur said.

"Mhm," I mumbled. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you find questionable substances in your hair."

"Oh, ew!" I jumped to my feet, running my fingers through my hair and trying to shake the previously mentioned "questionable substances" from my hair. Only then did I come to realize that everyone was bent in half laughing at me.

"Well that certainly got her up," Christian managed to get out between chortles.

"Yeah, real funny." I pulled my extra-long t-shirt up over my head, leaving me in my bra and underwear. What, it's not like they'd never seen me like that before. Traveling with them for so long gave me ample time to scar them, to the point where now they were completely immune to seeing me nearly naked. Well at least all but one was.

"Woo, I have to say you are absolutely smokin' hot, Rose," Lev said flirtatiously.

"Why thank you," I said, playfully curtsying at him. The first time I had taken my shirt off in front of Christian flashed through my mind as I continued changing. That was one memory that I hoped I'd never forget. The image of him covering his eyes, screaming like a little girl, and running himself directly into the wall next to the open doorway was something I would always hold close to my heart.

"So what's on the agenda today, Boss?" Lev asked. Our team had never assigned a leader, but everyone had come to assume that I knew what was best. I don't recall when exactly that had been, but even Denis followed my orders. Not that they were really orders, I liked to think of them more as suggestions. I always gave them the opportunity to disagree with me or remain behind, although it rarely happened.

"Well," I began, trying to figure out how on earth I was going to word this.

"I mean we obviously have to take the little squirt home, but-

"I am not a little squirt!" Viktoria said loudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever."

"I have to go to the states for a while," I rushed out.

"Why on earth would you want to go back there?" Artur asked.

"Yeah, I thought you learned your lesson the last time you went back there," Denis added. I decided to ignore that.

"Look, one of my friends asked for my help…and he's never let me down. I can't let him down now," I said. "You guys don't have to come, but Christian's coming with me."

"And me!" Viktoria piped in.

"Only if your mother agrees," I reminded her. There was a slight pause in the conversation, where I semi-nervously awaited their answer. The three boys looked at each other and almost seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

"Rose, we aren't going to let you face this alone…or should I say them?" Denis finally said, speaking for the other two as well. "We all know what those two did to you and Fire Crotch, and we've got your back."

"Yeah, you didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Artur asked. "Who would bandage you up?"

"And who would entertain you by flirting with every female in sight?" Lev added. "We're in."

"Thanks, guys," Christian and I both said. It was times like this when I realized just how much my team had come to mean to me. Sure, we all had our issues and we fought quite a bit, but all in all they were my family. And apparently I was part of theirs.

After packing our bags and loading our SUV, we began the hour and a half trip to Baia. Between bickering with Christian and asking Denis if we were there yet, the time seemed to go by pretty quickly. I think Viktoria especially liked how our little unit treated each other, as I often found her smiling widely. It reminded me of those few opportunities that I'd seen a similar smile on Dimitri's face and it made my chest ache a bit.

As we pulled into the familiar neighborhood, I began to get slightly nervous. Viktoria and Olena hadn't been angry with me, but that didn't me any of the others weren't. I had left suddenly the last time I had visited, not even bothering to say goodbye to any of the family. Karolina had gotten along with me well, as well as her son Paul, but Sonya had always seemed to hold something against me. Of course, that could've been her hormones talking; she had been pregnant the last time I'd seen her.

As soon as we parked at the curb, Viktoria had vaulted from the car and was running towards the front door. Without warning, it swung open and she was enveloped by waiting arms. Slowly getting out of the SUV, I made my way over to them, followed by my team. When Viktoria stepped aside, I could make out the form of a woman I had come to think of as a second mother.

"Olena," I said, nodding. She remained silent, pressing her lips together. At first I thought she wasn't as happy to see me as I thought she'd be, but then I noticed that her lips were trembling. With slightly shaky arms, she reached out and pulled me in for a hug. For the first time in two years, I felt like I had returned to some semblance of a home.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It seriously means so much to hear from you!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead_

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, Roza," Olena murmured. I was still held against her in a bone-crushing hug, but I honestly didn't care. I had missed Olena so much over the years.

"It wasn't a problem, Olena. I wasn't just going to leave Viktoria in danger."

"I wasn't talking about Viktoria, but thank you for that as well," she said. "It seems you have a knack for finding and saving my children."

"Oh. Well…you're welcome." For some reason, my mind completely blanked. Olena released me, pressing a hand gently to my cheek.

"You are truly one of a kind, Roza."

"Yes, she is." Olena moved out of the way, revealing Sonya with a baby in her arms. "Why do you think I named my child after her?"

"You did?"

"I thought it was appropriate, seeing as how I was so rude to you the last time we met and you still had the courage to go after Dimka and save him." Walking forward, she hugged me with one arm. "Thank you so much, Rose. You have done a great service to this family."

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" I pulled away from Sonya to see Yeva standing in the doorway. Instead of greeting us in any other way, she merely walked back into the house.

"Nice to see you too, Yeva," I muttered.

I followed Olena, Viktoria, and Sonya into the family room, the boys following behind. Upon entering the room, I noticed that Yeva was sitting in a rocking chair. Paul was lying on his stomach and watching TV from the floor.

"What, I don't get a hello?" I asked. His head swung around almost instantly, his eyes widening as he took me in. "Don't you remember me?"

"Auntie Roza?" That caught me off guard, making me go silent. "Auntie Roza!" He ran over to me and swept me up into a hug. And when I say swept, I mean it. Being between twelve and thirteen years old, he was a couple inches taller than me now. Way to make Auntie Roza feel like a shrimp. And that wasn't the only way in which he resembled his uncle; his brown eyes and shaggy hair made him look like a younger version of Dimitri.

"Paul, what have I told you about shouting?" I heard someone say. Turning around, I saw Karolina coming in from the kitchen. As soon as she saw me she stopped dead, pressing her fingers to her mouth. A small girl, one I presumed to be Zoya, looked around her legs and shyly examined me. I was aware of two other people following behind them and moving toward Yeva, but I was too busy waiting for Karolina's reaction.

"Rose?" she asked. She almost looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Hello, Karolina." Hearing my voice must have proven that I wasn't a mirage because she launched herself at me. I prepared myself for a beating, but all she did was tightly embrace me.

"Oh Rose, we were all so worried when you left," she cried. Out of nowhere, she punched me in the gut fairly hard. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"That's her serious voice," Paul whispered. "She means business when she uses it." He almost seemed to be warning me, which made me chuckle. Karolina released me and ruffled her son's hair before turning to look at her daughter. Bending down and opening her arms, she called Zoya over to her. She wobbled a bit on her chubby toddler legs, but made it to us without toppling over.

"This is your Auntie Roza," Karolina told her, pointing up at me. "Do you remember her?" The girl's shoulder-length hair bounced side to side as she shook her head. "Do you want to meet her?" This time she nodded enthusiastically.

"She doesn't talk very often, but she loves meeting new people," Paul informed me. He reached down and plucked her from the ground before handing her to me. I carefully took her in my arms and held her.

"Hello, sweetie," I murmured. "How's my baby Zoya?" I continued muttering sweet nothings in her ear and sat down in a chair with her on my knee. I'd never really thought about having children, especially since two Dhampirs couldn't have them together, but I was beginning to wish I could have a family. I craved what I had never had when I was younger, but in all honesty I probably would never have that. I wanted to be with Dimitri, not to the point where I'd beg to have him but bad enough, and if by some miracle or twist of fate we ended up back together, we couldn't have any.

I was vaguely aware of Yeva telling the boys to sit down and stop acting like strangers. Technically Christian was a stranger, but I wasn't going to comment. I was too busy imagining what my life could've been like if only Dimitri hadn't pushed me away.

Zoya began struggling to get down and I hesitantly set her on her feet. Looking around, I finally realized that the other two in the room were Mark and Oksana. Mark smiled at me before coming over and sitting beside me.

"So it's true?" he asked curiously.

"What?"

"That Spirit users can bring Strigoi back to their previous forms?"

"It's true…"

"Yeva told us about…the complications between you and…" He paused, obviously not sure how to approach the subject. "I'm really sorry, Rose. I know how much you worked to get him back…"

I nodded, sighing. "Apparently it just wasn't enough."

"Did Yeva tell you that he was here?"

"What?" I practically yelled. Everyone turned to stare at us, but I was too consumed in my own thoughts. Dimitri had come to Russia?

"So your name is Christina, then?" Yeva asked, removing everyone's attention from me.

"Christian," he said. I was aware of Lev and Denis trying to cover their laughter with coughs.

"Obviously not," Mark said quietly, running his fingers through his hair.

"When?" I hissed.

"Shortly after you went missing. He didn't come home because he wasn't ready to face his family yet, but he needed someplace to stay."

"So he stayed with you?"

"Yes. Yeva came barging in around midnight demanding to know where her grandson was and why he had to be such a stubborn idiot."

"She said that?" I asked.

He nodded. "She ranted for an hour about how he always held himself up to higher standards than everyone else and that now he had lost the only important thing in his life. You have no idea how scary Yeva can be when she's on a mission, although it was pretty entertaining to see the big bad Dimitri be taken down a peg."

"What did he do?"

"Told her that he knew he had made a mistake and had come to look for something, which I assume was you. Yeva told him that he had already damaged it too much and that he had to wait for the flower to return to him. I believe her exact words were 'it may be a long winter, but spring has to eventually come'."

"She knew that I'd go back…"

"Wait, you're going back?"

"There have been threats and attacks recently that I think might be tied to what we've been trying to track down. Plus one of my friends asked for help, and I couldn't say no to him."

"Hmm…this could be quite interesting."

"Perhaps we should tag along." I looked up to see Oksana standing beside us. I had been so ingrained in our conversation that I hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"I don't know…it will be dangerous. After all, we'll be hunting Strigoi."

"You're going to hunt Strigoi?" Paul asked loudly. This time we held the attention of everyone in the room.

"Rose, can I ask now?" Viktoria questioned. I waved her ahead.

"Mama," she began. "Rose is traveling to the U.S. to help with a case that Dimka is working on. May I please go with her? I want to see Dimka!" I noticed a small smile tug at Yeva's lips at the mention of me returning to my home country.

"I want to see Uncle Dimka!" Paul chimed in.

"How dangerous is this, Rose?" Olena asked.

"It could potentially be very dangerous…we don't really know how serious the threat is yet," I answered honestly.

"We should all go pack," Yeva said merrily.

"Mama, we cannot all just go randomly gallivanting off in the middle of the day and journey to a foreign country," Olena objected.

"You know you want to see Dimka, and you know that I've already seen that we go. There is no use in not accepting what is bound to happen."

"Mama-

"Don't Mama me," Yeva interrupted. "We will leave a few days after Roza leaves…it will give us plenty of time to prepare. That includes you and Oksana, Mark." Without warning she rose and walked upstairs, apparently to begin packing her bags.

"You really don't have to come," I murmured once Yeva was out of earshot.

"We all want to see Dimka though, and now would be as good a time as any to go see him," Karolina said.

"I can take a week off of work," Sonya agreed. "Why don't we go see him?"

"Well, I suppose…" Olena acted as though she were hesitant, but in reality I thought she was just as excited to see her son as everyone else seemed to be.

"Why don't we get you all settled in and we can finish discussing this in a bit," Olena said suddenly.

"Oh no, we really can't stay. We have to be in Montana by tomorrow afternoon," I said.

"Nonsense, you will at least stay for lunch. No sense in you getting on an eleven hour flight without some good food in your stomach." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. What can I say? I had missed Olena's cooking almost as much as Olena herself.

After eating with the Belikovs, Oksana, and Mark, during which Christian had completely fallen in love with Olena's black bread, I walked out into the backyard. Wrapping my arms around myself, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had visited the Belikovs. As I was about to begin torturing myself with the details, Oksana came out and stood beside me.

"Rose," she began. "Have you been taking your ring off again?"

"What?" I definitely hadn't expected that.

"The Spirit infused ring I gave you. Are you wearing it?"

"I think I lost it somewhere between here and the states," I answered honestly. "Why?"

"Your aura…the last time I saw you it was dark, but now it looks pitch black. I'm really worried about you. Have you been seeing ghosts lately?"

I had built my defenses up so much that I hadn't noticed, but as soon as she brought them up I could see the shadows across my vision.

"Yes," I gritted out, putting my walls back up. Noticing the ring that all of my team wore, she carefully slid it off my finger. She placed it on her palm and closed her eyes. It seemed to take much longer than usual, and I was about to go inside and get Mark when she wearily opened her eyes back up.

"Here," she sighed sleepily. Taking it back from her, I slid it into my pocket and helped her back inside. She wobbled quite a bit, making me worried.

"Mark?" I called as we walked in the back door. It wasn't two seconds and Mark was running into the room.

"I knew something was wrong, I could feel the darkness," Mark said. He swept Oksana up into his arms and carried her to the couch. He gently cupped her face between his hands and she slowly opened her eyes. The living room was completely empty besides the three of us, which surprised me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside, getting ready to leave."

"Mark, what happened to her? She was just trying to charm a ring."

"I didn't just place a simple charm on it, Rose," Oksana said shakily. "That ring is now ten times as strong as the last one."

"Oksana, you've barely even practiced anything so advanced. Something serious could've happened to you," Mark reprimanded.

"I had to help her. You should've seen how dark her aura was, Mark. Something serious could've happened to _her_."

"Oksana, you didn't have to-

"Hush," she said, surprisingly obstinate. "You needed it, and I'm absolutely fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Rose?" I heard Christian call from down the hall. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," I shouted back. "Mark, I'm sorry. If I'd have known what she was going to do, I would've stopped her."

"No you wouldn't have. I know how stubborn my wife is," he said. "It's not your fault. Rose."

"I'll see you in Montana, then?"

"We'll see you there," Oksana answered before Mark even opened his mouth. Covering a smile, I turned and began to make my way out of the room. As I passed by the window, I could see my team piling back into our car to head to the airport. As I was approaching the door to say goodbye to everyone, I was abruptly yanked back into a walk-in closet. Yeva stood before me looking almost as terrifying as when I had first met her.

"I know how stubborn you can be, but you must be open-minded. If you are not, horrible things may happen in your near future. Things that will make the last two years of your life seem like a walk in the park. You must listen to your heart as much as you listen to your head…for everyone's sake." She said this with such vigor that there was no way that I could doubt her. As suddenly as she became vicious, she became calm and caring. Her eyes softened as she looked at me and she placed her hand gently upon my cheek.

"What I said to you before you left…I was wrong. You are anything but disappointing. You are a brave and powerful fighter who never gives up in what she believes in. You are much stronger than even you think you are. I can see why my grandson fell in love with you." And before I could even correct her about Dimitri she strode away from me, leaving me alone with my churning thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

I wanted to get another chapter up today since I won't be able to update as frequently during the week due to college. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 6**

Yeva's words continued to run through my head as we began to board Abe's private jet. Eddie had ensured that there was plenty to eat on board, cheering me up considerably. Making sure my newly Spirit-charmed silver ring was on my finger, I sat down in a seat and prepared myself for a long ass ride. I was really not looking forward to the pain that was sure to course through my head as soon as the plane's wheels left the ground. Although maybe I wouldn't feel anything with how strong Oksana had made my ring.

"Mind if I sit here?" Christian asked quietly.

"Go ahead," I said, removing my duffle bag from the seat beside me. He silently sat down and leaned his head back against the head rest, exhaling loudly.

"We never really talked about it, but you don't have to come with me Christian. I know how difficult this is going to be for you and-

"And it's going to be just as difficult for you," Christian interrupted. "We left the United States together, Rose. We set out on this crazy journey together, and I think that's the way it should stay. I'm not going to let you face any of this by yourself."

Looking over at him, I could see why Lissa had attached herself to him. He was quite good looking, with his sparkling blue eyes and short cropped black hair. He had gotten pretty muscular since we had left because I had been forcing him to train with me. He was still a bit pale, but what Moroi wasn't?

In that moment, I honestly wished I could feel an ounce of what I felt toward Dimitri. I wished that I had feelings for my best friend because I knew that I could trust and rely on him. He was never going to hurt me like Dimitri had done…but I suppose that was because he would never have the same hold over me as Dimitri.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Christian asked. "I realize that I'm incredibly hot, but I never thought I'd see the day that Rose Hathaway thought I was."

"You are attractive," I said. I think my honesty shocked him; he was probably thinking that I'd come back with a witty remark. "I was thinking that it would be so much easier if I had feelings for you."

"That would be easier," he relented. "Although highly strange."

I chuckled. "Hence the reason that I stopped thinking about it." He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back again.

"What the hell are we getting ourselves into," I heard him mutter. Not really knowing how to comfort him, I settled for resting my hand on his.

"It'll be okay, I promise," I said. "Maybe not right away, but we don't have to stay forever. We just have to get rid of the threat and we're free to go…actually we could technically leave anytime we want."

"But we'll stay," he said. "For Eddie."

"For Eddie," I agreed.

About twenty minutes later, our plane lifted into the sky. I was still assaulted with the flittering shadows, but the headache I had anticipated never came. Christian, surprised by this, asked about it. I filled him in on what Oksana had done, and he seemed relieved.

"Lissa must have been using quite a bit of Sprit lately," he said. "For your aura to become that dark."

It was while I was talking to Christian that it happened. A sparkly substance appeared in the corner of my eye, and I reflexively turned my head to see what it was. I could feel my breath become shallow and my grip tighten on the arm of my seat. A slight ache began to build in my forehead.

"Rose?" Christian asked. "Do you see something?" Slowly I tugged my ring off my finger, fighting Christian who was trying to push it back on. If I wasn't so freaked out I would've thought it was funny. Finally managing to push Christian's hand aside long enough to pull it off, making the boy come into complete focus. I hadn't once taken my eyes off the figure standing in front of me, afraid that it would disappear if I did.

"I thought you were gone," I said, not remembering until I'd already spoken that he couldn't speak back.

"I'm here on official business, Rose," he answered. Fighting the urge to back away, my eyes widened. His voice had seemed like an echo, sounding as though I were underwater.

"H-how can you talk?" I stuttered.

"You're closer to death than ever, with all the Strigoi you've been killing recently." He brought his slightly shimmery hand up and ran his fingers through his curly red hair. He still looked exactly the same as he had the day he had died in Spokane.

"Mase, I'm so sorry," I began. I tried to think of all the things I had wanted to say to him, but they had all disappeared upon his arrival. I heard Christian suck in a breath and Mason looked over my shoulder at him, but I kept my attention focused on my dead friend.

"Rose, don't start. It wasn't your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I made my own decisions that day. You have to accept that I don't regret what I did, even if it caused my death. I wouldn't change a thing."

I nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I had to warn you," he said. "This threat is more difficult than anything you've ever faced before."

"And why's that?"

"A few of the Strigoi know you and they're tailoring the attack to avoid your strengths and play on your weaknesses. They have mass amounts of Strigoi at their beck and call. You have to be prepared."

"How?"

"No idea," he said. _Really helpful…_ "I'm just on assignment to help you as much as I can."

"On assignment? What does that mean?"

"Just that sometimes important people are selected to be guided through a trying time."

"And I'm considered important?"

"Apparently," he answered. "I have to go now, but I'll check in once in a while." I nodded in response and began to turn away. "And Rose? Tell Eddie…that he's never really alone."

"That doesn't sound creepy stalkerish at all."

"Just do it. He'll know what you're talking about," he said, before finally disappearing into thin air. I hurriedly pushed my ring back into place before my headache could get any worse. Before I could compose myself, I felt hands on my shoulders turning me around. Christian stood before me, his eyes sweeping back and forth across my face.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"I'm okay," I answered. In all honesty, I didn't know what I was. Seeing Mason had been disarming enough, but actually hearing his voice had completely changed everything I knew about being shadow-kissed.

_You're closer to death than ever._ That did not sound very encouraging.

After filling in my slightly confused, extremely worried team, I sat back down in my seat. I thought I'd spend the next ten and a half hours making myself relive the events that had taken me away from Lissa and Dimitri, as well as what had taken Mason away from me in Spokane. Surprisingly, I fell asleep for the rest of the ride, only waking up when the plane came into contact with the runway. Lifting my head, I realized that my head had slipped onto Christian's shoulder.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"Afternoon?"

He nodded. "Welcome to America." Before I could open my mouth to respond, the hatch at the front of the plane was thrown open. My entire team jumped up from their seats, each taking defensive positions and grabbing their stakes. Being that I was towards the back of the aircraft, I was pretty well hidden from view.

"Sir, you can't go up there," I heard someone outside say.

"I think you'll find I can," a familiar voice said. "This is my plane." And Abe Mazur boarded the aircraft, followed by my mother.

"Lower your weapons," my mother ordered. But my team didn't move; they didn't take orders from a guardian.

"Clear," I said. The boys lowered their stakes and relaxed their stances. Parting down the middle of the aisle, they gave me a clear path to my parents.

"Rose…" my mother whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached for me. I walked quickly toward her and wrapped her in a hug. I think it was about the only time my mother had showed so many emotions.

"Mom," I murmured. I could feel my team's surprised gazes on me as they took in the fact that this was my mother. I had never really spoken to them about my family. Pulling away, I looked over her shoulder at my father. At least he was wearing a flashy scarf again; I took that as a good omen.

"Old Man," I greeted him, a light smirk on my face.

"Little Girl," he returned in his usual snarky way. I had only known him for a few months before I left, but I could honestly say that I missed him.

Mom stepped back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before saying, "Rosemarie Hathaway, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could do more good in a place where I wasn't distracted."

"Yes, I understand that. I meant disappearing without saying a word to anyone."

"Well technically I said a word to Christian, since he came with me," I said.

"Rose," she growled. _And she's back. _

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I just needed to get away…I didn't think about anything else. I'm sorry that I worried you." I think hearing me take complete blame for my actions surprised her, because she simply stood there, mouth slightly agape, utterly silent.

Finally she said, "Yes, well…I've been in a similar position. I know how that feels and…I did the same thing." Abe wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I suppose I understand your reasoning."

"We're here to escort you to Eddie," Abe said. "You arrived a bit earlier than expected, but we can take you back to the guardian meeting room. Eddie is in the middle of presenting a safety assembly for the academy."

"In front of the entire academy?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just to make sure everyone's on the same page with this threat. He wants to be sure that the students are aware of the possible danger."

"Maybe we should go there instead," I said, turning to face my team, or more specifically Christian. "Make an entrance?"

"Rose, I don't know," my mom began.

"I think it's the least we deserve, after everything," I returned. "And we came all this way to protect the students. Why not introduce ourselves to them?" It sounded like a legitimate excuse, but I think everyone could see what I was doing. The truth was, if I was going to see _them, _then I'd rather the first time be with a group of people.

Finally my parents nodded and led us off the plane and into a limo. What can I say, my dad loves to travel in style. The closer we came to St. Vlad's, the more agitated Christian and I seemed to become. When we finally arrived, we passed through the gate I had walked out so many years ago, temporarily foregoing everything I had known to hunt down the love of my life. It seemed slightly ironic that I was now passing through it to see him again. When the limo pulled to a stop in front of the guardian dorms, I got out, pulled on my leather jacket, and used my Rose Hathaway charm to convince the driver and one of Abe's guardians to take our bags to our rooms. I slipped on my sunglasses as my mother and father led us to the gym, which was apparently where the assembly was taking place. After all, I knew this way going to be emotional and why grace the entire world with my messed up feelings? Before long, Christian had followed suit, which prompted Lev, Artur, and Denis to put theirs on as well.

Glancing around the campus as we walked, memories assaulted my senses. It felt like one of those near-death experiences where your life supposedly flashes before your eyes, except I wasn't currently in any danger. As we walked to the entrance of the gym, trainings with Dimitri seemed to haunt me.

Keeping my sunglasses firmly in place, I nodded for my parents to open the double doors. As the sunlight shone around me, Christian and I stood side by side in the door opening. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, my attention was drawn directly to a certain someone's deep brown eyes widening in shock.


	8. Chapter 7

Wow! That had to be about the best response I've gotten from this story so far! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger I left you with and how long I made you wait for an update, but I tried to update as fast as I could. College has just been insane lately. I don't know how well this chapter came out, so please be sure to let me know…Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead_.

_**From last chapter…**_

_Keeping my sunglasses firmly in place, I nodded for my parents to open the double doors. As the sunlight shone around me, Christian and I stood side by side in the door opening. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, my attention was drawn directly to a certain someone's deep brown eyes widening in shock. _

**Chapter 7**

Immediately the room was filled with whispers that spread through the crowd like wildfire.

"That's Rose Hathaway!"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Well obviously she isn't…"

I stood completely still, not because I really wanted to but because I was stunned by the shock of feelings coursing through me. Not my feelings, but my bond mate's. The shock pulled me into her head briefly and I got to see how badass we all looked from her perspective. Damn, we looked good.

It was just my luck that the two people I dreaded seeing the most were sitting in the front row of the bleachers. Of course, with Lissa wearing a prim pink blouse, grey pencil skirt, and high heels, I shouldn't have been surprised by this. She was probably afraid of wrinkling as it was. But I wasn't looking at Lissa; I was too busy staring at the god-like man beside her.

His brown hair, the soft hair I had once threaded my fingers through, was tied back at his nape. Although I was vaguely aware of him wearing a dark knitted sweater, jeans, and his usual duster, I was too busy gazing into his chocolaty eyes to notice much else. I felt a pang in my chest as I fully realized just how much I had missed him.

In his shocked state, he had completely forgotten about hiding his emotions behind his guardian mask. His lips were pressed together, his hands tightly clutching the bench he sat on, as if it would keep him from moving. His body was rigid, the emotions on display probably surprising him just as much as me.

Finally realizing that we were in a gym surrounded by hundreds of students, he snapped his mask back into place. But it was too late. He had worn his heart on his sleeve in front of the one person who knew him best and in that moment I had seen it. I had picked out the guilt, despair, desperation, and utter joy in his gaze. But most surprising of all, I had seen a fleeting glimpse of the old Dimitri, _my Dimitri, _and his love for me. Which only served to confuse me even more.

_Love fades. Mine has. _

I felt a hand link with my own and squeeze, and I looked over to Christian. He seemed to be comforting me and seeking comfort for himself at the same time. Offering a small smile, I gently squeezed back before releasing his hand. Turning back toward our large audience, I noticed Eddie standing slack-jawed in the center of the gym, holding a microphone loosely in his fingers. Leading my group into the room, I could feel every eye upon me.

"Guardian Castile," I said with a light smirk on my face.

"Rose…" He almost seemed stunned to see me. Taking me completely off guard, he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I thought you were pissed at me," I said quietly.

"Oh I am," he said, pulling back in order to look at me. "But I missed you more than anything. It's been pretty lonely without you and Christian around."

_Tell Eddie…that he's never really alone, _Mason had said. I could see where he was coming from now.

"You and Mia seemed pretty close, from what I saw."

A light blush tinted Eddie's cheeks as he said, "That's…complicated."

"It always is," I returned. "Would you mind if I introduced my guys to the school? After all, we are going to be around for a while."

"As long as you don't leave without saying goodbye this time."

"I promise."

Turning back to the students, teachers, and guardians in the crowd, he said, "I almost forgot to mention our additional staff that will be helping us with this threat, but I suppose they can do that for themselves." He handed me the microphone and stepped back a few paces. Looking into the sea of faces, I found myself wondering where to start.

"Well, I'm sure most of you know who I am." I paused. "I'm Rose Hathaway. I've been working in Russia for the past few years as a rogue hunter killing Strigoi. My team and I discovered a need for help here at the academy, and being that it used to be my home I couldn't say no." All of the students in the crowd seemed to be glued to my every word, but a few of the guardians looked uncomfortable at the mention of rogue hunters. It had completely slipped my mind that Eddie might be ridiculed for allowing us to help. Rogue hunters weren't seen as anything except an embarrassment to most because they were known as those who had forsaken their rightful duty of protecting Moroi.

"Let me just say that my team and I are dedicated to getting rid of this threat and we won't be going anywhere until it is handled. I'll go ahead and introduce you to my team, and then we'll get out of Guardian Castile's way." Looking over at the group of men beside me, I realized how intimidating we all must look. Skipping over Christian for the moment, I decided to start with the Dhampirs.

"I know that many of you have probably heard of when I journeyed to Russia the first time. I met these three while I was there." Pointing to each of them in turn, I introduced them to the school.

"And this," I said, moving back to Christian. "Is Christian Ozera. All of you have probably figured out by now that he is a Moroi, but he has been fighting with me for the past two years against the undead." Before handing the microphone back over to Eddie, I added, "We may look a little rough around the edges, but we are here to help you. Feel free to talk to us about anything."

"Janine and Abe will take you to a guardian meeting room," Eddie said, before taking the microphone and turning back to the crowd. As I followed my parents back to the double doors, I noticed teachers I'd had sitting in among the students, as well as guardians standing alongside the bleachers. I easily picked out my favorite, Alberta Petrov, and my least favorite, Stan Alto. Well, this was going to be interesting.

After leaving the assembly, we waited in a room that I had only had the misfortune of visiting once before, when I had been accused of failing to protect Christian during trials on purpose. I remembered how much Dimitri's presence had been a calming balm to me in that moment and how different things would be now. The room was not how I remembered it; it had been made up into a sort of headquarters, complete with a long table, chairs, a few couches, and laptops at each available seat. Pushing my sunglasses up into my hair, I looked around at the newly-transformed room before plopping down into a chair, the boys following my lead.

Suddenly the door burst open, making all of us jump out of our comfy office chairs and face the doorway. Adrian was the first person through the door, running quickly over to me and enveloping me into a hug. He swung me around in circles, making me laugh for the first time since I had left Russia.

"It's not like you haven't seen or talked to me," I said as he set me back down.

"But it wasn't the flesh and blood you," he returned.

"You kept in contact with her?" Lissa questioned from behind us. She was standing with Dimitri and Eddie, while about ten other guardians were finding themselves a seat for the show.

Adrian shrugged. "I wasn't going to lose her just because you two screwed up."

"You knew where she was the whole time?" Dimitri growled.

"She never told me where she was. I just dream walked with her to check up on her and Christian."

"You never told them?" I asked quietly.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to," he said. "Was I wrong?"

"No," I said simply before turning away from them. I plopped myself down in a chair and asked, "So what have you done to up security?" I aimed the question at Eddie since he was Lissa's head guardian and I figured he was in charge.

"We just got here an hour before you, Rose. We pulled everyone out of bed for the assembly…we haven't done anything yet."

"Well, we should probably get started on that then," I said sharply, pointing out the obvious.

"Thank you for that helpful remark, Hathaway," Stan said. "Just to clarify, you aren't better than any of us. You left your charge and shirked your duty." As much as I had promised myself I was going to try to get along with him, he was making it really hard.

"You ran halfway around the world, and all to do what? Party, drink, and maybe kill a few Strigoi on the side?" he continued. It sucked that America hadn't heard of my reputation already…although they just might have.

"You have no idea what she has been doing! She-" I cut Denis off with a wave of my hand. I think it surprised everyone just how much control I had over them.

"You ever heard of Rachel Mazur, Stan?" I saw a light click on in my mother and father's eyes.

"Who hasn't? The girl is a killing machine."

"Why thank you, Stanny Boy," I said, eliciting a glare from him. "That's an awful sweet thing of you to say." Silence echoed in the room as everyone tried to piece two and two together.

"Prove it," he finally said. I shrugged, turning my back to them. Lifting up my hair, which I had only worn down in order to drive Dimitri crazy, I showed them the back of my neck. I knew exactly what they would see; a surface of flesh covered almost completely with _Molnija _marks. I could remember every single person I'd ever had to kill; my conscience still held the guilt over each one even if I had done the right thing. Giving them enough time to examine it, I slowly let my hair drop and turned back around.

Slamming my palms down on the table, I asked, "You want to tell me again how I've done absolutely nothing? I've probably had more experience than you've had in the field, and Denis, Lev, and Artur have been doing this longer than Christian and I." Stan looked like he had swallowed his tongue, for he didn't dare open his mouth to berate me. "Anyone else want to tell us that we aren't good enough to be here?" May as well get this confrontation out of the way.

"You really are rogue hunters then?" I shifted my gaze to a muscular looking boy that seemed about my age. He was pretty good-looking and the Russian accent only added to it, but no one could compare to the badass god standing in the room.

"Yes."

"How is what you do so different than what we do?" I examined him carefully, but realized he was honestly curious. No one had thought to explain what we did.

"You wait for the Strigoi to come to you. You lie in wait for them to attack your charge and when they do, there's a good likelihood that you, your partner, or your charge could die. You are victims of an attack." He nodded, taking it all in. He looked pretty interested in what I was saying. A few of the other guardians in the room looked quite uncomfortable with my description of their job.

"On the other hand, rogue hunters like us go looking for the fight instead of waiting to get picked off. We set up our own trap-

"Which is normally in the form of Rose," Lev said, winking which in turn made me smirk. We left out the slutty outfit part.

"And while she distracts them, we keep them in our sights," Artur added.

"When she eventually leads them to a deserted area, using her amazing abilities," Denis said, smirking.

"We follow and infiltrate the area, effectively trapping the Strigoi with us," Christian said.

"It's a pretty easy method to use in order to get them to talk, particularly since we have certain…advantages," I finished. I decided we'd also leave out how we tortured the information out of them by using any means necessary, including Christian's fire and my ghostly abilities.

"Wow," the boy said. "You're as badass as they say you are."

I chuckled. "What's your name, kid?"

"Liev Meier," he said.

"I think I'm going to like you," I said, before turning my attention to Eddie. If I was getting all the hard stuff out of the way, I may as well do this too. "Did you bring that letter with you? The one with the stamp you didn't recognize?"

Nodding, he opened a folder at the head of the table and brought it to me. It was still folded up in the envelope, not yet allowing me to see what I dreaded.

"Rose, if it's him, we'll handle it," Christian said quietly, trying to reassure me.

My hands slightly shaking, I took out the letter and smoothed it out on the table in front of me. In the lower right-hand corner, a blood-red symbol stood out starkly against the white paper. A symbol I knew all too well.

I could feel Eddie's eyes on me as I raised my right hand and laid it next to the missive. The face of the ring that Oksana had charmed glared up at me, an almost exact match to the one on paper.

"Damn," I muttered, handing the paper to Christian. He saw the stamp and looked at me sadly before passing it to the rest of the team. As each person's eyes took in the stamp and figured out the truth, I saw a bit of sorrow enter into their expressions. It hadn't been long enough for us to get over our loss.

"It's your ring?" Eddie asked, seeing the symbol's likeness on my finger.

"We all have one. It's sort of a team logo, I guess. The symbols within the circle are our initials in Russian."

"So whose are these?" Eddie questioned, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"A man named Ion Holender," I said.

"A man who was once our good friend," Lev added, for once looking serious instead of flirtatious.

"A man who was turned Strigoi two months ago," Christian finished softly, putting his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. And completely against my will, my eyes met Dimitri's across the table.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews! In order to repay you for the long wait last time, here's another chapter today. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 8**

No one seemed to know what to say. They knew what I had gone through after Dimitri was turned Strigoi, even if they didn't know the entire story. Pulling myself away from Christian, I walked over to the large windows overlooking a small patio in the middle of the guardian building.

_Do you trust me? _I had asked Dimitri the last time I had sat out there.

_Yes, _he had answered, the hesitation nearly non-existent.

I wished things had stayed as simple as trying to pass my field experience, but I was learning life was never simple. Apparently an easy life was way too much to ask for. Now here I was, integrating myself with people that I would've become just like had Dimitri taken me into his arms instead of pushing me away.

And yet, I couldn't regret leaving everything behind. If I hadn't done it, I never would've become the person I was, or met the amazing people who had taken me in and become my family. A life without Artur, Lev, and Denis didn't sound like a life to me at all now that I had been a part of their group for so long. And my sibling-like relationship with Christian was something I would never take for granted. I was thankful for everything I had found in Russia, even if my life hadn't been easy over there. And meeting Ion…I would never regret that either.

"Rose…don't." Christian gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I could feel everyone watching our interaction, some completely shocked and some simply intrigued. I could feel jealousy coursing through Lisssa, but I pushed her feelings back behind a mental wall where they belonged.

"It was my fault…"

"We've been over this time and again," Christian said. "It was not your fault, do you understand me? There was nothing you could've done. He made his choice."

"But if I had-

"If you had completely changed who you were, then maybe. But he loved you for you and never would've wanted that." Several people sucked in air loudly at that revelation, but my boys surrounded me, and like they often did, tried to cheer me up.

"What happened?" Eddie asked. He received a few glares from Denis and Artur, but it was a story that had to be told. If Ion was coming after us, it was better for everyone to know what they were getting themselves into.

"Ion and I…we had an argument and he left our headquarters alone. We always take at least one other person with us, no matter what the circumstances, because so many Strigoi want us dead. That night, Ion was attacked and…turned. The only way we even found out was when we recognized him in a warehouse full of Strigoi that we raided."

"And now he's coming after all of you?"

"Me in particular," I said softly. "He wants to turn me too."

"So why come here in order to do that?"

"Because he knows that I would come back if it meant helping you," I told Eddie. "I would never abandon my friends in a time of danger."

"But you'll abandon them any other time." I looked over at Lissa to see her glaring at me. "Not only that, but you steal your best friend's boyfriend."

"I didn't steal him, you pushed him away. He decided to come with me all on his own. I know it's shocking that anyone would want to leave a little angel like you, but the world doesn't revolve around you." As I had spoken, I had walked over to her. Now, as I stood directly in front of her, I could see how pissed she really was at me. And how much she actually believed that I had taken Christian in order to gain some sort of revenge.

A guardian that I'd never met before shoved me backward a few steps. "Back off," he growled. Lissa looked pretty smug that I'd been stopped.

"She's going to be queen, so that's Your Highness to you," he continued. He was only a couple of inches taller than me, but his stomach protruded a good few inches, making him look pudgy. His face was very narrow and his nose reminded me of a bird's beak. Needless to say, he wasn't very handsome.

"What's your name?" I asked, regaining the two steps he'd made me stumble. This put me right up against his chest. Tilting my head, I looked directly up into his beady little eyes and noticed their odd dark grey color.

"Guardian Miller," he answered, seeming slightly uncomfortable with our close proximity.

"Well Guardian Miller," I began. I slowly bit my bottom lip and I noticed his eyes dart down to watch. When I was sure I had his complete attention, I said, "She isn't queen yet." Moving around him, I was sure to ram into his shoulder. I heard Lev snicker behind me.

"And don't forget that, Princess. I wouldn't expect any special treatment. Not from me or my boys." After looking her in the eyes and being sure she got my message, I re-approached the table.

"Maybe we should take a little break," Eddie said. "We all need to eat and get settled in. I'll call when we're ready for another meeting."

"Fine by me," Denis said. He led Artur and Lev out of the room, but Christian waited for me by the door. He wasn't going to leave me alone with a pack of wolves.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," I said quietly as I passed him. He squeezed my shoulder in understanding. As I got to the door, I heard someone say my name. Turning back around, Alberta was making her way towards me.

"It's really good to see you, Rose," she said. I smiled and offered my hand, but she gave me a brief hug. I guess today was Hug Rose Day.

"It's really good to see you too," I said before Christian and I made our way to guest housing.

A few hours later, I was still unpacking. Surprisingly we had been given a suite, which made it nice because it allowed us all to be close to each other. Two bedrooms sprouted off a living room and kitchen area, each with two beds and its own bathroom. The kitchen had plenty of counter space, a refrigerator, microwave, and cooking utensils. Pots and pans were stored in overhead cupboards, as well as cups and plates. Needless to say, Christian was in heaven and itching to cook something. The living room had a beige pull-out couch and recliner and an oak table all situated around a big screen television.

The suite was completely silent, mostly because Christian and I were upset to be dealing with people from our past and it was affecting Lev, Artur, and Denis. Whenever one of us was experiencing a powerful emotion, the rest of us normally experienced it right along with them. Finally, enough was enough and I went into the living room.

The three Russians were sitting in different areas of the room, looking blindly at various objects. Christian was in the kitchen examining pots and pans. Taking my iPod and plugging it into speakers, I quickly scrolled to "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. I wasn't an enormous fan of her, but this song definitely had an awesome beat, which is what I needed. As the opening cords rang loudly through the room, everyone looked at me curiously. Walking towards Christian, I pulled out a random drawer and lifted out a wooden spoon. I started singing, using the spoon as a makeshift microphone.

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone, _

_Tonight, yeah baby, _

_Tonight yeah baby, _

_I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight _

I danced myself around the room, the boys catching onto my happier mood. Messing around with them always made me feel better. Smiles spread across their faces as they watched me bounce around. Lev jumped up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his hand around mine on the spoon, singing the next verse in a high-pitched voice.

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby, _

_Tonight, yeah baby, _

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

We alternated the next lines, dragging the "microphone" back and forth. The others were laughing hard as they watched us wrestle for control over it.

_It's time to feel the rush, _

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run back to you, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall o'er in love_

As the chorus started blaring, Lev ripped the spoon from my hand and through it behind him. It nearly hit Christian in the head, but Lev didn't pause to even see where it went. He grabbed me and started bouncing me across the room. His hand on my hip and the other interlaced with my own hand, I'm sure we looked absolutely ridiculous. Denis shoved him out of the way and took his place. As the chorus came to an end, a knock sounded on our door. Denis handed me off to Artur and went to answer it.

"My turn!" Christian called. Artur grabbed the edge of my shirt and spun me over to him. We yelled the lyrics to each other and just enjoyed ourselves. For the moment, it was as if we forgot where we were, and even though we were half way across the world, it felt like we were back home.

Someone cleared their voice over the top of the music and Christian and I looked over to see who had come in. Denis hurried over and turned off the blaring music and a silence so tense and heavy settled in the room. Lissa stood before us, glaring at Christian's hands on my waist. Dimitri stood behind her, his guardian mask in full force. Well, his openness sure didn't last long.

"Well, I see some things never change," Lissa said. Her voice resonated with fury as we still hadn't moved yet.

Pulling slightly away from Christian, I said, "You mean me wanting to have fun and you never letting go enough to have any?" I examined her slowly from head to toe. She was dressed in a cashmere sweater and grey slacks, her hair hanging down beautifully around her face. She looked perfect, way too perfect to be real. "By looking at you, I'd say you're probably right."

If steam could erupt from someone's ears, it would be rushing out of Lissa's. Her face was even turning bright red, and her anger pushed its way through my mental barriers. Only, it wasn't completely her; it was the darkness.

Lissa may have treated me like crap since I returned, but I hadn't been any better. Even though part of me seemed to hate her, I knew that I would always care about her. Sighing, I let my walls crumble and opened myself up to her completely. Carefully, I began channeling the darkness into myself, being sure that my ring was on my finger. It was time to test how well it really worked. Lissa slumped as the darkness left her and her eyes darted to my face.

"Rose?"

"What did you just do?" Christian asked, looking between us. I inhaled deeply, still waiting for the side-effects to impress upon me. Side-effects that never came. I guess Oksana had done a better job than I had expected.

"I took the darkness," I said simply.

"You know you're not-"

"Yes Christian, I know. But Oksana's ring worked. I didn't feel anything."

"Nothing? No anger?" Artur asked, looked impressed. I shook my head.

"Rose?" Lissa said again. I turned towards her, slightly worried how she would react now that the darkness was gone. She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. Swallowing, she said, "Eddie's ready for the meeting. He sent us to get you."

I nodded and made sure my stake was in its holster on my side. After all, you never knew, right? We all walked silently to the meeting room; it was a bit awkward. Before I went into the room, someone grabbed my shoulder. All of the boys tensed up as I turned around to see Dimitri looking at me imploringly.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Was I ready to face this yet? I had already dealt with so much today, I didn't know if I could handle this too. Taking a deep breath, I nodded slightly.

"Rose, you don't have to do this now," Christian said.

"I'll be right in," I said. Slowly everyone made their way into the room, leaving me alone with the love of my life. I remembered how often I had yearned to be alone with him in my days at the academy. Was it ironic that now I slightly wanted to avoid it?

"Rose, I-"

"Can I say something?" I interrupted. He nodded. "I'm not really ready to talk to you yet. I'm trying to keep an open mind because of our history, but I can't deny that I'm still pissed at you. Can we put this conversation on hold for now?"

"Can I just say one thing?" he asked. His velvety voice surrounded me, almost as much as his cologne. His intoxicating scent filled my nose and made me remember times in which we'd been so much closer. Memories of the cabin began flashing through my mind, but I quickly pushed them aside.

"What I said to you in the chapel…I didn't mean it. I was guilty about what I'd done to you in Russia."

"Aren't you still guilty?"

"Yes, but I've begun to forgive myself for what I did. I only pushed you away because I thought it would be best for you if you didn't have to constantly see the person who made you…"

I sighed. "Look, I have things I want to say, but we're both needed in there. They come first, right?"

"I thought you didn't believe that anymore?" he asked.

"I don't. I think everyone is as important as everyone else. Moroi are no better than Dhampirs…but saving lives is important, no matter who's they are."

Now he sighed. "Alright, Roza…but we will talk." I slightly flinched as he used my nickname, but I nodded my agreement.

Walking into the room, all of the guardians and Moroi involved in planning our security of campus and retaliation against the Strigoi sat at the table. As soon as we walked in, everyone looked up at us. Christian started getting up but I waved him back down, sitting beside him. Dimitri sat between Alberta and Eddie across from us.

"So what have you got?" I asked.

"We know that we have to have a plan besides the wards since the humans have only become more prominent in their plans…we just don't know how to do it." I rested my cheek against my hand, my arm propped up on the table. We passed different ideas back and forth, but nothing really sounded like a good idea. And then suddenly, as though it had been planted in my mind, it came to me.

Looking at Alberta, I asked, "Do you have any floor plans of the academy?"

"In the cabinet over there," she said, pointing behind me. I got up and opened it, seeing plans all organized by building and other specifications. As I turned to tell them my brilliant idea, nausea ripped through me. I sucked in a startled breath. It was so strong that it bent me in half as I grabbed at my stomach.

"Rose?" Christian asked worriedly. He got out of his seat, but I raised a hand, signaling for him to give me a moment. As I raised my head, my eyes took in the see-through shoes, followed by a body and head. The red-head gave me a sympathetic look as he took in my pain.

"Mase?" I asked, slightly disoriented. The nausea had completely taken me off guard, but I was pulling myself together as quickly as I could.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked. My brain began working in overtime.

Quickly turning to the table, I gasped, "The wards are down and there are Strigoi on campus."


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review; I really appreciate it! A part of this plot (the Stan portion during the attack) is credited to Olivia Williams for supplying me with the basic idea. Thank you, I needed something extra in here! And without further ado, I present the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 9**

Chaos ensued. The sound of shattering glass came from down the hall, followed by guardians yelling for backup. I quickly removed my stake from its holster before running to the door.

"Rose, earpiece!" Christian yelled. I turned around as he threw my equipment before swinging back around. I shoved my earpiece into my ear and attached the microphone beneath my shirt to my bra as I continued running. No one ever looked there.

"Do you copy?" I asked.

"I copy," I heard Christian say through my earpiece. "And I'm right behind you."

"We're gonna stay and see how we can help," Lev said.

"Copy," I answered.

I barreled out into the front room of the guardian building, followed by Fire Boy and Stan. I was vaguely aware of Alberta assigning guardians to different dorms in order to protect the students. Through the bond, I could see Eddie, Dimitri, and a few other guardians surrounding a scared Lissa. Whoever was behind this attack knew we wouldn't be prepared yet. They were using that to their advantage.

There were two guardians fighting six Strigoi in the room I entered. Stan shoved past me and went to help one of them, so Christian and I went to the other. I didn't recognize the Dhampir, but he seemed like he was fresh out of the academy. His moves were a bit shaky and he wasn't overly confident against his attackers. Of course, I wasn't very competent the first time I had faced a Strigoi either.

_Don't hesitate, _rang through my head.

Christian set one of their heads on fire, distracting them enough that I could stake them in one smooth motion. Turning to face the second, I was launched against a wall. When my body hit the floor, my face came into contact with broken glass which littered the ground like crystals. I could feel blood running down my face, but the adrenaline canceled out any pain. Christian set the other two Strigoi we had been fighting on fire, effectively wiping them out. He ran over to help the kid, who it seemed had been thrown around quite a bit as well.

Glancing over to the other fight, I could see that Stan and his partner were having a difficult time killing one of their Strigoi. He looked like he was ancient and from the high-speed movements he made he wasn't going down without a difficult fight. He abruptly threw Stan's partner through a window and grabbed Stan's head tightly in his hands. It was like I was teleported back in time as Stan's eyes made contact with my own.

_Isaiah simply stopped the attack, grabbed Mason's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide. Then they went blank. _

And just like the last time, I stopped feeling and simply acted. Hauling myself up from my position on the floor, I attacked the Strigoi with no thought to myself. Running from behind him, I swept my stake across his back. He yelled out in pain, dropping Stan and flipping around so fast I barely saw him move. Luckily I was ready for his movement and slid my stake through his ribs and into his heart with him barely even noticing until I'd already done it. As I pulled my stake from his body and he fell to the floor, his eyes widened as he realized he would be forever giving up immortality. The exact actions that I wished I could've done in order to save Mason.

_It landed before us. My vision swam as nausea and dizziness wrapped around me…_ Time seemed to slow down as I relived these moments fully for the first time since Spokane._ With my free hand, I stroked Mason's hair. _

"Rose, focus," I heard beside me. Lifting my gaze from the dead Strigoi in front of me, I met Mason's worried blue eyes. "There are still more out there. You have to find them quickly." I could distantly feel nausea, but my for some reason I simply couldn't escape how I'd lost one of my best friends. I'd killed countless Strigoi, but I'd never been faced with such a similar situation to my first kills. Apparently Isaiah and Elena still had an effect on me.

"Rose?" Christian asked. He took hold of my shoulders and shook me a bit. It was enough to snap me out of my trance-like state. His eyes moved across my face anxiously.

"I can feel more Strigoi on campus. We have to find them."

"Alright." I filled the boys in through our earpieces as Christian and I ran outside. I could hear guardians thundering down the hallway, so I knew the three that were incapacitated would be in good hands. We paused, me trying to get my bearings and figure out where the other Strigoi were.

"Do you smell smoke?" I asked, whiffing at the air. Christian inhaled before nodding.

"But where's it coming from?" Searching the skies, I found a heavy black cloud but the building blocked where it was coming from. We ran towards it, cursing when we saw the church on fire. I could just imagine Christian's inner turmoil. It had been the place where he had met Lissa, where they had consummated their love, where they had become inseparable. I had teasingly referred to it as their love nest, but I knew I would be devastated if something happened to the cabin.

More importantly, it looked like the Strigoi were trying to destroy our every protection before the real attack began, which only increased my unease.

When we were only a few yards away from the church, we stopped and tried to evaluate the scene. The flames were incredibly intense, rising into the air a good ways. Smoke was pouring out of the open door and I could feel the heat radiating from the building where I was standing.

"Lev, I need you to send some help to the church. It's on fire."

"Copy. Anyone inside?" It was early morning, vampire time, but I figured Father Andrew would probably be inside. He always seemed like "the early bird catches the worm" type.

"Not sure, but I'm assuming there is," I returned.

"Copy that."

"Can you control the fire while I go inside and look for the priest?" I asked Christian.

"Rose, do you think that's wise? Running inside a burning building?"

"I'm not just going to leave him in there."

"You don't even know he's in there for sure."

"I'm not going to take the chance that he is. Can you control it or not?"

"I can try," he said, slightly hesitant. "But it's pretty out of control. If I can, it won't last very long. That building's already unstable."

"Just do your best," I said, squeezing his shoulder before walking to the door.

"Rose!" I turned towards him. "Be careful." I nodded and entered the burning building.

As I stepped in the door, smoke filled my lungs as the heat licked at my skin. Whoever had set the fire had done an excellent job. I dropped down to my knees and began crawling toward the front of the church. The flames crackled all around me, the smoke casting a fog-like hue and making it difficult to see anything further away than a few inches. I never realized just how far the front of the church was away from the door. A small piece of timber fell from the ceiling, singeing the sleeve of my jacket. Damn, I had paid a fortune for it. A larger piece fell a few inches in front of me. Well, I suppose a jacket was better than my head.

Coughing, I continued crawling toward the altar. If I didn't get fresh air relatively soon, I knew I wouldn't be making it out of the building alive.

Taking a break, I laid myself down on the hardwood floor. Closing my eyes, I thought of how it must feel to die. Was it painful? Would I be able to reunite with the friends I had lost throughout the years of my life? How easy it would be to just wait for death to come for me. I had avoided it so many times, but maybe this was my time. Maybe I wasn't as strong as everyone thought I was.

But I was strong. I never gave up on anything, even when times were so trying that I wanted to do nothing else. And I couldn't leave Christian behind. He had never given up on me in all the time I had known him, even when at times I had probably deserved it. I couldn't let him down now, not when we needed each other the most. And my team. They had to know how much I loved each and every one of them.

And I couldn't leave this world knowing so many things were unresolved. I needed to fix things with Eddie and Adrian and make sure they knew how much I cared about them. I couldn't let this dispute between Lissa and I go on any longer. We had to come to terms with the past and move towards the future, whether it be together or not. And Dimitri. _You must be open-minded, _Yeva had said. I hadn't really done that with him, and no matter how much he had hurt me I supposed he deserved that much. And I had just developed a relationship with my parents, as well as finding another family in the Belikovs. I had way too much to live for.

I hauled myself back onto my knees and continued crawling forward. Suddenly my hand came in contact with warm flesh and I squinted my eyes, able to make out a body lying on the floor in front of me. I rolled it over so the man was on his back, recognizing the priest instantly. Father Andrew's hair had become even more grey in the past few years, but he was still wearing his button-down shirts and dark blue dress pants. He would've looked exactly the same if it hadn't been for the two puncture marks on his neck. Suddenly I was very uncomfortable not being able to see my surroundings.

"How's it going in there, Rose?" Christian asked. I checked for the priest's pulse and luckily found one.

"I found Father Andrew; he's unconscious. It's getting pretty bad in here, Chris."

"You need to try to wake him up. I can't control the fire much longer; you need to get out of there." I could hear a few other people talking in the background from his end, but tried to ignore them. I needed to concentrate on escaping the church.

"I'm really sorry about this, Father," I said before slapping him across the face. He groaned loudly, reaching up toward his neck.

"Father, you need to get up. We have to get you out of here." His eyes fluttered open and he took in what I'm sure was an amazing appearance. I could just imagine how horrible I looked right now.

"Rose?" he asked quietly.

"Bet you never thought you'd see me in here again," I said. "Come on, I'll help you walk to the door." I helped him slowly get to his feet, putting his arm around my neck. As I was supporting all of his weight, I told Christian that we were on our way out. A beam was creaking above our heads, which I took as a very good reason to start moving toward the exit.

"Rose, look out!" Father Andrew yelled. I had heard the running footsteps only seconds before he had shouted. I reflexively threw my elbow out and struck the person as hard as I could. Not worrying whether the priest was still on his feet, I let him go and thrust my hand out into the darkness. I felt something slice my palm but ignoring the pain, I tightened my grip on what felt like a knife and tugged it from their grasp. I could feel the warm stickiness of blood on my hand as I slammed the person against the nearest wall, holding my stake against their throat.

"Hello, Rose," the man said, smiling widely. Due to the fact that he wasn't screaming out in pain from being inside a church and having a stake held against him, I deduced that he was probably a human.

"Rose, who's in there with you?" Christian asked worriedly.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked menacingly. His grin only widened.

"I have a message for you." He paused, drawing it out. "From Ion."

"Is that so?" I murmured. While I had been assaulting the human, I had completely forgotten that I was still in danger of being burned to a crisp. That quickly rushed back to the forefront of my mind when a beam fell a few feet from us. I punched him in the face as hard as I could without killing him, making his head snap back and smack against the wall behind him. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Rose, I can't hold it anymore! You have to get out now!" I looked behind me at the priest, who was sitting in a pew coughing. Making a snap decision, I leaned over and began dragging the human toward the door. When I got close enough to Father Andrew, I helped him stand and supporting him, began pulling them both to the exit. Another beam fell a few inches from where we stood. As we neared the door, I shoved the priest outside. I nearly felt bad, because I was sure he had probably stumbled and fallen, but I didn't have time to worry about that. Coughing hard, I lifted the human's arms and drug him out the door. The ceiling caved in behind us as I fell backwards on the steps and landed in a heap at the bottom.

My throat burned as I tried to breathe in as much fresh air as I could. The crackling blaze that was eating the church spewed heat onto my skin, making me yearn to get further away.

Suddenly someone lifted me up and carried me away. Looking up, I recognized the tan face, chocolate eyes, sensual lips, and silky hair that represented my comrade. He carefully set me down a few feet from the blaze, running his fingers through my hair and murmuring comforting words in Russian. Little did he know that Denis had been teaching me Russian for two years.

"It's okay, Roza," he said. "I'm here; I won't let anything hurt you." He cupped my face with his large hands, using his thumbs to brush away some of the soot that I imagined was ingrained upon my face. "I love you," he murmured. In that moment, when I understood him and knew that I wasn't supposed to, my heart began to melt. I was still confused and pissed at him, and I wasn't going to make it easy on him, but I knew beyond a doubt that we could work through this.

In English he said, "Don't scare me like that, Roza. I thought I'd lost you." Smiling slightly, I reached up and placed my hand on one of his.

"I'm okay, Comrade." He seemed taken aback by my actions and words, but a breathtaking smile lit up his face. I don't know what would've happened next, because my phone rang unexpectedly. I silently cursed the interruption while I pulled it out of my pocket.

Not recognizing the number, I answered, "Hathaway."

"Well done, Rose," a familiar voice said, making my eyes widen. It startled me how much his normally warm and sunny voice sounded so cold. "Of course, I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, you always were the best."

Glancing over at Christian, I saw him helping Dr. Olendzki with Father Andrew. I could still feel nausea, so I knew he was close by. I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. Where could he be?

"I'll be watching," he said before the line went dead. Movement flickered in the corner of my eye, and I turned to look toward the wooded area behind the church. Ion stood just inside the forest, watching me. I couldn't make out his features very well from where I stood, but I could imagine his short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and easy going smile from before he was turned. A smirk unfurled upon his face before he disappeared into the shadows provided by the trees.

"Did you see…?"

"We need to get you checked out at the clinic."

"I'm fine," I said. I tried to push past him to go after Ion, but he wrapped his arms around my hips and hauled me back. "Let me go."

"You're not at your best," he said. "Let him go until you're more ready. Bide your time until you know more about him and the threat."

I paused in my struggles to get away, but he didn't relax his grip. I thought over what he had said.

"Now is not the time, Roza," he insisted. Finally I nodded and allowed him to take me to the clinic.

"Not even on campus twenty-four hours and you're already visiting my clinic," Dr. Olendzki said when she entered the room her staff had put me in. "I always knew you were my number one patient." Dimitri had remained with me, while Christian, after making sure I was alright and had no problem with "The Russian" staying with me, had escorted the human back to the guardian headquarters. Alberta was going to put him in a cell until he woke up and could be questioned.

After my hand was bandaged and a few stitches closed a nasty cut on my forehead, Dimitri and I made our way back to the guardian building. He had tried to convince me to return to my room and rest, but I had insisted. After all, we still had to find ways to protect the students on campus.

When we entered the room, everyone turned to look at us. My parents both looked extremely relieved by my appearance, as did Alberta and Eddie. Lissa was nowhere to be seen at the moment, while Stan and the two others that had been in the reception room sat on the couches. They looked pretty beat up and each had their fair share of bloody bandages and darkening bruises, but even so they stood up when we came in. I felt like I was being stared at by everyone, making me shift awkwardly on my feet. Stan approached me, looking unsure of himself which made me feel a bit better. He reached out and lightly placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. He had an odd emotion on his face that I couldn't decipher.

"Thank you," he murmured. "You saved my life in there."

"Not a problem," I mumbled.

"And I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I was very wrong." I realized then that the reason I couldn't figure out the emotion was because I had never seen it on his face before. He was grateful. And behind his shoulder, a fading red-haired, blue-eyed boy looked extremely proud.

**Aren't you proud of me? No cliffhanger! I'm also thinking of changing the name to "The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn." Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

Wow! I can't believe I've gotten over 200 reviews…you guys are absolutely amazing! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers that have given me some feedback on my story thus far, as well as those that have simply enjoyed it. Thank you all so much!

**I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes, but I was in a rush to get the chapter up for you!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 10**

"Have you gotten the wards back up yet?" I asked, moving towards the long table. Plopping down in a chair, I fingered the stitches on my forehead. Leave it to me to get hurt within my first twenty-four hours I'm back in America.

The door creaked open and Guardian Miller along with a few others escorted Adrian and Princess Vasilisa back into the room. Apparently they had decided that it was safer for her to be in here with the strongest Dhampirs on campus than just with them. She sat on a couch across the room from me, her guardians never getting very far away from her.

"We have people out doing it now," Alberta said. "But before the Strigoi attacked, you seemed like you had an idea for strengthening security." I had almost forgotten in all of the excitement that I had indeed hatched a plan. Asking her to bring me the building plans for the dorms, she brought me a stack of papers. I examined them for a couple minutes and realized that this could actually work. Finally, at least something might go right.

"The Moroi and Dhampir dorms were set up in practically the same way. The Moroi have tinted windows and such, but besides that the layout is basically the same."

"Okay…" Eddie said, unsure of where I was going with this.

"They all have a room towards the center of the layout that is always left open. Staff members use it for a type of lounge sometimes, but if we put wards around it, it would provide a sort of shelter during an attack. Strigoi use humans to break the wards around the campus, but they won't bring them in with them. They won't be able to get past these wards, and they'd never see it coming. They could infiltrate the dorms but would be unable to get to any students within the safe rooms." Eddie looked pretty astonished that I'd come up with something like that, and looking around the room I noticed similar awe-struck faces on the majority of those around me. "What, I can come up with some pretty badass plans when I put my mind to it."

"That just might work…" Alberta said, still somewhat shocked. "I'll get someone on that right now. Anything else you can think of, Rose?"

"Well, there's only so much you can do to prepare. The obvious answer to that would be to assign more guardians to walk the ward lines in case of an attack, but I'm sure you were going to do that anyway." She nodded. "That's all I can think of at the moment." She began to walk past me, but stopped and laid a hand upon my shoulder. Turning my head, I could see the pride in her eyes.

"I always knew you'd be good, Rose," she said. "But you have to be one of the best that I've ever met, even if you aren't an official guardian." I gave her a small smile and she continued on her way.

Lissa rose with imperial grace and made her way over to me. Letting my guard down, I tried to read the emotions racing through her mind. I recognized guilt, sadness, and a tiny sliver of hope.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. If I wasn't ready to face Dimitri, could I really face her? I honestly didn't know what to say to her…

"Oh, and Rose?" Alberta said, sticking her head back in the door. "You should probably question the human while he's still slightly groggy." I nodded my assent before she left again. Turning back to Lissa, I could feel a bit of disappointment coming from her.

"Duty calls," she said. She gave me a small smile before leaving the room. I heaved a sigh before leading Eddie, Dimitri, and my team to the holding cells. The human was propped up against the wall furthest away from the bars, his eyes closed. He was slim with a round face and dark skin that made him look Mexican.

"Come to knock me out again?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Not quite." I unlocked the cell door and entered. His brown eyes snapped open as I grabbed onto his collar and hauled him to his feet, proceeding to slam him into the wall. Christian, Lev, Artur, and Denis looked on with bored expressions, but Dimitri and Eddie flinched as his body impacted the stone. Shoving my stake from its holster, I pressed it against his throat. He may not be a Strigoi, but it could still kill him all the same. Unfortunately, he found this action quite funny.

Laughing darkly, he said, "Guardians don't kill humans."

"Lucky for you, I'm not a guardian. I don't have the same morals as them and I don't have to follow a certain code. I have no problem killing you." Taking the sharp edge, I slashed a bloody line into the skin on his stomach through his shirt. His laughing stopped as he sucked in a pained breath.

"Rose!" Eddie yelled.

"He has to know who's in charge, Eddie. Once he realizes that I hold his life in the palm of my hand, he won't be so resistant. Especially since if I kill him now, he won't be able to become immortal." The human glared at me, but I just pressed the stake into his stomach further.

"You want to start talking, or would you like to see how deep this can go?" I asked.

"Bitch," he growled.

"I've been called worse," I returned, getting directly in his face. "Now, why don't we start with your name?"

"Caleb."

"And what's the message you have for me?"

A smirk spread across his face as he said, "Ion just wanted you to be aware that he'll be watching you. And when the proper time comes, he'll turn you." He almost looked jealous as he said the last part.

"That it?" I asked.

"He also happened to mention that once you're a Strigoi he'd help you finish off your loved ones once and for all."

"You know, Strigoi really aren't very original in their threats," I commented. Removing the stake from his stomach, I walked to the barred door. He looked like all he wanted to do was slump to the floor, but apparently he didn't want to let his guard down in front of me. Smart kid.

"Oh one more thing," I said, turning to face him again. Walking back over to him, I slapped him across the face. "That's for trying to stab me in the back along with being stupid enough to follow Strigoi." Exiting the cell, I noticed Eddie and Dimitri looking completely shocked at what I had done. He may be human, but he was in cohorts with our enemy. He didn't deserve any niceties. I walked out of the guardian building, going to check on the wards around the perimeter.

"Rose, wait!" Eddie yelled behind me.

"I'm not talking about it, Eddie. I needed to loosen his tongue and that was the easiest way."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "I actually need your advice on something…"

"Oh. Well alright Eddo, what is it?" I sat down on a bench beneath a tree, motioning for Eddie to sit beside me.

"It's about…Mia," he began.

"Speaking of Mia, I thought for sure she'd be here."

"I made her stay at court."

"Afraid of her getting hurt?"

"Partly…I just needed to get away. Get my head on straight, you know?"

"What am I missing here? I thought you and Mia were together."

"Not in the official sense, but it's not because of her. I just…well you understand how unlikely it is for a somewhat forbidden relationship to work out."

"Forbidden? Eddie, there's nothing in our laws that say a Dhampir can't be with a Moroi."

"But it doesn't happen, and whenever it does it's just for the sex and babies. It has nothing to do with…"

"With love?" I finished. "Eddie, let me tell you something. I wouldn't trade my happy days with Dimitri for anything. Yes, we have our problems but so does everyone else." I paused, taking a deep breath. "As much as he hurt me, I wouldn't give up what I experienced for anything. Personally, I think it's better to try and get hurt in the process than not do anything and always wonder what might have been." Eddie looked like he was really contemplating my words. "Just think about it, Eddie."

I rose to return to my ward walk, but I heard him mutter, "It just feels wrong to be happy if Mason can't be."

"Is that what this is about? You feel guilty about being happy because Mason isn't here to be happy too?" He looked dejected at being caught. _Tell Eddie that he's never really alone. _

"I have to tell you something, just promise me that you won't freak out about it."

"Okay…" he said, unsure.

"You remember how the ghosts affected me on the plane when we went to Victor's trial?"

"Yeah, you could see a bunch of different people, including…"

"Including Mase. Well apparently I'm closer to death than ever because of all the Strigoi I've been killing and I can talk to them. That also includes Mason."

"If you're just saying that…"

"Eddie, I'm not. I know how much he meant to you and I would never do something like this to hurt you. It's just that I spoke to him on the way over from Russia and he wanted me to tell you something."

"What?"

"That you're never alone. He's always with you, and not just watching over you. He's a part of you Eddie, and because of that if you're happy then he's happy. He wouldn't want you to put your life on hold because of him…he would want you to be happy." I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "Just think about it."

A few minutes later I was walking around the perimeter of the academy. You could never be too sure when it came to an attack. I was used to going in when I was ready and getting the job done; waiting for an assault was killing me. I walked past the Moroi dorm buildings, but when I reached the Dhampir's, I paused. I remembered my old room and wondered if anyone lived in it now. As I continued walking, I began replaying memories of better and less complicated days. Things had seemed so simple when I had been younger; now they just seemed so difficult.

Walking further away from the main campus, I didn't realize where my feet were taking me until I reached the cabin's door. Pushing it open, I walked into the homey living space. Running my fingers over the quilt that was spread across the bed, I was immersed in memories.

_Emotion filled my body again, but now it wasn't hate or rage or anything like that. It was warm and wonderful and made my heart ache-in a good way…and oh, I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. I didn't want us to ever be apart. _

Standing beside the bed that I had lost my virginity in, I remembered all of the feelings that had coursed through me. When he had touched me, it had been like nothing else in the entire world. And I had never found that again, mostly because I had never had sex again. Most would think that two years of celibacy would be difficult, but it really hadn't been. Not when the only person I would ever want to be with didn't want me. Or so I had thought.

"_I love you, Roza. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

"_And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." _

In that moment, I had actually thought that my life would turn out beautifully. I would guard Lissa and be able to be with Dimitri. I had been on top of the world with happiness. The attack on the academy afterwards had changed things, but our relationship hadn't been damaged by it. We were as strong as ever.

"_I don't think what we did was wrong. I'm glad we did it. If we could go back in time, I'd do it again."_

And then he had been changed and had left me, breaking his promise from the cabin. Not that I blamed him; he couldn't control himself during those dark times. But when he had been restored, he had pushed me away. He had hurt me even more as a Dhampir than as a Strigoi.

Part of me wondered if he was simply interested in me now because I was more interesting. Or it could be the chase, since I was giving in very easily. The truth was, I had been battling myself from the instant I had first seen him. My head told me stay as far away from him as I could get; it shied away from even the possibility of getting hurt so terribly again. But my heart was urging me to take him back like nothing had ever happened and just be happy. _You must listen to your heart as much as your head. _He wanted me now…but the question that constantly haunted my mind was how long would it last?

"Rose?" a silky voice said from behind me. Swinging around, I could smell his heady cologne all the way across the room. He stood watching me with his guardian mask firmly in place. He began slowly approaching me, but suddenly seemed startled by something. He rushed over to me and cupped my face in his hands, brushing tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"Roza, what is it?"

"Nothing," I said, pushing his hands away. I fled to the other side of the room, trying to put as much space between us as possible. My face still stung from where his touch had figuratively electrified me. Feeling him against me seemed like coming back to life after a long induced sleep. It scared me how my feelings had returned in full-force so quickly.

"Rose, we have to talk about it," he sighed.

"Not now," I insisted. I felt panicked, like a mouse being backed into a corner by a hungry cat.

"When?" he asked, slightly exasperated.

"After this threat has been taken care of. I'm here for a job, Dimitri. I'm not here to rehash the past."

"Maybe you should be here for both," he said quietly. I shook my head and tried to back up as he came closer.

"Please…" I murmured.

"I'm not just talking about us, Rose." He sat down on the bed, making me think about the last time we had been in this room together.

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips met. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. The electricity that had crackled between us when I'd fought and held him down earlier returned, wrapping around us now. He laid me back down on the bed. His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and…_Snap out of it Rose!

"Then what…?"

"You need to tell me what happened with Ion."

"It's a long story," I said, trying to get out of telling it.

"Roza…please." His eyes begged me to trust him, if not for a relationship than with information that could potentially help him take down this threat. Sighing, I sank down to the floor.

"Denis found him when we were patrolling one of the first nights we joined them. He had been attacked pretty bad by a Strigoi and made it clear that he wanted to go after them and kill as many as he could. He was adamant about it, even though it could get him killed. He was brave and strong and the most honest person I've ever met. He never tried to hide anything, not even his strong feelings for me. But most importantly, he was the best listener." Dimitri sat listening intently, his hands on his knees. His eyes never left my face.

"I never told him the whole story, but he knew that I had been hurt pretty badly and that the person who had done it was a guardian in the states. In the beginning, I'd have horrible days where I wouldn't do anything, not even eat as surprising as that is. Ion was always there for me…always made sure I ate even when I didn't want to. He never let me face anything alone…he became my closest friend, besides Christian."

"But I knew his feelings were tearing at him," I continued. "And one night, he finally snapped. He told me how he loved me, how he could make me forget my past and make me happy. But I said no. I couldn't face another relationship that could potentially do the same thing to me as ours had…" Dimitri looked like he had been smacked, but he had always wanted me to be honest with him. Well this was me being honest.

"He went out without any backup, even though he knew how incredibly stupid that would be. You see, the Strigoi in Russia know that a group hunt and kill them in huge numbers, but they don't know who. All they know is that every member wears a ring which symbolizes our differences and yet our unity. They look for us intensely."

"Anyway, when he didn't come home the next morning, we tried to find him. We went into a bar nearby and one of the servers verified that he had been there that night…but he never came home. A few weeks later when we raided a Strigoi next in a warehouse, we saw him there…in his newfound glory."

Silence permeated the room for a few minutes until Dimitri asked, "Are you sure he wouldn't…willingly turn? He had just been rejected by the woman he cared about the most."

"I'm sure. That's like asking you if you would turn willingly." He flinched at the idea of being a member of the undead. "He wouldn't want that, not ever. Even if he had just been hurt as badly as that."

"You said earlier that you blame yourself."

I shrugged. "It's my fault he went out. He had to get away from me after I told him no."

"But he made the decision to go alone," Dimitri said, getting up and kneeling in front of me. "It wasn't your fault Roza, just like Mason's death wasn't." Slowly, as if he was dealing with a rapid animal, he laid his hands upon my shoulders.

"You always blame yourself, but it was out of your control. Ion, the real Ion, would not want you to feel guilty over his mistake." Hearing him say it, I knew that he was right. Ion would be furious if he knew I thought that. I nodded meekly, a tear leaking from the corner of my eye as I blinked. It ran down the length of my cheek, Dimitri watching its path. He gently pulled me towards him and I laid my cheek upon his chest just as the droplet dripped onto his shirt.

"This doesn't change anything between us," I mumbled, sniffling.

I heard him sigh before saying, "I know, Roza. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." And with my face pressed against his chest, I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head.


	12. Chapter 11

I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I had a huge exam to study for and a paper due the same day, on top of all of our reading that we normally have to do…college really isn't respecting my need to write this fanfic, so for that I'm sorry! But I thank you all for your continued support, and here's the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 11**

Cuddled up to Dimitri's chest, I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head. Her emotions were all over the place, regret and sadness being the most prominent.

"Christian, please wait!" she shouted. He was scurrying along pretty quickly in front of her, but she was surprisingly catching up. "I have to talk to you!" He swung around, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What could we possibly have to say to each other?" he yelled back.

"Christian, I'm sorry," she rushed out. His jaw clenched, the silent tension between them strengthening.

"Well that solves everything," he said icily. "You know, I've just been waiting around for you to apologize and now that you have, everything is back to normal."

"I didn't apologize thinking that it would fix everything between us," she said. "I said it because had to. And we have to talk about what happened, Christian."

"I don't have to do anything. I was willing to listen before and you acted…" He sucked in a breath. "I can't do this with you now. I'm here to do a job and then I'm going back to Russia." He turned to walk away, but Lissa reached out and grabbed his arm. He froze, his muscles tensing under her touch.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," he said harshly. His voice actually sent a ripple of fear through Lissa, making her release him without even thinking about it. As soon as her hand fell away, he walked away without looking back. Pain radiated through her heart as she watched him.

_If only he would listen…_a tear trickled down her cheek before dropping from her chin. Sniffling, she made her way back to her room. I recognized the unstable depression springing back to life as she entered her bathroom and tried to find something, anything, sharp.

Pulling myself out of her head, I realized that as angry I was at her I didn't want anything to happen to her either. I reluctantly pulled myself out of Dimitri's arms, turning to look up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Lissa needs you," I said before standing. I tried to hide any emotions that I felt from him by turning my face away from him, but he gently turned it back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Duty calls, your lifetime of servitude to your savior." I couldn't lie, that still really pissed me off. We might have established that we still had a connection, but that didn't mean that all of our problems just disappeared. We still had issues to work out, even if I really didn't want to face them.

"Rose, I-

"You have to go…and so do I."

"Don't shut me out," he said, grabbing onto one of my hands.

"You did that for me a long time ago," I shot back. "You think that just because you've gotten over the past, that everything will just go back to the way it used to be. But you hurt me, Dimitri. You hurt me more as a Dhampir than as a Strigoi."

He flinched. "Rose, please let me explain."

"I don't really want to hear your excuses." I tried to pull my hand free, but he wouldn't budge.

"You got to say your piece, now it's my turn."

"I haven't said anything yet," I said. "I dropped out of school and almost didn't graduate for you. I almost gave up the one thing I'd wanted to be since before I could remember _for you_. I went halfway around the world to try to save you and nearly died in the process. And then I found out that there might be a way to bring you back. I broke Victor Dashkov out of prison for you. I put my friends' lives in danger _for you. _And how did you repay me when I finally accomplished the impossible? You gave all of your gratitude to Lissa…you thanked Lissa for something that she'd only had a minimal part in. I did all of the real work and you wouldn't even let me see you." My voice cracked at the end, revealing how broken up I still was over this. "All I wanted was for you to be mine again…and you refused to have anything to do with me. Do you know how much that hurt? "

"I know and…and I am so sorry, Rose. You don't know how sorry I am for pushing you away. But when I came back, my thoughts were consumed with all of the people I had hurt and killed…but none of them compared to what I had done to you." He paused, closing his eyes. "You were the person I loved the most in the world and I'd treated you like my own personal blood whore. I'd fed off of you, Rose."

"I know, I was there. But-

He continued, ignoring my words. "And I figured that the best thing for you…the best way to thank you for everything you'd done for me was to push you away. To force you to be with someone better, someone more worthy than I was. I was a mess and had absolutely nothing to offer you, even if you did have it in you to forgive me."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?" I interrupted. "I forgave you for everything. It wasn't you doing those things, you weren't in control."

"But at the time I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. And-

"But you never asked me. You took that decision away from me, Dimitri. And because of that, we're not together now. We're different people…and maybe we've proven that we still have something between us, but that doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change anything." I paused briefly, taking a deep breath before looking directly into his eyes. "Maybe we can make it work eventually. But this isn't that time."

The pain in his eyes nearly broke my resolve, for I had endured that same pain for so long. But I still pulled my hand away and walked away. I had given everything I had for him and Lissa, and for once I was going to do something for myself. I was going to do what was best for me.

As I walked slowly along the ward's edge, I slipped my ring off and opened my mind to the spirits around me. A headache immediately began pounding in my forehead as I pushed away everyone except the one person I needed to see.

"Mase, how's the army looking?"

"Massive," he said as he walked/floated beside me. "The other attack on the academy is nothing compared to the numbers they have assembled now."

"That's great news," I sighed sarcastically.

"You can do this, Rose," he encouraged, just like old times.

"Rose?" I heard from behind me. Mason smiled at me before disappearing with the rest of his kind. Pushing my ring back into place, I turned to the man standing behind me. I had only seen him a couple times before, and it had been back before Lissa and I had run away from the academy. He looked to be in his late twenties, his brown hair cropped short and his blue eyes surprisingly open, emotion wise. Most guardians constantly hid their feelings behind a mask.

"Guardian Tanner, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Please call me Mikhail. I was wondering…could I talk to you?"

"Sure, but I do have to patrol the wards."

"Not a problem, I can keep up." I chuckled and we began walking.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want your help…with finding Sonya." I glanced over at him, slightly surprised. I had forgotten that he had been trying to locate and kill his own lover.

"I heard about you looking for her. Have you seen any sign of her?"

"No…but I have a feeling she'll be a part of this attack. I know that as guardians we're supposed to put Moroi above all else-

I cut him off by snorting.

"A sentiment I share," he murmured. "But I have to get Sonya back. And you found a way to save Belikov…I was wondering if you would help me with Sonya." I wanted to help him, but he had to know the risks.

"Look, I know what you're going through," I said, stopping and turning to face him. "I've felt that same pain and the severe longing to just be able to hold them again, but you must've noticed that Dimitri and I aren't together. Yes, he's alive and no longer a Strigoi, but he didn't accept me when he returned to his Dhampir state. You have to realize that the same might happen to you."

"I know…but aren't you happy just to know that he doesn't have to suffer that fate anymore? Aren't you at least thankful that he's alive somewhere in the world, even if he isn't yours anymore?" Thinking it over, Mikhail definitely had a point. I was glad that Dimitri wasn't a Strigoi; I knew how much he would hate to be walking around and powerless to stop his actions.

"Touché," I murmured.

"I just want her to have her life back…and I doubt it would be a real popular idea with anyone else since she turned herself. But she only did it to escape the madness of Spirit!" He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. I remembered how emotional I had been after Dimitri had been turned. Mikhail had dealt with this for at least three years, if not more. I didn't know if I could've handled that. "You're the only one that understands me, Rose. Please help me."

I remembered how much I had needed someone to just _understand_ my decision to go after Dimitri when he had been turned. I had wanted so much for someone to simply understand my position and heartache and just try to help me. Mikhail was looking for that now…

"I will help you," I said. "I know how difficult it is…but we will find her. If not in this fight, then we will search for afterward. And we won't stop until we find her." The first real smile I'd seen from him spread across his face.

"Thank you, Rose," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

A few days passed, nothing exciting really happening. Alberta had worked with a couple Moroi teachers to set up the wards around the safe rooms in every dorm. Eddie had informed all of the students of the plan in case of an attack during another assembly. I knew that I should warn Dimitri about his family coming, but I hadn't really spoken to him since our argument in the cabin.

I entered the guardian building, thinking that maybe I could get Christian to spar with me. Lissa was sitting on a couch by herself, wearing long sleeves and looking pretty sorry for herself. She was the only real person being quiet in the room. Denis stood beside my parents, Alberta, Eddie and Dimitri, the team standing behind him defensively. It was too noisy as everyone spoke over each other and I couldn't make out what they were arguing about. Upon walking into the room, everyone fell silent.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," I said. No one moved or spoke. "What's going on?"

"We got a tip that Ion's going to be at a nightclub in Missoula tonight," Denis said. "We were saying that we should go and try to smoke him out."

"It's too reckless," mom said.

"Everything we do in Russia is reckless," I countered. "But that's why we're so successful. Sometimes you have to take a risk in order to accomplish something."

"That's not how we operate here, Rose," she said. "You aren't in Russia."

I shrugged. "I never said you had to come. But we'll go and actually get something done while you all stand around and question the morality and riskiness of it. Fighting Strigoi is risky, Mom. That doesn't mean you stop doing it."

"But we wait for them to come to us," Eddie said.

"And what sense does that make?" Lev asked.

"We don't go in without knowing our chances of coming back out again," he defended.

"And how many guardians have died lying in wait for the attack to come to them?" It was a low blow, but it had to be said. "You lose more and more people and wonder why. You give the Strigoi enough time to evaluate your weaknesses and pick the playing field. Me, I'd rather fight them on my own terms." The arguing went on and on as everyone began talking over each other again.

"Enough!" The prim voice held so much command in it that we all stopped what we were doing. Turning to look at Lissa, I saw her walking up to me.

"You keep saying that you're such a badass in Russia; that you always get the job done. But I haven't seen you accomplish very much in the time you've been here." I knew she was speaking out of anger and frustration over the fact that Christian had continued to ignore and avoid her. I'd been doing the same thing and I could tell that it was grating on her nerves. "You're all talk and no action. Frankly, I don't know how you got all those molnijas on the back of your neck, especially with the way you haven't done anything since you got here." Another low blow.

Not mentioning that it had been me to figure out a protective strategy for the students on campus, I said, "You want to see some action? I'll show you action." I brushed past her, making my way quickly to the door.

"Rose, wait!" Christian shouted, making me turn. He approached Lissa, making her heart beat faster. "If your remark makes Rose do something irrational, I will never speak to you again. You think the cold shoulder I've been giving you has been bad? It will be nothing compared to that." Moving past her, the team followed in his wake.

"We're with you," they told me.

"Wait…" Dimitri murmured.

"What?" I asked. "You're not talking me out of this."

"I know, that's why I'm not even going to waste my breath trying. I'm going with you. In fact, I think Janine, Eddie, and Lissa should come as well."

"For what purpose?"

"To see you in action and provide backup if needed." He explained it simply enough, but something inside me said he wanted to go for another reason entirely, one that I couldn't pin down.

"Alright," I said. "But I have to get ready. Meet in the lobby of the guest housing building in a half hour."

Thirty minutes later, Christian was shouting at me to hurry up. I told him that I'd meet him downstairs in a couple minutes as I put the finishing touches on my make-up. Looking at my reflection in the floor-length mirror, I nodded my approval. My eyes looked smoky with the shimmery gray and black eye shadow, eye liner, and the mascara that seemed to lengthen my eye lashes. The rosy lip gloss I had spread across my lips made them look highly kissable-which was the whole point. The black skimpy skirt I wore barely went halfway down my thigh and the lacey red camisole top didn't leave much to the imagination. Zipping up my black leather boots, I straightened up and made my way down the stairs.

As I neared the bottom, I heard someone say, "She was the one who said thirty minutes. Where is she?"

"Beauty takes time," Lev said.

"She has to look her best in order to…" Artur stopped talking as he spotted me on the stairs. Everyone turned to look at me and I paused for dramatic effect, placing my hand on my hip and giving my best man-eater smile. Apparently we'd added a few more to the group coming with us. Eddie, Dimitri, Stan, and my mom were dressed in guardian attire, stakes and guns at their hips. Abe stood next to my mother, dressed as flashy as always and Lissa sat with Adrian on a couch in the lobby looking sullen. When he saw me, Adrian stood, his mouth falling open at my appearance. Actually that seemed to be the common consensus with all the boys near my age in the room. Dimitri looked absolutely shell-shocked as his eyes ran up and down my body slowly.

"Like I said, beauty takes time," Lev murmured.

"Damn Rose, this is what I've been missing? Had I known you were dressing like this in Russia, I would've come with you too," Adrian said, walking to the bottom of the stairs. I finished coming down the steps and he offered his arm to escort me. Smiling, I took it, noticing that Dimitri looked slightly jealous before slamming his guardian mask back into place.

"Where on earth do you hide your stake?" Adrian joked, noting that my outfit didn't cover much skin. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Rosemarie, what are you thinking?" My mother seemed pretty outraged by my clothing.

"How do you think we attract the Strigoi?" I asked. "Someone has to be the bait, and since most of the Strigoi we've killed have been men, it makes the most sense for it to be me."

We loaded into two vans provided by the academy, me sitting with Adrian, Christian, Stan, Lev, and Dimitri driving. Denis, Artur, Lissa, Abe, and my mother all loaded into the second one, leaving Eddie to drive. Joking around with Adrian, Christian, and Lev helped pass the time, and I saw Dimitri glance back at me quite a few times, his eyes smiling at me even if his face was expressionless.

Upon parking the vans near the nightclub, we all unloaded from them and walked the few blocks to the entrance. It made me slightly apprehensive to have two Moroi with us that couldn't use their magic to defend themselves, but I made sure they were encircled by everyone else in case of an attack. Nearing the building, the orange neon letters of the nightclub's name reflected in a few puddles on the sidewalk. I could already hear the booming echo of the base coming from inside, pulsing like a heartbeat. I mentally prepared myself for the events to come; there was a chance that I might be killing my one of my best friends within the next few hours.

"Rose?" Christian asked, noticing.

"I'm fine. Go ahead in and give me a few minutes to make an entrance," the last sentence spoken to Denis. He nodded and led everyone inside, leaving me alone with Christian.

"Rose, don't do anything rash in there. I know that what we do is reckless, but don't be stupid."

"Christian, I'm fine. Go inside," I said, refusing to meet his gaze.

He gently forced me to look into his eyes and said, "Rose, I'm serious. We can get Ion another time. You're too important to lose." Touched by his words, I threaded my fingers through his.

"I promise." He nodded and left me alone outside. Thinking about Ion made me want to see him as a Dhampir one last time. I began to replay the last time I'd seen him, but I quickly stopped myself. Reliving old memories from times past wouldn't help me do what needed to be done.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and looked around the room. Strobe lights were the only thing that lit the room, the different colors bouncing around the room. A DJ played upbeat music at the front of the room. At least fifty people were on the dance floor and a good fifteen were sitting at the bar. I could pick out Dimitri and Eddie looking uncomfortable in a rear corner, standing beside a table that Adrian and Lissa sat at.

Most of the men in the room had stopped and stared when I stopped to analyze the room. Even some of the ones on the dance floor grinding against other women lost their concentration as their jaws dropped. Judging by my sudden nausea, there were also Strigoi among the humans. They were who I was focusing in on.

Murmuring into the microphone tucked away in my shirt, I said, "From what I can tell there are two to three, no more than five."

"Can you tell where?" Artur asked.

"Not yet, give me a minute." I approached the bar and, hopping up onto a stool, ordered a screwdriver. I hadn't had one in a while and was looking forward to it. While I sipped the mix of vodka and orange juice, I surveyed the room. I had drawn a lot of attention, but one of the men staring at me seemed a bit off. He stood on the outskirts of the room, looking at me intensely. It almost made me feel like he'd been waiting for me. Finishing off my drink, I sat the glass down and made my way over to him. Just as I suspected, my nausea increased with every step.

"Got one," I muttered, just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

He wore a tight black shirt with dark pants, a blood red tie hanging from his neck. It matched his blood red outlined eyes. Swaying my hips seductively, I reached out and took hold of his tie, pulling him onto the dance floor. He grabbed onto my hips and pulled my body against his.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"Rose!" Christian snapped in my earpiece. Slipping his hand into my hair, the Strigoi covertly removed my earpiece and tugged the microphone from its hiding space. Ion had tipped him off. Taking my hand, he led me through the crowd. He was sure to have lot the boys with the way he threaded through the masses of people. I could just imagine how pissed Christian was right now.

Opening a door that led into a dark storage room, he pushed me inside. I could sense movement around me, but my eyes had yet to adjust. In the miniscule lighting from the club room, I could make out the silhouette of the Strigoi that had brought me in handing my equipment to another. The door closed and the room became pitch black. And suddenly I was shoved up against a wall, a male body pressed hard into mine. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out the familiar features of Ion Holender's face a few inches from mine.


	13. Chapter 12

Well, here's the next one. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I was kind of in a rush. I have to finish a paper for tomorrow after I upload this. I really wanted to get this one up because the next one is going to be really REALLY long…a lot happens next chapter (which I'm going to get a start on writing right after I finish my paper) but I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Hopefully by Tuesday but I'm not making any promises. College tends to overload me with work during the week…but here's chapter 12! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 12**

"Leave us," Ion said, never taking his eyes off me. The door opened and closed and I saw another Strigoi leave the room from the corner of my eye. I never took my gaze from Ion though, too overcome with sudden emotion at seeing him like this. His baby blues were surrounded by a red ring, his skin a chalky color that it had never been in life. But the biggest difference was the way he was looking at me, as if I was nothing more to him than an ends to a mean. But I suppose that's really all I was.

"You look good, Rose. Even better than usual with this enhanced vision."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" I asked.

"Are you trying to make me angry? Bad things happen when I get mad Rose, so don't push me."

"That sounded really lame," I continued, needling him. I was attempting to make him angry so I'd have to defend myself. It would be a bit easier to kill him if I had no choice.

"Enough!" he shouted. Being that he was right in my face, I have to admit that it made me jump. "I just wanted to tell you that all of your preparing will never stop me. The attack will be the worst of its kind and I will make sure that no one survives…or is simply turned in your case." He nuzzled my neck, making me want to puke. Ion was always a good friend and he had never taken liberties like this new one did. I felt his tongue come out of his mouth and lick up the side of my neck.

"Mmm," he moaned. "You taste so good, Rose. I look forward to having your blood in my mouth." I'm embarrassed to say that it made me shiver thinking about it. His voice made everything sound so dirty.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" I asked icily.

"Just watch your back. I will be watching you and waiting for your weakest moment. When you least expect it, I will act upon it and you will be mine for all eternity."

I faked a yawn before saying, "Do you have anything better to do than make idle threats? Because it seems to me that you're afraid to actually play any of this out." He snarled and I subtly reached down to where my stake was attached to my leg. He opened his mouth to speak, but we could both hear the sound of running footsteps getting closer to the door. Using the majority of his strength, he slammed me against the wall. Releasing me, I fell to the floor in a heap as he escaped quickly through a back door.

The door leading to the club was suddenly thrown open with such force that I was surprised it wasn't ripped from its hinges. I felt soft hands carefully roll me over and brush my hair away from my face. I knew who it was before I opened my eyes; the jolt to my system as soon as he had touched me was warning enough.

"I've got her," Dimitri said into his own communication device. He looked down at me with such worry that it almost broke my heart. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Roza."

I nodded mutely and he helped me to my feet. I was slightly dizzy with the movement, but Dimitri steadied me against the wall. Denis and Artur ran into the room, assessing that I was still alive before asking where Ion went. I pointed to the back door and they disappeared from sight, trying to track him. Christian was the next person to enter, followed closely by everyone else. He walked right up to me and shook me, as if that would help knock some sense into me. All it really did was worsen my already severe headache.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "Did nothing I said earlier sink into your thick skull?" I grabbed onto his wrists as he shook me again.

"Stop shaking her!" Dimitri growled. Christian glanced over at him but didn't release me.

Focusing back on me, he asked, "What were you thinking, Rose? You followed a Strigoi willingly!"

"I was thinking that killing him was my burden to bare…since it was my fault that he was turned to begin with." Both Christian and Dimitri looked a little put out by this, but I continued before they could say anything. "I know you don't think it's my fault, but some part of me is always going to blame myself. I can't help it." Christian let go of me, but he still didn't look pleased. Artur and Denis ran back into the room, bending over and trying to catch their breath.

"He got into a car at the end of the alley," Denis panted. "We couldn't keep up, but it looked like he was heading North."

"Toward the academy," I muttered.

"Rose, are you okay?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your aura just looks…weird."

"Weird how?" Christian asked.

"I said I'm fine," I told them before Adrian could say anything else. I tried to take a step forward, but my legs crumpled beneath me. Dimitri was lifting me into his arms before I had the chance to hit the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Mom asked worriedly. I placed my hand on the base of my head, where the pain was the worst. When I pulled it back into my view, it came away covered in blood. I rubbed my fingers together, slightly shocked by the sticky substance. The dizziness got worse until all I could see were sparkles covering my vision until it was replaced by darkness.

Slowly the darkness transformed into a red haze, almost like a fog. I was confused by the metallic taste in my mouth and the feeling of liquid sliding down my throat.

"That's it, Rose," I heard. "That's my girl." I looked up and met the gaze of Ion, making me stumble back a few paces.

"I know, it's a bit disorienting at first," he said comfortingly. "But the blood will help you transition."

_Transition? What the hell was he talking about? _I was about to open my mouth to ask just that, when something on the ground drew my attention. Blood-covered bodies. The blood-covered bodies of Christian, Lev, Denis, Artur, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Lissa, my parents, Mark, Oksana, and all the Belikovs were spread across the forest floor. And right in front of me was Dimitri, two puncture wounds in his neck. Kneeling down beside him, I placed my hand against his throat and desperately sought out a pulse. There wasn't one as his empty brown eyes stared up unseeingly at the star-splattered sky.

"Don't fight it, Rose," Ion murmured. Red eyes glinted all around me, effectively making me feel completely surrounded. Ion crouched down beside me. "You'll be mine for all eternity."

Opening my eyes, I could hear the echo of Ion's words in my ears. I slowly realized that I was in a fluffy bed and covered with a thick blanket. I also realized that someone had changed me into jeans and a t-shirt and I could feel my cell phone in one of my pockets. The oh-so-familiar white ceiling of the clinic was staring down at me as pain throbbed a constant beat in my head. Groaning, I sat myself up. Dimitri, who had been slumped over in a nearby chair, jolted upright at the first sound from me. His eyes softened when he saw me awake and he moved his chair a bit closer.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You passed out. You had a pretty bad concussion when we brought you in. Lissa wanted to heal you, but Christian wouldn't let her." Probably because of all the darkness it would form and I'd eventually absorb from her. I remained silent, thinking over what had transpired between Ion and I. Where was he now? And how on earth was I going to stop him? The dream replayed in my mind, seeing all of my friends dead beside me.

"Rose, you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" Dimitri asked, sensing my worry. I opened my mouth to respond when a stream of loud Russian came from the hallway. Voice upon voice echoed outside my room until the door opened and a stream of people rushed in. Viktoria threw herself on top of the bed and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"We heard what happened," she said, still holding onto me tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, besides not being able to breathe right now," I choked out.

"Sorry," she said, quickly releasing me. I chuckled before looking over at everyone else. Karolina, Sonya carrying baby Roza, Zoya, Mark, and Oksana stood near the door opening, staring at the man beside me. Paul had launched himself into Dimitri's arms and Olena was smiling the brightest smile I'd ever seen on her face. In fact everyone seemed pretty happy to be able to see him. Everyone, that is, except Yeva. She kept glaring back and forth between the two of us.

"You both can be so dense sometimes. I can't even stomach it," she muttered.

"Stay out of it, Yeva. It's none of your business," I growled. It wasn't until everyone was looking at me shocked that I realized I'd spoken in Russian.

"You speak Russian?" Dimitri questioned. "Since when?" I could tell he was thinking about the times he'd spoken in Russian since I'd returned.

"Since Denis started teaching me two years ago."

"It is my business," Yeva said, picking up our conversation. "If you two don't come to your senses…" She stopped talking and slumped down into the chair beside Dimitri.

"Yes?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me when I say it's bad." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Viktoria. She smirked, raising one of her eyebrows. Could every damn Belikov do that? Paul must've just realized that I was there, he had been so excited to see his uncle, and he jumped up onto the bed.

"Auntie Roza!" he said, giving me a bug hug. Tucking him against my chest, I looked over his head, my eyes meeting Dimitri's. He seemed incredibly moved by his nephew's attachment to me as a breathtaking smile spread across his lips. Olena came over to me and hugged us both, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Please try to be more careful, Roza," she murmured. I nodded my assent, gripping Paul tighter. Our family moment was broken up by my door opening again, this time to admit Dr. Olendzski, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and my parents. Dr. Olendzski seemed a bit put out with so many people in one room, but she was a friendly as usual.

"My number one patient is back sooner than I would've expected."

"Well, you know me. Can't stay out of trouble."

"Let me just check you out."

"Wow Doc, I didn't know you felt that way about me," I joked. She smiled before pulling out a flashlight and shining it in my eyes. She made me turn around and checked the back of my head, but seemed happy with my condition.

"So what's the consensus, Doc? Can I get out of here?"

"You can, but no strenuous activities." I was about to readily agree, when she cut me off sternly. "I mean it, Rose. You are to rest and recuperate…concussions are no small matter. And someone needs to check on her at least every two to three hours."

"So can I go now? As much as I love your sparkling personality, I'd like to get out of here."

"You may go," she said before briskly leaving the room.

We all piled out of the clinic, making our way to the gym. Everyone made me promise that I wouldn't overtax myself if they allowed me to go along and watch them all work out. I had promised, but was in the process of deciding whether or not to actually keep it when I heard a feminine shriek ahead of us. Looking up, I saw a girl with perfectly styled blonde ringlets and blue eyes running toward us. I glanced over at Eddie to see his reaction, noticing how his entire face lit up from the inside out upon seeing Mia. He might be worried that they wouldn't work out, but he was head-over-heels in love with her. I could tell just by that look.

And it wasn't just him. A beautiful smile broke out across her face as she ran to him, dropping the few bags she had been carrying along the way. Jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they reached each other, a passionate kiss followed immediately. Eddie stumbled back a bit, but reached up and placed a hand on the back of her head, drawing her even closer.

It was one of those perfect romantic moments, something that I had secretly wanted when Dimitri was changed back. It reminded me of something you would see in a movie like _The Notebook. _Leave it to Christian and Adrian to start wolf-whistling obnoxiously loud, drawing the attention of everyone out on the quad and effectively ruining the mood. Pulling away from each other just enough to look into the other's eyes, the smiled happily at their reunion. Letting her slide back down his body, he cupped her face with his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I know you were trying to make me stay at court so that I wouldn't be in danger," Mia said. "But if you're going to be in danger, then I'd rather be in danger with you than sitting at home and waiting for any news, whether it is good or bad." She looked directly into his eyes, covering his hands with hers.

"I love you, Eddison Castile. And I know that you're concerned about my reputation if we're together, but I don't care what people think. And the truth is, there's no possible way we won't work out. You love me, I love you. In the end, that's all that really matters." He didn't let her say anything else, tugging her lips back to his. I let them make out for about a minute before clearing my throat, making them pull apart and look at me.

"This is a school campus, let's keep it PG, children," I said jokingly.

Mia smiled radiantly at me. "Nice to see you too, Rose." Reluctantly pulling away from each other, Eddie took one of Mia's hands in one of his own, picked up her bags with the other, and led all of us to the gym. Glancing over at Christian, I saw him watching Lissa with a pained hunger that I could definitely relate to. She ran up to walk with Mia, laughing with her about something. The moonlight glinted off her hair and framed her face perfectly, making her look like an angel. I could tell Christian wanted to let her back in even if she couldn't see it and he wouldn't admit it. He would always love her…just like I would probably always love Dimitri.

Upon entering the gym, I saw Lev and Artur sparring against Denis, who was definitely holding his own. Lev lost concentration when he saw all of us coming through the door, giving Denis ample time to punch him on the chin and send him flying onto his back with a loud crack. I winced before running over to him and kneeling at his side.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm absolutely fine."

"Except she has a concussion and has to take it easy and be looked after for a few days," Christian interjected, helping Lev stand.

"I don't need to be babysat," I argued, rising to my feet as well.

"Apparently you do!" he said, swinging around to face me. The Belikovs had been talking amongst themselves pretty loudly, but everyone fell silently as Christian and I squared off. "You make irresponsible and stupid decisions when you're not being watched. I specifically told you not to put yourself in danger, but you did it anyway. That may be okay with you, but it's not okay with me."

"It's my life, Christian! And you do realize that one of these days I'm going to get into a fight that I can't possibly win."

"The way you're acting, it'll be sooner rather than later."

I spoke right over the top of him, not bothering to take in his words. "And that's the way it's supposed to be. No one lives forever, and I'd much rather die fighting for something that I believe in than in any other way." He paused, staring at me intently. I could see a few tears in the corners of his eyes as we spoke about my death, but he rapidly blinked them away.

"That's not okay with me," he said finally. "As long as I'm here, I'll-

"You're not always going to be there to save the day, Christian," I interrupted. "Sometimes things just happen…"

He shook his head, swallowing back all emotions. "We're done talking about this." He brushed past me and let the door slam behind him as he escaped the gym. I hated arguing with any member of my team. We worked in a dangerous field, one that could kill one of us at any given moment. Leaving something unresolved was not something I liked doing for that reason.

I sighed deeply, dropping my gaze to the wooden floor beneath me. The silence around me was suffocating and suddenly all I wanted to do was run, run as far and as fast as I could. I just needed to get this pent up frustration out of my system.

So going against the doctor's orders, I found myself running out of the gym. I heard voices calling my name behind me, but I didn't stop or listen. I picked up my pace until I was panting and could barely catch my breath. A painful burning sensation tore into my leg muscles as I continued to push them harder and harder. I craved water but refused to stop. As my body grew more and more tired, dizziness began to plague me along with a slight ringing in my ears. Nausea filled my stomach, but I knew it was just a side effect of my head injury.

Abruptly realizing that I had run outside of the wards, I stopped to calm down. I took of my ring and slipped it into the pocket of my pants. I needed someone to talk to on my way back and it would probably be a good idea to check in with Mason.

"How are you feeling?" he asked upon appearing, making my headache slightly worse.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little worn out from running."

"Your concussion symptoms are returning," he said worriedly. "You were supposed to be resting Rose, not running a marathon."

"I had to get away, okay?"

He paused before answering. "I suppose I can understand that." We passed through the shadows that the moonlight cast upon the trees. The full moon made it almost seem as though it were daylight outside. An owl hooted from somewhere nearby, probably looking for a midnight snack in the form of a rodent.

"Have you seen what's going to happen in the future?" I asked randomly.

"That's not what I do, Rose. I'm as surprised by present events as you are. My job is to help you survive through them."

"It's just…I had this dream and-

"Rose!" he yelled, interrupting me. Someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a cloth up over my mouth and nose. It was saturated with some kind of sickly sweet smelling liquid. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that it was chloroform. Mason's eyes went wide in horror at his helplessness as my legs gave away and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 13

Well, here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to post this quickly and didn't have too much time to edit. I really hope you like this chapter. It's pretty long, so be sure to have enough time to read the whole thing when you start. I really wanted to do this chapter justice, especially since I've wanted to write it since I started this fanfic. It has a huge impact on the rest of the story. But enough rambling. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 13**

My head pounded severely as I began to gain consciousness. It felt like mini people were behind my eyes and forehead and slamming hammers into my skull. Confusion fogged my brain as I realized I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me. My arms seemed to be pinned together behind me as I sat on a hard surface, my legs clamped together in front of me. I was pretty nauseas but I was able to keep the feeling at bay.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a large empty room in front of me with cement-poured walls and floor. A few overhead lights were mounted to the ceiling, but they were turned off. Carefully turning my head, I noticed a small barred window at the very top of the wall to my right. Sunlight glowed through the opening, casting a small rectangle of light onto the floor. On the other side of my position, a wooden door had been placed at the top of a set of stairs.

My mind immediately ordered me to get up and evaluate my situation, but I couldn't move. My legs were tied together with a rope. I had also been tied to a sturdy wooden chair, my hands flex-cuffed behind my back. Damn flex-cuffs, I absolutely hated them. They tended to bring back memories of Spokane.

_No, no thinking about that right now, _I ordered myself. I had to find a way out of here. Memories started to fall into place as I tried to remember how I had gotten here. I had argued with Christian. I had run outside the wards at night. I had been talking to Mason. I had been grabbed from behind. I had smelled chloroform. I had been drugged.

Groaning, I tipped my head back and let it lean against the back of the chair. I closed my eyes and let down my defenses, slipping easily into Lissa's head. She sat on a couch, same as always. Only what was going on was anything but the usual.

Christian was slumped in a chair at the table, his head in his hands. Denis, Lev, and Artur sat beside him on both sides, strangely silent. The Belikovs were all occupying the rest of the seats surrounding the table, looking quite upset about something. Even Adrian and Mia, who sat on either side of Lissa looked a bit forlorn. On the other hand, Mom, Eddie, Dimitri, and Alberta were arguing loudly with a couple other guardians in the center of the room. Abe stood menacingly in a corner, watching the proceedings.

"We cannot waste our already slim numbers all for the sake of one Dhampir," said a guardian I didn't recognize.

"We can't just abandon her out there!" Dimitri shouted. He was showing way more emotions than he usually did, which shocked the majority of the people in the room.

"You trained her Belikov," the same guardian said. "Is she not good enough?"

"Of course she is. That's not the issue."

"Then I don't see what the issue is. She has been on her own for two years. She should know how to protect herself by now."

"You're worried about your slim numbers?" I heard Christian ask. Everyone looked slightly taken aback by his sudden talking, but they granted him their attention.

"Of course we are. Guardian numbers are dropping drastically and we barely have enough to protect the academy as it is."

"Well then let me make this really easy on you then," Christian said. He uncovered his face and rose to his feet. I was astonished at his haggard appearance; he looked as though he hadn't slept in at least twenty-four hours. His black hair was unusually messy, as though he had been running his fingers through it frequently. A five o'clock shadow was also apparent, his posture slightly slumped, as though he had just been beaten. As worrisome as all that was, it was his eyes that drew my attention the most. The usual playfulness that resided in them was long gone, replaced by a haunted worry. Something was really wrong.

"You're so worried about not having enough people to defend the academy," he reiterated. "If you don't gather supplies and launch a search party to try to find her, my men and I leave. We will find her ourselves and we will not be coming back. You can face the attack on your own, consequences be damned." The menacing tone to his voice proved to everyone in the room that he meant it. He wouldn't think twice about leaving them to fight their own battles if it meant finding me.

"Now here's what you're going to do," Christian continued. Seeing him step up and become a great leader made my heart ache. I missed him so much, but at the same time I was so proud of him. "You're going to get your act together if you want the best of the best to stay and help you with this threat. You're going to get more guardians out there looking for any sign of Rose Hathaway and they aren't going to stop until they find something." With every word he spoke, he got closer and closer to the guardian until they were face to face. "Do you understand my terms?"

The guardian gave a curt nod. "Understood." He took his leave pretty quickly after that, probably doing what Christian told him before the Russian badass team decided to leave.

"You're trying to rush the search," Lissa pointed out. I hadn't noticed it until now, but there was a steady hum of worry coming from her.

"Because I actually care what happens to her," Christian said tightly.

"You certainly didn't act like it in the gym."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he said, rounding on her. "She's my best friend, Lissa. Something that you should be able to relate to seeing as you used to be hers. But guess what, princess. Our lives aren't nearly as safe as yours. We have to actually get off our asses in order to survive. You kept hounding Rose because she kept saying how much she's done in Russia. You insulted her by saying she hadn't done anything since arriving and it almost got her killed. You have no idea what the hell we go through on a daily basis, so you can either help or shut the hell up." He didn't realize until he stopped talking that he had actually been yelling. His defenses crumbled and I could see how much he was worried about me. But more than that, how much he blamed himself for my disappearance.

"I know," she sighed. "And I'm sorry." She knew she had been letting her pride get in the way for a long time, going back to the days even before Christian and I had left. Knowing that I was in danger…she was finally able to admit it to herself. Her worry increased ten-fold as she thought back over recent conversations. "You said earlier that we'd only have a limited amount of time to find her…why?"

Christian just pinned her with a slightly dejected and annoyed look. "Rose is the strongest, most capable fighter in Russia. Probably the whole world with how much she's improved. Strigoi want that kind of man power…think about it, Liss. I'm sure even you can piece it together." A somber silence filled the room as everyone thought about me.

"Do you really think he'll turn her?" Lissa asked quietly.

"We don't know," Denis said, speaking up. "We've discussed it and…we can't decide if he'll torture her or kill her. But Ion was also pretty territorial when it came to Rose. He wanted her to be his, even if he never forced it upon her. But as a Strigoi, he could."

"If he loves her half as much as I do," Dimitri said. "He'll at least try to turn her. We have to treat the situation seriously. And we have to get her back. Quickly."

"How much time do you think we have?" Mom asked. Apparently Dimitri had been elected the Strigoi expert…which I suppose he was in a sense.

"Anywhere from twenty-four to forty-eight hours from the time she was taken."

"It's been at least twelve since she ran out of the gym," Denis said. Christian's head drooped, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Then we need to get moving," Mom said. She may have been showing her worry a few seconds ago, but she was back in guardian mode now, emotionless mask and all. Leader and Guardian Janine Hathaway was definitely back in control.

"We all split up and begin searching for anything that might clue us into her whereabouts." she said, turning to Dimitri and Stan. "Try to have her phone traced. It could easily lead us to where she is." Everyone set to their tasks, but when Lissa began to rise in order to help, Adrian pulled her back.

"I'm going to try to get into her dreams, see if she's alright and if she knows where she is." Lissa nodded, feeling a bit more confident. Hopefully I could stay alive long enough for them to get to us. She turned and looked back at Christian as he stared at the ground. Lev came around the table and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"We'll get her back," he said quietly. Lev generally wasn't serious, but he could be when his loved ones were depending on him.

"It's my fault is she gets hurt or dies…I made her run away. I-

"Aren't you always telling Rose that she can't control everything? I know for a fact that she would kick your ass if she knew that you were blaming yourself." He was right, I definitely would.

"Come on," Lev said. "You're not going to help her by moping around. If anyone knows Rose better than herself, it's you and that sexy Russian of hers." A small smile crossed Christian's face and I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of my face. I was forcefully pulled from Lissa's mind by another one. Opening my eyes, I saw Ion standing in front of me. My head had been whipped to the side when he smacked me.

"Welcome back," he sneered, kneeling down in front of me. My first instinct was to push myself into the chair as far as I could in order to get away from him, but I refused to show any fear in front of him.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked fiercely. Moving so fast I didn't see it happening, he smacked the other side of my face, making my head swing the other way. I was going to be in a lot of pain by the time this was over, I could tell already.

"Don't get on my bad side, Rose. It's not pretty." I was going add another smartass comment, but the evil look in his eyes pulled me up short. Instead, I swallowed and said nothing. "I have some questions for you and depending on if you answer them, I can awaken you quickly or drag it out."

"I won't tell you anything and if you change me, I swear to God I'll make eternity a living hell for you. Either way, you won't get to have me." He growled, baring his teeth and allowing me to see his fangs.

"You will answer my questions!" he yelled.

"Why? Either way, I'm supposedly going to lose my life." Another slap across the face.

"Tell me how they're preparing for the attack." I didn't even open my mouth to answer.

"Rose…" he growled. "I'm going to give you one more chance. How are they preparing for the attack?" His scowl deepened as I continued to be silent. On and on it went, his questioning, my silence, and some form of physical violence until he couldn't take it anymore. Kicking my chair across the floor, it tipped over and I landed on my side. He approached me, but the way he did it reminded me of a lioness on the prowl. Like he was stalking his prey. And then suddenly I was being beat to a bloody pulp.

He kicked me repeatedly, breaking at least one rib. My arms and legs were still tied to the chair, so I had no way to protect myself from his attack. It went on and on…I don't know how long it really lasted; it could've been hours, days, weeks. All I know is that I retreated inside myself and thought of everything I could to try to block out the pain. I didn't utter as much as a moan as Ion continued to pummel me, which I think pissed him off even more.

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes before you die? Well I don't know if I was dying, but the past was definitely making a reappearance as memories flittered through my mind. It was like watching a slideshow of all of the good times I had lived to see.

_Lissa and I dressed up for Halloween when we'd been on the run. _I hadn't put things right between us…I'd avoided any chance at a reconciliation, even if we would never be as close as we once had been. How badly I just wanted to go back to a few days ago and tell her how much she had hurt me…and tell her that even after all that, I forgave her.

_Adrian and I when we met for the first time on the balcony at the ski lodge. _I would never be able to thank him for never giving up on me, even when I ran away. I would never be able to give him a hug or tell him how much he really meant to me, even if I constantly gave him hell.

_Eddie, Mason, and I having a snowball fight on winter break. _It had been one of the last good memories I had with all three of us together. I would never get to tease or spar with Eddie, or tell him how much I respected him. I would never get to see him marry Mia, which I had no doubt would happen. And I would never get to say a proper goodbye to Mason, even though I would probably be seeing him within a few moments.

_The Belikovs taking me in while I had been in Russia. _They had treated me like a part of their family right from the start. I would never be able to tell Olena, Yeva, Viktoria, Paul, Karolina, Sonya, Zoya, and little Roza how much I loved them all. I wouldn't be able to see the kids grow up, or watch Viktoria become a kickass guardian. I would never be able to thank them for everything they'd done for me.

_My parents and I finally getting along and maybe even becoming a family. _It was something I had wanted for so long and now I was getting ripped away from it. I would never get to tell my mom how much I loved her. I would never get to tell her how much she inspired me to be the best at what I do, or how I had forgiven her for leaving me at the academy in order to do her duty. I finally understood where she had been coming from. And I had just found my father. I had just begun developing a relationship with him, and even now I knew I loved him, though I'd never get the chance to tell him. I would never be able to thank them for being as much a part of my life as they had been.

_Denis, Lev, Artur, Christian, and I dancing in the suite. _They had become my family and were always there for me, no matter the circumstances. They were my boys, yet I had never told them how important they were to me. And Christian…he would always blame himself for my death. I would never be able to tell him that I knew he was only trying to protect me. I would never be able to tell him how much I loved him. How much I loved all of them.

And then there were all of the memories I had made with Dimitri. _The plans we had made in order to be together. My first time in the cabin. Looking down into his eyes after the fight out on the quad and seeing how proud he was and much he loved me. Escaping Spokane with him at my side. All of the small moments we had had together at the beginning of training. And the first time I realized that I no longer had a crush on my mentor, but had fallen head-over-heels in love with him. _And the truth was, I still felt exactly the same way. I loved him so, so much yet I had done exactly what Yeva had warned me against. I had tuned out my heart and listened only to my head. I had let my pride get in the way…and now we would never be together again. I would never be able to tell him all that he meant to me. I would never be able to tell him that I would give anything just in order to be with him…

I had been so focused on my passing thoughts, regrets, and memories that I didn't catch on to Ion's actions until it was too late. He tugged my hair, making my head fall back and revealing my neck. And without further warning, he sunk his fangs deep into my artery. A jolt of pain went through my system, followed by the marvelous feeling that always came with a Strigoi bite.

And suddenly I was furious. How could my life get taken away like this? How could I die knowing that I had so much left to live for? That I had so much left to do? My body apparently didn't share the same sentiments. My vision became hazy, losing focus on the world around me. As my eyes fluttered closed, the last thing I saw was Mason walking toward me behind Ion.

"Hold on," he seemed to say. Ion looked up at something behind me and his eyes widened. Whatever it was startled him so much that he pulled away from me in order to escape it. And then my eyes closed and I was shrouded in darkness.

But not for long. A blinding white light appeared a ways in front of me, the ground layered in a thick fog. There was no more pain or fear. My first thought was that I had died. Because of my stupidity, I had been killed and everyone I left behind would never realize that I was now gone. But this didn't really seem like heaven…

"Rose?" I heard from behind me. Turning around, I saw Adrian walking toward me.

"Are you dead too?"

"You aren't dead, Rose." But as he came closer, his face registered shock and pain as he looked at me. Apparently I looked worse than I thought. "What has he done to you?" He carefully reached out and cupped my face between his hands. I could tell he was comparing how I looked now to how I'd looked after I was with Dimitri. I could also see how worried he was that they might not make it in time.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

I simply shook my head. "They drugged me in order to subdue me enough to take me."

"Damn…Rose, you can't give up. We won't stop looking for you." But I remembered the threat on the academy. Maybe they were using me as a diversion, a distraction that would serve their purposes in more ways than one. If they turned me, they would have another badass fighter, true. But if everyone was out looking for me, then who was protecting the academy?

"Adrian, you have to listen to me. You have to pull everyone back and stop searching for me."

"Rose, we can't just-

"I'm not giving up," I said. "Things look bleak right now I admit, but I'm not giving up. You know I'm a stubborn bitch when I want to be and I'm not ready to die, Adrian. I will fight until my last breath. But they could use this to make it easier to get into the academy. With all of the guardians spread out and concentrating on finding me, they can take the academy by surprise." I could tell that he knew I was right, but that he didn't want to leave me out there with no help.

"You know Christian won't give up," he reminded me.

"No, he won't. And maybe not everyone has to, but the majority of the search party has to stop. You have more important things to do than look for me."

"Rose, please don't talk like that."

"Adrian, if I die then it's my fault. You have to make sure everyone realizes that, especially Christian. I don't want him living the rest of his life feeling guilty."

"You can tell him yourself when you come back." Now who was being stubborn?

"Just…tell him that if I don't. Promise?" He mournfully nodded his head but didn't seem very happy about it. "Hey, I'm not dead yet. And I have too much to live for to just throw in the towel now."

"Rose, I-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the world around us became fuzzy. "You're waking up. Please be careful."

"As careful as I can be in a house full of Strigoi." But remembering how I saw Mason, I quickly came up with a plan. I just hoped it would work…and wouldn't get me killed. "Take care, Adrian." And then he was gone and I was staring up at a ceiling.

I could tell that I was no longer tied to the chair, as I was lying on my back on the hard concrete. My arms and legs weren't even flex-cuffed. I soon realized why when I tried to sit up. My appendages immediately gave out from the weight of my body, still woozy from blood loss and being tied together, and I collapsed back onto the floor. But not before I had noticed Ion sitting in a corner across from me. I rolled onto my side so I could keep track of him.

"I'd forgotten that you could do that," he said. "Quite stupid of me really." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"You always said that we had backup if we got into a difficult situation. That in times of great emotion, you could call forth spirits to fight for you." He had seen the ghosts just like I had. That explained why he had seemed so panicked before I'd blacked out. They had freaked Strigoi Dimitri out when I'd unleashed them on him as well.

Moving in the space of a second, he was leaning over the top of me, his face a few inches from mine. I could tell that he was about to start speaking, but he lost focus when his eyes landed on my lips.

"All you've done is force me to do things since you found me," I told him. "Why not take a kiss while you're at it?" I begged my hand to move inconspicuously as I slid it down toward my pant leg. "It's not like I can fight back; you took that chance away from me. And you always did want to kiss me." My encouragements must have worked, because he leaned closer to me and placed his cold, hard lips on mine.

Pretending that I actually felt something besides disgust, I kissed him back as passionately as I could manage. One of his hands worked its way into my hair, the other coming to rest on the floor just above my head. Praying for the first time in a _very_ long time, I asked God to please let my plan work. Moving my hand up to his, I tried to act like I was threading my fingers with his. But he caught on way too soon.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled against my lips. My adrenaline pushed me to act as fast as I could before the moment was lost. I knew he'd never let me get another chance. He fought against me, eventually throwing me against a wall across the room. But even his Strigoi speed hadn't been fast enough. While I watched Ion's expression change drastically, I was teleported back to the time I'd spent under Dimitri's control in Russia.

_He smiled again and it was…nice. I mean, the fangs still made it creepy, but it didn't have that sinister edge I'd come to expect. There was fondness in his face, true affection that startled me. He laughed and I flinched. It was so, so close to his old laugh. Closer than I'd ever imagined it could be. Reaching over, he set the ring back on the table and then turned to me, bringing our mouths together. It was the softest, sweetest kiss he'd given me as a Strigoi and my already considerable shock increased. The gentleness was fleeting though, and a few seconds later out kissing returned to what it usually was, forceful and hungry. _

Looking across at Ion, I saw him look down at the tiny silver ring I'd forcefully placed on his pinky finger. A ring that was ten times the strength of the one Dimitri had put on and played with. He looked over at me, my body weak upon the floor, as if he had no idea where we were or what we were doing.

"Rose?" he asked quietly. His voice no longer held the cruel edge. He no longer had that cold look about him, but looked at me instead as he had a few months ago. When he had been a Dhampir.


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me so long! And for 300 reviews! I never expected that many! I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up, but I got my first really negative review and it kind of discouraged me a bit. But I wanted everyone who likes the story to be able to continue reading.

To the anonymous reviewer: The reason I'm even posting this story online is to get feedback, not so much over the plot but for my writing. I'm sorry that you can't stand Rose, but that's just how I write her. I like hearing your feedback and I don't find it disrespectful to represent your opinion, but if I can't reply to it and share my opinion as well, it bugs me. I generally try to respond to all my reviewers and if you are able to give your opinion, I should be able to give mine. Again, I'm sorry you don't like the story, but no one said you had to keep reading it.

Anyway, just wanted to address that. Sorry for the huge long ramble… I know this chapter's not as long as usual, but I was in a rush to get it out to you guys. Homework is absolutely insane at the moment! Sorry for any mistakes and here's the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_ Looking across at Ion, I saw him look down at the tiny silver ring I'd forcefully placed on his pinky finger. A ring that was ten times the strength of the one Dimitri had put on and played with. He looked over at me, my body weak upon the floor, as if he had no idea where we were or what we were doing. _

"_Rose?" he asked quietly. His voice no longer held the cruel edge. He no longer had that cold look about him, but looked at me instead as he had a few months ago. When he had been a Dhampir. _

**Chapter 14**

Except he wasn't a Dhampir. The red rings still encircled his irises; his skin was still as deathly pale as before. But looking at me, his face showed all of the emotions it had once held a few months ago. The friendly, optimistic, and loving portion of him had returned just by placing a ring around his finger.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, he rushed over to me. He carefully helped me sit up against the wall and ran his fingers lovingly through my hair, reminding me of the times he had comforted me about a kill. I realized that Ion had no recollection of being turned into a Strigoi. That is until I saw his jaw clench when he saw my blood on his fingers. The bloodlust was still a part of him, the ring just allowed him to stay in control over it. Slowly, he reached up to his mouth and touched the fangs that now resided there.

"No…" he murmured. He seemed to try to explain them away until he noticed how pale his once tan skin was.

"Ion, I'm so sorry." Everything sounded weird, as though I was underwater and our voices were muffled. My nausea had increased when he approached me and it was worsening as more time passed. I could tell there were at least five other Strigoi somewhere in the house, which wasn't helping matters either.

"Why are you apologizing if I'm the one that did this to you?"

"It's my fault that you were-

"This is not your fault, Rose."

"But I made you leave."

"No, I made that decision all by myself. You told us time and time again to always take someone with us when we go out, but I chose not to listen."

"Do you…remember what happened that night?" His face darkened at the thought, but it never regained that scary side I had seen only a few minutes ago.

"I do, but we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get you out of here." He urged me to stand, gently lifting me up. I leaned against the wall, trying to make the world stop spinning. The blood loss was really catching up to me and the ghost-induced headache was definitely not helping. I was so woozy from it all that I barely kept myself upright when I began walking. Ion leaned over and wrapped my arm around his neck, trying to help me stay steady. I was surprised by how tired I was just by crossing the room. The stairs were even more difficult, but in typical Rose Hathaway fashion, I pushed myself to the top as quickly as I could.

Ion placed a finger to his lips, and then quietly opened the basement door. Sticking his head around the door and making sure no one was coming, he led me into a hallway. As out of it as I was, I still took in every detail. I might have to use this information later. We slowly but steadily made our way down the hall, my dizziness getting worse with each step.

At the same time Ion's head swung around, apparently hearing something behind us, I felt my nausea worsen. He pushed me inside a random room, closing the door quietly behind me and effectively pitching me into darkness. The rapid movement pushed my body over the edge, stars exploding in my vision. Blindly reaching out for any surface, I found a wall and lowered myself to the floor. I was suddenly so dizzy; it felt like I was on a spinney ride at a carnival. I just hoped I didn't get sick. I drew my knees up in front of me and leaned my head against them. Then I listened to the conversation outside the thin wooden barrier that was the only thing protecting me from getting caught.

"Ion," the raspy voice said.

"Sonya," he acknowledged. _Sonya Karp? _I raised my head in astonishment; I hadn't even been looking for Mikhail's lover and had found her anyway.

"Are you enjoying your little hostage?" she asked. I had thought her a little creepy before she turned, but something about her voice chilled me.

"Very much. She tastes even better than I thought she would." Ion had either taken the ring off or was doing one hell of an imitation. He sounded exactly like the Strigoi he had been less than an hour ago. I had a sudden urge to find anything I could to try to protect myself. Reaching around me, I felt an object that felt slightly like a metal clothes hanger. I knew I had no chance of killing them with it, but it was better than nothing. As quietly as I could, I began bending it into a straight, sharp object.

"Just remember what he told you," she said harshly. I paused in my actions and listened for any information about who I guessed was in charge. "He wants her turned by tonight. We need her in order to win."

"Don't worry, I will. I'm just taking my time and…savoring her."

"You can savor her for eternity. Get on it." I heard her pass the door and walk in the direction we had been heading. Silence reined for a few minutes until the door suddenly opened, making me jump. I held out my makeshift weapon and prepared myself to stab one of my best friends, but Ion just raised an eyebrow at it.

"Rose…it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." I looked into his eyes and recognized the Dhampir within, but just in case I subtly glanced down at the ring on his finger. You could never be too careful, especially when you're as weak as I felt. God, I hated feeling this way.

I tried to stand up, but my legs gave out from beneath me. I began sinking toward the floor, but Ion had picked me up before I even got close. He swept me up and carried me the rest of the way down the hall, my arms wrapped securely around his neck. It was strange, feeling safe with a Strigoi, but I trusted him as much as I had when he'd been a Dhampir.

Quietly opening the back door, we slipped out into the night. We had to be in the country because the stars were incredibly bright against the dark blue sky. The sliver of the moon didn't provide much light, perfect for escaping with little notice. I could make out a tint of lights in the distance and I guessed that they were cast from a nearby city. Ion gently set me on my feet and steadied me as I nearly lost my balance.

"You need to go now," he said.

"Don't you mean we?"

"No, just you. I have to stay or they'll know something is wrong. I'll try to give you as much time as I possibly can Rose, but you need to move quickly. You're the strongest person I know and if anyone can survive this, you can." I cupped his face in my hands, panic consuming me. I couldn't leave him here; they'd kill him if they found out he'd helped me escape. I couldn't lose him so quickly after finding him again.

"I can't leave you here, Ion. You have to come with me."

"Rose, we're wasting time arguing. I will get myself out, but I have to give you time to get away from here. The only way to do that is act like nothing is amiss." I shook my head even as I knew he was right.

"You'll be alright," he said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "If you follow these woods, they'll lead you South to Missoula. Call Christian on the way and tell him where you are. He'll find you." I had a sneaking suspicion that someone else would find me faster than Christian if he knew where I was, but I kept that to myself.

"What about you?"

"I'll try to give you at least an hour and then I'll get out of here. I'll hide somewhere and call you as soon as I can." It went against all my instincts to leave my friend in this place, but I knew the longer I stayed, the longer he'd have to.

"Alright…just be careful."

"I will." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now go." I could see the pain in his eyes as he let me go; he was just as afraid for me as I was for him.

I stumbled away from him and pushed myself to stay upright as I made my way into the dense forest. Darkness encompassed me, the trees blocking out the little light from the moon and stars. The crisp smell of the forest filled my nose, crickets chirping ballads all around me. A light breeze stirred the air and sent a shiver down my spine.

I tripped over tree roots due to the fact that I couldn't see, but I always lifted myself right back up again and pushed myself to keep going. Dimitri would've been proud had he seen me. Thinking of him, I pulled out my phone and dialed Christian's number, slipping into Lissa's head.

She was sitting in an SUV, crammed between Abe and my mom. I could see Christian and Eddie sitting beside in front of her, with Stan and Dimitri, who was driving, in the very front. A sharp ring cut through the air and Christian shifted slightly and pulled out his phone. He stopped and stared at the screen briefly, completely still out of shock I supposed, before flipping it open.

"Rose?" he questioned. Dimitri glanced back at him with wide eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Hey Fire Boy." I was suddenly so tired at the thought that they were apparently already on their way to get me. All I wanted was to lay down and sleep.

"Where are you? How did you get your phone?"

Ignoring his second question, I said, "I'm in a forest at the moment, heading south toward Missoula."

"We're outside of Missoula right now, Rose. Let us pull over somewhere and we'll come find you." He paused then quietly asked, "How did you escape?"

"I had a little help, but I'll explain when you get here." Before I knew what was happening I was flying through the air. Pulling myself out of the bond, I had enough time to see the ground rushing up to meet me. Apparently running through a forest and not watching where you're going is not the smartest idea in the world, because I had tripped over something. But this time I stayed down. The fall had taken me so much by surprise that I hadn't had enough time to even try to catch myself, landing hard in the dirt. Pain pounded through my head and it felt like a hammer had been taken to my ribs. Adrenaline had helped me ignore the discomfort, but it was now backing in full force.

"Rose, what's wrong?" My breathing had hitched upon impact and it must've alerted Christian.

"Just fell," I mumbled. "Chris, I'm really tired."

"I know honey, but I need you to stay awake for me." I tried to tell him that I'd try, but the world was fading fast. Exhaustion wrapped around me like a blanket, providing an easy alternative to the sharp pain. A large part of me fought against it; after all I was Rose Hathaway. I didn't take the easy way out. I fought to the death even in the most hopeless of situations. I couldn't give up now…

But no matter how hard I tried to respond to Christian's panicked voice, I simply couldn't. I didn't know how much time had passed since leaving the house, but as night became twice as dark as it should be, I heard an owl hoot in the distance. It was a strange thing to attach yourself to when you feel as if you're dying, but I never said I was completely normal.

Just as I felt myself slipping away, I heard a voice call my name. It brought back so many good memories…memories that I wished we had more of. But I had given that all up the one and only time I'd taken the easy way out. I'd fought to get him back but not after he'd been restored like I should've…I had walked away. True, things hadn't been great when I had pulled away, but I should've given him more of a chance to adjust…even if it had hurt me in the process. If he had come after me so quickly after my disappearance, then he had loved me all along. And finally realizing that, I deeply regretted never being able to tell him how I truly felt.

I vaguely felt someone roll me over and smooth my hair away from my face. Fighting through the peaceful feeling of sleep, against the horrible pain that was smothering me, I opened my eyes. He leaned over the top of me, the first real frightened face I'd ever seen upon his face.

"I love you," I whispered. His gorgeous brown eyes softened as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. My eyelids fluttered closed before I wanted, but I couldn't help it anymore. I was fading quickly.

"I love you too, Roza," he murmured against my brow. And he swept me up into his arms. Shallow breathing echoed in my ears until I finally lost my bearings on the world.

Another owl hooted in the distance.


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for the support. I know I say it quite a bit, but it really means a lot to me. So in order to repay you, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 15**

Silence surrounded me like a thick blanket. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. The world felt strangely dead to me. My body felt light, as though it were lying upon a cloud. It was peaceful. That is, until the pain slowly began pounding through my body.

My senses began returning to me along with the pain. The bitter odor that often accompanies disinfectants was in the air. My mouth was dry, almost like I hadn't eaten or drank anything in a very long time. I could hear a loud constant beeping coming from above me somewhere. Actually, it was pretty damn annoying to say the least.

I slowly opened my eyes…and God damn it, I was back in the clinic. I really needed to try harder to stay out of here. Either that or I should get a special room…maybe I'd have to take that up with Dr. Olendzski.

And speaking of Dr. Olendzski, she was sleeping in a chair beside me. That wasn't normal procedure, I would know. I reached out and gently shook her arm, jolting her awake within a few seconds.

"Rose," she said, seemingly astonished.

"What happened?" I asked. "And why do I feel like hell?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, concerned.

Images started flashing through my head. Ion beating me up then drinking from me. Slipping the ring on his finger. Escaping the Strigoi nest. Telling Dimitri I loved him. Oh boy… I nodded slightly to indicate that I remembered, which only served to worsen the pounding in my head.

"How bad is it?"

"Two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, lots of bruising, and fairly bad head trauma. When they brought you in, I honestly didn't know if you'd wake up. You've been in a coma for nearly a day and a half now." I reached up to touch the bandage wrapped around the top of my head, only then noticing the brace on my right wrist.

A day and a half? What about Ion? Had he tried to call me? I carefully slipped my phone out of my pocket and checked it, but there were no missed calls. I desperately hoped he was alright.

"Not to sound…ungrateful, but didn't Lissa heal me?"

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov, and Oksana all tried but your body wasn't receptive to it. She was just as worried as everyone else, if not more so."

I had noticed upon waking up that we were the only ones in the room, which I found kind of strange. Not only would I have expected my parents and team to be with me in such a situation, but if I had indeed told Dimitri that I loved him, where was he?

Dr. Olendzski must have recognized my confusion because she said, "They all went to discuss the plan for protecting the academy. Quite a few important people showed up to help, including many royals. They're trying to figure out what is best…" She paused. "Guardian Belikov was insistent on staying with you, even more so than Lord Ozera, but your mother thought it would be best if he went and participated. They nearly had to drag him from the room and he never left your side until then." I felt a small smile tug at my lips at that thought, but it was quickly replaced by a stern expression.

"I need to be there." I attempted to swing my legs over the side of the bed, only to have Dr. Olendzski push them back.

"Oh no you don't. I haven't even checked you out yet."

"Then come with me," I said, pushing her aside and getting wobbly to my feet. "You can look at me after the meeting. I have to be there!" She could probably see that I wasn't going to give in because she sighed heavily and took my arm.

"You're not getting out of being checked out. You're still under my jurisdiction."

"That's fine, Doc. Just do it after the meeting." I let her help me walk across campus only because I wouldn't let her once we got to the battle conference. I had to be able to portray strength even if I felt about as weak as a limp noodle. And damn was I sore. But I refused to show any signs of it, not even a wince.

"Open the doors," Dr. Olendzski told two guardians outside of the guardian housing building. It took them a couple seconds to respond as they were too busy staring shocked at me. Did I really look that bad?

"I have to be able to stand on my own in order to do this," I murmured to Dr. Olendzski. She carefully released me, but still remained close at my side. The guardians pulled open the doors and I entered in true Rose Hathaway fashion.

Between thirty to fifty Dhampirs stood on one side of the room, while what I guessed to be about sixty Moroi stood opposite them. Seeing this really only served to piss me off; they were supposed to be coming together to figure out a way to survive and they were still segregating themselves. Couldn't they see what was so obvious to me? Didn't they understand that there was only one way to win this battle? It was right in front of them and they, most likely the Moroi, weren't even paying attention to it.

I had been so busy observing the room that I hadn't realized all arguing that had been happening upon my entrance had stopped. Silence reigned as everyone turned to stare at me. The composition of the room shifted to reveal my team in the center of the room, standing with Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Lissa, all the Belikovs, Oksana, and Mark. Dimitri and Christian immediately began walking over to me, similar looks of worry spread across their faces. I could tell what they were both going to do before they even got anywhere near me.

Waving them off, I said, "I'm fine."

"We don't know that for sure yet, Rose," Dr. Olendzski so kindly reminded me.

"Rose, you should be in bed," Christian said sternly.

"Is that a suggestion, Fire Boy?"

"It's not funny, Rose. I'm being serious." He tried to grab onto my arm and lead me out of the room, but I glared at him menacingly enough that he stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere. If anyone should have a say in this, don't you think it should be me?"

"Roza, we're just worried about you." Looking up at Dimitri I could see just how afraid he'd been for me, but I could also pick out the underlying emotions left from our short encounter in the woods. I so wanted to talk to him about that, but this wasn't the time. But soon we would have to sit down and discuss the past and in doing so figure out our future. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I'll let you know at the first sign of trouble." Giving him a small smile, I swept between them and over toward the large gathering of people. They were still all staring at me, and it was beginning to creep me out a bit.

"What have I missed?" No one spoke. They just looked and looked. My eyes roved over both sides of the crowd until they landed on Lissa. She seemed more upset than I thought she'd be. After all, I was alive. Slipping briefly into her head, I finally understood what everyone was staring at.

I looked absolutely horrible. No wonder Christian and Dimitri had tried to steer me back to my room and make me rest. My shirt was covered in blood, my face layered in bruises, the most prominent of which was near my chin. The bandage was still wrapped around my head, the large gauze strip covered in scarlet. My clothing was ripped in many areas, which I surprisingly hadn't noticed before. But most shocking were probably the two bloody bite marks on my neck.

Pulling myself out of her head, I began to reach up to pull strands of my long hair over it. But then I stopped. Who cared what they thought? I never had before and I wasn't about to start now.

"We were just discussing how Dhampirs were more suited to battle and the Moroi said we should prepare ourselves for the worst possible outcome," Mikhail said. My temper threatened to run away with me, but I held myself in check. The day might come when I could speak out about how Moroi were no better than Dhampirs, but it was not today.

"May I say something?"

"You've never asked before," Christian muttered from behind me. I threw him another glare before facing the Moroi.

"Look, you constantly send Dhampirs out to battle, but the reality is that you used to fight with us. Moroi beside Dhampirs, fighting together as a unified group. The truth is, this isn't just our fight," I said, gesturing to the Dhampirs beside me. A door opened and closed nearby, drawing the attention of the majority of both crowds.

"Rose…" Christian murmured, trying to get my attention. But I wasn't done, and I was finally going to speak freely about what I so firmly believed.

"It's your fight as well. Strigoi are going to continue preying on you, it's just the way the world works. They think you all are weak because you won't stand up and fight your own battles. They only see you as feeble people who hide behind others and don't even do their own dirty work." I could tell I was pissing off some of the royals in the crowd.

"Want to know something else? You have weapons of your own that are just as deadly, if not more deadly, than the ones Dhampirs use. Your magic, no matter what element you specialize in, is just as lethal as any stake."

"Our magic is only to be used for good," a royal in the front of their group said. I remembered Adrian pointing him out as his father, Nathan Ivashkov, when we'd been at the ski lodge. "We are only good."

"So if your guardians die in battle and you are surrounded by Strigoi, you're not going to fight back simply because 'you're too good' to do it?" He looked a little taken aback by my question. "I didn't think so."

"Now you all listen to me very carefully," I said, beginning to pace back in forth in the middle of the two groups, glancing back and forth between them. "You need to put your differences aside and work together instead of fighting each other. You all have a common enemy in the Strigoi, an enemy that could be at the gates at any time. The only possible way to defeat them is to combine our efforts and work together, not just as Dhampirs or Moroi, but as species of vampires. If we don't come together right now, then we will all die. But if we follow our ancestor's paths and fight as one, there will be no stopping us."

My eyes landed on Dimitri as I finished and I could practically see the pride radiating off of him. That is, until he glanced over toward the door, my eyes following his. They met the green eyes of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov or, as I liked to call her, Queen Bitch. I immediately prepared myself to be reprimanded.

"Queen Tatiana," I greeted, bowing ever so slightly.

"Rose Hathaway…it's been a long time."

"Yes, two years." I paused. "I didn't know you were there."

"Well based on your past behavior, I would assume that you wouldn't have changed anything that you said."

"No, probably not," I reaffirmed.

"Good," she said, walking up to me. "Because you are right."

I think it was about the only time that I can ever recall becoming shocked speechless. I honestly could not have put two words together to save my life. It made me feel a bit better to see everyone else in the same state of shock.

"You seem surprised."

"I am," I answered.

"I am fully aware of how serious this threat is…and I also realize the truth in your words. We do need to work together, in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I speak for all Moroi when I say that I am not very physically inclined. Dhampirs took all of those classes at the academy but Moroi never had to. We could all benefit from some teaching in that area along with how to use our magic against Strigoi." I had the pleasure of seeing pure outrage on Nathan Ivashkov's face. He wouldn't dare speak up about it though, not only because she was queen but a relation as well.

"The only question is, Rose," she continued. "Will you teach us?" I glanced around me at my fellow Dhampirs, seeing hopeful expressions on every face. We all realized that if this worked, it could change our world forever.

Taking Dimitri's hand in mine, I said, "We all will." I noticed a brief flick of her sharp eyes to our hands but she never said a word about it.

"Then I suppose we should leave you to get some rest. We need you at your strongest." She began to turn to the door and lead the Moroi out but she suddenly turned back around. "And Rose?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back." Another one of those shocked speechless moments occurred as I watched the Moroi disappear into the night and back to their respective guest housing buildings. As soon as everyone dispersed, leaving me alone with my friends and family, I sank onto a couch. I had been blocking out my pain as best as I could, but it was now back in full force. It didn't help that without my ring, my headaches were increased ten-fold. I laid my head in my hands and tried to distract myself from the agony. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I simply couldn't keep my front up anymore.

"You aren't fine, are you?" Dimitri asked softly from beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist comfortingly, as though he could take away some of my pain.

"She wouldn't let me check her out before, but I think we should get her back to the clinic," Dr. Olendzski said. "She suffered a head injury and it's obviously taking a toll."

"I don't have a headache because of that," I said. I looked up at Christian and the rest of my team and got ready to tell them about my encounter with Ion.

But before I could even open my mouth to do so, a loud crash came from a nearby window. A body flew through the glass, my nausea alerting me to the fact it was a Strigoi. Guardians rushed over from all directions, appearing from seemingly nowhere. They drew their stakes and prepared to take down the threat. Through the flurry of movement, I could make out that whoever it was, was hurt extremely bad. Blood seemed to pour from numerous wounds, one of which appeared to be a large slash in their chest. I nearly felt bad for them until I remembered that it was a Strigoi.

My war of emotions turned to immediate fear and desperation when my eyes met the familiar blue ones ringed in red.


	17. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I wanted to get the next chapter up for you all. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_But before I could even open my mouth to do so, a loud crash came from a nearby window. A body flew through the glass, my nausea alerting me to the fact it was a Strigoi. Guardians rushed over from all directions, appearing from seemingly nowhere. They drew their stakes and prepared to take down the threat. Through the flurry of movement, I could make out that whoever it was, was hurt extremely bad. Blood seemed to pour from numerous wounds, one of which appeared to be a large slash in their chest. I nearly felt bad for them until I remembered that it was a Strigoi. _

_My war of emotions turned to immediate fear and desperation when my eyes met the familiar blue ones ringed in red. _

**Chapter 16**

Shouts…screams…chaos…pandemonium…

Lissa, Mia, Abe, Adrian, and Dr. Olendzski were encircled by guardians, including Eddie and Mom, as soon as the threat entered the building. They were shuffled back into a corner a far from the Strigoi as possible. Mark pushed Oksana back beside them, protecting her as best as he could. I think Dimitri was having a difficult time deciding who to protect, as he was between his family, who had pressed themselves up against another wall, and Princess Vasilisa. While everyone else was trying to get away, I, however, could not get close enough.

I watched as guardians surrounded Ion, who was moaning on the floor. My protective instinct rose up within me and before I realized I was moving, I was already in the process of doing so. I quickly pushed my way through the guardians, which is much easier said than done. A few people tried to grab me, one of which was probably Christian, but I pulled out of their grasp. Throwing myself onto the floor next to my Strigoi friend, I placed his head in my lap. Shock ran through the crowd as they watched me place my hand over the large bloody hole in the middle of Ion's chest. Strigoi might not be able to stake someone, but they could still wound them. And by the looks if it, they had really wanted to hurt Ion.

His arms were slashed all over, blood running down them and dripping from his fingers. He had a gash across his throat that was also spewing blood. His stomach had been carved into ribbons and slices had been taken out of his face. The blood loss was definitely taking a toll, as he shivered and looked even more pale than usual. I had never seen a member of the undead bleed this badly before and to see it happen to one of my best friends was terrifying. I had no idea how to help him. So I pressed down on the worst wound, the one on his chest, and attempted to stop the blood flow.

"I thought you said you were going to call?" I murmured.

"Needless to say, when they discovered you were gone, they were pissed. Sonya found me out and did this…she wanted to make an example of me." I was glad Mikhail wasn't in the room; I wanted to tell him privately about how I had found his lover. "I didn't have anywhere else to go and I had to find you quickly, before…"

"You're not going to die," I hissed. He didn't look too convinced.

"Rose…would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Christian asked. Everyone else seemed too stunned to say anything.

"I told you that I had an awful headache and it didn't have anything to do with the head injury."

"So?"

"_So…_it's because I don't have my ring." I held up my hand to prove my point.

"How could you lose that?"

"I didn't lose it," I said. "It's on him, you moron." Christian's mouth fell open in astonishment as his eyes swept up to meet Ion's.

"Hey Chris," he muttered.

"For those of us who are a bit slow, would you like to spell it out for us?" Viktoria asked.

"When I was…with Dimitri when he was Strigoi, he put on a spirit-induced ring and became a bit more like himself. He gained some of his humanity back. The one that I put on Ion is ten times stronger than that one. He acts just like he did as a Dhampir…he just retained a few Strigoi qualities." The majority of the crowd still looked unsure, but my team looked ready to accept anything I said. They murmured encouraging words to Ion, bringing a small smile across his lips. Knowing they believed in him only made him that much stronger. I knew the feeling.

My hand on his chest rose up and down as Ion continued to breathe shallowly. We were wasting time. Glancing up, I was uncomfortable to see all the guardians watching me, their emotionless masks firmly in place.

"Why don't you all go do something useful like, I don't know, maybe put the wards back up?" They glanced at each other warily, silently, before finally leaving the room. Whether they would do as I said, I didn't know. I just knew they didn't need to be here for this. The only people left were Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Lissa, Abe, Mom, Dr. Olendzski, the Belikovs, and my team.

"Would someone get me some blood?"

"Rose…even if he can control himself a bit more than before, he wouldn't be able to control himself with a feeder," Dr. Olendzski pointed out.

"Then get me some transfusion bags. You have to have some in the clinic."

"Rose…" She looked unsure about the situation, but I knew the more time we spent discussing this now, the less likely it was that Ion would survive. I couldn't lose him, not again.

"Dr. Olendzski, show me where they are," Christian said.

"But-

"Not buts," he said. "Just do as I ask." She seemed to think it over before nodding slightly and leading him away. Ion's breathing continued to get weaker and I knew he needed blood badly.

"I don't understand," Viktoria said. "I thought Strigoi were supposed to heal quickly."

"Maybe the ring isn't just bringing back his humanity in his actions but in his traits as well," Dimitri guessed. He slowly approached and kneeled down beside us, placing his large hands on the strips of Ion's stomach. It warmed my heart to see him helping, not even questioning my methods. He simply did it because he knew how important it was to me.

"Either way, if he has even an ounce of Strigoi in him, he'll need blood in order to heal. It's probably why they wounded him so severely. They didn't want him to heal himself," he continued.

"Then I am going to die," Ion said.

"What did I just tell you? You aren't going to die," I told him.

"It's okay, Rose…" He paused. It was obviously hard for him to talk, so I tried to shush him, but he continued anyway. "I deserve this…after everything I've done."

"It wasn't you! You had no control over your actions."

"I may not have been able to control them, but I still experienced them. I was still the one committing them. I was still the last thing that innocents saw before I murdered them." I couldn't help but look over at Dimitri. Had this been how he'd felt after coming back? Was this why he had been so confused over his feelings? The look in his eyes as he gazed at me told me yes. I don't know how long we connected over the battered body between us, but Ion must have picked up on something.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the man Rose fell in love with, hunted down, and then got hurt by."

Dimitri merely looked at him and nodded. I met Ion's eyes and saw the pain of meeting the man he'd hated for so long, even though he'd never known him personally. I prepared myself for the wrath of Ion; he had longed to tell Dimitri off and I thought for sure this would be the moment he embraced his chance.

"Lucky bastard," he muttered. "You know what the ridiculous thing is? I actually understand where you were coming from when you tried to push her away. You didn't feel…worthy anymore." He looked up at me, his heart beat slowing down considerably. He needed blood or he was going to die…and there was only one thing I could think of to stop it.

"Can I have your stake?" I asked Dimitri. He gave me a confused look but handed it over.

"Going to do me in now, Rose?" Ion asked jokingly. I glared at him before pressing the sharp point against the skin of my wrist. I wasn't familiar with how to cut myself, but I remembered how Lissa had once done it. I drew it across my skin in a quick jerk, cutting a fairly deep line near my artery. As soon as he smelled the blood, Ion's jaw clenched tightly.

"Rose, don't."

"You need blood and Christian isn't back with a bag yet. This is the only way." He looked up at me with tortured eyes.

"I'd rather die than drink from you again."

"I'm not giving you the option," I insisted. He shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. I looked over at Dimitri, silently begging him to help.

Finally he said, "If you can control yourself this much just being near blood, it would be a reasonable assumption that you could control yourself while feeding." He didn't look all that pleased with the idea of my blood being consumed by a Strigoi though.

"What if I can't?" Ion asked.

"Then we'll make you stop," Lev said. "We won't let you do anything stupid. We're here for you." I placed my wrist beside his mouth, silently encouraging him to get some of his strength back.

"I trust you," I murmured. After a few more moments of thought, he gave me a sad, apologetic look before raising my wrist to his mouth and sinking his teeth into it. I sucked in a deep breath at the short burst of pain before the pleasure endorphins took over my body. I don't know how much he drank, but it seemed like a long time that I was suspended in bliss. Finally he withdrew his fangs and shoved me away.

I think everyone was shocked by Ion's control; even I was to some extent. His wounds had healed a bit and he seemed a bit steadier. He tried to pick himself up, but only ended up stumbling into Denis. Luckily his friends were there to help him stand.

"We need to get him back to the room," I said. I was still a bit out of it from my endorphin rush, but it hadn't been as bad as a Strigoi's bite usually was. Maybe Dimitri had been onto something when he said the ring was bringing back his Dhampir traits.

"We're on it," Artur said as he opened the door and led Denis, Ion, and Lev out of the building.

"You all can go back to our room too, if you want. We should probably discuss how we're going to do the Moroi training." Everyone turned to begin following my team; everyone, that is, except Lissa and Dimitri.

"I know you need to talk to her," Lissa said to Dimitri. "But can I…?"

"Of course," Dimitri said. He pressed a kiss to my temple before heading to my room. I sat down on a couch and quietly waited until Lissa sat down beside me. She made no move to hurry the conversation along and I refused to be the first to talk. Call it childish, but I figured this was her party. If she wanted to work out our differences, she had to be willing to take the first step.

"Look…I know what I did was wrong. I know part of the way I acted was due to darkness, but I can't blame it on that entirely. The majority of it was me." She paused and looked down at her hands. "I don't know why I did what I did, really. I guess part of me was jealous over the fact that I wasn't the most important person in your life anymore…"

"But I wasn't that to you anymore either," I said. "You had Christian. Didn't I deserve to love someone too?"

"Of course you did!" She looked a bit affronted by the fact that I thought she hadn't wanted that for me. "I wanted you to be happy! But a part of me wondered…" She stopped and looked away.

"Wondered what?" I pushed.

"It sounds stupid."

"Tell me."

"Since you were so eager to leave me in order to go find Dimitri, I wondered if maybe someday you'd be eager to leave me again…only just to get away and live your life with him. Without me."

"You really thought that little of our friendship? You doubted me that much?"

"I just-

"I would've done anything for you! In fact, that's what my entire life had been devoted to up until I left to hunt Dimitri. I wanted to do one thing for myself…and suddenly you think I'm just going to drop everything and leave?"

"It's what you did, isn't it? You can't say it was too crazy of an idea."

"The only reason I left was because you weren't supporting me. In fact, you were acting like I meant hardly anything to you anymore. Combine that with how Dimitri was treating me, and I figured there was no reason to stay."

"I never wanted you to leave!"

"And yet when I did, you never made the effort to find me." Her argument seemed to dry up instantly. "Dimitri came after me even if he never found me. At least he put in the effort. But you, my supposed best friend, did nothing. You let me go. Hell, you let Christian go. Forget me, but he was the love of your life. You should've gone after him."

"After the way I treated him, I figured he'd never listen…"

"That boy would've done anything for you. Had you told him to jump off a bridge, I swear he would've done it. The least you could've done was try to find him…but you didn't even do that." I had really been willing to hear her out and try to forgive her, but my anger seemed to spew up from nowhere. She had to understand where I was coming from if we were going to have any semblance of a friendship in the future.

"I know you realize that you made a mistake…but you have to understand things from our side. Things had been pretty bad those last few weeks…and you and Christian were beginning to put things back together again. But you pushed him away one too many times, Liss. A person can only take so much."

I shot up from my position on the couch when Christian came running in the door. He carried two bags of blood and looked eagerly around the room for Ion. Seeing Lissa and I together brought him up short.

"What's going on?"

"We were just getting ready to go back to the room. The boys took Ion up there, followed by everyone else. We need to get these bags up to him." I tried to pull them out of his grasp, but he held firmly to them.

"Rose." He was using his "don't bullshit me" voice. I wasn't getting out of this one.

"We were just…talking. It's not a big deal Christian, really." He sent a fairly intimidating glare at Lissa before turning and retreating out the door.

"We can finish this another time," I told her quietly. She merely nodded. I hurried to catch up with Christian, Lissa following behind. When we reached the room, everyone was standing around, not saying a word. Talk about awkward. I could feel Dimitri's questioning gaze, but I figured we could talk about my situation with Lissa later. I knew we had a talk coming up soon between us anyway.

Taking the blood bags from Christian's hands, I walked into our little kitchen area and stuck one in the refrigerator. Tearing open the second, I poured half of it into a coffee mug and stuck it in the microwave. Placing the rest of the bag in a second mug, I sat it in the fridge as well. When the timer went off on the microwave, I carefully took the mug out and made my way to the couch.

Ion was sprawled out on it, the only person actually sitting down in any way. The boys had apparently given him some clothing because he was no longer covered in blood. I sat beside him and handed him the cup. He took it out of my hands and smiled at me thankfully.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's you we have to worry about."

"Because I might turn into a cold-blooded monster at any minute?"

"No, because you need to regain your strength. Now drink before I shove it down your throat."

"You're always so comforting," he said sarcastically. He slowly lost his easygoing side and became serious. "You don't have to watch this."

"Well I'm not leaving, so you may as well drink it."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I usually do," I joked.

"Ain't that the truth," Lev muttered. I glared at him playfully and the mood in the room seemed to shift to be a bit more relaxed. Ion chuckled before bringing the cup to his lips and drinking. He didn't make any slurping noises; he may as well have been drinking coffee.

"Now about the Moroi training," I began.

"No Rose, we'll discuss that tomorrow," Mom said. "You need to rest."

"I rested for nearly a day and a half. I'm fine."

"Speaking of fine, you never let Dr. Olendzski check you out."

"There wasn't much time between the meeting and this," I said, gesturing towards Ion.

"You will get that done tomorrow," she said sternly. "Even if you feel well, there could be something wrong."

"I'll take her," Dimitri spoke up. Mom nodded before shooing everyone out of the room. Denis, Lev, Artur, and Christian all stood staring at Ion. I was a little concerned that they wouldn't accept him as quickly as I had.

"So, do you want to poker?" Artur asked suddenly. It was a past time that we all loved. Whenever we had down time or someone was feeling especially shitty, poker was normally our way out. Our escape.

"Sure," Ion agreed, smiling. Artur returned the grin before going to get a poker set. "But you have to deal. We all know that when Lev does it, he cheats."

"That's not true," Lev said, pretending to be outraged. Christian rolled his eyes at him, playing along.

"Sure you don't." We all gathered around a table and fell right back into our old routine. It was so nice to have all six of us back together again. The game went on and on, well into the night…or human day. Mom would've been pissed had she known I was using my resting time to play poker.

I was one card away from a royal flush when there was a knock at the door. I flipped my cards over and got up to answer it, keeping an eye on Lev. As much as he denied it, he did tend to cheat.

"Lev, I'm watching you," I warned as he subtly reached over to look at my cards. He instantly snapped his hand back. Chuckling, I swung open the door. Soft brown eyes met my own.

"Can we talk?"


	18. Chapter 17

I am so sorry! Homework just kept piling up and it just continued to get worse and worse. I won't make you listen to my excuses, but I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I know it's shorter compared to my other chapters, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. And I'm sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_Chuckling, I swung open the door. Soft brown eyes met my own. _

"_Can we talk?"_

**Chapter 17**

"Sure," I said. "Guys, deal me out. I'll be back in a little bit." Christian looked a little confused about who I would be seeing outside of those in the room, but Lev reached over and turned over my cards as soon as I spoke.

"You're leaving when you have a hand this good?" he asked. He acted like the idea was completely ludicrous to him. I rolled my eyes before stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

For some reason, the corridor seemed dimly lit, even with my vampire senses. Dimitri stood across from me, looking as handsome and godlike as ever. It should be a crime, being as good looking as he was. And as handsome as he was on the outside, I loved the fact that he was just as incredible inside.

"How'd you get past my mom?"

"Guardian secrets," he murmured, reminding me of the time he'd bought me my favorite lip gloss. "Would you mind going to my room? It will be more private."

"That's fine." I just hoped it wasn't the same room he'd had when he'd been a guardian on campus. That would bring back way too many memories.

Luckily it wasn't, but being in a room that contained a bed with Dimitri was difficult enough. I steered myself over toward the couch and sat down, my Russian god sitting beside me. He carefully took my hand in his, gently rubbing circles around on my skin with his thumb.

"Rose…I know that we've been through a lot of tough times, some of which we've both handled badly, but-

I interrupted him, my realization from Ion still fresh in my mind. Pressing a finger against his lips, I said, "Dimitri, I should've understood. I should've waited until you had started dealing with being turned back. Call me stupid, but I'd imagined this elaborate moment where you'd run to me and just kiss me. But I could've been more patient. True, you didn't have to say what you did, but you were trying to do what you thought was best for me. I may not appreciate you not giving me the opportunity to decide for myself…but I understand it." His face registered shock as he listened to me.

"But before you were…taken, you didn't say anything like that."

"I just realized it…with Ion and seeing him like this. It finally makes me understand what you must've gone through and struggled with. You could've trusted me enough to rely on me though…I would've helped you get through it."

"I know and I deeply regret not doing so. Rose, I…" He broke off and looked deep into my eyes. Raising his hand, he lightly cupped my cheek in his palm. "I love you so much, Rose. More than even I think I understand."

The part of me that was still slightly angry with him wanted me to turn away, to let this situation go and let him suffer a bit more. But the way he was looking at me made me think of the time recently when I thought I'd never see him again. The fear and depression I had felt at not being able to be with him for the short time I could've been nearly ripped me in two. So letting go of my anger and fear, I finally turned off the voice in my head telling me to run away and did as Yeva had said. I listened to my heart explicitly and rising up onto my knees, I pressed my lips lightly against his.

It was like my chest exploded as my pulse picked up and my heart filled with joy. I had missed this so much. I had missed him. I never wanted to leave his side again. I never wanted anything to come between us or try to tear us apart. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, maybe even get married to him.

_Whoa!_ Where had that thought come from? I had never thought about anything like that before…of course I had never loved anyone like I loved Dimitri.

As soon as my lips brushed against his, he responded. Grabbing onto my hips, he slid me around so I was straddling him. We kissed and kissed and kissed, the passion increasing with each one. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, his emotionless mask nowhere to be found on his gorgeous face. Pure and utter happiness seemed to radiate off of him as he just looked at me.

"I love you," I said, leaning my forehead against his. His hands slid around to my waist, pressing me closer. God, I felt like I couldn't get close enough. And suddenly he looked like he had the same idea. I knew he wouldn't make the first move because he wouldn't want to push me, so I reached down to the hem of his shirt. Just as I was about to lift it over his head, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and laid my head against his chest.

"You should just not answer it," I murmured. But I knew Dimitri and that duty always came first to him.

"I wish I didn't have to," he said, kissing the top of my head. He stood up, lifting me up with him so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He slowly slid me down his body looking like he very much did not want to let go of me. But after a quick kiss he turned and walked to the door. He swung it open and the person outside pushed their way right into the room. Needless to say, Dimitri looked a bit surprised.

"Rose!" he said. The blue eyes looked so alive compared to the nearly depressed state they had been the last time I'd talked to him. Mikhail ran right up to me and grabbed my arms tightly. "Is it true? Tell me it's true!"

"Mikhail, calm down." I pushed him away from me slightly, rubbing the areas he had held so tightly.

"Calm down? Were you calm when you…" He suddenly shut himself up, knowing that the person he was going to make reference to was in the room.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked. His eyes swept across both of us before settling on mine.

"Close the door," I said wearily. I hadn't even thought of a way to breach the subject to Mikhail, let alone tell everyone else about my promise to him. Dimitri and I had just put aside our past and started to move on, at least a little bit. Would he resent me for jumping into something like this?

Dimitri quietly closed the door and approached us. Mikhail looked about as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning and about as impatient as one waiting to open presents. But I had to fill Dimitri in first. If this relationship was going to work out between us, we had to be completely honest with each other.

"You know about…Sonya Karp and Guardian Tanner's decision to try to hunt her down." It wasn't a question, but Dimitri still nodded his agreement. I figured he remembered the conversation we'd had on the way to Missoula for a shopping trip shortly after he'd brought us back to the academy.

"Well…he found out about how I was able to change you back. And I promised him that I'd help him find her and…" I let my sentence trail off, taking in his guardian mask. A few minutes ago it had been nowhere to be found. The fact that it had come back so swiftly slightly disturbed me.

"You agreed to help change her back as well," he said, his voice as emotionless as his face.

"Is it true?" Mikhail asked again. "I heard that you saw her when you were…missing."

"It's true. And I don't think it will be a problem trying to track her down. She's part of the army that is planning the attack on the academy."

"So she'll be here." A blissful smile lit up his face as he thought about seeing his lover again. I recognized his feelings; I had felt the same thing when I knew I was getting close to Dimitri. They had nearly gotten me killed. Unable to help myself, I punched him in the gut. He grunted at the impact before looking at me, hurt by my actions.

"I know how you're feeling; I've felt it. And trust me, it's dangerous to feel anything remotely close to that. I know how badly you want her back Mikhail, but she isn't who she used to be. She's deadly…and she doesn't care who she has to kill in order to accomplish what she wants. You have to focus. If it comes down to it, you still may have to kill her." He looked stricken at the thought, but he knew I was right.

"Can you handle that?" I pushed.

"I'll have to, won't I?" he answered. He glanced over at Dimitri, who was standing completely motionless beside me, still refusing to show any emotions. "How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you handle seeing him like that? How did you handle nearly having to kill him?"

"Honestly, I didn't handle it too well at first. The first time I saw him, I froze up and allowed him to knock me out and take me hostage. I had the stupid idea that he was exactly the same, just with a different complexion and eyes. But eventually, after spending more time with him, I could pick out subtle differences in him. The chill in his voice, the way he said he _wanted_ me not _loved_ me…and they made all the difference. Because he wasn't him, Mikhail. And I knew without a doubt that Dimitri, _my Dimitri_, wouldn't want to be that way. And it gave me the resolve I needed to potentially kill him…and the strength to go through everything in order to save him."

I had said all of that while starring into Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes, the eyes I thanked God I had the opportunity to still see. And watching him, I saw the emotions coursing through in his eyes as he had listened to me tell my side of the story. And I suddenly knew, without a doubt, that Dimitri wouldn't hold this decision against me. He may worry about me…but he understood where I was coming from. He understood everything that we had gone through, everything we had overcome, in order to be together. And he knew the reason why. We had loved each other so much…and he knew how it felt to be ripped away from his other half in such a way. I knew that he wouldn't wish that pain and suffering on anyone.

Mikhail nodded in understanding. "Thank you for doing this, Rose. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

And slipping my hand into Dimitri's, I said, "Seeing you both happy again will be payment enough."

**Like I said, it's short (and kind of cheesy)…but I will have you know that I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update more this week, due to the fact that I'll be on Thanksgiving break (FINALLY!), giving me more time to write. **

**Sorry for those of you that wanted Rose to make Dimitri fight for her more…but after a near-death experience, I don't think she would've wasted any more time. Be sure to let me know what you thought!**

**For those of you that have stuck with me, I greatly appreciate it. You don't know what it means to me to know that people are reading and reviewing. So thank you!**


	19. Chapter 18

In honor of Thanksgiving, I decided to put this up for you all. I am so thankful for everyone who has stuck with this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 18**

After Mikhail left, Dimitri still seemed to be a bit off. I was worried that it had to do with my decision to help with Sonya, even if he understood why I felt the need to do it. He soon laid that worry temporarily to rest.

Taking me in his arms, he murmured, "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Besides the fact that I know how wonderful I am, what are you talking about?"

He chuckled, the low masculine sound shaking his body ever so slightly. "I meant how much you went through in order to bring me back." Looking up into his face, I noticed the humor leave his face. "I'm so sorry for the things I said, Roza. It must've felt awful after everything you'd been through in order to get me back. I was so ungrateful and-

I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You were overwhelmed by the sudden change, which considering the circumstances was understandable. We both made hasty decisions and mistakes…" Lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, he nuzzled his face into my throat lovingly.

"Since when are you the reasonable one in this relationship?" he teased. I smiled, running my fingers through his silky hair. He swallowed and I could tell he was trying his best to control himself.

"You really aren't mad about me helping Mikhail?" We had bypassed the topic, but I needed to completely assuage them. After all, I knew Dimitri pretty well but that didn't mean I could read his mind.

"Mad? Rose, I understand what you're doing completely. That doesn't stop me from worrying about you, but I support your decision. Only…"

"Only?"

"I would like to help." I leaned away from him enough to see watch his facial expressions. And I could tell that he wasn't joking.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I was the test subject last time, but I want to see things from your side as well. And I can help her get her bearings a bit better once she's been turned back considering I'm the only person that's gone through it before." While that wasn't completely true, I wasn't going to try to dissuade him. After all, we could use all the help we could get.

"Of course you can help." And I sealed the deal with, what was supposed to be, a light kiss. Of course it picked up intensity until we were both panting for breath. Dimitri laid me down on the bed before crawling on top of me. Cupping my cheek with his hand, he gently pressed kisses all over my face. Making his way down my throat, his lips seemed to be spreading a fire through my body. I wanted him so badly. And I mean, how could I not? I hadn't had sex in nearly three years, and to be so close to my first lover…it made me want to break my dry spell so badly. But even more so, we had finally worked out our issues and I wanted to make love with the man I had craved every second I had been away.

He must've seen the decision in my eyes because he reached down and began undoing buttons on my shirt, brushing his lips on my skin as it became uncovered. He was careful not to put too much pressure on me, knowing that I was still sore from being held captive. My ribs and head ached a bit, but it was tolerable compared to how it had been. Just as he was unfastening the last one, another knock pounded on the door. Dimitri and I both groaned in frustration.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I fully expected Dimitri to reprimand me for my language, or at least give me one of disapproving looks.

So it surprised me when he said, "My thoughts exactly."

"Can't we just pretend like we're not here?"

"Belikov!"

"Nevermind…" I recognized my mother's voice and I knew there was no escaping her when she set her mind to something.

"Belikov, is my daughter in there?"

"Just wonderful," I muttered, closing my eyes. She had brought her partner in crime with her. Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead before quickly refastening the buttons on my shirt. Pulling me to my feet and wrapping an arm around my waist, he walked me over to the door.

"I will break down this door," I heard Abe growl.

"Calm down, Old Man," I said, swinging open the door. They both raked their eyes up and down, taking in my appearance. I was wearing clothes, but they were probably a bit wrinkled from our two make-out sessions. And my hair probably looked horrible.

"Belikov, do I need to have a talk with you?" Abe ground out. Glancing up at Dimitri, I was surprised that he did not seem to fear for his life. Brave man.

"Dad, I'm fine." He seemed to be taken off guard by me calling him "Dad," distracting him from glaring at Dimitri. "Now what did you two want that was so important?"

"We all need to discuss the training process for the Moroi and how we're going to…help your friend," Mom said. At her reminder, I suddenly felt bad. I had been so consumed by finally being able to be with Dimitri that I had completely forgotten my other obligations. "But first, Dimitri said he was going to take you to the clinic."

I groaned. "I'm fine, Mom. I don't need to-

Dimitri covered my mouth gently with his hand and said, "I'll make sure she gets there, Janine. I want to make sure she's really as fine as she says."

Seeming to think that Dimitri was telling the truth, she nodded before turning away. Abe remained still in front of us, glaring reproachfully at the man beside me. Mom had only taken a few steps before realizing that my father wasn't following. She turned back around and tugged on his arm, effectively pulling him away from us. He was still glaring at Dimitri when they turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Wow," I said, turning to face him. "My dad really has it out for you. Aren't you afraid for your life?"

"There are times when he's a bit intimidating, but Abe Mazur doesn't scare me."

I raised my eyebrows at him, still bitter that I couldn't lift only one like he could.

"As long as you're the prize, I would face anything for you," he admitted. I smiled widely before trying to pull him back into the room. Trying and failing, I might add.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Back in there to finish what we started. After all, three times is the charm, right?"

"As much as I would love to take you up on that, I really do need to get you to the clinic."

"Oh, not you too. Dimitri, I'm absolutely fine." He raised that damn eyebrow at me before poking me in the ribs. I hissed in a breath sharply, bending over at the jab of pain.

"You are not fine."

"So I have a few broken ribs. It's not like the doc can do much about that."

"Roza…please just humor me. I want to make sure you're alright." The pleading in his voice was what got me. Groaning again, I relented, allowing him to pull me to the clinic.

Upon arriving, Dr. Olendzski pulled me into an examination room to see just how badly I was hurt. After poking and prodding for what seemed like forever, she told me to take it easy for a few weeks and sent me on my way with pain killers. Dimitri had the decency to look slightly abashed at me being right, but I kissed his cheek as sign of forgiveness. After all, he had my best interests at heart.

Making our way back to my room, my thoughts drifted to the future. What was I going to do now that Dimitri and I were back together? I wasn't a guardian anymore and I operated out of Russia. I knew he had a fondness for his homeland, but that didn't necessarily mean that he'd want to return, especially after his time as a Strigoi there. And he most likely wouldn't want to give up his guardian status now that he'd earned it back. Could I give up the five people that had helped me through such a difficult time in order to be with him? Could I give up the hunting and the fighting in order to come back and take up the regimented schedules and the "they come first" mentality? I honestly didn't know, and that scared me more than I even wanted to admit to myself.

"Roza?" he asked, probably sensing my shift in mood.

"I'm okay, just thinking." He sent one of his half smiles over at me, lifting our entwined hands to his lips. He gently kissed the back of my hand before lowering it back to its previous position. I was sort of taken off guard by his actions. Of course, we had never been able to have any sort of public displays of affection before. We could only have little moments that we stole every once in a while. Amazingly, those little moments were everything to me.

When we walked into my suite, I was instantly aware of the nausea that comes with being anywhere near a Strigoi. My body immediately tensed for danger, which made it even funnier when I saw what the "dangerous" Strigoi was doing.

A Wii was hooked up to the big screen TV in the middle of the room. Ion and Lev were battling it out on Just Dance to Womanizer by Brittany Spears. Watching them dance was hilarious and needless to say, I completely lost it. Dropping down to the floor, I started cracking up laughing. Tears sprang to my eyes, my stomach and ribs hurt mercilessly, and I couldn't breathe, but it felt so wonderful to just let go and laugh hysterically. It took me a few minutes to realize that the room had gone silent.

Looking up from my position on the floor, I saw Dimitri smiling widely down at me. Christian, Artur, and Denis were all leaning over the back of the couch to watch me and Lev and Ion had turned to do so as well. It wasn't until then that I realized Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, the Belikovs, and my parents were in the room too, all busy staring peculiarly at me. How I hadn't noticed so many people before then, I have no idea.

"What?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Was that an insult?" Lev asked, looking a bit offended, which nearly set me off again. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my bubbling laughter and tried to look innocent.

"I think it was," Ion said. I saw the evil look pass between them; the look that spelled trouble for me.

"Don't even think about it," I said, backing behind Dimitri. Before I could even warn him about what they were planning, I was being lifted off my feet by Ion while Lev tickled me. Squirming and shrieking loudly, I tried in vain to escape their clutches, but Ion held me too tightly. Damn Strigoi strength.

"As amusing as this is, can we put this on pause?" Mom asked. I could tell by her tone that she wanted to get down to business, so without any thought I slapped both of the boys upside the head. The glared at me playfully, rubbing the spots that I'd hit, before making their way over to chairs in the center of the room. Taking hold of Dimitri's hand, we followed them and sat together on a small sofa. I could feel Christian's accusing eyes on me but I chose to avoid his glance and looked over at my mother. I knew that he and I would need to have a talk ourselves soon. Why did it seem like the more I accomplished, the more I had to do?

"First things first, I think we need to discuss the Striogi's situation and what we're going to do about it," she said, motioning over toward Ion. I could tell he didn't like being referred to as "the Strigoi" by the way his face dropped and he wouldn't look away from his hands.

"First things first, he has a name," I growled. Mom looked a little surprised at my outburst but nodded.

"We need to figure out what to do about…Ion." I gave her a small smile to thank her before glancing around the room.

"Oksana, do you think that the ring will eventually change him back completely?" Mom asked. "It's already changed him quite a bit."

"I'm not an expert on the subject, but if I had to guess, I would say no it won't. The ring acts as a kind of tie to who he once was, but take it off and he'll go back to being a Strigoi in every sense of the word." Ion shuddered in the chair beside me and I reached over and tightly squeezed his hand.

"Well we have three Spirit users in the room. To me the answer is obvious." No one really said anything, but glanced around at each other warily.

"I would like to try," Oksana said quietly.

"Oksana!" Mark said sharply.

"No Mark, I want to see if I can do it and this is the safest circumstance possible." She squeezed his hands and I recognized the signs of her communicating with him through the bond in the subtle movements they kept making.

"This doesn't have to be decided now," Ion said. "You both can talk it over. There's no rush."

"No rush? Don't you want to be changed back?" I questioned.

"Of course I do…eventually." Everyone seemed to gasp at the revelation that he wouldn't want to be returned to his Dhampir state immediately. It kind of surprised me as well; I knew how much he hated the Strigoi species.

"It's not because I like it," he said, defending himself. "But you forget, I was a part of planning the attack on the academy. I know how severe the threat is, not just to the students and faculty but…" His voice faded as he looked over at me.

"What? What is it?"

"The academy is a pretty big target, yes," he said slowly. "But that isn't their main target." I opened my mouth to ask the next logical question, but my words froze in my throat. The way he was looking at me told me everything. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me and I knew he had come to the same conclusion that I had.

"Then what is?" Christian asked.

"Rose is." Christian looked over at me, his eyes wide with fear for me. We had faced numerous enemies together, but this felt a little too real for the both of us.

"I know they'll change up their strategy because without me they have to, but Rose…it isn't good. This threat is anything but mild and I just feel like I can be more help to you as a Strigoi." He paused, making sure I understood that he wasn't going to relent his position of this. "But how are you all going to train the Moroi? It's never been done before in recent times, has it?"

"Well actually…I sort of called in some help for that," Christian muttered.

"Who?" I asked, somewhat slighted that he wouldn't have asked for my opinion. Not that he needed my permission, but we had consulted each other on everything for so long, it was strange that he hadn't done so now.

"Me," a feminine voice said from the door opening. Rising swiftly to my feet, I faced the new arrival. She held a small suitcase in one hand and a smile was spread across her marred lips. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in the light, while the scarring on her face seemed like a perfect addition to her beauty, just like it had the first time I had seen her on campus.

"Hello Tasha."

**One other announcement before you all go on your merry way and stuff yourselves with food. I got a few messages after the last chapter mentioning a lemon. I've never written one but I would be willing to try if that's what the majority of my readers want. So if you could please just take a few seconds and write me a quick message stating whether or not you want one, I will be sure to take that into consideration. Thank you and I hope you all have a fantastic holiday!**


	20. Chapter 19

Well, the votes are in, though I didn't receive that many. I will be attempting a lemon in the near future, but I will warn everyone that it will only be a slight one. I'm not going to go overboard, especially on my first one. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead_

_**From Last Chapter…**_

"_Well actually…I sort of called in some help for that," Christian muttered. _

"_Who?" I asked, somewhat slighted that he wouldn't have asked for my opinion. Not that he needed my permission, but we had consulted each other on everything for so long, it was strange that he hadn't done so now. _

"_Me," a feminine voice said from the door opening. Rising swiftly to my feet, I faced the new arrival. She held a small suitcase in one hand and a smile was spread across her marred lips. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in the light, while the scarring on her face seemed like a perfect addition to her beauty, just like it had the first time I had seen her on campus. _

"_Hello Tasha." _

**Chapter 19**

As she walked into the room and closed the door behind her, my mind raced back to the two most recent times I had seen Tasha. She had been the only person I had known before Christian and I had left that had managed to track us down. She had contacted Christian somehow and arranged for us to celebrate Christmas with her in Siberia. She had flown over for both Christmas's that we had been gone, and honestly it had been so much fun. She had even comforted me about Dimitri once when I had been drunk and sobbing hysterically. Let me tell you, that was the last time I'd ever done something like that.

All the same though, I had really become attached to her. That only made seeing her now that much more confusing. A part of me wanted to run over and give her a hug and welcome her, but the other part wanted me to shove her right back out the door. Being around her and Dimitri at the same time made me uncomfortable, even insecure and inferior.

Knowing that she still had feelings for him made me question her sudden arrival. And before the thought had completely crossed my mind, I had swung around to stare at Christian. _He wouldn't have…would he? _

Tasha rushed over to give Christian a big hug, holding him tightly against her. I knew how close they were; being apart a year at a time had been hard on both of them. But I wasn't thinking about that just then. I was too busy trying to decide if Christian would really have gone behind my back in the manner I was beginning to think he had.

"Oh Rose, get over here," Tasha squealed, pulling me to her. She wrapped me in a hug, but I held my body stiff, still shocked by what Christian had done. She awkwardly detached herself from me, trying to understand why I hadn't reciprocated. And that was when she noticed Dimitri.

"Dimka!" She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug before sitting beside him on the small couch. She had taken the spot I had previously been sitting in, leaving me nowhere to sit next to Dimitri. He gave me a small reassuring smile. Trying to control my temper, I leaned on the wall beside them while Christian retook his seat next to Artur and Denis.

"What do you think about training the Moroi, Aunt Tasha?"

"I think that we need to take it slowly and try to include as many Moroi as we can."

"We don't have time to take it slowly," I said. "The battle could happen anytime in the near future."

"But they aren't equipped to handle the type of training Dhampirs go through."

"May I?" Lissa asked before I could jump back in. My mom waved her on to proceed. "I agree with Rose on this." I barely kept my mouth from dropping open in surprise.

"But Princess," Tasha began, but Lissa cut her off.

"We do not have the time to take things slowly. And I don't think there should be any special treatment for Moroi. Treat them like Dhampirs. How else will they learn to defend themselves?" As she spoke, I could understand why Queen Tatiana had chosen her to eventually take her place on the throne. She stood up for what she believed in and she held her own. She didn't let people walk all over her. Tasha nodded her understanding, but I could tell she didn't completely agree with her.

"Rose, do you have any ideas on how we should go about this?" Mom asked.

"I'm not an expert here," I answered.

"Perhaps not, but you have managed to keep a Moroi alive for two years while also allowing him to fight. You had to have trained him a bit at some point." I thought back to the times I had worked with Christian, trying to prepare him for Strigoi.

"I started out by making him run laps," I said. Dimitri glanced over and smiled brightly at me, nearly making my heart stop. "Then lift weights, do push-ups and chin ups, and finally spar and practice staking dummies. But he already knew how to offensively use his element. A lot of these Moroi don't." I paused to think of strategies on how we could possibly accomplish this feat, and before I knew it, the answer had popped into my head.

"What if we split them into groups depending on their element and then split those into smaller groups. An experienced guardian or Dhampir will take them under their wing and help train them, physically. Tasha can help each element figure out what how to use their element offensively and a teacher in that same element can be in charge of helping them practice."

"That…just might work," Mom said, looking slightly stunned at how competent I had become. But more than that, pride shined in her eyes as she looked at me. She finally thought of me as an equal, at least guardian wise.

"Well now that that's been solved, how about a drink?" Adrian said, getting to his feet and going to search the kitchen for a bottle of liquor. The auras in the room were apparently causing him some discomfort. As the meeting broke up and conversations filled the room, I approached Christian.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. "In private?" He nodded and led the way to one of the adjoining bedrooms. He turned to face me, looking like he was ready to fight a battle.

"Why didn't you warn me that Tasha was coming?"

"You weren't here when the decision was made and I wasn't going to waste time searching for you," he answered.

"You mean to tell me the boys thought it was a good idea to call Tasha without telling me?"

"No…they wanted to wait and run it by you first."

"So why didn't you?" I questioned. He looked down at the floor and refused to answer. After a brief pause, I quietly asked, "Don't you remember how insecure I felt with both Tasha and Dimitri around?"

"Don't you remember how helpful Tasha has been? And how she helped you? She's been there for us in times when no one else from our past was."

"She has feelings for him, Christian. Don't you think it's a little strange that you would contact the one person who could possibly take him away from me right when we're starting to work things out?"

"Don't you think it's a little strange that you're even giving him the chance to work things out? After everything he did?"

A bitter silence fell between us, the first uncomfortable time I'd had with Christian since we left for Russia.

"So are you and Belikov back together then?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," I answered, waiting for him to be angry with me.

"I understand." The look on his face said he didn't.

"You aren't mad?"

"I'm disappointed in how quickly you fell back into his arms," he said. I opened my mouth to butt in, but he continued swiftly. "Just don't come crying to me when he breaks you again." Before I could so much as think up a proper response, he shoved past me and walked into the living room.

I had been really good about controlling my temper since we returned, but this was threatening to break that streak. And the fact that I didn't have anything holding the darkness in check was definitely taking a toll as well. To have Christian turn on me really hurt, especially after everything we'd been through together. I turned and walked back into the living room.

The room was silent besides the conversation Tasha was trying to have with Dimitri. He seemed to be trying to concentrate on what she was saying as well as keep an eye on me. He raised his eyes to meet mine, but I avoided them. I couldn't hide anything from him and he'd realize just how upset and angry I was. Whether or not he had feelings for Tasha, he deserved to spend some time with an old friend.

Christian leaned against the opposite wall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. The Belikovs were in the kitchen area, Olena trying to find something in the refrigerator to cook. Oksana seemed to be staring at the air around me and I figured she was taking in my aura, while Mark looked worriedly back and forth between us. The crew of my family and old friends hovered near the television, Adrian so engrossed in whatever was on and the bottle of vodka in his hand that I doubted he even picked up on the tension between Christian and I. On the other hand, Lev, Ion, Artur, and Denis were flicking their eyes back and forth between us, probably sensing the sudden difference in our relationship. After all, it was kind of hard to miss the chill in the atmosphere between us.

Without even thinking about the consequences or how childish it would look, I stalked to the door and threw it open, being sure to slam it on my way out. Starting out at a walk, my pace quickly picked up until I was running. Before I knew it, I was sprinting into the gym and aiming a furious punch at the nearest punching bag. Luckily the gym was empty; if people caught sight of me in such a rage, they may be afraid of training with me. As my emotions became stronger and stronger, overwhelming me completely, I lost control on the wall separating me from Lissa. And as soon as I lost that control, I was ripped into her head. As I saw Christian through her eyes, my hands began to punch even harder. They were definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Christian stood in the same position that I had last seen him in, only now he was staring at the door, almost seeming a bit guilty. Everyone was quiet, everyone was motionless. No one knew how to react to the situation. I knew the feeling; I wasn't used to fighting with Christian. Tasha had obviously picked up on the tension in the room, finally. Or maybe she had just been attempting to diffuse it with her chattering. Either way, she was silent now.

Dimitri got to his feet and began moving towards the door, Viktoria following his lead. I hadn't spent much time with her since she and her family arrived, but I was grateful that she cared enough to make sure I was alright.

"Sit down," Lissa said. She said it quietly, but there was enough authority behind it to make it seem like a demand. Dimitri paused, but Viktoria kept right on going. "Sit down!" They both stood near the door, but they turned and looked at Lissa. Liss figured that was the best she was going to get, so she turned to Christian. She saw Tasha get up and walk out the door in the corner of her eye, but she was too focused on Christian to really notice.

"What's wrong with Rose?" she asked, aiming the question at Christian.

"Oh now you care?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't. The only thing you accomplish is to make things worse."

Eddie jumped to his feet and said, "Lay off, Christian. You've been nothing but antagonistic towards Lissa since you all came back."

"Oh yes, because she's the perfect little princess that you all make her out to be," Christian said sarcastically. "You have absolutely no idea who she really is." Eddie opened his mouth to refute his statement, but Lissa waved him off.

"No, that's okay Eddie." She rounded on Christian, saying, "I've been nothing but nice and polite to you since you got here and you just continue to treat me like trash."

"You receive the same treatment that you give everyone else." Eddie again tried to jump in, but Lissa laid a restraining hand on his arm. If looks could kill, Eddie would've been on the ground in agony due to the glare Christian sent his way. He swung the look in Lissa's direction. "You haven't been 'nice and polite' to Rose," he said, quoting her.

"Apparently, neither have you."

His expression immediately closed off. "That is done of your damn business," he growled, before walking into another adjoining room and slamming the door behind him.

Slipping out of Lissa's head, I gritted my teeth. All through the conversation, my punches hadn't halted once and my hands and arms ached pretty badly. That didn't stop me from continuing to beat the bag to a pulp, foam flying off in chunks.

I heard the creak of the door opening behind me and I only paused long enough to see who it was. Tasha walked towards me across the gym, making the anger well up inside of me again. Some part of me wondered if it was actually my emotions or the darkness. After all, I didn't have a spirit-charmed ring to ward off its effects anymore. I turned and pummeled the bag vigorously before I tried to pummel her.

"Rose?" she murmured.

"What is it, Tasha? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Rose, you've known me for two and a half years. Have I ever given you a reason to feel threatened by me?"

"You and I both have feelings for the same man. How is that not threatening, no matter who it is?" I asked, still punching as hard as I could. My hands were red and a bit bruised from the beating they were taking, but at least they hadn't broken…yet.

"Rose, I may have feelings for him, but he loves you." Hearing that took me by surprise, enough so that I turned around and faced her. I could see the truth in her eyes, the hurt that hid just beneath her façade of being perfectly happy, and that she had finally accepted it. "Part of being in love with someone is understanding when to let them go. And he's never looked at me the way he looks at you. You're good for each other…and you make him happy, which is all I want for him."

"I'm here because my nephew called and asked for my help. I'm not here to steal Dimka away from you. He's already yours; I've accepted that. I just want to help you defeat this threat so we can all move on with our lives." She paused, allowing me to see her resolve. "I know that you think Christian called me to help keep you and Dimitri apart. And maybe he did, I don't know his motives. But I do know that he cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt again. He's trying to protect you…he has you're best interests at heart, even if he does a poor job of showing it."

I nodded my understanding, even if I was still a wee bit angry with him.

"Now what do you say we go back and spend a little bit of time with the people we care about the most?" she asked. I nodded again and she linked an arm with one of mine, propelling me out of the gym. I kind of felt bad for the janitor or whoever cleaned up the gym. They would have one hell of a mess to clean up with all the foam layering the floor like snow.

When we entered the living room together, everyone seemed to hold their breath. The majority of the Belikovs were playing poker with Lev, Artur, Denis, and a very drunk Adrian. Yeva wore a small smirk, making me wonder if she foresaw herself winning. Dimitri was playing some kind of game with Paul on the floor, but he looked up as soon as I entered the room. He started to get up, but I waved him back down. He deserved to spend some quality time with his nephew. Who knew how long it would be until he saw his family again.

Ion sat with Viktoria on one of the couches and they seemed pretty comfortable together. It was nice to see that she didn't seem to mind that he was a Strigoi. As I moved my eyes to continue sweeping the room, I noticed their fingers were entwined, making me do a double take. I glanced over at Dimitri and could tell by the worried look in his eyes that he had already noticed. He for one knew how much Strigoi targeted the people they care about the most. I knew Ion wasn't lethal now, but if that ring ever came off his finger he would be.

Mia and Eddie were hunkered down on another couch, looking just as snuggly as Ion and Viktoria. My parents stood with Lissa, probably talking about politics or strategy for the training. Christian sat alone on one of the counters in the kitchen area, looking a bit forlorn.

"Where are Roza and Zoya?" I asked.

"They're both in one of the bedrooms taking a nap," Karolina answered without ever looking up from her poker hand. I felt Tasha squeeze my hand before walking over and sitting with Dimitri and Paul. I approached Christian and jumped up on the counter beside him. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own activities, but every once in a while I would notice someone peek over at us.

Finally Christian murmured, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I know," I answered quietly, knowing all the while that Ion could probably still hear everything I was saying. "Christian, when I was taken, I thought I was going to die. It really hits you, when faced with death, just how much a gift life is. It makes you regret not handling things differently or never telling someone exactly how you feel about them. In those moments, one of the only things I wanted to do was tell Dimitri how much I loved him and that I forgave him."

Christian seemed to think about what I said before finally nodding. "I get it. And before…what I said about not coming to me. I didn't mean it; I spoke out of anger." I gave him a small smile to show him that I understood.

"So…are we good?" he asked, looking nervous to hear my answer.

"Yeah, we're good," I answered, reaching for his hand. He squeezed my fingers, showing his relief. Before I could truly admire the peace of no longer fighting with Christian, a cry came from a bedroom. Sonya began to stand up, obviously recognizing the cry as my namesake's, and I jumped down from the counter.

"I can get her, if you don't mind," I offered.

"Sure," she said, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Roza."

I went into the room and noticing her wet diaper, grabbed the unfamiliar bag at the end of the bed and changed her. Zoya miraculously stayed asleep during the ordeal. As soon as I touched little Roza she seemed to calm down, which I found a little odd. Maybe she just recognized a kindred spirit.

Her short brown curls fell a bit below her ears and her chocolaty eyes looked disarmingly similar to Dimitri's. Maybe I had a soft spot for her because she shared my name, but part of me doubted it. I just loved all of the Belikovs; they all grew on me. As I hefted her up and settled her on my hip, she laid her head down on my shoulder. Interacting with her made me want one of my own, but I knew Dimitri and I would never be able to have one. It was one subject that we had never breached, but I knew it bothered both of us a bit.

As I walked out into the living room with little Roza wrapped up against me, he looked up in time to see me nuzzle her lovingly. And he wasn't the only one that noticed; all of the Belikovs seemed to look up at the same time, but I only had eyes for the man on the floor across the room. Dimitri's face lit up at the homey sight and a breathtaking smile lit up his face. Smiling back at him, I could practically see how much he loved me written across every inch of his face.

**I know this chapter didn't have a whole lot of action in it, but that will definitely pick up within the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20

I know it's been forever, but the end of this semester has been so busy! Luckily this coming week is the last of my first semester of college. I probably won't be able to update at all after this for the next week because I'll be studying like crazy for final exams, but once I'm on Christmas Break I fully intend to be updating more often and regularly. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I had to post this quickly. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the long waits you all have had to go through recently. Thank you for those who continue to stick with me; it is very much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:** I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_As I walked out into the living room with little Roza wrapped up against me, he looked up in time to see me nuzzle her lovingly. And he wasn't the only one that noticed; all of the Belikovs seemed to look up at the same time, but I only had eyes for the man on the floor across the room. Dimitri's face lit up at the homey sight and a breathtaking smile lit up his face. Smiling back at him, I could practically see how much he loved me written across every inch of his face. _

**Chapter 20**

Dimitri began to rise, looking like he wanted nothing more than to share this moment with me. But before he could make his way over to me, Yeva was standing in front of me. She looked between little Roza and I as though she knew something that no one else did. Running her fingers lightly through Roza's hair, she looked up into my eyes. Yup, she definitely knew something. I could tell by the glint in her eyes.

"You will make such beautiful offspring," Yeva said quietly. I could feel my forehead wrinkle in confusion as I mulled over her statement.

"Yeva, you know that Dimitri and I can't…" I said just as quietly as her. "And if I can't have one with Dimitri, I wouldn't want to have one with anyone else." She glanced down at my stomach before winking, patting my cheek, and walking away. Sometimes that lady was really strange, no matter how much I had grown to love her.

But no matter how much it had been drilled into me that Dhampirs could not have children together, I couldn't help but picture mini Dimitris running around with a few of my features. I must've zoned out because suddenly Dimitri was in front of me.

"What did she say?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing important." But I was beginning to think it was important. Because I wasn't an ordinary Dhampir, was I? What if when I had become shadow kissed, something had changed? What if Dimitri and I could actually have kids together? Was it actually a possibility for us after all?

"Rose, we need to talk to you," Oksana said. She and Mark looked extremely worried about something, which instantly made me wary. What was going on?

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your aura is…well to say its black would be an understatement. I've never seen an aura so dark, not even Mark's. Rose, I think something's wrong."

"My aura has always been super dark."

"But this is…worse. I can't even describe it." I could sense Dimitri's worry without even looking over at him.

"Rose, have you been seeing ghosts lately?"

"Of course. I don't have my ring, remember?" I had been trying to block them out, but they were definitely still there. And by the looks of things, they weren't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

"How progressed is it?" I instantly sensed where he was going with this.

"Mark, it's fine."

"What's fine?" he asked innocently. If I told him the truth about being able to talk to them, I knew he'd freak out, especially since he had explicitly told me to try to stop seeing them.

"Rose." The voice was right behind me, startling me enough that I jumped before spinning around to glare at him. "I need to talk to you," Mason said urgently.

"Can't this wait? I'm a little busy, Mase," I said, gesturing towards the people behind me. Mark sucked in a breath before spinning me around to face him.

"You can hear them now?" he asked. "Rose, you have to block them out. This isn't good for you."

"They're helping. I'm not going to turn that away."

"It's going to drive you insane! Literally!" I could tell we now had everyone's attention by the way all of the conversations in the room fell silent.

"Rose, it's important!" Mason urged.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked. He had moved up beside me, and Mark was eyeing the air warily. His ring was firmly on his finger, but he knew someone was there.

"I found out something and I needed to tell you right away."

"Okay, then tell me." He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and tried again, but still there was nothing but silence. "Mase, what's happening?"

"I can't tell you everything that I know, no matter how urgent it is or how much I want to. I can only give you enough information for you to try to figure it out on your own and possibly change things." He groaned in frustration, dropping his head into his hands.

"Then just tell me what you can. I'll muddle through it the best that I can." He brought his head up and looked me dead in the eyes. His seriousness slightly worried me. He was usually so much more easygoing.

"You know who the person in charge of the attack is. You've been pretty close to them at one point in time, but things changed…"

"How did they change?" He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. "It's ok Mase, don't stress out about it."

"How can I not? Knowing this changes everything that you've believed in for so long and I can't even tell you!" The anger in his eyes made me a bit wary, but I tried my best not to show it. If he was this urgent about whatever it was that he knew then something was seriously wrong.

"One other thing, Rose. The things that come the easiest may also be the most dangerous," he said. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I gasped, my eyes widening as his did the same. How could he touch me? He seemed to regain control of himself before I did, shaking me gently. "You must remember what I've told."

"But what has come the easiest? Recently, there's been a lot of that going around." My mind instantly thought of Tasha, Ion, and Dimitri.

He tried in vain to answer my question before saying, "I can't tell you, but you must keep it in mind. Please Rose, promise me you will think about it."

"I will, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"You must try to decipher it."

"I will try my best," I said uncertainly.

"That's all I can ask," he said, before glancing down at his hands on my arms.

"How is this possible? Just because I've killed so many Striogi that I'm that much closer to death itself?"

"I'm not completely sure…I've never been able to touch anyone before. But if I had to guess, that would be my explanation." He gave me a small smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my forehead. He glanced over my shoulder, apparently looking at Dimitri. "You can trust him, Rose. He truly loves you. I hope you both will be very happy."

"Thanks, Mase." And before I could say anything else he had faded into thin air. I turned back around to see Mark's mouth hanging open and Dimitri and Oksana glancing uneasily between us.

"How did you-? How did he-?" Mark stuttered.

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"What happened?" Oksana asked.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have something I need to do," I said, reaching over and grabbing Dimitri's hand. His eyes met mine and I could practically see the fire burning in them.

"Wait, before you go," Oksana said. I halted in my escape in time to see her reach into her pocket. "I made you another ring, but it's not nearly as strong as the last one."

"Thank you," I said, touched by how much she was willing to help me. "But doesn't all this spirit use take a toll on you both?"

"We've kind of figured out how to balance all the darkness, but of course we've had years of practice." I nodded, glancing over at Lissa where she now sat with Adrian, Eddie, and Mia. Almost as if she could sense me gaze, she lifted her eyes and met mine. I could tell she wanted to talk and I knew I should give her the chance.

Turning back to Dimitri, I said, "It might be a bit longer." He looked over my shoulder, probably seeing Lissa walking towards us.

"I'll be waiting," he said. Kissing my cheek, he left my side to join his family on the other side of the room. No matter how much he did that, I didn't think my heart would ever stop jumping for joy.

"Sorry, I know you two probably want to spend some time together," Lissa said from behind me.

"It can wait a little while longer," I answered. I led the way to one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind us.

"Rose…I know I tried to make excuses the last time. I admit that."

"Do you?" I asked, trying my best not to be sarcastic and failing.

"Yes. But I'm going to come clean now."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"When you left me to go after Dimitri, it made me feel insecure. I didn't lie when I said I was afraid you'd leave to be with him again, but it was more than that. I was so jealous over the fact that you'd willingly do so much just in order to get him back. Even risk letting our worst enemy out of prison, someone who had tortured me. And when Dimitri came back and didn't want to see or speak to you, I was secretly happy. I know a lot of what I felt was darkness, but it only acts upon emotions that are already present…and I was so jealous of your relationship with him. I don't know why, because as you said, I had Christian. I guess I'd just had you to myself for so long that I didn't want to risk losing that." Her jade eyes filled with tears as she continued to admit everything she'd done. "And when he wanted to be around me all the time, I thought it would be just punishment for everything you'd put me through. I know it sounds horrible and I was so awful to you. I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry. When you left, all I wanted to do was go after you, but I knew you'd protect Christian and would refuse to see me."

Hearing her finally be so open and honest about what she had felt was so nice after wondering why she had been so cold towards me. It showed just how much she had changed and grown up even in just the amount of time I'd been back in the US. More than that though, it earned my respect. If she could be so bold and honest after doing something so wrong to a good friend, I knew she had the makings of a good queen. True, I really didn't agree with what she had done, but at least now I understood where she had been coming from. And although we weren't best friends like we once had been, we were on the road to overcoming what had once been between us.

"That's why when Dimitri asked to take time off to go find you, I bought the plane ticket and rental vehicle."

"You did what?" I asked.

"I wanted him to go…to bring you back. I knew that he was the only one of us that could do it. I wanted to go with him so badly, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me, not after how I'd treated both you and Christian." Knowing that she had been a part of Dimitri's attempt to find me brought me up short. I honestly didn't know what to think of this new information.

"And what about Christian?" I asked.

"What about him?" I could sense her slight resistance on the subject, but she wanted to make things right between us and I knew she wouldn't withhold information for that reason.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"That's like asking if a fish lives in water," she said, hanging her head.

"Have you thought about how you're going to win him back?" Her head snapped back up in surprise.

"Win him back? All he does is ridicule me. I don't think winning him back is possible."

"Oh, I wouldn't give up completely," I said. I made my way to the door, feeling as though we had made at least a bit of headway with our situation. "And the only reason that he ridicules you is because he's trying to force himself to find negative things about you in order to get rid of the feelings he still has for you."

"He still has feelings…for me?"

"What, did you think they just disappeared? He just doesn't want to get hurt again. Show him that won't happen and you might have a shot." I could see the hope in her eyes as she took in everything I had said. Hey, if I had to suffer through making amends with those I'd left behind, Christian should have to do it too.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to." Swinging the door open, I hit someone hard enough to make them stumble backwards and swear. I peeked around to see Christian rubbing his forehead.

"Now didn't you ever learn not to eavesdrop?"

"I must've missed that lesson," he muttered, still rubbing the sore spot. "What did she want?"

"To make amends," I said. He scoffed before taking in my serious expression.

"And you let her?" he asked incredulously.

"She's not the person she used to be, Christian. In fact, I think you should give her a chance yourself."

"Right, and get hurt again. No thank you, I'll leave that to you." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. It was then that Lissa decided to make her appearance back into the living room. I really hoped she hadn't heard what Christian had said.

Meeting the chocolate brown eyes that had been on me since the moment I'd opened the door, I made my way over to the man they belonged to. Silently taking his hand in mine, I began pulling him toward the hallway. I'm sure everyone registered the fact that we were leaving together, but no one made any comments which surprised me. Of course, those would probably come in the morning.

As soon as we entered his room, Dimitri had me pressed up against the door he'd just closed, effectively sealing out the world and leaving only the two of us. We kissed and kissed, Dimitri lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He tried to carefully carry me over to the bed, probably trying his best to make it as perfect as he could, but our constant kissing seemed to distract him enough to make him a bit wobbly. Wobbly enough in fact that we both toppled onto the bed in a heap, not at all the coordinated moves we used during sparring or any other kind of training. I giggled while Dimitri seemed a little put out by his loss of balance, but I honestly couldn't care less. All I knew was that I wanted him so badly, maybe even more so than I had the very first time. I guess that's what two years of celibacy would do to you. Oh well, that wouldn't be lasting much longer.

I figured we'd both want to rush it now that we finally had the opportunity to be together, but Dimitri had other ideas. Being just as loving as our very first time, he gently lifted himself off me enough to remove my shirt. Kissing all over the newly-uncovered flesh, I felt my body come alive. He had always been the only one to ignite these feelings in me and to relive them, to get a second chance, was a miracle in itself. In that moment, I thanked God for letting us both live long enough to experience this with each other once again and prayed that we'd make it through the upcoming battle in order to allow us to have more time. Whether or not he heard, I'll never know, but it suddenly didn't matter when Dimitri took off his own shirt.

I was entranced by the beauty of his tan chest. Running my fingers over the soft skin on his belly, I felt his muscles jump in response. He leaned back down and placed a soft kiss on my collarbone. These little gestures seemed to be the most beautiful things in the world to me. Barely lifting his head, his brown eyes met mine. Amazingly we didn't need to speak in that moment to express how much we loved each other; it seemed to be clear in the level of emotions coursing through us. I reached up and gently brushed a lock of hair from his forehead before wrapping my arms around him and trying to pull him as close to me as possible.

As we continued removing each other's clothing, our speed never increased. We knew where all this was leading, yet we couldn't bring ourselves to rush the moment. While we didn't like to think about it, we never knew if this would be our last time together like this. Being on the brink of war made things so much more uncertain and we had to appreciate what we had now while we still had it.

Afterward, we simply laid in each other's arms. The sun slanted through his closed curtains as I went over every touch and kiss I had just experienced. The room was filled with a peaceful silence that neither of us seemed willing to break. I don't know how long it took, but we must have both fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew the room was dark and I was opening my eyes and seeing Dimitri sprawled on the bed beside me, one of his arms holding me tightly against his side. I leaned up over him to try to see the clock on the bedside table next to him and his eyes immediately sprang open.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," he returned, one of his beautiful smiles lighting up his face. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," I answered truthfully. He leaned up and kissed me before glancing at the clock himself. He swore in Russian before remembering I could understand him and giving me a small smile.

"As much as I hate to say it, we should really start getting up and around. We have the first Moroi training in a couple of hours." I stretched, letting the blankets fall down to my waist before remembering that I was completely naked. Raising my eyes ever so slowly to meet Dimitri's, I noticed his gaze riveted on me. He swallowed uneasily and a small smirk flashed across my lips.

"I should probably take a shower," I said, getting up from the bed. Dimitri's eyes followed me as I walked into the bathroom. Leaving the door just barely open, I turned on the water before peeking out into the bedroom. Dimitri was in the same position that I'd left him in, still staring at the door hungrily.

"Well are you coming or did you want to stink all day?" Without any more invitation, Dimitri vaulted from the bed and ran into the bathroom, making me giggle as he hurriedly shut the door behind him.

An hour later, we finally managed to arrive back at the suite. Apparently it was our home base, as everyone was talking and eating with each other. As soon as we entered the room, Adrian wolf whistled obnoxiously. Of course Eddie, Lev, and Denis had to join in, but I just rolled my eyes at their antics and laced my fingers with Dimitri's.

"You're all just jealous," I said, making them all laugh and make jokes at my expense. But nothing was going to bring me down this morning, especially as I made my way to the kitchen area and saw Olena had made black bread. I swear I could've kissed her in that moment as I began wolfing a piece down. Dimitri just chuckled and reached for one himself.

As time passed and it got closer to our first time training Moroi, I could sense the tension in the room. If this didn't work, some of them might give up any hope of working together with Dhampirs. I was a bit nervous myself, especially since I'd apparently been voted the leader of this whole thing. Of course, it had been me to bring it up, so I suppose it was only fair.

"Should we all start heading down there?" Eddie asked.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd talk to my team first."

"About how to train them? Rose, don't you think we all should be included if that's the case?"

"That's not what it's about," I answered.

"Then can't it wait?"

"No Eddie, it can't. We'll be along shortly." Everyone began siphoning out of the room after that, Dimitri included after he gave me a quick peck on the lips, until it was only me and my team left. I made eye contact with each of them, except Christian who seemed pretty quiet and out of sorts this morning. Almost as if he was avoiding me…

"What is it Rose?" Denis asked.

"Nothing," I said, walking into what was supposed to be my shared bedroom with Christian. "I just wanted to give them a head start so we could make an entrance."

"You always were one for the dramatic," Lev said cheerfully. I pulled my leather jacket out of my suitcase and put it on, making me feel like a piece of Russia, what I had come to think of as home, was with me.

Reentering the room, I said, "This is one of our most important moments, boys. This is our time, our chance to show the academy and the world just what we're made of. Just how badass we all are. And I need your help with this training…I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for all of you."

"We love you, Rose," Artur said. "We'll always be behind you in everything you do." Denis and Lev nodded their absolute agreement but Christian still hadn't said anything.

"What about you?" I asked.

He remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Well, you know me. I've been watching out for you for two years. I don't think now's the time to stop." As they all followed my lead by putting on their jackets, I approached Christian.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Are you?"

"Of course," I replied, not even hesitating. "I've never been better." He searched my eyes, checking to make sure I was telling the truth. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he nodded.

"If he hurts you again, I'll skin him alive." I laughed, knowing all the while that he was being completely serious. Maybe I should warn Dimitri to look out for his hide…literally.

We walked across campus, probably looking about as badass as we had on that very first day back at St. Vlad's. Upon throwing open the gym doors and letting the moonlight outline us once again. The murmuring in the gym immediately fell silent as we walked to the center of the floor. We split the Moroi into groups, based on their element, and assigned them to different guardians to train them. Although I really wanted a group of my own, it was decided that I should roam around and help the Moroi that we having the most trouble.

We exercised them Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays were used for elemental work. We were nice enough to give them Sundays off. Tasha was instrumental in coming up with ways to use and enhance each element and I was definitely glad that she was there. After the first week of practices, Moroi started complaining about the workload, but Lissa again spoke up and defended the need for them to be treated harshly. In that moment, as she preached for fairness between our kind, I noticed Christian looking at her as though she were the only thing he wanted in life. But just as quickly as it had come, he had slammed his barriers back into place and turned away. Honestly, he could be so infuriatingly stubborn.

One Sunday afternoon as we all hung out in the suite, we started asking Ion all he knew about the threat to the academy as he sat with Viktoria cuddled up against his side on a couch. A lot of it was just rehashing what he had already said, such as how he'd never seen the man in charge and he'd only gotten his orders from Sonya. I began thinking of ways we could possibly defeat such a vast army with a leader that was kept under lock and key. The protective wards had all been placed in the empty center rooms of all dorm buildings, but we had to have a battle strategy as well.

As I snuggled up against Dimitri's chest on the couch and he played with my fingers, and Adrian leaned up against the arm of it, it suddenly came to me.

"That's it!" I said. I sat up so quickly that Adrian lost his balance and fell to the floor. Lev, who had hit it off with him in almost record time, laughed until he himself fell off the chair he had been sitting in. But everyone else's attention was on me.

"What is it?" Mom asked as Dimitri searched my eyes.

"I have a plan," I said, knowing that everyone would instantly know what I meant. They all leaned closer and even Adrian and Lev quit their fooling around. "Here's what we have to do…"

**Whew! That chapter was extra long, so I hope you all liked it. Like I said, it will probably be about a week or so before I'm out of my study lockdown, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It will be the start of all the action, so be sure to stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 21

Well, I'm hereby on Christmas Vacation, so hopefully the updates won't be spread out so much. I really hope you all like the chapter; the action starts here and I'm really excited to write the rest of the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 21**

Consciousness slowly returned to my body. The last swirls of sleep left me and I became aware of a body wrapped around mine. Slowly opening my eyes and trying to remember where I was, I turned my head to see Dimitri's arms enveloping me. A small smile spread across my face as I thought back over what we had shared last night. What we had been sharing for the past three weeks really. It was like after so much time apart, we simply couldn't get enough of each other. And it wasn't just the sex that was between us; we spent what seemed like nearly every free moment with each other. Of course with the progressive increase in Moroi trainings, we hadn't had much free time lately.

In the three weeks since the first training session, the Moroi had definitely improved. They were getting to be more skilled using their powers offensively and the physical trainings hadn't been going badly either. Even if some of them weren't completely on board with using their powers to aid lowly Dhampirs, at least they were cooperating. I suppose I had the queen to thank for that.

The Belikovs, besides Dimitri, hadn't been participating in the trainings, but I knew Viktoria really wanted to. I didn't hold it against them for not partaking in it though; they weren't guardians or fighting Dhampirs after all.

As thoughts continued to flood my mind, from what I was going to have to do in the upcoming days to what I would face whenever the attack finally occurred, I felt a soft pressure against my shoulder. My slightly overwhelming thoughts slipping away for the present moment, I concentrated on Dimitri as he tenderly placed kisses on the bare skin of my back. I shifted so I could face him and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Morning," I whispered against his lips.

"Good morning, Roza." An easy smile was spread across his lips as he pulled me on top of him. Cupping my face with his hands, he lightly brushed his thumb over my bottom lip, slowly lowering my face towards his. As crazy as it seemed, my stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of merely kissing him. Just as our lips were about to touch, my stomach let out a mournful howl. Chuckling, he kissed me lightly before lifting me off of him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hungry, and I for one know just how moody you can be when you're hungry," he said, getting out of bed and pulling on a form-fitting black shirt.

I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Moody?" I could tell he was trying to hide a smile and, being the master of control he was, he finally succeeded.

"I bet they have donuts," he said. No more was needed to get me jumping out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans.

Upon entering the suite, I scooped up two chocolate donuts and smiled cheekily at Dimitri before biting into one enthusiastically. He smiled back, rolling his eyes teasingly, and picked up an apple for himself. At least one of us was healthy.

More and more people entered the suite for breakfast, including the Belikovs, Tasha, Mikhail, and my parents. Olena and my mom really seemed to have hit it off, even if they had made polar opposite decisions when it came to raising their families. Abe of course already knew the Belikovs somehow, which I had never been able to piece together. Maybe we'd have to have a father daughter conversation so I could find out.

My attention was drawn to the door as Adrian and Lissa came in, followed by Oksana and Mark. They had been working together tirelessly the past three weeks, trying to discover all there was to know about Spirit and how it could be used offensively and defensively. The darkness had definitely been trying to take hold of me and I was fighting it off the best I could, but there was only so much I could handle. I hadn't told anyone simply because everyone else had enough on their plates. It could be argued that I had the most to deal with, but I hated appearing weak, as dumb as that may seem. I had to admit though, if it kept affecting me like the way it had been, I was going to have to.

"Why is she here?" Christian asked, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Because she's a part of this, Christian. She has to be here."

"I don't think we're going to be making any important decision so early in the morning. Or over breakfast."

"Christian…she really isn't the same person. She's trying to make amends and she's admitted that she's made mistakes. That's a huge leap from where she was before." I paused, trying to examine his expression and decode how he was taking this. "Maybe…maybe you should give her a chance?"

He scoffed.

"I'm not saying take her back or start dating right away…but maybe you could let her know you still have feelings for her and you're willing to try?"

"I don't know, Rose," he said. He was watching her as she talked animatedly to Oksana about something. He face was lit up, her golden tresses streaming beautifully over her shoulders and back. She laughed at something Adrian said, and I watched as a small smile flittered across Christian's lips.

"Just think about it. We have a battle on our horizons and not everyone is going to survive it. This isn't a time to tread carefully. You don't want to have regrets." He glanced over at me and I could tell my words had hit their mark.

"I'll think about it," he said before walking over to Lev, Denis, and Artur. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness before taking another bite out of my donut. Mia and Eddie joined us last and it seemed almost as if Eddie was nervous about something. Mia didn't seem to notice as she walked up to the counter and began making herself a plate of food. I gave Eddie a questioning look and he swallowed. Something was definitely going on. One of his hands dipped into a pants pocket.

"Mia," he finally said. She turned and smiled at him, still holding her plate of food.

"Do you want me to fix you a plate?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why didn't you do it before we got here?"

"Because…the timing of this mattered. And I had to do this here." Mia's forehead wrinkled in confusion, as I was sure everyone else's did. That is, until he sank down on one knee in front of her.

"Eddie…" Mia gasped.

"I love you, Mia. I've secretly been wanting to do this for a while, but I refused to admit it, even to myself. I know we have our problems…but really, what couple doesn't? We'll work through them just like we've worked through everything else. And yes, people may look down on us, you being a Moroi and me a Dhampir. But at the end of the day, you were right when you said it doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and you love me and that we're together." I could feel my eyes tearing up just watching the scene unfold in front of me. Mia was a step ahead of me as a tear silently slid down her cheek. "Once I came to that conclusion, there was really only one thing left to do." He reached into the pocket that his hand had dipped into and pulled out a small black velvet box, which Mia gasped at the sight of.

"Mia Rinaldi, I love you more than anyone else in my world. Will you marry me?" Her face broke into the most beautiful smile I think I'd ever seen.

"Oh yes," she breathed. Eddie rose swiftly to his feet, a happy smile that seemed permanent residing on his lips, and captured her mouth with his. We all cheerfully clapped at the sight, Lev and Adrian going so far as to whistle loudly.

"Not that I'm sorry you asked, but why now?" she asked.

Eddie's face turned serious as he said, "We're on the brink of the biggest battle of our lives, maybe the biggest battle in history. I love you and I needed you to know…but more than that, I don't know who will make it out of this alive. I don't want to have any regrets if I…"

"Eddison Castile, you are not going to die," Mia snapped. "I forbid it." Eddie laughed before stealing another kiss.

"And even if by some horrible twist of fate you did die," she continued. "I would too, because I would be right beside you. I'll never leave your side again." He cupped her face with between his hands and kissed her passionately, Mia's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Well let's hope it never comes to that," Eddie said huskily when he pulled away. No one seemed quite able to string together any words at their display, so I took the lead.

"Congratulations you two," I said. "No one deserves a happy ending more."

"Oh I don't know about that," Mia said, glancing between Dimitri and me. "But thank you for talking some sense into him before I got here." She untangled herself from her fiancé and hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome," I said, hugging her back. As more people made their way over to congratulate them, I made my way to the opposite side of the room. I could honestly say I was jealous of what they could have…their relationship might be frowned upon, but if my relationship with Dimitri went any further than it was now, it would be seen as practically forbidden.

The only two people who weren't making their way towards the engaged couple were Ion and Viktoria. They had definitely gotten a lot closer over the weeks they'd been together. In a way, it kind of reminded me of Dimitri and myself. We had been thrown together for a short period of time too and fallen in love so quickly. I only hoped that Viktoria wouldn't have to go through as much heartache as I had.

At the present moment, they seemed pretty wrapped up in each other. Viktoria was talking animatedly to him, probably about the engagement. She seemed so happy with him, much happier than she had acted around Rolan. Ion seemed to be listening to her enthusiastically, but my eyes caught the slight tension around his mouth. Trying to figure out what was wrong, I noticed that his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Examining his body language, I also noticed his eyes darting to her neck whenever he thought she wouldn't notice. Before I could even approach them, Mason appeared right in front of me, shocking me enough that I jumped.

"Rose!" he said, his voice full of warning. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but my eyes caught the sudden movement of Ion behind him. Viktoria screamed as he pinned her to the back of the couch and my reflexes took over before I could even think.

Vaulting over the table that separated me from them, I threw myself at Ion. The momentum pushed him over the back of the couch, me toppling with him. Pulling my stake from its holster at my waist, I rolled on top of him and held the enchanted metal against his throat. I could sense movement on the other side of the couch, but my attention was solely focused on Ion as he tried to throw me off him. My grip tightened on him, but he continued to struggle beneath me.

"Get off of me," he growled. His voice was ice cold, as was the expression in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Dimitri. I said I'm fine!" I heard from the other side of the couch. Viktoria and Dimitri peeked over the top at us.

"Rose, what's wrong with him?" She didn't seem afraid, just curious and worried. At the sight of her, Ion's struggles intensified.

"You will regret this," he told me, snapping his fangs near my neck. Dimitri pulled Viktoria back down so she was hidden from his view. I stabilized Ion's face between my hands and made sure his eyes were focused on mine.

"Ion, this isn't you. I know you're still in there. You need to fight this; I know you can fight this." If I hadn't been looking directly into his eyes, I wouldn't have seen it. As it was, it was still difficult to see, and only there for a split second. The panicked and pained look at what he had done and being trapped once again in his Strigoi state nearly broke my heart.

"You can fight this, Ion. Concentrate." It took a few more minutes, but his face finally lost the bloodthirsty expression. He slumped in my grip as he regained himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. As soon as I asked, Viktoria was leaping over the sofa. Dimitri was right behind her, trying to restrain her from going to Ion. I could see the fear in his eyes over the thought of losing his sister to a Strigoi. I felt guilty for putting him in that position at all.

"Dimitri, let me go," she said, struggling against his hold. "Ion, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Vika. But maybe your brother is right. Perhaps it would be better for me to stay away from you until I'm…back to normal."

"No, don't say that. You're fine."

"He's obviously not fine," Dimitri snapped. I threw him a warning glance, which I was sure was filled with anger at his words.

"What happened?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"I think the ring is starting to wear out," Ion answered. "And I haven't…eaten in a few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've got enough to worry about as it is."

"Maybe I do, but you are my responsibility."

"You're right, he is," Dimitri snapped again. His fear was transforming into anger and I'd never seen him so livid before, but I couldn't say I blamed him. "He's dangerous and you forgot that."

"I forgot that? Everyone did, Dimitri." He opened his mouth to say something else, but I turned by back to him. If we kept this up, we'd both be saying things we would regret later. And this wasn't the time for regrets.

"If the ring is wearing out, then maybe we should turn you back now before it completely loses its power," I suggested.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm no help to you as a Dhampir, Rose."

"You're just as good a fighter as I am when you're Dhampir," I said.

"No one is as good as you, Rose, except maybe me as a Strigoi. I'm your secret weapon, you said it yourself. Without that, do you really think you'll have as much against them in the battle?"

"Ion, I still think-

"No! I'm more help to you like this!"

"You won't be any help at all if you lose control again!"

"I can keep control of myself!"

"You mean like how you kept control of yourself a few minutes ago and nearly took a chunk out of Viktoria's neck?" I asked bitterly. He looked as though I had just smacked him, but he needed to face the facts. He was running out of time on that spirit ring and we needed to change him back while we still could. Of course, I probably wouldn't have said it out loud, or nearly as snarky, if darkness hadn't been spreading its tentacles through me. I could feel myself losing control.

Ion slammed me against the nearest wall, not bothering to gentle the blow at all. My head snapped back and hit the surface with a force hard enough to rattle the framed pictures on the walls.

"You know, sometimes Rose, you can be a real bitch." I could tell the slight Strigoi in him that was still present was trying to take control again and for the most part it was the soulless part of him that said it, but it still hurt. He squeezed my arms painfully before releasing me and striding to the door. He threw it open with enough force that it slammed into the wall it was hinged to.

"Ion, wait!" I said. But he never even glanced my way. He just continued walking out the door, leaving it ajar. Everyone was silent as they waited for my reaction. I dropped my head into my hands, digging my nails into my scalp while trying to control the darkness. The anger inside of me was unbearable and I knew I had to get it. Fast. My breathing had sped up with the exertion of trying to keep myself in check until I finally turned and punched the wall behind me. It of course bloodied my knuckles, but the pain I expected to accompany it was nonexistent.

"Rose?" I heard Christian say behind me. When I didn't answer, he said, "Look at me," while trying to turn me around. When he finally succeeded, he gently tipped my face up so he could look into my eyes. I knew exactly what he would see.

I heard gasps and murmurs go around the room as everyone took in my pitch black eyes. This was one of my worse darkness experiences, so I was sure that the iris was probably just as black as the pupil, making them blend together. I knew it could be a rather scary experience to witness me like this, so I quickly resumed looking at the floor.

"Oh God, how could I not have known? She's been using just as much Spirit as everyone else has been using their elements."

"Christian, I'm fine."

"You're not. Why didn't you tell me it was getting this bad?" As much as I didn't want to raise my eyes, I lifted them to meet his.

"You know I hate asking for help. And it was building up to this, but it hasn't been this bad."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about Ion," Mom said.

"I can't," I said.

"Rose, he doesn't have the control to make these kinds of decisions right now and therefore we have to do it for him."

"I meant that _I _can't be a part of this conversation right now. You can all go ahead with it, but I don't have the control to decide this either at the moment."

"What's happening to you?" Lissa asked quietly, slowly approaching me.

"This is what happens when the darkness gets really bad." I glanced behind her at Mark, who I could tell was extremely worried. "I need to get some of this out."

"How?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Usually anything physically exerting does the trick, but I'll probably just go for a run. Someone needs to check the wards anyway." As I made my way towards the door, silence encompassed the room. I had hoped that they would never have to see me like this; I was afraid of myself like this enough and I didn't need them fearing me too.

Just as I was about to leave the room, Eddie said, "But what about training?"

"I don't have a group of Moroi, I just float around and help everyone. I'm sure you'll be able to survive without me for a day."

"Rose, wait," Dimitri said. He sounded pretty worried but I refused to look at him when my eyes were like this.

"Let her go," Christian said. "She has to work this out of her system." I took another few steps, but a weird sensation came over me. Something that told me that something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. Against my better judgment, I turned around and looked at Mikhail. Thankfully he didn't flinch.

"Mikhail, can you stay here with the Belikovs today?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I just have a strange feeling…will you stay with them?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

As I made my way out of the suite, I heard Christian say, "Her strange feelings never bode well."

As I plugged the built in headphones on my sweatshirt into my phone, I walked out the front door of guest housing. It was drizzling slightly, but I just pulled up my hood and put my head phones in, cranking up the volume, before running off into the woods surrounding the academy. The full moon cast shadows through the trees as I disappeared into my own world.

About an hour later, I was making my way slowly back to guest housing. The darkness had reduced and I knew from experience that my eyes would no longer be black and I was safe for people to be around now. I had pushed my body to its limit and knew I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Hell, I was sore now. My legs ached from how much I had run. My phone was still blaring music into my ears as I reached the door to the suite. Pulling the headphones from my ears, I suddenly realized how eerily quiet it was. My strange feeling returned in full force along with a slight stomach ache as, holding my breath, I slowly opened the door.

And someone punched my square in the jaw. My reflexes taking over completely, I kicked out at whoever it was, pushing them far enough away from the door so that I could go in. I evaluated my surroundings within seconds before they came at me again. Mikhail was gagged and tied to a chair in the far corner of the common room looking extremely pale, but seemed to be awake. The Belikovs were nowhere in sight.

I got punched in the stomach, knocking me back a step before I aimed a roundhouse kick at them. They went down pretty hard, but sprung back up quickly enough. Brushing back her auburn hair with her fingernails, she finally revealed who she was. And suddenly I understood why it was Mikhail who was the one tied to a chair.

"Hello, Rose," Sonya Karp said. She grinned at me maliciously. "I've been sent to kill you."

"You'll have to get a hold of me first," I said. She growled before launching herself at me. As we exchanged punches and kicks, I tried to come up with some kind of plan. Although I had my stake out, I knew I couldn't kill her unless I had no other choice. I had promised Mikhail that I'd help restore her and I wouldn't willingly go against my word.

I aimed a side kick at her, but she grabbed onto my leg and threw me onto the glass table, shattering it into tiny sharp crystals. So much for getting out of this with only an injury to my chin, which was steadily dripping down my neck and onto the floor. Groaning and rolling away from the majority of the glass, I got to my feet as quickly as I could. The kicks and punches intensified and I was slowly forcing her to move backwards, towards one of the adjoining bedrooms. Finally, when her back was nearly to the wall, I punched her face, knocking her head against the hard surface. As quickly as I could manage, I reached around her and opened the door. Kicking her directly in her stomach, I launched her into the room, slamming the door closed between us. I locked it from the outside before rushing over to Mikhail.

Gently removing the cloth from his mouth, I asked, "Where are the Belikovs?"

"In the other bedroom," he answered, his voice slightly hoarse from no use. "I heard her coming, so I moved them in there. Luckily she was so distracted by me that she never got to them."

"You heard her coming?" It surprised me since Strigoi were normally so quiet.

"She was calling your name, probably trying to taunt you before she got to you."

"And when you say she was distracted by you…" My words drifted into silence as I finally noticed the two puncture wounds on his throat. The blood loss would explain why he was so pale. I struggled with the ropes that held him to the chair, but I couldn't untie the knots. Finally I rushed into the kitchen and returned with a knife, cutting the ropes from his body. Mikhail started to say something, but I was distracted by a sudden overwhelming fear before getting abruptly sucked into Lissa's head.

At first I couldn't figure out where she was because it was so dark. Only one window lit up anything in the room and it was small. Of course, then I remembered that she would still be at practice in the gym with the rest of the Moroi and guardians. People were screaming and I could see sudden bursts of fire being lit before completely disappearing. Loud growls were being emitted from the darkness around her, making her shiver in fear. The moon must have shifted outside because the lighting in the room increased a bit. I could make out shadows of people trying to run for the door, but they were thrown back by some force.

"Christian!" Lissa screamed, as someone who had been wielding fire was thrown into the wall a little ways away from her. She knew she should be trying to find a way out, but the only thing she could think about was Christian. She was aware of people being captured by Strigoi all around her. I knew I had to get out of her head, but her emotions were so overpowering. When I saw how badly Christian looked when she reached him, with blood streaming from a large wound on his forehead, I was finally able to pull myself out.

"Rose!" Mikhail shouted. He was standing in front of me, gripping my shoulders tightly, and shaking me.

"Call Ion!" I said, pushing him off of me.

"What? Why?"

"The battle's started and they're keeping everyone contained in the gym. I have to get there."

"Rose, you can't just go barging into a Strigoi infested gym and expect to come out alive!"

"Well I can't just stay here and do nothing! We're their only hope now, Mikhail!" I paused, letting my words sink in. "I need you to call Ion and then stay here."

"I'm not weak; I can fight!"

"I know that, but there's a Strigoi trapped in there," I said, gesturing to the bedroom door. "I need to you stay here and make sure she doesn't get out. You're one of the few people I'd trust enough to look after the Belikovs for me. I need them safe."

"You know you could be walking into a trap."

"Whoever's behind all this thinks I'll be dead by now. They won't expect me to be coming, but I know it will be dangerous all the same. It's a risk I'm willing to take." I turned to leave the room, still aware of the fear gripping Lissa. I needed to get there.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"I know…I know you're disappointed in me."

"For what?" I asked, turning back around to face him.

"For letting her get past my guard. It's just, it's the first time I've seen her since…she was changed and I froze." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't," I said quietly. "You kept them safe, which was what I asked." I paused for a moment, thinking about the past even while my brain screamed at me to get to the gym. "The first time I saw Dimitri in Strigoi form, I froze too. He took me captive and I was nearly killed. So I understand why you couldn't react…"

He nodded.

"But you have to keep in mind that that isn't your Sonya anymore. She may look like her and try to act like her, but it isn't her. You can't let her get past your guard again."

"I know."

"Can you handle this?" Not like he had much of a choice, but I wanted to give him the option. His only response was to nod again.

"Call Ion," I said on my way out. As I ran over to the gym, I multitasked like never before. I put my hair up in a bun and slipped into Lissa's head. Everything was still dark and I could sense Strigoi standing behind her, but she was concentrating on the head that was in her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Liss," Christian said softly. Blood layered the side of his face as it continued to pour from the gash, but at least he was awake.

"No, I'm sorry. I never should've treated you the way I did. If I hadn't, maybe you wouldn't have stopped loving me." She raised her head to try to take everything in.

"I never stopped." It caught her so off guard that her head snapped back down to look at him.

"What?"

"Rose told me this morning that this isn't a time for regrets and she was right. So I'm telling you that I never stopped loving you, even when I tried. Even when I hated you, I couldn't stop loving you. That doesn't mean that we're together or that I'm ready to give you another chance, but I need you to know that I love you." He smiled at her before wincing in pain. With tears in her eyes, she softly traced the uninjured side of his face with her fingers before glancing around her. Everyone seemed to be lined up beside one of the gym walls, kneeling on the floor in front of their captors. The guardians were being physically restrained by Strigoi, including Lev, Artur, Denis, Eddie, and Dimitri. Apparently they didn't think the Moroi were as much of a threat. Dimitri was struggling against one of them that seemed to know him. They were having a whispered conversation that looked anything but friendly. Their leader had apparently chosen to remain in the dark for the time being, no pun intended. I needed to get there before they decided to show their face and start wreaking their havoc.

Pulling myself back into my own body, I saw I was nearly to the gym. Slowing my steps, I quietly crept closer to the door. I took a deep breath, made sure my hair was secured so it couldn't be used against me in battle, and removed my stake from its holster. My grip tightened on it as I pulled open the door and stepped inside. It creaked on its hinges a bit as it closed behind me, surrounding me in semi-darkness. I could feel the gazes of everyone fall on me as I moved a few steps away from the door then stopped.

"Rose!" Lissa said. "You have to-

"Shh!" I said, making her fall silent instantly. I closed my eyes and allowed my breathing to slow, making it so I could barely hear it. Holding completely still, I listened for any possible movement around me. I was supposedly the main target of the attack and if the leader wanted me dead then they'd come after me themselves. The only warning I had was the soft creak of the wood floor behind me only a few paces away. Opening my eyes, I twisted around and grabbed a hold of their shirt, flipping them over my shoulder. They landed on the floor in front of me with a loud bang. No one moved as the Strigoi in front of me got to their feet, chuckling softly.

"Well, it seems that someone has been eating her Wheaties," they said. The voice was vaguely familiar, almost like I had heard it a long time ago but not recently enough to place it. "You definitely haven't just been sitting around for the past two years."

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" I asked.

"What, no greeting for an old friend?" he asked. And at the snap of his fingers, the lights in the gym came back on.

What had Mason said? _You know who the person in charge of the attack is. You've been pretty close to them at one point in time, but things changed…_ Too bad I hadn't pieced it together any sooner.

The unwelcome form of Victor Dashkov filled my vision.


	23. Chapter 22

Well, here it is! I'm going to try to get another chapter up for Christmas since all of you have been such great support for me, but it will most likely be the day after the holiday. I hope everyone has a great holiday! Enjoy the chapter and be sure to let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**Last Chapter…**_

_Holding completely still, I listened for any possible movement around me. I was supposedly the main target of the attack and if the leader wanted me dead then they'd come after me themselves. The only warning I had was the soft creak of the wood floor behind me only a few paces away. Opening my eyes, I twisted around and grabbed a hold of their shirt, flipping them over my shoulder. They landed on the floor in front of me with a loud bang. No one moved as the Strigoi in front of me got to their feet, chuckling softly. _

"_Well, it seems that someone has been eating her Wheaties," they said. The voice was vaguely familiar, almost like I had heard it a long time ago but not recently enough to place it. "You definitely haven't just been sitting around for the past two years." _

"_But you already knew that, didn't you?" I asked. _

"_What, no greeting for an old friend?" he asked. And at the snap of his fingers, the lights in the gym came back on. _

_What had Mason said? You know who the person in charge of the attack is. You've been pretty close to them at one point in time, but things changed… Too bad I hadn't pieced it together any sooner. _

_The unwelcome form of Victor Dashkov filled my vision. _

**Chapter 22**

I kept my gaze firmly on the man standing in front of me, but using my peripheral vision I tried to examine the room. The Moroi and Dhampirs were all kneeling in front of Strigoi, just like I had thought, although there were quite a few bodies littering the floor that I hadn't seen. The bleachers on the wall opposite them were pulled out like they normally were. The lights blared down on us all, radiating heat on my shoulders.

But the man in front of me was where the majority of my focus was. He must have gotten a Spirit user to heal him before he was turned because he was back to looking young and healthy, just as he'd been after he'd forced Lissa to do the same. His skin was pasty white, nearly the shade of chalk, and his eyes, the eyes that resembled Dragomir eyes, were jade crystals surrounded by a sea of red.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said easily, almost as if he was merely discussing the weather.

"Your assassin obviously wasn't that great," I answered. His eyes narrowed but he remained silent. He probably figured I killed Sonya, but he didn't seem too distraught over the idea. "I never thought you'd have the courage to show your face around here ever again."

"Well, being a Strigoi has its perks, such as being able to torture and rip the throats out of anyone that says anything against me. That helps quite a bit." His voice was as cold as ice, nearly making me shiver.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well after breaking myself out of prison with the help of a few Striogi, I became one myself."

"Wouldn't we have heard if you'd broken out? Wouldn't guardians be hunting for you as we speak?" I interrupted.

"Oh they are, they're just trying to keep it quiet so the populace doesn't panic…which really actually helped me in the long run. And I drew you here to show you just how much better I am than the great Rose Hathaway." It seemed like a weak reason to try to kill me, but I guessed I'd heard stranger things from Strigoi.

"Why would it matter so much to you?" He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "You know what, I really don't care. You're sick and twisted and the truth is that I am better than you." I began walking closer to him, punctuating every harsh word with a step. "I don't think I'm better than you, I know it. I always have been." I was close enough that he could reach out and snap my neck, but I figured he wouldn't. He seemed to have too much to say to me to kill me yet. "And I always will be."

He slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor. Trying not to show how much it hurt, I refused to raise my hand to my cheek, but licking the corner of my mouth I tasted blood. The bastard had split my lip. I lifted myself to my feet and turned to face him. Only he wasn't where he had been standing. He was standing by the lineup of Dhampirs and Moroi, hauling Dimitri to his feet by his hair.

"Don't," I growled. A cruel smile twisted upon his lips as he saw my sudden furry at the shift of events.

"Rose, stop worrying about me," Dimitri murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"But she can't, can she? She never stopped, not in all the long years she's been away. She even saved your little sister from certain death by the hands of one of my minions because she knew how much it would destroy you if you lost her." Dimitri's eyes, which had been cautiously watching Victor while he talked, shifted to mine, seeming to question me on whether or not it was true. "In fact, I'm sure she has the whole Belikov clan hidden away somewhere since she escaped death herself. I'll kill them once I'm finished with you."

"You won't lay a hand on them!" I snarled.

Completely ignoring me, he told Dimitri, "That's her weakness you see. Worrying about her friends and family before herself." It was then that his previous words broke through my anger. _She saved your sister from certain death by the hands of one of my minions…_

"One of your minions? Why would one of your minions go after his sister?" An evil smile curled his lips as he turned Dimitri back over to his captor. He shoved him roughly to the ground, being sure to kick him in the side sharply while he was at it. Victor must have seen the pain in my eyes at seeing Dimitri treated like that, because he laughed darkly.

"He's playing with you, Rose!" Mom said. She was kneeling beside Abe and was shoved because of her outburst.

"Shut up!" the Strigoi behind her said. Abe turned to glare at him and lit his head on fire. Amid the shrieking, another Striogi came over and knocked him unconscious. Mom pulled him over to her, placing his head in her lap and gently brushing his hair from his forehead.

"In answer to your question, I knew you'd try to save her," Victor said, drawing my attention back to him. "Not just because you knew Belikov would care about her death, but because you yourself would too." He strode closer to me and ran a sharp fingernail down my neck.

"Because being honorable and always helping those that are weaker than you is your weakness," he said, gesturing to the Dhampirs and Moroi around us. "But Rose, this isn't your fight. You don't want what they want. You don't want Moroi supremacy. You don't believe in protecting Moroi just on the basis that they are better than Dhampirs. You know it and I know it."

"And yet you still thought that I'd come back to the academy if I knew people needed my help."

He shrugged. "It is your weakness." I rolled my eyes at his repetitiveness.

"Yeah, I got that. But why am I so special that I receive all your attention?"

"You mean why on earth would I aim all my efforts as a newly transformed Striogi on killing you?" He scoffed at my questioning gaze. "You really don't understand, do you?" His voice had become so calm that it slightly scared me. He paused, probably for dramatic effect.

"You ruined everything for me!" he yelled so suddenly that I took a tiny step backwards. Yup, definitely dramatic effect. "If it wasn't for you, I could've been king! I could've reformed the Moroi so Dhampirs weren't the only ones fighting! But you ruined it!" He took a calming breath. "But no matter. I have reaped vengeance upon you many times over and I'll soon kill you as well."

"When you say you've reaped vengeance upon me…?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence that one of your best friends and your lover were turned Strigoi?" he asked, circling me. Disbelief coursed through me as my mind went into overdrive as everything I'd thought I'd known abruptly shifted. "Do you think it's a coincidence that there was an attack on an academy of mass proportions like never before, with a huge band of Strigoi coming together like they never ever do? Do you think it's a coincidence that those Strigoi breached the dorm that your friends were in and one of your best friends was taken hostage and was nearly killed? Do you really think that life had so much in store for you? No one has that much bad luck, Rose."

"I had connections, even as a Moroi in prison. And those connections had it out for you as soon as I did." He paused, his eyes flickering over my face and absorbing my stunned expression. "Oh and there's one other thing you should probably know about." My brain told me he was trying to break me so I wouldn't fight back, trying to distract me so he could catch me off guard. But I simply couldn't concentrate on anything other than what he was saying.

"I was keeping tabs on you even before I was thrown into Tarasov. I knew you and Belikov were having problems and that Tasha Ozera had recently come back into his life. And I knew you were trying to move on with that red-headed boy. But I also knew Belikov would trust you enough to reveal the location of the Strigoi in Spokane."

"What are you saying?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"I'm saying that it wasn't a coincidence that you were taken captive by a group of humans in Spokane. I'm saying it wasn't a coincidence that you ended up in that basement, flex-cuffed to a chair with your friends. And it wasn't a coincidence that one of your friends was used as a feeder, one of them was killed, and you nearly joined him." And suddenly that red-headed boy materialized beside Victor.

"Rose, listen to me," he said urgently.

"Did you know?" I asked. Victor's forehead scrunched up in confusion as he looked beside him, before realizing that I was speaking to a ghost. It was odd because he didn't seem to be able to see Mason, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that I chose for him not to. Maybe I had to enable Strigoi to see ghosts in order for it to happen. I'd have to talk to Mark when all this was over.

"Everything becomes a lot clearer when you're dead," was his only answer.

"So it really was my fault that you died." I knew I had to concentrate on the fight ahead of me, but suddenly the all-encompassing grief of losing Mason was back in full force. Because I _had_ gotten him killed. It really _had_ been all my fault.

"Rose, it wasn't-

But before he could even finish his sentence, I was being shoved up against the wall beside the door. Victor held me by my neck, lifting me up just enough that my feet left the ground. He had succeeded in his plans; he'd effectively distracted me. Choking off all my air, he seemed pretty pleased with himself.

He leaned closer to me and said, "Your lover will be next." He struggled against him, dropping my stake and lifting my hands to cover his. I tried to pry them off my neck, but it only made him tighten his grip.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to kick ass in battle and go down fighting. I was not supposed to look weak in front of all my friends and family and practically every important Moroi. I was not supposed to die up against a wall, clutching at my throat as my lungs screamed for air.

Mason still stood behind his shoulder. I tried to yell for help with my eyes but he merely said, "You know how to win this battle. You've always known. The answer lies inside of you." Well excuse me for not being able to figure it out while I was slowly dying.

My friends and family were screaming for me and struggling against Strigoi to try to get to me, but I knew it was no use. They couldn't do anything. My eyes passed over every one of them. My mom still had my father in her lap, even while a Strigoi restrained her arms. Eddie, Lev, Artur, Denis, and Dimitri were beside each other, probably struggling the most out of everyone. The expression on Dimitri's face was so pained that it made my heart ache. We had just begun to figure things out. As angry as I was that we wouldn't have more time, I was so thankful for the past weeks I'd been able to share with him.

Adrian, Lissa, and Oksana all kneeled beside each other. Christian's head was still in Lissa's lap, but his face was turned towards me. I knew the blood loss was probably catching up to him and he'd soon be unconscious. The pain in his eyes was nearly as bad as Dimitri's, but I knew Christian's was because he knew he could save me by using his element, he just didn't have the strength to do it. Mark was beside his wife, but he was being restrained by a Strigoi that looked about twice his size. When my eyes landed on him, an idea for survival sprang to mind. Even if it risked my life, it was likely that everyone else would escape with theirs. But as I tried to formulate how on earth I was going to make it work, my world began going black. I needed air and I needed it now or I wasn't going to survive long enough to save anyone. And then Victor was being thrown across the room and I was on my hands and knees, coughing and trying to catch my breath.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Ion growled. He stood protectively in front of me a few paces away.

"Ah look who it is. The domesticated Strigoi," Victor said, getting to his feet. The other Strigoi in the room laughed obnoxiously. "We were just talking about weaknesses. You seem to have a few yourself." Still trying to regain enough breath to refrain from being light-headed, I reached over beside me for my silver stake. Its familiar cool texture in my hand helped me to feel a bit more in control of myself.

"Let me help you with those," Victor said. And before either Ion or I could react, he had circled around Ion and picked me up by the front of my shirt. Not even bothering to torment me one last time, he threw me as hard as he could into the wall above the bleachers. My back hitting first, it knocked any air that I had breathed in back out of my lungs. My head impacted next, snapping it back in a way I was sure would probably break my neck. I tumbled down the top few rows of bleachers before I landed on another row's walkway in a heap, seemingly dead.

Screams and yells ripped through the room and sobs joined them after a few seconds.

"I will kill you for what you've done!" Ion yelled.

"Restrain him!" Victor ordered. I could hear the sounds of struggling-

Wait…I could hear? If I was dead, surely I wouldn't still be hearing what was going on in the world around me. I tried to move and pain like I'd never felt before tore through me. If I was dead, surely I wouldn't still be in pain from the injuries my mortal body had received. So…I was alive?

I opened my eyes, revealing that I was indeed still alive. A burning sensation was coming from my bruised throat and I swallowed uncomfortably. The back of my head stung and when I reached up to where it hurt, my fingers came away covered in sticky blood. My ears were ringing and I was pretty sure I had the worst headache ever. It felt like someone was sticking a knife in between my shoulder blades, the pain was so sharp. I tried once again to move myself, but the pain was simply too strong for me to bare it. I felt like screaming in frustration. The people I loved needed me and all I could do was lay on the floor, helpless. Maybe Victor was right, maybe protecting my friends and family was my weakness. But it also gave me the strength I needed in many dire times to lift myself up and keep going. And if it was the last thing I ever did, I was going to make sure this was another one of those times.

"Give me his right hand. We may as well relieve him of all his weaknesses." _The ring! _Victor was going to remove the ring! I had to get up; I had to get up right now. I tried to lift my upper body, but I collapsed back to the floor. I needed a plan. What had I been thinking about right before Ion had arrived?

"Rose!" I jumped at the sound of my name so close to me. I lifted my eyes to meet Mason's.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I hissed quietly.

"Oh thank God, I thought you'd broken your neck!"

"Apparently so did everyone else."

"Rose, I know you're in pain, but you have to get down there. Victor's going to remove Ion's ring and then you'll have an even bigger problem."

"I realize that." And looking into his baby blue eyes, I remembered what I had been planning while the life was being choked from me. "I have an idea." He nodded in understanding, probably already knowing what it was.

"We'll be right behind you," he said before disappearing. Silently swearing at the intense pain I felt, I lifted myself onto my hands and knees. Peeking over the bleachers, I saw Victor taking his good old time getting to Ion, letting him struggle while the idea of being controlled completely by the bloodlust and cruelty tormented him. He never would've guessed that I'd survive the fall so there'd be no reason for him to rush. Apparently I was even more badass than he thought.

I pushed myself up onto my knees, revealing myself to anyone in the room who wasn't paying attention to Victor and Ion. Concentrating hard on not crying out in pain, I bit my lip. Damn, talk about being sore tomorrow morning…if I lived to see tomorrow.

Ion continued to struggle against the two Strigoi attempting to hold him still. He was too focused on trying to get away from Victor to see me. One of the Strigoi was trying to grab and hold onto his right hand as Victor had asked, but Ion definitely wasn't making it easy on him. Surprisingly only a few people seemed to notice that I was still, in fact, alive.

Dimitri had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. I'd seen him lose control, but never like this. But Eddie noticed my movement and subtly nudged him, making him glance over at him. Eddie nodded slightly in my direction and my eyes met the red-rimmed brown orbs that I loved so much. Smiling slightly, I lifted myself to my feet uneasily.

"Victor!" the Strigoi behind Dimitri shouted.

"Not now." Victor reached out to capture Ion's hand in his and gripped his wrist tightly.

"But Victor!" another one said.

"Shut up!"

"Victor!"

"What?" he bellowed, swinging around to look at the Strigoi. He still held Ion's wrist as the Strigoi nodded towards me, but he dropped it when his eyes met mine. Clamping my teeth together so I wouldn't make any noises to cause him satisfaction in my pain, I walked down the bleacher's stairs towards him. Victor waved the Strigoi holding Ion backwards and they drug him into the Dhampir and Moroi line-up.

"You're supposed to be dead." Deja vue…hadn't we just done this?

I shrugged. "I'm not really good at doing what I'm supposed to do." He looked a little scared at the fact that no matter what he did, I simply wouldn't die.

"Yes, well…you may be alive, but you have no weapon." He kicked at the silver stake lying on the ground next to him. I must've dropped it when he'd thrown me. "And you have no one else you can rely on for help. You are alone." Instead of answering him, or even facing him, I walked over to Lissa. Christian looked horrible and his face was grey, making the crimson of the blood stand out sharply in contrast, but he was still barely awake. When I came into his line of sight his smile spoke of relief and happiness.

"Heal him," I told Lissa.

"But I didn't want to give you the darkness…"

"Trust me, there is no better time to give me the darkness," I answered. As I turned away to get back up, Mark grabbed onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should've incorporated into the first battle plan." I stood back up and approached Victor, who was looking at me curiously. I felt the magic light up the bond as Lissa healed Christian, accompanied by a swirl of darkness. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him dying on me while I fought.

"It's funny, Victor. You seem to know so much about Spirit and what it means to be Shadow Kissed, but in reality you really know nothing." I ran a finger over the Spirit enchanted ring on my right hand.

"Rose, no!" Mark exclaimed. "If you do this, there will be consequences."

"Life is full of consequences, Mark. Sometimes the consequences are worth the actions."

"It could kill you," he hissed. "We have no idea what completely letting go will do."

"Because neither of us have ever tried it!"

"Enough!" Victor yelled. I returned my gaze to him; he seemed pretty fluttered by my supposed plan, especially since he couldn't figure out what it was.

"The one thing about being Shadow Kissed that you apparently haven't taken into account…I'm never alone." And without thought to how it could later affect me, only knowing that I could potentially save every single person in the room, I ripped the Spirit ring off my finger, letting it drop to the wood floor.

A gust of wind blew the door open, slamming it against the wall and making the vast majority of the people in the room jump. Gale force winds swept into the room, tearing my hair down from the bun so it swung around my shoulders. Yelling invaded my ear drums, but it wasn't from Moroi or Dhampirs. The Strigoi in the room were backing away from the people they were holding captive as what seemed like hundreds of ghosts appeared in the room.

"God damn Rose, did you contact everyone in the afterlife?" Mark yelled. More ghosts kept appearing, but something strange was happening to me. There wasn't the headache that usually accompanied ghostly visits. The darkness that I'd just gained from Lissa seemed to disappear into thin air. I didn't understand; if I was surrounded by ghosts, shouldn't these symptoms intensify?

The ghosts started swarming around the Strigoi, all of them except Ion. Piercing screams of agony ripped through the room as one of them crumpled to the floor, unmoving. The others saw this and immediately ran for the door, followed by the majority of the ghosts.

"Get back here!" Victor yelled. "I'm ordering you to come back!"

"Doesn't look like you have much control over them when it comes to facing a ghost army," I said. He swung around to face me and noticed Mason at my side.

"You…"

"Yeah, remember him? He's the one you killed in my place. It's only fitting that he'd help me kill you." And I slammed my fist into his face, making him nearly fall over. He picked himself back up and kicked me in the stomach, throwing me to the ground.

"Christian, no!" Lissa yelled. "You could hit Rose!" He was probably trying his best to assist me but I would really rather not get burnt to a crisp. Victor leaned over me and lifted me up by the front of my shirt and I was instantly granted with the memory of the last time he'd grabbed me the same way. I couldn't let it get that far. I aimed my elbow for his gut and hit my target with as much force as I could muster. He grunted in pain and let me go.

Almost like we were transported back in time, Mason and I synchronized our movements perfectly as we led a double attack against him. Kicking and punching him until I reached to the floor and swiped up my stake before running it into his heart. The relief I felt at having finally gotten rid of my worst enemy seemed overwhelming until I noticed a sharp pain in my chest. As Victor fell backwards to the ground and cheers ran through the crowd in the gym, I was the only one that noticed the small smile of satisfaction on his face. Confusedly, I looked down to see a small knife stuck between my ribs, blood soaking my shirt.

"No!" Mason yelled. I looked up at him, took in the tormented look in his eyes as they filled with tears. Could ghosts cry?

My body started to shut down and my legs crumpled out from under me. And suddenly there was someone there, catching me and laying me down on the floor. The pain was relieving me of all my strength. I knew I needed to stay awake…but the darkness that was slowly edging into my vision seemed so peaceful. I wanted peace…

Screaming, chaos, and the throbbing pain in my chest took over my senses as I tried to continue breathing…as I tried to continue living.

**I had a reader ask last chapter if I was planning on doing a sequel to this story. Although I haven't thought about it, I may be willing to if enough people are interested. So please, give me your feedback on this. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 23

I know this chapter is short, but it accomplished everything that I needed it to in a short amount of space. Plus I'm sick and writing is making me tired. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_Almost like we were transported back in time, Mason and I synchronized our movements perfectly as we led a double attack against him. Kicking and punching him until I reached to the floor and swiped up my stake before running it into his heart. The relief I felt at having finally gotten rid of my worst enemy seemed overwhelming until I noticed a sharp pain in my chest. As Victor fell backwards to the ground and cheers ran through the crowd in the gym, I was the only one that noticed the small smile of satisfaction on his face. Confusedly, I looked down to see a small knife stuck between my ribs, blood soaking my shirt. _

"_No!" Mason yelled. I looked up at him, took in the tormented look in his eyes as they filled with tears. Could ghosts cry?_

_My body started to shut down and my legs crumpled out from under me. And suddenly there was someone there, catching me and laying me down on the floor. The pain was relieving me of all my strength. I knew I needed to stay awake…but the darkness that was slowly edging into my vision seemed so peaceful. I wanted peace…_

_Screaming, chaos, and the throbbing pain in my chest took over my senses as I tried to continue breathing…as I tried to continue living. _

**Chapter 23**

"Rose!" Lissa screamed from somewhere above me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they seemed as though they had led weights attached to them. Finally, using the majority of the strength left in my body, I pried my eyelids apart in order to look at the man who had always been there to catch me when I needed him the most. Dimitri's eyes were filled with tears as he gently laid my head in his lap, his palms against the side of my head.

The Moroi and guardians that hadn't known me very well stayed back and gave the people who did as much room as possible. They were completely silent, their heads bowed, almost as if they were in mourning.

"What happened?" Mark snapped, putting pressure on as much of my wound as he could. I opened my mouth, hoping I'd have enough strength to answer, until I realized he was looking over me to Mason…he was talking to Mason?

"He must've had a dagger hidden in his sleeve just in case…he stabbed her when she staked him," Mason answered.

"You can hear him?" I asked. Mark's gaze left his and focused upon me, his eyes softening.

"Maybe I've always been able to, I've just been focusing on pushing them out so much that I never knew it. How did the darkness not destroy you when you completely let loose? How did you fight against it?"

"I didn't have to," I said. "All of the side effects went away as soon as I let them through."

"Odd…" Mark said, his forehead scrunching up in confusion. "One would think that-

"One can think anything he wants to, later," Christian interrupted. He and Lissa circled around me, Lissa reaching her hands toward me. Her magic lit up the bond beautifully, but the pain I felt did not disappear. In fact, it didn't even lessen.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"Here, let me try." Adrian joined us and reached out to try healing me himself, Oksana joining in as well. Still it did not help. And I knew that I was leaving this world, once and for all. You can only outrun death for so long after all, and I'd been running at least half of my life. If it had to be my time, at least I was surrounded by my friends and family. And at least I'd have the opportunity to say goodbye.

"Mase…I'm sorry," I said, turning my head a bit in order to face him. He shook his head.

"Don't you ever think that my death was your fault. You stood up and became the leader that we needed. You gave me a direct order to run far and fast and not to return until I had the guardians with me…and I disobeyed you. I went back anyway and got _myself _killed. I made my choice and I faced the consequences. And if I had the chance to go back and choose whether to return to that house, I'd do the same thing. I don't regret it." He spoke with such conviction that I couldn't possibly doubt him.

Turning my head back, I noticed that Lev, Artur, and Denis had come up to stand beside Christian. All four of them had tears sparkling in their eyes, making me feel absolutely horrible for leaving them like this.

"I want you four to keep fighting…you make more of a difference than anyone knows. And you all belong together, as a team. You must promise me that you won't let this break you." They all nodded in agreement, although Christian seemed to be having a difficult time controlling himself.

Looking directly at him, I said, "You and I used to absolutely loath each other. Who knew that two years later you'd be one of my best friends and one of the most important people in my life? Don't ever change yourself, not for anyone or anything. Your loyalty and friendship is indispensable and anyone who tells you different doesn't deserve you. Even your cocky attitude has an appeal." A drop leaked from the corner of his eye, trailing down his cheek as he squeezed one of my hands.

"You are the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister, Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Sparky," I said, trying to pack as much of my usual bravado into it as I could. I moved my gaze to Mark the three Spirit users kneeling beside me.

"Mark, Oksana, thank you for being there for me whenever I needed ideas about Spirit or being Shadow Kissed and helping me with the darkness. And thank you for becoming like a part of my family. Adrian, thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for staying in contact with me even though I left you behind in such an awful way. Thank you for being an amazing friend that stuck with me through thick and thin. Liss, I think you already know what I'm going to say. You will always be a part of me, even when we argue and reside at opposite ends of the earth. I forgive you…and I wish we would've had more of a chance to rebuild our friendship." I paused, trying to catch my breath. There were just so many of them and so much I wanted to say…and not nearly enough time to get it all out.

"I want to ask just one more favor of you three." My gaze met Ion's, who stood behind them. "Please transform Ion back into his Dhampir state…he deserves that, for all he has done for us. And Guardian Mikhail Tanner deserves the love of his life back…Sonya Karp is locked in one of the bedrooms of the suite and needs to be changed back as well." They all nodded their acceptance of my wishes.

"Ion…when you are changed back, don't let the memories of what you have been deter you from the things you want out of life. You have been given a second chance…and so has she. Don't waste one minute of it…" I reached my hand up and intertwined my fingers with Dimitri's. "Trust me, you'll regret it."

"Eddie, Mia…be happy. No matter what anyone says or thinks, you two belong together. Nothing else should matter…and don't let anything come between you." My parents were still where they'd been situated by the Strigoi, mostly because my tiny mother was weighed down by my large unconscious father's weight.

"Mom?"

"I'm listening, Rose."

"Tell Dad that I understand why he stayed away, even if he hasn't discussed it with me. He was just trying to protect me…and tell him that I wish we'd had more time to get to know each other."

"I'll tell him."

"And Mom…I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Oh, you could never disappoint me. You are my daughter and I couldn't be more proud of you and who you have become."

"I love you," I told her for probably the first time in my life. Or at least the first time I could remember.

"I love you too," she said, sounding like she was close to crying.

"And Mom…give him a chance. Everyone makes mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance," I said, turning my eyes up to meet Dimitri's. I'd saved him for last, taking the chance that I'd bleed out so much that I'd lose consciousness before I got to him, but wanting him to be the last thing I saw as I left this world.

"I could say a lot of cheesy words to you right now and mean them all, but it's not really my style. I just need to you know how much I love you. Because I do and I always have. And I always will, whether you can see me or not." A tear dripped down his nose and landed on my cheek. "Okay, well that was still rather cheesy." He tried to chuckle but it sounded more like a choked off sob.

"I love you too, my Roza." Leaning down, he placed a kiss gently on my lips. "I love you so much," he whispered against them.

And suddenly I was so angry. How could I live through so much only to be taken down by a knife in the gut? How could I suddenly have everything I'd ever wanted, the best family and friends anyone could ask for, only to have to leave it all behind as soon as I got it? I wasn't ready to die. I had so much left to do, so much left to live for. But even as the thought crossed my mind, my blood was still draining out of my body and smearing on the floor. My life was coming to a close and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I thought of all the memories I had made with my friends at the academy. I remembered all the poker games and hilarious drunk nights I had spent in Russia with my team…my boys. I thought of the embrace my mother had given me on the plane ride back from Spokane and the moments when we'd actually gotten along remarkably well. I remembered how I'd met Abe, Mark, Oksana, and the Belikovs and how much of an impact each of them had made upon my life. I remembered all the time I'd spent with Dimitri, running through each and every touch, kiss, and embrace we had shared. But most of all, I thought of all the wasted moments, the things I'd never taken the opportunity to do.

And with all of this flashing through my mind, my eyes closed and I drew in my last breath.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was standing beside my body and looking down on it with everyone else. And can I just say that I looked horrible? Because I was deathly pale, my hair was a mess, and I was covered in blood. But I didn't look nearly as horrible as Dimitri.<p>

He was still leaning over my head, only now he was sobbing. My strong warrior, who never let anyone see him with his guard down, was sobbing over my dead body. His shoulders shook as he reached for my now limp hand and cupped his cheek with it, kissing the palm. Even after how angry he'd been at Dimitri for hurting me and how he hadn't wanted me to trust him, Christian still walked over to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mia's face was buried into Eddie's chest as they both cried silently. Adrian held Lissa, trying to calm her down as tears cascaded from her eyes. The only person who didn't seem mesmerized by my death was Mark and that was because he seemed to be mesmerized with something else. Turning my gaze in the direction of his, I saw why.

The hundreds of ghosts that had helped me against the Strigoi were slowly making their way towards my body, looking nearly as upset as some of my friends. I recognized Lissa's parents and her brother Andre in the mix along with two people who looked like Christian's parents.

As they came up behind Mason, he said, "I failed…" Mark's gaze became locked on him. "She was mine to protect and I failed." One of the ghosts, a woman with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes, placed a hand on Mason's shoulder before looking directly at me. She and the brown-haired man at her side seemed to be the only two who could see me.

"You are not the only one who failed her," Andre said. "We all did." Mason's eyes, which had been filled with tears, had finally reached their limit. He blinked and a small drop of water ran down his face, landing on the area in which I had been stabbed.

Suddenly a blinding golden light spread across the ceiling, making the rafters and roof disappear from view. It slowly infused the whole room, centering itself on me.

"What's happening?" Mark asked. Mason just shook his head in confusion, apparently not knowing the answer.

"You have done your duty," the black-haired woman said.

"What does that mean?" Mason asked. She nodded her head toward my body, gesturing that they should watch and see.

As the light spread down from the ceiling far enough, it lit up all the ghosts in a way that made them look nearly alive. I noticed gasps coming from many people within the room, but I attributed that to the fact that a strange light had taken over the room. And as that strange light finally came in contact with my body, it grew brighter and brighter until there was a sudden flash and I knew no more.


	25. Chapter 24

Well, in order to keep myself awake until midnight, I decided to write up the net chapter. I hope everyone has a happy new year! And thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_As the light spread down from the ceiling far enough, it lit up all the ghosts in a way that made them look nearly alive. I noticed gasps coming from many people within the room, but I attributed that to the fact that a strange light had taken over the room. And as that strange light finally came in contact with my body, it grew brighter and brighter until there was a sudden flash and I knew no more. _

**Chapter 24**

"What the hell was that?"

"It was almost like…"

"Transforming a Strigoi? I was thinking the same thing." I could hear the murmurs all around me, but I was still surrounded by darkness.

"Look! Her aura is back!"

"But she was…dead."

"How is that even possible? No one healed her!"

And then the most gorgeous voice of all whispered, "Roza?"

My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up into his face. Tears still sparkled in his eyes, but the hope that resided in them was absolutely stunning. I slowly moved my hand that he still held to his cheek and gently brushed my fingertips over his skin. The silky surface, and just the fact that I was able to feel him, made me nearly jump for joy. I was alive…I was really alive. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I raised my shirt up so I could look at the area which had once had a knife protruding from it. No knife, no scar, not even a slight mark marred the skin. I looked into Mason's shocked blue eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" His eyes widened as he realized that I was really alive and well.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. He looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him who seemed to know so much about what was happening, my gaze following his. The woman reached beside her, clasping the hand of the man next to her as her green almond-shaped eyes crinkled at the corners in happiness.

"Welcome back, Rose," she said.

"Do I know you?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You know of me." Examining her slightly tanned skin, I could assume that she was a guardian. Her attire wasn't anything special; just black pants, white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Moving my gaze to her companion, things began to click. His brown hair was cropped short, and his pale skin made it obvious that he was a Moroi. His golden eyes were a bit eerie to say the least. He wore red flowing robes that seemed to denote him as royalty. Perhaps it was just that I had thought of him of him so much in the past few years, but my realization was actually more of a guess.

"Saint Vladimir?" I asked. He smiled gently at me and nodded. "And that makes you Anna. Shadow-Kissed Anna."

"Okay, can I just interrupt and ask…does anyone else see _them_?" Lev asked tensely. I followed his line of vision to where all of the ghosts were standing. The light hadn't faded from them, still making them look nearly alive. But…could everyone else now see them because of it? I glanced around at everyone else and saw them all starring as well. Lissa and Christian had tears in their eyes and Eddie was completely focused on Mason as he kneeled beside me.

"You can all see them?" I asked.

"Let's just say, we don't think you're crazy anymore," Adrian said.

"Mase?" Eddie asked, slowly lowering himself down beside his dead best friend.

"Hey, Ed." Eddie reached out, making me fear that maybe his hand would pass right through him and break the spell. But it landed lightly on Mason's shoulder and before I knew it they were tightly embracing each other.

"I told you I'd always be here for you," I heard Mason murmur. Knowing that it was a private moment for them, I attempted to get to my feet. With Dimitri on one side and Mark on the other I was able to accomplish it. It was strange though, that after being mortally wounded, I had no pain or discomfort. I didn't even have a headache from all the ghosts in the room.

"Do you have a headache?" I asked Mark.

"Yes, a pretty bad one even with the ring." Looking down at his hand, I saw it still firmly on his finger.

"But you can see and hear them with that still on?"

"Apparently…it's rather strange."

"My thoughts exactly." Although I opened my mouth to say something else, I lost my grip on reality as I was sucked into Lissa's head.

"Go," she murmured. "It's alright, Christian. Go ahead." She squeezed his hand tightly before dropping it and urging him forward. A man with dark hair, cropped close to his head, and a woman with wavy black hair that reached nearly to her elbow stood a little ways away just watching them. Their piercing blue eyes they both had looked exactly like Christian's.

"Liss, I haven't seen them in so long. I don't even really remember them besides when they turned Strigoi."

"But this is your chance to put things right, your chance to say goodbye."

"I…I can't." She gently brushed her fingers against his, a shock rushing through her nerves at the contact. They definitely still had a connection.

"What are you really afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," he said, instantly letting the barriers he had erected since our arrival jump back up between them. It made her wonder if he would put them back in place for good once his vulnerability at seeing his parents was gone. She didn't say anything though, just stood watching him, not pushing him. Finally he whispered, "I'm just scared that they might be…disappointed in me. This isn't exactly the life they wanted for me after all. Had it been up to them, I'd be a Strigoi not a Strigoi hunter."

"They're your parents, Christian. They will always love you, no matter what. That's why they came back for you, even if they were Strigoi." She paused. "And if you don't take this chance, you'll always regret it." And from the look in his eyes, he finally acknowledged that she was right.

Ever so slowly, he made his way over to Moira and Lucas Ozera, finally stopping about a foot away from them. Shifting his weight, he seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. But before he could decide, Lucas had reached out and pulled him tightly to him in a hug. Christian remained stiff for a few seconds before relaxing and tentatively returning the embrace. His mother reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Tasha limped across the room towards them, hugging Moira when she reached them. I'd completely forgotten about her during the fight but was glad to see she had come through it alive.

And then Lissa was suddenly being attacked from behind. The instincts she'd developed from training kicked in and she jabbed the person behind her in the ribs, effectively knocking them off of her. She swiftly turned around and pulled her arm back to prepare to punch her assailant. Just as quickly, she dropped her arm in utter shock because her brother Andre stood before her. And then he was being the one attacked as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

I pulled myself out of her head in order to give them some alone time as her parents joined them as well. All around me, people were reuniting with lost family members, including Mia who was standing with a blonde woman that I knew to be her mother. She had been killed in a Strigoi attack. Those that had once been unable to say their goodbyes were now taking their one last opportunity to do so.

Addressing Mark and Dimitri, I asked, "Don't either one of you have someone you'd like to see?"

"The only person I want to see is the woman beside me," Dimitri answered, clasping my hand tightly. I knew I'd be faced with a storm of his emotions once we were alone, but for now that would have to wait.

"And I think you and I both need to speak with Anna and Saint Vladimir," Mark added. He seemed sorry to interrupt Dimitri and me, but no one knew how long the ghosts would be able to remain here. We needed to get our questions answered before they disappeared for good. Before I could even turn to locate them, they were standing in front of us.

"I'm guessing you have questions," Anna said. Their fingers were still intertwined, which kind of shocked me. If Dhampir-Moroi relationships were looked down upon in our time, I could only imagine how horribly it had been seen as in theirs.

"You two are together? Or were together?" I asked. My words caught everyone else's attention, quieting the conversations around us as everyone turned to listen in.

"Really, Rose?" Mark asked, glancing over at me. "That's the first thing you ask them?"

"It seems like a good question," I defended.

Saint Vladimir chuckled as Anna said, "Yes, we were and still are together." And then my mind began to race…

"If you were together back then…" I paused, trying to concentrate, Anna nodding her head encouragingly. "Then…did the darkness really lead to your death?"

"Of course it did, Rose. We both know how consuming it can be," Mark said. Except it wasn't consuming me and it hadn't since I'd let the ghosts in.

"But think about it," I said. "If Oksana died, not of some supernatural cause, but just of old age…wouldn't you be beside yourself with grief? And wouldn't you long to join her?"

"Well of course, but-

"And what really is life without your love?" I asked, glancing at Dimitri. "Isn't that what everyone longs to find in life? But when you lose it, when you watch the person you love most finally slip away, it would tear you apart. And you'd have to wait to rejoin them until your time finally came unless…" The gleam in Anna's eyes told me I was onto something. I'd always assumed that the darkness was what had led Anna to kill herself, but what if that wasn't it at all? What if she had simply done it in order to end her suffering and grief?

"Unless you kill yourself in order to join that person again," I finished. Mark was looking at me like I'd grown three heads, but I never took my eyes off of the couple in front of me. Slowly, Vladimir lifted Anna's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"And he's given me hell for it ever since," Anna said, telling me that I was right.

"Wait, so you overcame the darkness?" Mark asked.

"How?" I inquired.

Looking between the two of us, she said, "Rose, I think you've always known the answer to that. You have only to look within yourself." Piecing together everything I'd realized within the past few hours, I came to my final conclusion. I just hoped it was right.

"We've spent all our time trying to block out everything that came with being Shadow-Kissed," I told Mark. "But as soon as I took the chance and let all my barriers down, the darkness went away." Dimitri's hand tightened around mine.

"What do you mean it went away?" he asked.

"I don't have headaches when I see the ghosts, the darkness is completely gone. I don't even see the sparkly shadows that often accompany the ghosts."

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe in order to overcome the darkness, we have to accept who and what we are. We have to accept the powers that came with our second chance at life. By accepting the consequences of coming back, we overcome them completely."

"Precisely," Anna said. "By committing a very selfless deed, one that could have been potentially harmful to yourself, you actually saved yourself."

"That's nonsense! It doesn't make any sense at all!" Mark argued. Apparently someone was clinging to his beliefs…

"Does anything in our world often make sense anymore?" He had to admit that I had him there. He seemed to be trying to think everything I said through, but something else appeared to be nagging at him.

"How did Rose come back? And what was that light?" You know, I'd been wondering the same thing in the back of my mind.

"The light, as one of you previously mentioned, resembled when a Strigoi is returned to their former state," Anna said. "It symbolizes the returning of a soul. As for how Rose came back…"

"Power and magic lives in everyone, even those who are said never to experience it," Vladimir said. Well he may be dead, but Spirit apparently still could make him odd and cryptic. His voice rose and fell, almost like he was singing, and held the unmistakable tone of wisdom and power. He instantly gained my respect, even if he talked sort of crazy.

"What does that mean?" Mason asked, edging his way closer.

"It means that, though Moroi use magic more often, Dhampirs have it in them too."

"How…how is that possible?" I asked. "It goes against everything we've ever believed."

"Think about you bond mate," he said. "A great emotional moment equipped her with her element. It is the same with Dhampirs. Emotional moments, for example the death of a close friend, can often activate it. Not all the time, but often."

"But Spirit is still the only element that can heal people and bring them back from the dead," Lissa said.

He merely nodded. "It lives within all of us. Spirit resides within the spirit or soul and can be activated during great sorrow…"

"And great joy," Anna said, smiling at me. It was kind of creeping me out, actually.

"So you're saying Mason used Spirit to bring me back? Even though three Spirit users all tried and failed to bring me back?"

"Spirit users are able to use their element more freely, therefore it is not as potent as when it is used by someone who cannot," Vladimir said.

"The point is your friend was so deeply disturbed by your death and his personal failure at keeping you alive, that he was able to bring you back. He has done his duty," Anna said.

"And now we have to go," Mason said, his tone slightly downcast.

"What?" Eddie asked. "No, you all just got here. You can't leave now."

"Our duty is done. We can only remain in your world while we have unfinished business or a mission we must complete. Ours is done and now we must go."

"Will I ever see you again?" Eddie inquired fearfully, asking the question everyone appeared to want to know.

"One day you will. But until then, just remember that even if you can't see us, we are always there." Approaching Mark and I, he said, "But there is something I wish to show you both before we go. It's something you always wonder about and I feel the need to lay your fears to rest."

A golden light, much like the one that had filled the room when I had been brought back, slowly filled the room, joined by a pure white patch that reminded me of the black patch I often saw behind the ghosts. As each ghost saw the light, they began bidding their friends and family goodbye. One by one, or sometimes in groups, they made their way into the patch, fading into nothing.

"You both see ghosts, so you're always witnessing the darkness and shadows of what we experience when we have things we still have to accomplish here on earth. But once we finish our business, we are able to move on into the light. It's filled with the most peaceful and loving feelings you could ever imagine, and yet you never get to witness it," he said. "But I had to tell you…the darkness doesn't win. You overcome it in the end and you get to experience the beauty of this." And suddenly I was filled with the full glory of how peaceful it was. The feeling swept through me, making me feel so much better about everything while an undercurrent of warmth crawled across my skin. Lissa's parents hugged and kissed their daughter goodbye before approaching me.

"Rose, we want to thank you for taking care of our daughter," Eric Dragomir said.

"I haven't done a very good job," I said, feeling slightly guilty all of a sudden. "I left her, even though she could've been in terrible danger. I left her unprotected for two years."

"But you came back," Rhea Dragomir said.

"You left her at court, where she was sure to be protected," Eric added. "And you came back when she was in danger and kept her from harm." I had to bite my tongue in order to keep from adding that I'd only just succeeded in doing so and that at first I hadn't come back for her at all.

"Thank you, Rose," they both said, pressing kisses to my forehead before disappearing into the light with their son. Christian's parents left soon afterward, followed by the majority of the ghosts.

"Goodbye Rose, Mark," Anna said, nodding at each of us. "And good luck." She smiled at us before she and Vladimir faded away. Finally, there was only Mason left.

"So this is it…" I said.

He nodded. "This is it." He reached out and hugged me tightly. I leaned my head against his chest, trying to memorize everything about him. The red hair, the blue eyes, the freckles across his face, the warmth of his skin. The feeling of him nearly being alive once again.

"Be happy, Rose," he whispered. "And expect the unexpected. While your life will only be filled with peace from now on, there will still be pain and heartache along the way. But you will triumph…you always do when faced with overwhelming odds stacked against you." While I liked the sound of a peaceful life, the "overwhelming odds stacked against me" kind of made it sound like something else was coming…which I didn't want. I would always fight fiercely for whatever I believed in, but another fight like this one could really kill me. He kissed my forehead, hugged Eddie goodbye, and backed away from us, disappearing from sight and taking the golden light with him.

The room instantly felt cold compared to the warmth and happiness that had radiated from the light, but it also had the feeling of utter relief. The axe that had been hanging over our heads for so long was finally gone. It was all finally over. And although some had perished in the fight, the vast majority had survived.

And as I turned into the arms of the man I loved, rising up on my toes in order to kiss his lips, I finally felt the fear and pressure of the past lift from my shoulders as I stepped forward into the future.

**Although this sounds like an ending, let me ensure you that it isn't. I still have a lot of the plot to tie up, so there will still be a few chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and give me some feedback. Thank you for reading and Happy New Year! (Only a half hour more to go where I live!)**


	26. Chapter 25

Here's the next one! It's also the longest chapter I've written so far! I still have at least one or two more chapters to write, but this story is drawing to a close. I mentioned I may be doing a sequel, but it probably won't be up right away due to the fact that I need to develop a plot for it. It also probably won't be nearly as long as this one, but I'm hooked on writing fanfics now so even once that's finished, I'll still be writing more. I also had a request for DPOV for the battle chapter, which should be up within the next couple days. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 25**

As the gym's regular lighting returned, reality seemed to settle down upon us all once more. We had witnessed an amazing event, but we also still had a lot to do and I was still in charge. I still had a job to do. I dispatched a group of guardians to search for the Strigoi who had come with Victor. It didn't take them very long to be found dead on the quad outside the gym. Anyone who was able, Moroi and Dhampir both, set to cleaning up the room. Until relatives of those who had been killed could were notified, we couldn't really do anything with the bodies. Lining them up in rows in an attempt at some kind of order was the only thing we were really able to do, although it seemed cruel to me to just leave them in the gym.

The wounded were transported to the clinic, the Spirit users following behind in order to give any aid they could. Queen Tatiana, pale and holding her body stiffly because of a broken arm and rib, was the first to be moved, her head guardian never leaving her side. He seemed extremely upset by his failure in protecting her during the chaos of the attack and apparently he wasn't going to let that happen again. Tasha had left with Christian in order to get her leg checked out and Eddie had taken Mia due to a head injury and a dislocated shoulder, but the person that worried me the most was my father. Abe was in bad shape, still not having woken up from getting hit hard on the head by a Strigoi. It scared me to think of losing him after just getting him back. I wanted to get to know him better and actually take advantage of his appearance in my life. I had left so suddenly that I'd never really gotten the chance to be around him very much…I had left for selfish reasons, and although I'd thought they'd been warranted, I was beginning to think I'd lost a lot in the process. Of course, if I hadn't left, I'd never have become so close to Christian, Denis, Lev, and Artur and I couldn't regret that.

When Abe was carried out on a stretcher, my mom was right at his side. She seemed to blame herself that he'd been injured in the first place since he'd been attempting to protect her. I really hoped that after all of this, they'd finally admit their feelings for each other. It was painfully obvious to me that they still loved each other and while I didn't want to think about their sex life, I knew they belonged together. I wanted them to be happy…they deserved it.

As soon as I had put everyone to work and things seemed to be going smoothly, I called for Ion in order to get his attention. The ring may be wearing out, but he was doing an amazing job of controlling himself in a room filled with spilt blood. I made eye contact with him, gesturing for him to follow me, before taking Dimitri's hand and leading them quickly to the suite.

"Rose, I need to take you to the clinic," Dimitri urged.

"You saw that my wound was healed," I countered. The back of my head was pounding, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I don't need to go anymore."

"Your stab wound may have been healed, but you have other injuries as well."

"I need to make sure everything is in order first before getting taken care of."

"Rose," he said, starting to argue with me.

"Dimitri, I came here for a job. I'm not seeking medical attention until that job is completely done." I knew he wanted to argue with me, being the worrisome boyfriend he was, but he held himself in check. I could tell he was slightly surprised by my dedication and it only earned more respect from him.

Opening the door to the suite, I saw Mikhail leaned up against the door that the Belikovs were behind. He quickly began to jump into action to defend them as soon as I breached the room, but stopped just as fast when he realized who it was.

"Oh thank God," he said weakly, collapsing onto the nearest couch. "I don't know how much longer I could've stayed upright." I rushed over to him and saw that his neck was still bleeding rather profusely. Jumping back up, I grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen to press against his wound and staunch the bleeding. Glancing at the clock on the stove, I was surprised to see only forty-five minutes had elapsed since I had left Mikhail. It had all happened a lot faster than I'd thought. I was aware of the table frame in the center of the room, as well as the blood on the carpet and walls and glass shards littering the floor. As I held the tan-colored cloth against his neck and watched it slowly turn into a rust color from the blood, I nodded towards the door he'd been defending.

"Open the door and let them out," I said. Ion did as I asked and the Belikovs poured into the room. I was a little on edge because I could still hear consistent pounding coming from the room that I knew held Sonya and I didn't want them so close to her. But at the same time, we had a Strigoi on our side too and I knew Ion would protect the Belikovs with his life.

Viktoria hurled herself into Ion's arms as soon as the door was opened. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid his head on hers. Olena hurried over to Dimitri and kissed his cheeks, muttering in Russian as she meticulously inspected him for injuries. When she prodded his chest, he winced a bit, making me think he'd cracked a rib. Karolina and Sonya both followed their mother and hugged their brother tightly. Paul carried little Roza carefully in his arms, Zoya tottering behind him and grabbing onto his pant leg. Yeva approached me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got this," Mikhail said, holding the cloth himself and allowing Yeva to pull me to my feet and into a hug.

"Thank you for protecting our family even when you knew it shouldn't be your first concern," she said, pulling back and cupping my face in her hands. "And thank you for coming back to us." The glint in her eyes told me that she knew exactly what had transpired in the gym.

"What are you talking about, Babushka?" Viktoria asked, looking at me from her place against Ion.

"Let's just say our Roza has had a very trying couple of hours. She needs to be checked out before she rests."

"I have too much to do before I can rest," I said.

"You were exhausted before your ordeal in the gym. You won't be able to handle much more before you collapse from it."

"She's right. You and I both need to go to the clinic, along with Mikhail," Dimitri agreed.

"We can't just leave this suite unattended. There's a Strigoi in the connecting room that is fully capable of slaughtering everything in her path."

"You trapped a Strigoi?" Viktoria asked. "Why didn't you just kill it?" Dimitri lifted an eyebrow at me, silently asking if it was who he thought it was.

"Because she's a friend, or at least she used to be. And I promised someone I'd get her turned back."

"I'll stay with the Belikovs," Ion volunteered. "She won't get past me and I won't let anything happen to them."

Knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, I gave in. I helped Mikhail to his feet and nearly fell over from the added weight and my fatigue. Yeva was right; I probably wouldn't last much longer, but I'd try my best. Dimitri grabbed Mikhail's other arm and with his help, we made it to the clinic.

As we pushed open the door, I was instantly aware of how many people there were in the small building. There were stretchers and cots lined up wall to wall in the waiting room and hallway and I was sure every room was full. The noise level was pretty loud as friends or family talked to patients and it smelled like a mixture of sweat and disinfectant. A nurse came bustling into the room, probably hearing us enter, and immediately sat Mikhail down in the closest chair. Lissa, who had just finished healing a Moroi man down the hall, rushed over to help. She reached out to heal Mikhail, but he waved her away as the nurse hooked him up to a blood transfusion bag and bandages.

"There are people that are worse off than I am. They need you more, Princess." Turning away from him, she looked Dimitri and I over.

"We aren't too bad either, Liss," I said, Dimitri nodding in agreement.

"If you're sure," she said, examining me warily.

"I'm sure." As she began to move away, I grabbed onto her arm. "Where's Christian?"

"With Tasha," she answered. "Her ankle was twisted and a bone cracked in her leg, so she probably won't be doing too much walking for a while as she refuses to be healed."

She went back to helping the worse off wounded just as Dr. Olendzski entered the room. Doing a double take, her eyes widened as she took me in. Did I really look that bad? But just as I opened my mouth to ask, she was embracing me tightly.

"Thank God you survived," she said, her voice breaking. I could swear I detected tears in her eyes as she leaned back to look at me.

"Good to know you'd miss me, Doc." Getting a hold on herself, she briskly packed away her emotions.

"Well where would I be without my best patient?" she asked. "Come with me. I'll patch you both up myself." Taking Dimitri's hand in mine, we let her lead us to her office. She motioned for us to sit down in the chairs beside her desk. "Let me just grab some supplies and I'll be right with you."

"Were you hurt?" I asked Dimitri.

"I got kicked in the ribs, but I'm sure it's not too bad." His eyes gained that far-away look that often signaled he was remembering something. In my mind's eye, I could see that Strigoi whispering to him in the gym and hoped Dimitri was alright.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My voice broke the spell he had been under and his gaze met mine.

"I don't think now is the time or place, but yes I would like to tell you." Without even realizing it, a smile had spread across my lips. His ability to trust me and let me in was definitely a nice change. After I gently placed my hand on his cheek, he reached up and pressed it firmly against his face.

"I love you so much, Roza." I was about to answer him, but Dr. Olendzski walked back in and we unfortunately had to drop our hands in order to let her get down to business. She pulled on a pair of gloves after washing her hands at the nearby sink.

"Who would like to go first?"

"Dimitri will," I answered for him.

"Roza, you're worse than I am."

"Humor me," was my only response. He frowned at me briefly before turning to Olendzski.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked.

"I was kicked in the ribs, but I honestly don't think it's too bad."

"Lift your shirt," she ordered, all business now. "How bad is the pain?"

"It's a dull throb, but sometimes if I move a certain way it feels nearly like being stabbed." He continued to roll up his shirt, from the bottom up, revealing his gorgeous golden-brown skin. Except the higher up he went, the skin tone that was normally there became a deep blue and purple. The bruising covered the area from just above his belly button nearly all the way to his sternum, more towards the right side of his body, and was an oval shape, similar to that of a shoe. Dr. Olendzski probed the area, much like Olena had done, and tried to distinguish whether or not he had broken any bones.

"I could do an x-ray, but I don't think anything's broken," she finally said.

"I don't need an x-ray. There's nothing you can do for it, whether it's cracked or broken."

"But at least then we'd know if you could potentially be impaled by your own bones," I said.

"Roza, I'll be fine. I'm going to have to take it easy anyway."

"Just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't overdo it," Dr. Olendzski said. "These guardians come in here and say they'll take it easy, but they're too stubborn to do it for more than a few days." Dimitri at least had the decency to look slightly abashed. "I'll get you some heavy pain medication before you leave, Guardian Belikov. We want to make sure you can breathe as deeply as you normally do so you don't have any complications while healing."

"Complications?" I asked, slightly worried.

"She just means that there's a risk of things like catching pneumonia, but I'll be okay." Dr. Olendzski turned towards me and Dimitri rolled down his shirt, hiding the discolored skin from sight.

She took one look at me and said, "Where do I start?" Apparently, I did look that bad. I knew I was probably covered all over in bruises, whether it was from being punched in the stomach and thrown around by Sonya or thrown into a wall by Victor and rolling down bleachers. I knew his finger prints were probably bruised on my throat from his firm grip while he'd been attempting to strangle me to death as well. But there wasn't anything Olendzski could do about bruises, so I began to take inventory of my worst injuries by showing them to her.

There were the bloody knuckles that had been sliced open when I'd punched the wall after my argument with Ion. They were stiff from the dried blood on them but the shredded skin still didn't hurt too badly. A trail of blood on my neck led to a cut on my chin that had been inflicted by Sonya upon first entering the suite. Then there were the multiple cuts on my back from landing on the shattered glass from the table and the split lip Victor had given me for being a smart ass. My lip may hurt like hell, but it had so been worth it.

"Where did all this blood come from on your shirt?" Dr. Olendzski asked. I'd completely forgotten about the thick layer of dried gore on my sweatshirt, but it made it more understandable that people kept stopping and staring at me.

"I got stabbed in my chest," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she questioned harshly, pushing up my shirt quickly. "We need to start there, especially if it's a chest wound. What happened to whatever stabbed you?"

"It disappeared." She glanced up before finally lifting my shirt up far enough to realize there was no wound. "Just before the wound itself did the same."

"You were healed by a Spirit user?" she asked.

"You could say that," I said, thinking that it would be way too confusing to explain. She dropped my shirt and let me continue pointing out my injuries. Dr. Olendzski deemed my worst wound to be the large gash on the area of the back of my head where it met my neck, which I'd gained when Victor had launched me into the wall, and began working on it first. As my adrenaline finally started draining from my body, aches and pains began to register more with me. I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

As I'd revealed every injury to the doctor, I'd noticed Dimitri becoming more and more tense. While Olendzski dressed the wound on the back of my head to stop the bleeding, I met Dimitri's gaze. And my mouth nearly dropped open in shock. He was livid; more than that, he was desperately close to losing control of his temper. I had no idea why he'd be so angry though.

Once she was done treating that injury, she moved to my lip. After briefly inspecting the inside of my mouth to be sure no teeth or bones had been damaged or chipped, she began applying saline and hydrogen peroxide to try to avoid infection. It stung on the open cut, but I hid my discomfort the best I could.

"Well the good news is that I don't think you'll need stitches. The cut isn't too deep." She left the room briefly and returned with an ice pack, which she handed to Dimitri. "Ice down her lip, to reduce the swelling a bit, while I continue working on her." He nodded but never said a word, which was beginning to worry me. She disinfected and bandaged up the cuts on my back and my chin before finally sighing, removing her gloves, and going over to wash her hands off.

"I need to prescribe some pain killers for you as well, Rose. You're going to be in rough shape for a while I'm afraid, but it's nothing you won't survive." Dimitri tensed again and I gently took one of his hands in mine. "It's standard procedure to ask if you're pregnant before I make any decisions on which medication to give you."

"I'm not," I said immediately. "The only man I've ever been with has been a Dhampir." But then I took a moment to think over some of the past conversations that had taken place. Yeva had told me I'd "make beautiful offspring" and acted like she thought I could possibly be pregnant. Anna and Saint Vladimir had hinted at it as well.

"You know what, could you run a test and check?" I asked.

"Roza, you know that we can't…" he said.

"I have a hunch," I told him. "Will you check?"

"Of course, come with me." She led me from the room and to a bathroom down the hall, handing me a small cup and leaving me alone. After participating in the urine test, I sealed and rinsed off the cup before returning to the office.

She dipped a test strip into it, saying, "We should know the results in five to seven minutes. I need to check on some other patients and then I'll be back." She laid the strip down on a paper towel and left Dimitri and I alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as the door closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when Dr. Olendzski was examining the bruises and other injuries, you looked angry." His jaw tightened. "See, like that!"

"I just hate that you were put through so much and had to endure so much pain. It makes me feel helpless that I couldn't do anything to stop it…and makes me wonder if I can really protect others when I can't even protect you."

"Dimitri, you were caught off guard. All of us were. No one was prepared for the attack and you fought at hard as you could."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"No, but I know you. I know you'd never give up until they had you pinned to the ground and unable to even struggle. And even then, you'd still probably try your best to fight back. It's just who you are. I don't blame you for this," I said, motioning towards my injuries. "And you shouldn't either. The only person who is to blame is the person who was behind it all." He nodded slowly, taking in everything I said.

"Why did you want to check and see if you're…"

"Pregnant?" I finished. "Yeva keeps hinting that I am. And before you say anything, yes I know that it's supposed to be biologically impossible for two average Dhampirs to reproduce. But we aren't two average Dhampirs. Our makeup could've been messed up when I was brought back from the dead and became shadow kissed or when you were returned to your Dhampir state." His eyes widened at my logic and the sudden possibility that we could indeed be having a child.

"But if we are expecting, I really couldn't care less how it happened. I'd just be happy that it did."

"You want this?" he asked. "You're only a few years older than your mother was when she had you. Are you sure you're ready for all of this?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly thinking hard about my answer. "But if I'm pregnant, I guess I'll have to be. And I'll have nine months to get used to the idea. Not to mention I'll have you at my side through the whole thing, and with that I could do just about anything." He smiled warmly at me, cupping my face in his hands. Then it seemed to hit him that we were finally alone for the first time since the events in the gym. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you," he said. "I nearly lost you and I thought I'd never get to tell you that again, or see your beautiful eyes, or hear you talk or laugh, or make love with you." His voice broke. "And I couldn't help but think that the last thing we'd done was argue." He drew away just enough to look into my eyes. "I am so sorry for the things I said. What happened with Ion wasn't your fault or his and I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was just so afraid of losing Vika…"

"I know," I murmured soothingly, sliding my fingers through his soft hair.

"And there you were, lying in my arms as your blood spilled from you. I couldn't stand the idea of so many years stretching out before me without you in them. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said. "I love you so much, Dimitri." And then he was kissing me or I was kissing him, I wasn't really sure which. I just knew that I felt alive with his mouth tenderly on mine. The sound of the door opening was the only thing that alerted us to someone else's presence. Before their small shriek that is.

"Could you warn me that you're doing that before I walk in?" Dr. Olendzski asked.

"Sorry Doc," I said, not in the least bit apologetic for our actions.

"Mhm, yeah I'm sure," she muttered. She approached the counter with the test strip on it and I took a deep breath, holding tight to Dimitri's hand. Either everything was about to come crashing back to reality or everything was about to change forever.

"You said you'd only been with a Dhampir?" Dr. Olendzski asked.

"That's right."

"I'd like to do some blood tests on you before we accept this as the truth, but the test came back positive," she said, turning around to face us. I smiled, turning to look at Dimitri whose face had lit up like it was Christmas morning.

He cupped my face in his hands, looked over at Dr. Olendzski, and said, "I'm going to kiss her now," before doing just that.

"I'll give you two some time alone to talk this through. I'll leave your pain medication here on the desk" she said, quietly closing the door behind her.

"We're going to have a baby," he breathed against my lips. "I can't wait to tell my family."

"Dimitri, maybe we should wait to tell everyone until this is all over," I said. "I don't want to keep it a secret; I just want to finish this all up once and for all. Especially since people are still in bad shape and recovering…some may even die from their injuries."

"You're right," he said, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm just so excited! Is it wrong, to be so happy when so much has happened that we should be mourning?"

"No," I said. "In fact, I'm sure the dead would only want happiness for the survivors." He pressed his lips to mine again before standing up and pulling me with him. He examined the bottles on the desk before taking a pill for himself and swallowing it. Then he read the directions on mine, carefully handed me the correct amount, and watched me take it. He wasn't even a father yet and already he was acting like it. I hadn't thought I could love him any more than I already did, but he proved me wrong when he got on his knees, lifted up my shirt, and pressed a soft kiss to my stomach. I pulled him into a hug, weaving my fingers through his brown locks.

"I should probably check in on the wounded," I said eventually, although separating myself from him at a time like this was something I really didn't want to do.

"I'll stay with you," he said, apparently thinking the same thing I was. He took the medicine from the desk, tucked it into his pocket, and led me from the room. The aroma of blood had definitely been added to the air since the last time I'd been out in the hall, which worried me. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

As I walked down the hallway, some of the people grabbed at my legs. At first I thought they were attempting to trip me, but their fingers simply slid over my jeans as they murmured "thank you"s. It was amazing how so many Moroi were suddenly changing their tune now that they'd witnessed such a battle and had their lives saved. As I passed by one of the rooms, I noticed the queen lying down on the bed, her head guardian right beside it.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," I said softly. I figured I should be polite to her since she had supported me. She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could see me. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you, Rose," she said. "I think you've done enough protecting and helping Moroi for the day. For your entire life, really." I probably looked astonished at her admission, for she smiled slightly. "You have done this world a great service, Miss Hathaway. I thank you for your sacrifice." Again she surprised me speechless.

"Your-your welcome, Your Majesty," I managed to stutter. "It was my honor."

"I'm sure you have other people you need to check on who are more important to you than I am. And I would like to sleep." Apparently done dismissing me, she laid herself back down on the mattress.

Mia and Eddie were a few feet away from Queen Tatiana's door, Eddie holding his fiancé's hand tightly as she laid on a cot. A bandage was wrapped around her head, putting pressure on a small spot on her forehead that seemed to still be bleeding, and her arm was in a sling. Eddie looked upset by the fact she was as beat up as she was and I was pretty sure the firm grip he kept on her was to assure himself she was still alive.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, kneeling down beside them. Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders, needing some kind of contact with me.

"I'm alright, Rose," she answered. "Or I will be once I can leave the clinic."

"Woman after my own heart. I'll come help you back to the suite once I'm done here, okay? I have some pull with Dr. Olendzski."

"Pull?" Eddie asked.

"Being her best patient has to have some perks." I smiled as he rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to her and see if I can get you out of here."

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it."

"Just hang in there a little bit longer."

As Dimitri and I continued down the hallway, I kneeled down beside nearly every person and gave get well wishes. I could see the pride in Dimitri as he watched me make my way from Moroi to Dhampir, admiring the way I never let my temper get the better of me around those who had gone against me at the beginning.

Christian sat with Tasha in the hallway as well, propping her up against him. She was a bit pale, probably from the pain, and trying to hold her leg as still as possible. Her ice blue eyes, the exact same shade as Christian's, were red-rimmed. Whether it was tears from the pain or from seeing her brother and sister-in-law, I'd never know.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be okay eventually, Rose. Don't concern yourself about me. There are others who are much worse," she said, her voice pained.

"I know that, but it's you I'm worried about." She seemed a little stunned at my admission. After all, we hadn't been the best of friends in the past.

Finally she smiled at me and said, "Thank you. That means a lot, especially coming from you."

"Did they give you any pain medication?" I asked, concerned with how much pain she was apparently in.

"A bit, but it hasn't kicked in yet."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit to check back up on you. If it hasn't kicked in by then, I'll see about getting you something stronger." I paused. "I realize that you don't want the Spirit users to heal you because you don't want them to waste their powers on you, but maybe you should think about letting them slightly heal a couple areas. Even that much might make the discomfort lessen enough that it's manageable."

She nodded, seriously thinking over my suggestion. "If they're still able to manage it in a little bit, I may take them up on it." I nodded and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before shifting my gaze to Christian's. He'd gone through a lot in the past hour and I hadn't been able to help him through it.

"And you? How are you?"

"I'm okay, Rose. A little messed up, but that's nothing new, is it?"

"I'm being serious."

"There's a phrase I thought I'd never hear come from Rose Hathaway's mouth," he said, a smirk on his face. I held my serious expression, waiting for his answer. He was trying to be strong, but I knew he would be a wreck on the inside. I hurt just thinking about him going through so much.

"I'm just trying to be thankful I got the chance to see them at all," he finally admitted, his smirk fading. "But somewhere deep inside, I think it would've been better if I hadn't. Because now I just crave more time than I had." As carefully as I could, so as not to shift Tasha and cause her pain, I embraced Christian.

"It'll be okay," I encouraged. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "You'll get through this and I'll be right beside you the whole way."

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said softly.

"Well let's hope you never have to find out." He leaned back, looking into my eyes and nodded.

"Thank you for not dying," he said finally, tears filling his eyes before he hugged me again. I leaned my head against his chest and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I had way too much to live for, I thought, getting back to my feet. There were only two rooms that I hadn't been in yet and I knew one of them would hold my father. As much as I wanted to stay with Dimitri, I needed to see him alone.

Turning to him, I said, "Maybe you should stay with Tasha for a while." If Tasha hadn't looked stunned before, she did now, and Dimitri and Christian looked pretty surprised as well. "She needs her mind taken off her pain and talking to you would help. Plus I need to see Abe…and I think it's something I need to do alone." Dimitri apparently understood because he lightly brushed a kiss over my lips and squeezed my hand before settling down beside his friend.

I slowly approached the two rooms at the end of the hall, my palms beginning to sweat. I couldn't deny the fact that I was nervous. I figured if he was alright, Mom would've come to let me know. Being that she hadn't, I was afraid the worst had happened. As I looked into one of the rooms, I saw my mom's curly red hair spread out on the white blanket that covered the bed. She had her head resting on the mattress, her hand intertwined with one of Abe's, as she sat in the chair beside the bed. Not knowing whether she was asleep or not, I quietly entered the room so as not to wake her up.

My first thought was how pale he looked, way more than was natural for Moroi. Dark smudges ringed the bottom of his eyes, making him seem even more ashen. His flashy clothes were covered up by the blanket over his body. But what caught my attention next only served to worry me even more. A thick bandage was taped against one of his temples, drenched in blood. I had seen him get hit but I hadn't seen the blood. How could I not have realized how serious his injury was? Why hadn't I come straight here?

"Rose?" Mom asked. I hadn't even noticed her head come up from the bed. "Honey, it will be okay." She got up from her position beside my father and walked over to me. She wiped away a few streaks of water from my face. I hadn't even realized I'd been silently crying. Her eyes looked so full of anguish.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked, my voice full of fear.

"He was hit pretty hard and is unconscious."

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"He's slipped into a light coma from the head injury," she answered. A tiny sob burst from me without me even caring.

"So there's a chance he may never wake up?" She could only nod. The only thing that kept going through my mind was that I'd wasted the time I'd had with him. I was going to lose him without ever even really knowing him.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She kissed my forehead, having to stand on her tip-toes and still pull my face down a little ways. "I'll be right out in the hall if you need me." As loud as I knew it was in the clinic, everything seemed to fade away besides the sounds of the heart monitor and Abe's breathing. I took a shaky breath before sitting in the same chair my mother had just vacated. I gently took his large, limp hand in mine and tried to swallow back my tears. It was amazing how attached to him I'd become even though I hadn't spent much time with him. Swallowing, I decided that I needed to talk to him now in case I didn't have a chance later. The only question was where did I start?

"I don't know if you can hear me or not…but I have some things I need to tell you and I figure now is as good a time as any. I know you don't talk to me about your…business or why you stayed away so long, but I finally figured it out for myself. Not the business part, the why you stayed away part. You were trying to protect me from yourself and your business. You didn't want me to get hurt. And I just want you to know that I understand why you did it, even if I didn't always think of you in the best terms because of it." I paused, taking a deep breath. At first it had felt kind of silly to be talking to someone who was unconscious, but the more I said, the more I seemed to be able to open up and let the silliness slip away.

"You may have stayed away for a while, but you were there when I needed you the most. You stayed by my side and helped me the best you could and I never even thanked you. So thank you for what you did for me. Who knows what else you've done for me over the years, but that one action of coming after me and making me go home…it showed that you really did care. That you still do." My eyes filled with tears as I looked at my father's face. "And I just wish we'd had more time to get to know each other. I wish that I'd never left court, no matter how horribly I felt. Because I gave up knowing you in that action and it's the one thing I regret the most. I love you, Dad." Laying my head down on the bed beside his body, I realized that had been the first time I'd ever called him that and he hadn't even been conscious to hear it. My emotions finally got the better of me as a tear escaped my control and trickled down my cheek.

"Rose?" My head seemed to lift of its own accord as it quickly rose in time to see my father's eyes flutter open. His hand was still in mine and he gave it a confused look before examining the room with the same expression. "What happened?" And then he noticed the tear tracks on my face. "What's wrong? Did something happen to your mother?"

"No, something happened to you," I said. "We didn't know if you'd survive and I-

"Did you just call me Dad?" he interrupted. I blinked in surprise.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough of it," he said. He lifted the hand I held to my forehead and brushed my hair back away from my face. "I love you too, you know. I always have."

"I know," I managed to get out. "I need to go let Mom know you're awake. She's been very concerned. She wouldn't leave your side until I asked for a few minutes alone."

"Before you do," he said. "Would you grab my wallet and bring it to me? It's probably over on the counter."

"Can't that wait until you're feeling a bit better?"

"No, it's important, Rose."

"Alright," I said, sliding the chair back. I did as he asked, handing it to him as I sat back down. He flipped it open and looked into the cash compartment. Instead of concentrating on the bills, he pulled out a few photographs that were in the far back. He silently passed them over to me.

The first one appeared to have been taken during one of my trainings, as I was suspended in the air with a fierce expression depicted on my face and kicking at one of my classmates. The next one showed a much younger me in the middle school campus cafeteria, sitting beside Lissa. I had a happy smile on my face and I seemed to be laughing. The third one showed me as a toddler in the arms of my mother. She was smiling brightly as she kneeled and held me against her tightly, but it almost seemed like she was smiling more at the person behind the camera than at the camera itself. As I flipped to the last one, the breath caught in my throat. A young and tired Janine Hathaway was in a hospital gown and smiling just as happily as she had been in the last picture. She held a newborn baby, whom was wrapped in a pink blanket, carefully in her arms. But neither of them were what caught my attention. My focus was on the man sitting beside my mother on the hospital bed. His black hair was a bit longer in the picture and it was before he'd grown the goatee he so often sported. Instead of looking at the camera, his brown eyes were focused on Mom and me, the smile on his lips lighting up his entire face. I'd never seen him so happy in the short time I'd known him.

"I was there as long as I could be without endangering you and your mother. When my line of business began to worsen, we both knew that we couldn't expose you to it. Being away from you and your mother tore me apart, but she always gave me updates about you. And the academy sent me pictures whenever they could." Tearing my gaze away from the picture, I looked into the eyes that were identical to mine. I'd always thought my father had left me without a backwards glance, but he'd been a part of my life in every way he could. He'd never forgotten about me. And yet, I'd taken off as soon as he'd been able to really get close to me again.

"I'm so sorry I left," I said. Instead of answering, he took me into his arms. It was the first real father-daughter moment we'd had since I'd been born, and the first one I could remember. I was so thankful I had earned my second chance with him. I knew beyond all doubt that it was important. And it was beyond difficult at that moment for me not to simply tell him about my pregnancy.

Leaning away from him, I said, "I really need to go get Mom now. She'll want to know that you're awake and I should get Dr. Olendzski to take a look at you."

"Alright Kiz, do what you have to."

"Kiz?"

"Daughter in Turkish," he replied with a small smile. I nodded and stood up, walking towards the door.

Turning back, I said, "I'll be back…Dad." I saw the smile on his face grow before I left the room. I rushed down the hall to where Mom stood talking with Tasha, Dimitri, and Christian. She saw me coming and her face paled.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…he's awake, Mom." She gasped softly and looked down the hall past me. "Go be with him, I'll get the doctor." She hugged me before returning to Abe. Dimitri made eye contact with me and obviously saw how happy I was, because he gave me one of his breathtakingly beautiful smiles.

A couple of hours later, we all set out across the quad, back towards the suite, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Abe had been discharged along with Mikhail, Mia, and Tasha. The Spirit users were fairly exhausted, Oksana to the point that Mark had to carry her. Lev, Denis, and Artur were pretty worn out too because they had stayed in the gym and cleaned up all the blood and gore that had remained. They walked with Mark, quietly discussing what had happened in the gym with the ghosts. Dimitri pushed Tasha in her temporary wheel chair, Christian following close by with Lissa. I would definitely have to catch up with him about how that whole thing was going. Eddie was carrying Mia and bickering with her about her need to rest after such an ordeal. My parents, along with Adrian whom was talking to my father, brought up the rear of our group, while Mikhail and I talked about restoring the Strigoi at the front.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow before we can restore them," I said. "Adrian, Lissa, and Oksana need to rest before they spend so much energy."

"I know, I'm just really impatient. After all this time, she's finally within my grasp. It's just hard to wait."

"I understand completely." He glanced back at Dimitri, who was having a cheerful conversation with Tasha.

"I know you do."

As we entered the suite, I smelled the beautiful aromas that could only mean that Olena had been cooking. She and Karolina were in the kitchen preparing our meal, while Paul lowered a stack of plates and cups to the counter. Zoya was playing with little Roza on one of the couches, Sonya looking on happily, and Ion and Viktoria sat on the opposite couch, cuddled together. As everyone poured into the room and began filling their stomachs, conversation began to pick up as well.

Instead of heading for the food line, I made my way over to one of the chairs and plopped down. I was so tired. My exhaustion even outweighed my hunger for once. I noticed that the table frame had been removed while we'd been gone and the glass shards had been swept up. Someone had obviously been trying to scrub the blood stains off the wall and out of the carpet as well, but hadn't been as successful. Overall though, the room looked much better.

"Do you want me to get you a plate?" Ion asked Viktoria softly.

"Please." He stood up, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking across the room. I closed my eyes and just let go, letting my head lean back against the chair. My other senses took over, letting me admire the tangy scent of spaghetti sauce and the richness of fresh baked bread. The low murmur of talking lulled me nearly to sleep. Everything was peaceful, just as Mason had predicted.

Until I heard the unmistakable sound of wood breaking. My eyes flashed open just in time to see Sonya rip the door off its hinges with an ear-shattering screech. She charged out into the suite, her auburn hair streaming behind her. Her red eyes found me instantly and, as though she had found her prey, she aimed her advance towards me.

I'd just begun thinking my troubles were over and suddenly there was more stepping out right into my path. Damn it.


	27. Chapter 26

I am SO sorry! School has been incredibly hectic (probably not smart to take three English courses at once, along with two other classes…) and I've had two family members in and out of the hospital. I know, excuses, excuses…but I feel really bad about making you all wait for so long. So here is the next chapter. It's not as long as some of these others, but I wanted to give you guys something. I really hope you like it, especially since you had to wait so long to get it.

I'd also like to dedicate this to LuPeters, since they got me to get my ass in gear and update haha thank you!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_As we entered the suite, I smelled the beautiful aromas that could only mean that Olena had been cooking. She and Karolina were in the kitchen preparing our meal, while Paul lowered a stack of plates and cups to the counter. Zoya was playing with little Roza on one of the couches, Sonya looking on happily, and Ion and Viktoria sat on the opposite couch, cuddled together. As everyone poured into the room and began filling their stomachs, conversation began to pick up as well. _

_Instead of heading for the food line, I made my way over to one of the chairs and plopped down. I was so tired. My exhaustion even outweighed my hunger for once. I noticed that the table frame had been removed while we'd been gone and the glass shards had been swept up. Someone had obviously been trying to scrub the blood stains off the wall and out of the carpet as well, but hadn't been as successful. Overall though, the room looked much better. _

"_Do you want me to get you a plate?" Ion asked Viktoria softly. _

"_Please." He stood up, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking across the room. I closed my eyes and just let go, letting my head lean back against the chair. My other senses took over, letting me admire the tangy scent of spaghetti sauce and the richness of fresh baked bread. The low murmur of talking lulled me nearly to sleep. Everything was peaceful, just as Mason had predicted. _

_Until I heard the unmistakable sound of wood breaking. My eyes flashed open just in time to see Sonya rip the door off its hinges with an ear-shattering screech. She charged out into the suite, her auburn hair streaming behind her. Her red eyes found me instantly and, as though she had found her prey, she aimed her advance towards me. _

_I'd just begun thinking my troubles were over and suddenly there was more stepping out right into my path. Damn it. _

**Chapter 26**

Fear gripped me. Everyone I cared about was in this room and I knew that once Sonya finished me off, she'd go after them. Who'd be next? Zoya and little Roza, who were so innocent? Viktoria, who was closest to me? Or would she target her lover again like the last time? I couldn't worry about that now because frankly, I just didn't have the time. Because one insanely pissed off Strigoi was heading my way.

A lot happened all at once. Screams filled the room as Sonya threw the door she held towards the kitchen. I hoped she didn't hit anyone, but I couldn't spare my concentration to look over and find out. I lifted myself out of the chair, my body crying out in protest and fatigue. She pushed Viktoria, who had tried to position herself in front of me, out of the way. Vika toppled onto the ground, but didn't appear hurt. Sonya was in front of me seconds later and I prepared myself for the havoc she was sure to wreak. But then she wasn't there anymore. Glass shattered as Ion launched himself at Sonya and pushed her through the sliding doors that led to the balcony.

"Ion!" Vika shouted, running to his aid. I caught her arm, dragging her backwards. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"Viktoria, they're evenly matched! He'll be okay," I encouraged. Grunts could be heard out on the terrace, so I knew Ion was giving as much as he was getting. Taking a chance, I glanced back towards the kitchen. Lev, Artur, and Denis stood in defensive stances in front of all the Belikovs, while Mom defended Abe and Adrian, Eddie covered Mia, and Dimitri protected Tasha. Sonya had picked up Roza and Zoya and had retreated to where her family stood, while Mikhail stood frozen in shock. Mark held Oksana in his lap on the floor, his wife seeming to have passed out either from panic or overexertion. For a moment, I couldn't find Christian or Lissa until I saw the two pairs of legs sticking out from behind a counter. Neither pair was moving.

I tried to come up with a plan, but my brain was moving as sluggish as my body wanted to. Ion needed help. Both he and Sonya were Strigoi, but she was older than he was. As much as I'd encouraged Viktoria that he would be fine, I knew Sonya would have the upper hand when it came to strength.

"Get off me!" Sonya suddenly shrieked from outside. And I knew what to do.

"Adrian."

"Way ahead of you." He reached over and tugged Mom's extra stake from her side holster, his hand brushing against her pelvis.

"Watch it," Abe growled.

"No harm, no foul," was Adrian's quick reply. "Besides, it's you she loves." Glancing back, I saw Mom blush nearly as bright as her hair. He held the stake in both of his hands, closing his eyes in concentration.

"I said, get off!"

"Rose!" Ion shouted. Viktoria continued to struggle against my grip and I roughly shook her.

"Stop fighting me! I'm trying to help him, but I can't if you're distracting me!" I shoved her behind me as hard as I could, making her lose her balance and land on the carpet a few feet away. "Stay there, damn it!"

Adrian exhaled loudly, his weariness obvious in the way his shoulders slumped and his body swayed. If he passed out now, we were screwed…I'd have no choice but to kill Sonya. I think Mikhail knew it too, because he helped Adrian remain standing and walked him over to me.

"Ion's got her restrained. All you have to do is stake her and pierce her heart. It's a lot harder than it sounds, but I'll help you."

Adrian nodded weakly.

"Remind me that I owe you a drink after all this," I added. A smile graced his lips. As Mikhail and I were just getting ready to help Adrian outside, a gargled yell came from Ion. He flew back in the door, apparently having been kicked in the chest by his assailant. Hitting one of the couches and tumbling over the back, he didn't get back up. I heard a sob come from behind me, but Vika obeyed my command to stay where she was.

Almost as if she had magically appeared in front of me, Sonya grabbed my throat and launched me against a wall. Through the pain as I hit the ground on my hands and knees, I wondered briefly how someone could be so unoriginal. Pretty much all she'd done in the hours since she'd been at the academy was throw people into things.

Turning to Adrian, she pushed him down onto a chair and leaned her face over his neck. The spirit-infused silver stake rolled across the floor towards me, having been knocked out of Adrian's hand. I knew that if I didn't get control of the situation soon, it was going to turn into a blood bath. I tried to get to my feet, but I was so damn weak. I cursed myself as I fell back down onto my knees. She smiled at me before she placed her fangs against Adrian's neck. An image of Isaiah drinking from Eddie flashed through my mind and I knew that I had to get up. I would not be rendered helpless in such a situation again, damn it!

"Sonya, don't," Mikhail pleaded. Amazingly, she stopped. "Don't do this. I know you…I know you better than anyone and this isn't you." She turned her head to face him and I knew what would happen before it did, because I'd had the same misconceptions about Dimitri, thinking that his old self was still somewhere in there.

"That's where you're wrong Mikhail. This _is _me." She appeared in front of him, her body blurring as she moved swiftly. Slamming him up against a wall – see, not original – she sank her fangs into his neck. And before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed the stake, leapt to my feet, and drug Adrian across the room. Wrapping my hands over his and around the stake, we shoved it through her back and into her heart.

Her scream penetrated the air and white light shot out around us, the power of the stake throwing Adrian and I onto the floor. It knocked the air out of me as I landed on my back. Like the one other time I'd witnessed a Strigoi returned to their former state, the light disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Rolling towards Adrian, I leaned over the top of him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, but he was still breathing.

"Adrian!" I said, shaking him. "Adrian, are you alright?"

"I'm alive," was his mumbled response. "Don't worry about me, go check on Mikhail and the woman." I glanced over at Dimitri, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"Get him a drink and into a bed." He immediately began carrying out my request.

"Wow Rose, that's pretty kinky," Adrian joked. I shook my head at him.

"No kinkiness for you tonight. You need rest."

"You're such a party pooper."

Turning towards the site of the staking, I saw Mikhail lying motionless on the floor and Sonya rocking back and forth beside him, sobbing. Her ash-white skin had receded to a Moroi pale and I knew that her eyes would no longer be ringed in red.

Remembering how Dimitri had reacted to first seeing me, I was a little hesitant about approaching her. As I slowly crawling to her side, she never moved away from me. Reaching around her, I placed two fingers on Mikhail's throat. He had a steady pulse even after all the blood loss.

"Ms. Karp?" I asked quietly, retracting my hand. "Ms. Karp, I need you to say something."

"I killed him," she choked out between her sobs. "I killed him."

"You didn't kill him," I assured her. "He's still alive." Gently taking one of her hands, I positioned her fingers over his pulse so she could feel the proof. Her sobs quieted down as she kept them pressed against his throat. She blinked a few times, as though trying to get her bearings, before she turned her head to look at me.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." I smiled gently.

"Hello, Ms. Karp. Welcome back." She hugged me tightly, catching me off guard. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, trying to do anything to keep her calm.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "That's the second time today that I've tried to kill you."

"It seems to be one of those days," I said jokingly. "Apparently a lot of people just want me dead."

"You're lucky you're so hardy then," she returned. A smile spread across my lips and as she leaned away from me, I could see one on hers as well. Before either of us could say anything else, a slight moan escaped from Mikhail's mouth. Sonya spun around to face him and I prepared myself for her to reject him. He was definitely going to need a friend after all of this. His eyes opened and landed on his lover.

"Sonya?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Oh Mikhail, I'm so sorry," she cried. She threw herself into him just as he'd been nearly upright, pushing him back down onto the floor with an oomph. She showered his face with kisses, surprising me more than I could say. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. It seemed like in that moment it was all he wanted. Just to hold onto the lover he thought he'd lost forever. I could relate…that's all I had wanted upon Dimitri's restoration as well.

"I made such horrible mistakes…I'm sorry." Tears swam in her eyes as she leaned away from him.

"It's ok, we'll talk about all of that later. For now, this is enough." A breathtaking smile lit up her whole face as she looked into his eyes. The longer they were together, the more I got the feeling that I was witnessing a private moment. Turning away from them, I saw Christian and Lissa getting to their feet. Apparently Christian had thrown himself on top of her when Sonya had broken into the room. The only injuries either of them suffered had been when the door had hit them briefly on its way to the ground. They'd have bruises, but besides that they were fine.

Christian seemed unable to deal with Lissa at the present moment, probably because he had sworn off caring about her only to instinctively shield her body with his own. He walked over to Lev, Denis, and Artur, trying to put as much space as possible between them. Mia and Eddie rushed over and made sure Lissa was okay, but the princess's eyes were glued on Christian. I knew that they'd have to talk about their feelings sooner or later. As for me, I hoped it was sooner. Actions speak louder than words, and Christian's had just proved that he was still in love with Lissa.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked, helping me to my feet. He brushed my hair back from my face and looked worriedly into my eyes.

"I'm fine, just got thrown around a bit."

"And the…?" he asked, his question fading off. My forehead wrinkled in confusion until he looked subtly down at my stomach. In all of the chaos, I hadn't even thought about the baby. It had all just happened so fast and the idea of being pregnant was so new…but still. Did that mean that I'd make a bad mother?

"I didn't land on my stomach or anything, so I think it's fine."

"Rose, something's wrong." I looked over at Viktoria, who had made her way over to Ion's side. He was still as death, lying on the carpet where he had landed.

"Ion?" I asked, gently shaking his shoulder. There was no response. Dimitri kneeled down beside Viktoria and embraced her comfortingly. A tear slid down her cheek as she laid her head against his chest.

"Tell me he's going to be ok," she said.

"He'll be fine," Dimitri answered. But as his eyes met mine over Ion's body, I knew we were both unsure if that was the truth.

_Just a quick note, I will try to update as soon as possible. I have one more week of school before spring break, so if I can't update this week it will be the next. I really want to finish this story, especially since all of you have been so awesome. Thanks again for your patience and I hope you liked it!_


	28. Chapter 27

I seem to be saying this to my readers a lot lately…I'm sorry. I know it's been forever since I last updated, but everything has been really hectic lately. I could make excuses or I could get right into the story and I'm sure you all would rather have the second…so without further ado, here you go! I'm sorry for any typos, I just really wanted to get this posted. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 27**

Between Dimitri and Eddie, we were able to carry Ion to a nearby bed. He still wasn't moving, which scared me more than I'd like to admit. I'd just gotten him back…I couldn't lose him again.

Viktoria had cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest. She had been nearly silent since asking for reassurance from Dimitri. I was worried that if we lost Ion, we'd also in a sense lose Vika. I didn't know how it had happened, but she and Ion had really gotten close in the short amount of time we'd all been here.

Eddie, Dimitri, and I stood watching them in silence for a few minutes before I motioned them back into the other room. I quietly closed the door behind us. Nearly everyone had left the suite in order to get some rest. After the day we'd all had, I couldn't say that I blamed them. All I really wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep. Only my team remained, along with Eddie and Dimitri.

"What are we going to do?" Lev asked.

"And what happened to him to begin with?" Artur questioned.

"Dimitri had the theory that maybe Ion's spirit ring was making him seem more humanlike, like how he wasn't healing as quickly anymore. Maybe that last injury was the breaking point?" I suggested.

"Does that mean he's…dead?" Denis asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to tell if a Strigoi is dead or not since they don't breathe or have a pulse. I don't think he is though." I paused. "As for what we should do, I think it's fairly obvious. He needs to be staked by a Spirit user, but none of them are strong enough to do it."

"We're going to lose him if we don't do something!" Lev said angrily.

"I realize that! But what do you suggest we do, Lev?"

"Anything!" I was surprised at how angry he seemed, but I understood how frustrating feeling helpless could be.

"Lev, Rose is doing everything she can," Christian defended.

"She isn't doing enough!" Everyone stared at his outburst.

"Isn't doing enough? She nearly died today…"

Covering his face with his hands, Lev said, "That isn't what I meant."

"It's what you said," Christian growled.

"Christian, I didn't mean it like that." Lev's gaze met mine. "You know I'm glad you're alive…you know how close all six of us are. I don't want to lose any of you, yet today I almost lost two of my closest friends." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm just frustrated and stressed. None of this is your fault."

"I understand where you're coming from, Lev. But you aren't the only one feeling frustrated and taking it out on someone isn't going to make the situation any better." He nodded his agreement. "We all just need to calm down and come up with some sort of plan."

"I have one," a soft voice said. We all jumped in surprise, not realizing anyone else was in the room. Oksana sat propped up on the couch beside Mark. The reason we hadn't noticed them was because they sat on the sofa that had its back to where we stood, although that wasn't really much of an excuse.

"I infuse a silver stake and restore him. Tomorrow."

"Oksana, you can't," Mark said.

"Mark, you know how badly I want to try this."

"That's not what I meant. You can't do it tomorrow. You're weak and it's too soon."

"The longer we wait, the less likely it is that their friend will survive."

"Oksana-

"No Mark. It's been decided." She got unsteadily to her feet. She was paler than I'd ever seen her before and I noticed how she crossed her arms, trying to hide the slight tremble in them. I knew what it was like to be so weak you could keel over at any given minute…in fact, I was beginning to feel like that myself. But I could also recognize by the stubborn set in her jaw that no one was going to be able to talk her out of this. Her mind was made up.

"Alright," I answered.

"No, not alright," Mark said, his gaze moving rapidly between me and his wife. "Absolutely not. In any normal situation of bringing back a Strigoi, it's possible for a Spirit user to die. With you being this exhausted, it makes it that much more likely." Oksana sighed tiredly but met my gaze with as much stubbornness as I pushed into everything.

"Mark, you know Oksana better than anyone," I said, walking closer to them. Turning her around, I faced Oksana toward her husband. "When she has this look on her face and fire in her eyes, I think you know just how unlikely it is that you're going to talk her out of something."

"And I could really use the support of the man I love," Oksana said. Immediately getting to his feet, he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it," he said softly against her temple. "It's that I don't want to risk losing you." She moved closer to him, borrowing into his chest.

"I love you Mark and I love that you worry about me…but I have to try." Mark rested his head on top of hers, his jaw clenched tightly. I knew how difficult it could be to let someone you love step directly into harm's way. I had done it every time I let one of my teammates go up against a Strigoi.

"Okay," he breathed. But from the pained look in his eyes, he found this situation anything but okay.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch in the suite's living room, my back tucked against Dimitri's chest and his arm resting across my waist. The soft light of dawn was just beginning to light up the dark eastern sky, brightening up the room only a little bit. I could hear the muffled sound of a bird chirping outside the glass door, or at least where the it had been before it'd been shattered by two fighting Strigoi the previous night. Boy had that been a mess to clean up.

While Dimitri and I could have gone back to his room, I hadn't wanted to leave Ion without knowing if he would survive the night, so we had decided to stay. Denis and Lev were asleep on the floor, covered up with a few light blankets and their mouths hanging open as they slumbered soundly. Artur was sleeping in an arm chair and snoring softly. Christian had chosen to stay in the living room with the rest of us, though there were still two perfectly good beds in the room that had been assigned to him and me upon first arriving at the academy. I didn't know if it was due to the fact that he had wanted to remain with the rest of us or because he simply hadn't wanted to sleep in a room where a Strigoi had recently been. Either way, he was lying on his back, his breathing even. I'd believed him to be asleep until his face had turned and his blue eyes had met mine.

"Hi," I whispered sleepily.

"Hey," he quietly answered.

Remembering what had happened the night before between him and Lissa, I asked, "When are you going to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, shifting his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Oh no, you don't get out of it that easily. Christian, you still have feelings for her. You know you do."

He shrugged. "So what if I do?"

I groaned. "Are you really going to let your pride get in the way of happiness? I know that she hurt you and I get how painful it was. But don't you think you should let it go, especially after everything we experienced yesterday? Either one of you could have easily died without repairing the damage between you from years ago. Don't you think now would be a good time to give her a second chance?"

"Stop," he muttered, getting to his feet and moving into the kitchen area. I knew he was trying to evade this conversation, probably because I was making so much sense, but for once I was going to push at him. Carefully removing Dimitri's arm from around me, I followed him.

"Newsflash: life is short. If anything, yesterday proved that fact. This is a good time for honesty and forgiveness," I hissed.

"Rose, leave it alone," he growled.

"No!" I said. Apparently I had said it louder than I'd intended because Lev, Artur, Denis, and Dimitri both sat straight up and looked over at us while Christian spun around to face me. Even with my other friends' attention firmly focused on us, I continued. Christian needed to hear what I was saying.

"I could have died yesterday," I said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Christian said harshly. I knew he was only being so crass because he was angry, so I brushed it off.

"You want to know what I was thinking about in what I thought were going to be my final moments? How much time I had wasted trying to avoid Dimitri. How much time we had wasted when we could have been enjoying what time we had together." Christian remained silent.

"I don't know whether it had anything to do with fate or destiny, but when we were called back to the academy, it was a gift. We spent so much time seeing it as nothing but an awful turn of events Christian, but in reality…it's our second chance. Our second chance to make amends with the people we left behind."

"I get how you come to that conclusion with you and Belikov…but Lissa and I are different." In my frustration, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Would you stop being stubborn and listen to me?" I asked.

"I am listening to you, Rose!"

"Then listen to this. One of your best friends is laying in the next room, possibly dying. Do you think that for one minute that if there were any way for him to get better and be with Viktoria again, even just for a little while, that he wouldn't take it? That he wouldn't want to wake up and see where things go with her? That he would take the easy way out if the hard way was loving her?" Christian looked like I had smacked him, but at least he was paying attention. I think I had shocked him speechless by going this direction.

"Even if they were angry with each other, even if he felt absolutely betrayed and hurt more than he'd ever been before in his life…even then he'd want to come back and make things right." I paused, letting my words hang in the air. "You aren't angry with her anymore, Christian. You're just afraid to let her back in."

His eyes glanced behind me, where I'm sure the team and Dimitri were listening, and he shifted uncomfortably. "So what if I am?"

"You embrace the fear." His eyes locked on mine, again surprised.

"What?"

"Embrace it," I repeated. "Because you wouldn't be scared if it didn't matter to you. You wouldn't be afraid if you had nothing to lose. Nothing worthwhile ever comes easily or painlessly. You just have to keep working through it…especially if you love her as much as I think you do. She's made mistakes…everyone does. You just have to get past them…" In a way, I was prepared for Christian to completely blow up in my face. We were always there for each other and one thing we'd always been able to do for the other was bash our exes. But I was also trying to do what I thought was best for him…so I'd get past it if he yelled at me now.

Only he didn't. His mouth slightly parted as he mulled over what I had said before he seemed to come to some conclusion. Before anyone could say another word, he'd rushed out the suite's door, letting it swing closed loudly behind him. Viktoria opened the door to the adjoining bedroom and peeked outside at all of us. Between my loud voice and Christian shutting the door rather hard, she had probably woken up.

"What's going on out here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She didn't look like she had gotten much sleep last night and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry Vika. I was just trying to talk some sense into Christian."

"About Lissa?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Did it finally work?"

"I think I got through to him." She seemed pretty happy at the idea, or as happy as she could be when the man she had feelings for was potentially on his death bed.

"How is he?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to hear the worst had already occurred.

"The same as last night. He hasn't moved at all since he was thrown over the couch," she said, before turning back into the bedroom. I didn't know much about Strigoi, especially when it came to those wearing Spirit rings, but I assumed that that wasn't a good sign. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, I saw it was only seven o'clock in the morning. After the day we all had yesterday, I figured it was too early for me to wake up Oksana. Besides, she was going to need all the strength she could get in order to succeed at the restoration. I grudgingly accepted that, even though I was beside myself with worry at the thought that Ion might not make it much longer.

Deciding that they weren't going to be able to go back to sleep, Lev and Denis rose from their positions on the floor, throwing their blankets into the door-less bedroom. Artur turned on the kitchen light and began getting out ingredients to use to make breakfast while I made my way over to Dimitri. He was still sitting on the couch, so I walked in between his slightly spread legs and leaned down so my face was closer to his. A small smile graced his lips before they met mine. One thing I knew for certain: I would never get tired of that.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled into Lissa's head. Multiple feelings coursed through her all at once, the most prevalent being shock and happiness.

_Christian?_

_ Liss…can I come in?_

_ Umm…sure?_

_ I was thinking about our past and-_

_ I know I was awful. I'm trying to change, become better for you. If you could just try to forgive me-_

_ I can't forgive you. _

_ Oh._

_ I can't forgive you because there's nothing to really forgive. You made a mistake…but does it really have to define the rest of our lives? Can't we just love each other and move on? _

_ You…you love me?_

_ I always have…I always will. _

The words that had been spoken merely moments before swarmed around in her head and warmed her heart. Before I could really get my bearings on the scene in front of me, Christian was pulling Lissa to him. He hungrily kissed her lips, stealing her breath from her lungs. She felt herself respond to him instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the amazing feelings that always accompanied the moments when Christian touched her wash over her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe he had forgiven her. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She couldn't believe that he loved her. But her mind shut down as he shifted to kiss down her throat.

She pulled his mouth back to hers, emitting a soft sigh against his lips. They pulled back a bit, just enough to look into each other's eyes before the moment really picked up. Suddenly Christian was tugging at the waistband of her pajama pants while she reached forward to start tearing at his shirt. Their heavy breathing was the only noise in the room besides the occasional sound of ripping fabric as they desperately tried to undress each other. And while I was happy to see that they had patched things up – finally – I did not want to stick around to see what they were building up to. As they fell onto the bed, running their hands over the other's body and reuniting with what they had both thought to be lost forever, I finally ripped myself out of Lissa's head.

And was overwhelmed by the startling loud female yelling going on in the next room as Lev rushed from the suite, slamming the door behind him. As Artur and Denis rushed into the bedroom and Dimitri shook me gently, trying to expel me from Lissa's mind and get me to return to my own.

"What's going on?" I asked. By the look on Dimitri's face, he didn't want to tell me. It was almost like he had some terrible news.

"It's Ion…he's awake. But he's dying."

_I'll try not to take so unbelievably long before I update again, especially with this ending. Thanks for reading! Any reviews are appreciated!_


	29. Chapter 28

I didn't realize how much I missed writing this story and hearing from all of you! I honestly love all of the support; you guys are wonderful. So in order to thank you properly, here's the next chapter. I also just outlined the ending of the story and it will probably only be two to three more chapters. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

_**From Last Chapter…**_

_And was overwhelmed by the startling loud female yelling going on in the next room as Lev rushed from the suite, slamming the door behind him. As Artur and Denis rushed into the bedroom and Dimitri shook me gently, trying to expel me from Lissa's mind and get me to return to my own._

_ "What's going on?" I asked. By the look on Dimitri's face, he didn't want to tell me. It was almost like he had some terrible news. _

_ "It's Ion…he's awake. But he's dying."_

**Chapter 28**

As soon as those words left Dimitri's lips, I pulled away from him and ran into the next room. I could tell Dimitri was following closely behind me, but he didn't want to intrude on what appeared to be my last moments with Ion. He stood against the wall near the door, there to provide me comfort if needed but allowing me the space and somewhat privacy of saying goodbye.

Viktoria was laying on the bed beside Ion, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped securely around his body. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as he weakly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't cry, Vika," he murmured softly. "It'll be okay." She didn't respond, just clung to him tighter, but I knew she was thinking that nothing would ever be okay again. I knew what it was like to lose the person you loved the most in the world and while I wasn't sure they were exactly to that level yet, I knew she cared about him deeply. I knew how much pain she was in as she silently cried onto his shirt, her fingers tightly gripping the wrinkled fabric.

Ion's red-ringed eyes moved away from her and took in the people who had recently come into the room, myself included. I stood with Artur and Denis at the foot of the bed, none of us moving or speaking…none of us knowing what to do. We'd lost him once before and thought he'd be with us in the future for a long time. To be facing losing him again…it seemed cruel. Watching one of my best friends, someone I considered a part of my family, lying so still next to the woman he could have potentially loved, if he didn't already…fading away…was heartbreaking. I could feel my eyes filling with tears at the thought of Ion dying in front of me. Of course, at least this time he wouldn't be alone. His friends would be beside him the entire time.

Ion swallowed, apparently trying his best to say something to all of us. He opened his mouth only to close it once again, although that time it seemed more like he didn't quite know what to say to all of us. Before he could try to speak again, I was pulled back into Lissa's head.

Someone was pounding loudly at the door trying to get their attention. Christian groaned, seemingly frustrated at being interrupted, and buried his face in Lissa's neck.

"Christian, I know you're in there!" Lev shouted through the door.

"If you know that then wouldn't you assume that I'm also a bit busy at the moment?" he asked back.

"I know you're probably _reconnecting_ with your girlfriend," he said, making the word "reconnecting" sound dirty. "But Ion's awake and we think he's dying. We don't know how long he's going to last, Christian. So get your ass out here!"

Christian's head jolted up, his eyes wide with shock and apprehension. I could feel the same emotions radiating in Lissa as well as they both quickly got up and began frantically pulling clothes back on. Knowing that they'd be joining us shortly, I pulled myself out of her head before I saw something I'd really regret.

"Rose?" Ion was saying.

"Sorry, Lissa's emotions are kind of all over the place right now," I answered, trying to get my bearings. He smirked perceptively. Knowing him, he'd probably heard everything I'd told Christian earlier and knew exactly why Liss's emotions would be so haywire. I noticed that Artur and Denis had moved closer to the head of the bed and were looking expectantly at me to do the same. I carefully sat down on the side of the bed opposite Vika and looked into the pained eyes of one of my best friends. For some reason, in that moment, I couldn't help but remember all the good times we'd had.

The day we'd gone with the team to a baseball game, one of the only real leisure activities we'd ever done, and Ion had miraculously caught a fly ball by leaning way out over the balcony we were seated on. It had taken Lev, Artur, Denis, and Christian to pull him back to safety. The night we'd gone to a club and all of us had danced and danced and danced, the boys swinging me from partner to partner. The night he'd more recently helped me escape from the Strigoi house. But the night that for some reason seemed to stick out the most in my memory was when we'd still been hunting in Russia.

"_Get your hands off of me," I growled menacingly. But for some reason this damn Moroi only slid his hands lower, grazing my ass. It didn't help that he had me backed into a corner, which gave me limited access to an escape route. While I could easily just punch some sense into him, it would draw attention to him and more specifically me. The boys and I had come to this particular bar for a reason and showing my true Dhampir reflexives would give me and the rest of my team away to the Strigoi we'd been hunting for nearly two weeks. _

"_Come on, I know you don't mean that," he said, his voice slightly slurred. I could smell the scent of alcohol coming off of him in wafts, but being drunk didn't give him any right to mistreat someone. Especially someone he didn't even know. _

"_After all, a little blood whore like you craves this type of attention," he continued. _

"_I am _not _a blood whore," I said, shoving against his chest. _

"_Sure you aren't." Backing me further into the corner, he pinned me firmly up against the wall and captured my hands between our bodies. Leaning towards me, he kissed the side of my neck, being sure to drag his fangs lightly against my skin. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him feeding on me. _

"_Take your hands off her," a chilling voice said. The Moroi leaned away from me just far enough to glance over at Ion, who stood beside us. _

"_I'm not doing anything she doesn't want. Go get your own." Man, this guy really had to be drunk if he was mistaking a Dhampir for a Moroi. The Moroi moved in towards me, his fangs aimed for my throat. But Ion punched him in the side of the head before he could sink his teeth into me. So much for not calling attention to ourselves…but I couldn't help but be grateful that he'd been there to stop it. _

"_You alright?" he asked, gazing intently into my eyes. _

_I nodded. "Thanks." _

"_Of course," he answered, swinging an arm over my shoulders. "I'll always be here for you, Rose."_

Ion had been such a loving and supportive friend. Keeping his word, he'd been there for me in the majority of my best times and my worst times…and it was going to be agonizing beyond belief if I had to live the rest of my life without him. Losing Mason had been hard enough…I didn't know if I could go through that again. Seeming to know where my thoughts were, he reached down and grasped my hand weakly. His gaze shifted to something behind me and I turned to see Lissa and Christian hurry into the room. Liss stayed back by Dimitri, giving us room, while Christian came up behind me. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that he hadn't been fully satisfied as the front of his pants was pulled tight across his body. I knew I could make some joke about it, but I really wasn't able to dredge up even an ounce of my snarky responses. Christian laid a hand comfortingly on my shoulder as I turned back to face Ion.

"We can't let this happen," I heard Denis mutter.

"What do you suggest?" Artur whispered back. "There's no way to save him without a Spirit user."

"Unless…" Everyone's attention focused on me, waiting for me to continue. "Well the theory is that the ring is making you more like your Dhampir self, but if you were to take it off, your Strigoi traits would enable you to heal." Artur and Denis seemed stunned and quickly looked to Ion for his response. He was already shaking his head.

"I'd rather die with some sort of humanity in me than continue living without it," he said, his voice raspy. Vika sobbed into his chest, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried to hold herself together. Sounding like a stampede, Lev came running into the room, followed closely by Oksana, Mark, and Adrian. Passing a stake to the three Spirit users, he quickly joined the rest of the team at Ion's bedside.

"The gang's all here," Ion said weakly.

"And we're not going anywhere," Christian said softly. "You aren't alone."

"Definitely makes it better than the last time," he said, trying to lighten the situation. It didn't work. We all remained silent, watching his chalky skin get impossibly whiter as death began to sink its claws into him.

"Could you three maybe hurry it up a little?" Lev pushed. All three Spirit users were bent over the stake, infusing it with magic together so as to hopefully make the process go quicker.

"Could you maybe shut up and let them do the job right?" Mark snapped. I could tell that he was worried about Oksana doing this and his fear was getting the best of him. Lev turned toward him, acting like he was going to stride over and punch him, but I reached out and grabbed onto his arm. He looked over at me, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself as Adrian, Lissa, and Oksana finished charming the stake. Approaching the bed with Mark at her side, I could tell Oksana was nervous. I knew she'd blame herself if Ion wasn't saved.

"Before you…you know," he said. "I need to say something."

"Ion, we know. You don't have to talk. Save your strength," I said.

He shook his head. "Not this time, Rose. This very well could be the end…not that I don't have complete faith in your abilities," he said to Oksana. "But I need to tell you five that…you're my family. I love each and every one of you. Even when most people would've lost all hope of ever seeing me again…you never gave up on me."

"You did everything in your power to save me," he said, looking directly at me. "And I know that if something goes wrong and I die-

"Don't talk like that!" Artur said.

"That you'll all blame yourselves," he continued. "But please, for my sake, don't. I need you all to be happy…you guys are my best friends." I could tell Lev and Artur were angry Ion was even talking like this, but I could denote a sheen in their eyes as well. Denis looked just as distraught as I felt, tears shimmering in his eyes. I sniffed, trying to hold my own tears at bay, and felt Christian squeeze my shoulder. I leaned back against his legs, seeking some sort of comfort. The six of us had been through so much and here we were, once again facing the end.

"Vika," he said, turning his head so he could face her. "You already know how I feel about you."

She nodded, choking out, "I love you too."

A small smile graced his lips before he said, "I'm ready." Viktoria moved a bit further down the bed, sitting up so as to give Oksana a bit more room, but never letting go of one of his hands. Oksana gazed at me with wide eyes, uncertain as to how to place the stake in his chest so that it pierced his heart.

"Rose…will you help me?" I swallowed, glancing into Ion's trusting eyes. He was resigned to the very good possibility that he could die within the next few minutes, but it still amazed me how much faith he had in me.

Nodding, I tried to pull my hand free from Ion's. He held on a few seconds longer, clutching it tightly. Gently releasing it, he placed the hand on blanket beside him. I placed my hands over Oksana's on the stake and guided it into position, trying to level out my breathing and calm myself down enough to stake one of my best friends. His life depended on me guiding a silver stake into his heart. My hands shook as I raised our hands up into the air to gain momentum. And we waited…

_Inhale…_

Oksana's hand shifted nervously beneath my own.

_Exhale…_

I wet my lips.

_Inhale…_

Christian took a deep breath.

_Exhale…_

One of the boys beside me snuffled.

_Inhale…_

I swallowed uneasily.

_Exhale…_

Viktoria choked on a sob.

_Inhale…_

Oksana and I drove the metal into Ion's heart.

The same usual brilliant light and explosion of power radiated from Ion, throwing everyone nearby onto the floor. My head collided with the carpet fairly hard, making my vision go dark for a few seconds. Blinking my eyes, Dimitri's face came into focus.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

I nodded, placing my hand over his in order to reassure him.

"Ion?" I heard Viktoria ask. Getting to my feet, I approached the bed, Dimitri at my side. The rest of my boys were already there, waiting expectantly. Lissa's hand had stealthily slipped into Christian's, trying to give him some sort of support.

Ion's skin had transformed back into the slightly bronzed color that it had been while he was a Dhampir and he was breathing, although just as weakly. The only problem was that he was laying completely still, his eyes closed. Both of the times that I'd witnessed a Strigoi returned to his proper state, they'd been awake and moving around within seconds of the transformation. Why wasn't Ion doing the same?

"What's wrong with him?" Oksana asked. She was sitting on the floor, he skin pale and her eyes fluttering weakly as she fought against fatigue to keep them open. Mark had her back propped against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. I could tell that he was worried about her as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked. My gaze swung from her to my seemingly lifeless friend on the bed. I tried to think of some reassurance to give her, but I honestly didn't know what was happening. He should've been smiling at Viktoria and laughing with Christian and squeezing my hand. But as I retook the hand I'd held only moments ago, it was limp and unresponsive.

This couldn't be happening…we couldn't lose him…

A tear slid down my cheek and I bent my head, letting my hair fall around my face and hoping no one had seen just how distraught I had become. I couldn't lose hope…and yet, when I felt I needed it the most…it was slipping away, like a thief in the night.

The small droplet ran down to my chin and dripped from my face onto the hand I held in mine. Blinking back the rest of my tears, I watched the tear land on the Spirit-induced ring. My forehead wrinkled in thought. It was the only outlier in the equation…the only difference between his restoration and the others. Dimitri and Ms. Karp hadn't been wearing rings.

Feeling Viktoria's eyes on me, I eased my hand out from under his and I slowly slid the metal band off his ring finger. And his breathing grew easier. I placed two fingers on his wrist and felt his pulse grow stronger beneath my skin. I glanced over at Dimitri, who'd been watching me carefully. I nodded slightly at him and he released a deep sigh. Gasps echoed in the room and turning back to face Ion, I saw that his blue eyes were open and missing the red ring that denoted a Strigoi. Dhampir Ion had returned to us.


	30. Chapter 29

Since we're getting closer and closer to the last chapter, I thought I'd mention that I have some ideas for other Vampire Academy fanfics I'd like to write. I know that a lot of people have mentioned being interested in a sequel to this story, but I need to take a break from it for a while. I have two different story ideas that I need to flesh out a bit more, but I can tell you that one is Abe & Janine related and the other focuses on Christian & Rose. If you are at all interested in either of those, please let me know! And now onto the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 29**

Later that night, the world felt right. Everything seemed to be back to the way it was supposed to be. Ion was alive and happy, sitting beside Vika on a bar stool at the kitchen's island. Every once in a while, I'd notice her glancing over at him, her eyes sweeping across his appearance as if she couldn't quite believe he was really there.

Lissa sat on another bar stool nearby, watching Christian cook with Olena. Every once in a while, when he knew Olena was talking to Yeva and wasn't looking, Christian would swipe a noodle from the pot on the stove and feed it to Lissa. They were back to being disgustingly romantic every chance they got. One time he wasn't as sneaky as he wanted to be and Olena slapped the back of his hand jokingly with a wooden spoon. They laughed and carried on cooking, each looking at each other fondly. Olena and Christian had become pretty close in the months we'd spent at the academy, bonding over their love of food and the kitchen. They were making some sort of pasta tonight that smelled delicious, making my stomach rumble. A chuckle escaped the man beside me on the couch and I teasingly glared at him.

"And just what's so funny?"

"We may have been apart for a while, but your enormous appetite didn't change over the past two years," Dimitri said, a smile on his gorgeous lips. I smacked him playfully on his chest.

"It's not my fault I get hungry. And in case you haven't forgotten, I'm eating for two now," I said softly, making sure no one overheard. Dimitri's smile only widened, but it lost the playful air. Laying his hand subtly over my stomach, I could tell just how thrilled he was to be reminded. Not that he'd forgotten of course.

"Speaking of that…we should probably tell our families soon."

"Afraid of what the big bad Abe Mazur will do to the man that knocked up his daughter?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "And I'm not afraid of your mother either. I just want to tell them the happy news so that they can share it with us." I smiled, loving how excited he was even if I was a little afraid of how my parents would react.

A shriek came from the sofa across from us where Eddie was tickling Mia on her sides, effectively distracting me from our conversation. She tried to push him away, but couldn't escape from his grasp. Finally she just pulled him against her chest, her engagement ring on her left hand glittering in the light, and kissed him senseless. That seemed to distract him quite nicely.

My gaze traveled around the room, taking in Tasha laughing with Denis while Lev and Artur wrestled over a bottle of wine and tried unsuccessfully to uncork it. Adrian sat with my parents, probably talking business with my father while Mom observed the happiness on Abe's face. They were so in love, it was slightly uncanny to watch. After all, no matter how much I loved them, they were still my parents…and I really didn't want to think about their sex life.

Mark and Oksana sat together in one of the arm chairs. She was still pretty exhausted from bringing Ion back, but Dr. Olendzski had examined her and said she'd be just fine. She was curled up on Mark's lap now, her head against his chest as she slept. He noticed that I was watching them and nodded at me, smiling slightly. It was his way of apologizing for the short tempered remarks he'd given me when we'd talked about Oksana healing Ion. I nodded back, signaling that everything between us was fine. I knew he'd just been worried and trying to protect her.

Paul played with Zoya and Roza on the carpet by the television. It amazed me how much he and Dimitri looked and acted alike and I knew he was going turn out amazing. The girls giggled as he pretended to be some sort of animal and, crawling on his hands and knees, playfully growled at them. Karolina and Sonya looked on with pride as their children laughed and laughed.

Mikhail and Sonya Karp were also in the room, standing beside the wall opposite to where Dimtri and I sat. They were talking quietly to each other, Mikhail's hand placed gently on her cheek. His thumb rubbed tenderly at her skin and some perceptive part of me knew he couldn't stand to be apart from her now that he had her back, even if there were only a few inches between him and his lover.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri asked.

"That I'm happier than I ever could've imagined," I said, my emotions getting the better of me. The scary part was it wasn't even the hormones talking. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. Shivers ran up my arm as I looked into his eyes. And the ideas that came to mind in that moment weren't my hormones talking either.

_Clothes coming off, lips meeting lips, sighs and moans…_

"We've been very lucky, it's true," he said, bringing me back to the present. God, if I was this bad now, I couldn't imagine how I'd be once my pregnancy got fully under way.

"Lucky is an understatement. I mean, miracles are only supposed to happen like once in every lifetime and that's if you're lucky. I've seen and experience so many of them. Bringing you, Sonya, and Ion back, seeing the ghosts in the gym, and now this…" I said, trailing off as I brought my hand to my stomach. "We are so much more than lucky."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "You're right."

After eating the insanely good food Christian and Olena made, Dimitri and I asked to talk to my parents, Yeva, and Olena alone. We all left the suite, Christian looking after us curiously, and made our way to one of the lounges in guest housing. After everyone got seated, I swallowed nervously and looked over at Yeva. She had a knowing smile on her face, which really didn't surprise me. She'd probably seen all of this coming. At least one person in the room wouldn't be angry.

"So are either of you going to tell us what's going on?" Dad asked. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, trying to think of where to begin. Dimitri placed his hand in mine and took the lead.

"Abe, Janine, you both know that I love your daughter very much."

Abe groaned. "Uh oh…this isn't good."

"What isn't good?" I asked.

"When a conversation starts out like this. I remember one strangely similar," he said, looking over at Mom. She was already looking at my stomach, a hesitant curiosity on her face.

"Are you…?"

"I'm pregnant," I answered. It was the first time that I'd really said it out loud, which only made it that much more real for me. I was carrying a life inside of me…one that was a little bit of me and a little bit of Dimitri. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"And before you ask, it's-

"Dimitri's," Olena said, Abe nodding his agreement.

I nodded, shocked that they guessed.

"That's not possible," Mom said.

"Not for two regular Dhampirs. But Dimitri and I have both experienced strange occurrences that could have changed the makeup of our DNA. I don't really know the technicalities of it all…but he's the only one I've ever been with." Dimitri's hand squeezed mine tightly.

"But how did you know?" I asked, looking over at Olena. By the look in her eyes, she was remembering something. And suddenly, so was I.

"_They want you to talk about Dimitri's last days. Tell us something. What he did. What he was like." _

"_I…I can't. I can't talk about him."_

"_Please. They need to hear about him. They need to know. Just tell us anything. What was he like?"_

"_He…he was your brother. You know."_

"_Yes, but we want to know what you think he was like."_

"_He…he was the best man I've ever met. And he was one of the best guardians." _

Flashes of my time in Baia ran through my mind, reminding me what a dark time it had been for me. The only small piece of light came from the time I'd gotten to spend with the Belikovs and how accepting of me they'd been. For that short moment in time, I'd been welcomed into their home and their hearts…and that more than anything had healed me enough to finish what I'd started when I'd gone to Russia after Dimitri.

"_It was so hard. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to," I'd said, thinking about the attack on the academy. "He taught me so much, but one of the biggest things was that we have to protect others. It was my duty to warn everyone else, even though I just wanted to stay with him. The whole time, my heart kept saying, 'Turn around, turn around. Go to him!' But I knew part of him was trying to keep me safe. And if the roles had been reversed…well, I would have made him run too." _

I remembered speaking to everyone about what happened during the battle and the tears that had poured down my face. I had been heartbroken…but it had felt good to talk. Even when we'd gotten to the part about the caves.

_And in those last moments, just before the Strigoi had bitten him, Dimitri had met my eyes with a look so full of love that it was like that whole cave filled with light. His expression had said what we'd talked about earlier: We can be together, Rose. Soon. We're almost there. And nothing will ever keep us apart again…_

Dimitri squeezed my hand, obviously confused by the thick silence that had descended upon the room. All he probably knew was that my eyes were filling with tears and he didn't know why.

"When Mr. Mazur first brought you to our home, we had no idea who you were. Of course at that point you'd still been unconscious. But even when you woke up, I never would've guessed…" She paused, trying to hold herself together. Dimitri was glancing back and forth between us, putting the pieces together and realizing what we were talking about.

"And then you told us what had happened to Dimitri. You told us that he'd been your teacher and by how upset you were, I could tell that you'd been close to him. You had the decency to tell us the entire truth…"

_I considered telling them that Dimitri was dead. It was what the Academy would tell them, what the guardians would tell them. It would be easier on them…but somehow, I couldn't stand to lie to them – even if it was a comforting lie. Dimitri would have wanted the whole truth and his family would too. _

"It couldn't have been easy, talking about how he'd been turned…but even then, when you were so distraught, I still didn't realize just how close you'd been to my son. At least not until the memorial service."

"Memorial service?" Dimitri asked. Olena's tear-filled eyes turned to him.

"Oh honey, you know how we are…there is no in between to us." He nodded, turning to look back at me. I could tell he was wondering just what I had said.

"You were so brave, Rose. You let us into your heart, whether or not that was what you'd set out to do and whether or not you realized it."

"_They all knew about me and Dimitri but I never told them we were together." _

"_You didn't have to. It's written all over your face."_

"You spoke about my son like a mourning wife would have about her husband."

"_They acted like I was his widow or something."_

"_You might as well be."_

"And I knew. I knew you loved him. And I knew without a doubt that my son would have been just as in love with you." She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the sadness. "But to answer your question, that's how I know it's Dimitri's. You loved him enough to tell his family, to go after him, and to save him when everyone else would have gone back to their tidy lives and forgotten about him. You never would've been with someone else, even if it would've been easier."

I nodded, acknowledging that she was right, before turning to my father. "And you?"

"Did you forget that I was there for the memorial service too?" he asked.

_Near the back of the crowd, I noticed Abe and his guardians listening as well. His expression was unreadable. Hard, but not angry or scary. _

"I recognized in you something I'd only felt once. An irrepressible need for one person alone…one person that I could no longer have." Mom's head snapped around to look at him, but Abe was looking at the floor.

"I knew that you loved him even before you decided you wanted to go off on a limb and try to save him. Even when you tried to open up to Adrian, I could see that you were holding back. You wouldn't have given yourself to anyone but him," he continued, nodding towards Dimitri. I think Mom was still trying to get over what Dad had just said, but she tore her gaze away from him to fix it on me.

"Rose…you know how I feel about this."

I nodded, not really expecting much else from her.

"But," she continued. "I'm happy if you're happy." I opened my mouth to say something, but was too surprised by what she had said. She wasn't going to explode or start World War III?

"I want to be a part of your life, Rose. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm ready to make up for them. I don't want to lose you; you're too important…you're my daughter and I love you. I just want what's best for you."

"I know you do," I said, finally finding my voice. "And I am happy. Happier than I ever in my wildest dreams thought I would be."

She nodded. "Then I'm happy for you both," she said, including Dimitri. She smiled and hugged us, which I think was more shocking to me than anything else. _Janine Hathaway? Hugging people a few minutes after a shocking revelation like her daughter being pregnant? What was the world coming to?_ I'd honestly thought she'd take horribly. I couldn't believe how well she'd actually accepted it. My father followed behind her, pulling me into a hug and shaking Dimitri's hand before leaving the lounge with my mother.

"Yeva?" I asked. She hadn't said a word, just had been staring at the ground while the rest of us had discussed everything. Upon hearing her name, her head snapped up and she looked at us. Narrowing her eyes, she seemed to be scrutinizing us.

Apparently finding what she wanted to, she said, "This was one of many futures I've been seeing. You have both done well." Without any further explanation, she left the room. Glancing over at Dimitri, I saw him try to hide a smile at her unusual behavior.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be getting a grandchild from you," Olena admitted to Dimitri. "You've always been so serious and focused on guarding." Her voice trailed off as she looked over at me. "But I can see that she brings out the best in you and you in her. You both will the best parents anyone could ask for." Smiling brightly, she hugged us both before leaving us alone.

"Well…" I breathed. "That went better than I expected."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"I thought you said you weren't scared of their reactions?"

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I wasn't a bit worried." I shook my head at him, knowing he just hadn't wanted to worry me with his concerns.

"You should probably go tell the rest of your family," I told him.

He nodded. "And you need to tell yours."

Confused, I began to question what he meant. But then I understood. He understood that Lev, Artur, Denis, Ion, and Christian were like brothers to me…and he therefore thought of them that way too. Strangely, it meant a lot to me. Smiling happily, I kissed his cheek before we parted ways, Dimitri going to the rooms his family was staying in and me returning to the suite.

When I entered the room, I saw Ion and Lev playing video games on the TV and yelling obscene language at the screen. Lissa sat leaning against Christian on one of the couches as they watched, laughing at Lev and Ion and holding hands. Artur and Denis seemed to be making bets on who was going to win and harassing their each other. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. This was my family. This was how everything was supposed to be. I'd been right when I'd told Dimitri that we were so much more than lucky…I'd been so fortunate in how my life had turned out.

"Where did you mysteriously disappear to?" Christian asked, noticing my return.

"Nowhere. Dimitri and I just had to talk to our parents about something." He gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me. Sighing, I said, "Actually I do need to talk to you guys about something…you're my family and you deserve to know." That got everyone's attention and Ion immediately paused the game. Lissa pulled herself away from Christian and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you guys to it then."

"Stay," I said. Her gaze met mine and I could feel her surprise through the bond.

"What?"

"Stay. You're family too."

"But…"

"You made mistakes…we both did. But they're in the past. Wouldn't it be better to move on and start making a future?" She blinked a couple times, probably trying to make sure this was really happening, before nodding enthusiastically and jumping back onto the couch with Christian. The boys all laughed and Lissa smiled, blushing slightly. Christian leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. And I knew in that moment that she'd fit in just fine.

"So what's up?" Artur asked. "You seemed pretty serious about something when you and Belikov left."

"Well…when we went to the clinic after the battle, Dr. Olendzski checked me over pretty thoroughly…and Dimitri and I found out some pretty surprising news." How was it possible that I was even more nervous for their reactions than my parents? A voice in my head instantly answered me, pointing out that their opinions mattered to me more than almost anyone else's.

"Rose, what is it?" Ion asked, sensing my nervousness.

"Whatever it is, we're behind you one hundred percent," Lev continued.

"But we can't help if you don't tell us," Denis added.

"I…I'm pregnant," I said, making sure I had complete eye contact with Christian. He was who I was most worried about. The only sign of emotion from him was when he tore his gaze from mine, moving it to my stomach. I could tell he was pretty shocked. Everyone else seemed to be too as no one said anything.

"So you and Belikov are having a baby?" Ion asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah…but how did you…?"

"Oh come on. I tried to date you and you wouldn't even allow that. How do you expect me to think that you allowed someone but him to sleep with you?" I guess that made sense.

"And besides," he continued. "Now we all get a little baby to play with and take care of. It's an addition to the gang!"

"Well we all know who the perfect godfather would be," Lev said, finally getting over the shock.

"Yeah," Artur said.

"Me," Denis, Ion, Artur, and Lev all said at the same time. They all stopped and glared at each other then jumped up and began arguing over who would be the better choice and why. Christian still hadn't said anything.

"Congratulations, Rose," Lissa said, standing up and giving me a hug. "You both deserve the very best."

"Thanks Liss." She looked down at Christian, who still seemed to be shocked by the news.

"Why don't I take you boys to dinner?" she asked Lev, Artur, Denis, and Ion. They immediately stopped arguing and looked at her like she'd given them the key to the world. Yup, it was true. A good way to a guy's heart was through his stomach. She led them all out of the suite, leaving Christian and I alone.

"Christian," I said quietly, sitting down next to him. "Say something."

"I never really pictured you as a mom," he said. "But the more I think about it…the more sense it makes to me. It's just a little startling to think about."

I nodded my agreement. "Believe me, we were pretty surprised when we found out too."

"I bet," he laughed. "How are you about all of this? Are you happy or…?"

"I'm happy," I said, letting him see the truth in my eyes. "I'm a little scared that I won't be able to do a good job as a parent, but-

"Rose, you'll be the best!" he interrupted.

"You think so?"

"With the way you took care of all of us for two years and continue to help anyone else who needs it…I know so. You're the most caring person that I know." I smiled and let him pull me into a tight hug.

"My little Rosie's growing up!" he joked.

"Ha ha, funny."

"I thought so," he said. For a few seconds, he just held me. Then he said, "And just so you know, I call dibs on godfather, whether those five like it or not." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

Later that night, once Dimitri and I had settled everything with our families, we met back in our room. After a very steamy scene, which my body was very thankful for, we laid in each other's arms and just enjoyed being together. I could really get used to this.

"Rose?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"The future. I'm still Lissa's guardian and she'll have to be returning to court soon. And you and your team live in Russia. That's not exactly an easy commute to work for either of us…"

Honestly, I'd been living so much in the moment lately, so grateful for being alive and with Dimitri, my friends, and my family, that I hadn't paused to think much about the future. Now that I had Dimitri back, I didn't think I could lose him again. But I couldn't lose my boys either. And while I knew I wouldn't be able to hunt for the next nine months, I didn't want to give that part of myself up either. And I certainly didn't want to go back to the old mantra I'd given up two years ago and start guarding Moroi. I honestly didn't know if I'd ever be able to do that again.

"I…I don't know, Dimitri. It's obviously something we have to work out before either of us can leave, but can we just put it on the backburner for now? I know this may sound a little immature, but I just want to revel in the fact that I have you back again." He pulled me tighter against him and nuzzled the top of my head.

"Alright, Roza. But we will have to talk about it and soon."

"I know."

"Goodnight, Roza."

"I love you, Dimitri." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."


	31. Chapter 30

Here's the last chapter of _The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn. _I just want to thank each and every one of my readers, subscribers, and reviewers…you are what makes writing on Fanfiction so enjoyable. The support and feedback I've gotten has been phenomenal, much more so than I'd ever hoped for. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it!

I'd also like to say that my newest fanfic, _Shining Through, _has been posted. Any feedback you give me would be much appreciated. Thanks again and with further ado...enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 30**

As time continued to pass, things at St. Vladimir's began to go back to normal. The academy switched back to vampire time, sleeping during the day and getting up during the night. Classes started up again and guardians went back to monitoring campus and different classrooms. Students went back to their drama-filled lives, debating over what fashion was in style and which boy or girl they wanted to date. The only sign that anything had been out of the ordinary was the fact that the guardians continued to have wards placed around certain lounges within the dorms in case of any other attacks in the future. Well that and the occasional sighting of those remaining from the battle, including Queen Tatiana.

She had yet to return to court, but I knew she and Lissa would have to go back within the next week. The queen had much to catch up on and Lissa needed to continue learning the duties of a monarch at her side. Dimitri had begun to pack in preparation for their departure, but we still hadn't come any closer to making a decision about our future. We kept avoiding the topic, almost as if we put it out of our minds it would just disappear and we'd remain here and together forever.

It was eventually announced that the queen would leave at week's end and she would throw a gala in her honor before doing so. I couldn't help but snort at her as she returned to her usual self. She _would_ throw a gala for herself. But Lissa was excited about it and getting back to court, even though I knew she and Christian hadn't come any closer to coming to some sort of arrangement either. It seemed that only Ion and Viktoria were able to decide anything.

They'd announced to the team a few days ago that the Belikovs had offered Ion a place in their home to rest and recover from his experiences, but I knew Olena just really wanted to give Vika the chance they had almost lost. They seemed pretty excited about living in Baia together and getting to know each other better. The team and I were a little upset that he was leaving us again, especially so soon after we'd gotten him back, but we'd all been taught about the importance of second chances through the battle and our recent experiences. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was Ion.

When Friday came, Lissa asked if she could come over and help me get ready for the gala. I agreed, but I didn't know how much help she'd be. I mean, I didn't even have a dress. I figured that I'd just go in dress slacks and a nice shirt. But when she showed up, she had a large plastic tote box filled with cosmetics and hair supplies and a garment bag, which I assumed carried her dress. Dressed in sweatpants and her hair tied back into two braids, she'd never looked so much like the down to earth best friend I'd once had. It brought back a lot of memories.

Dimitri was laying on the bed reading one of his western novels in a pair of pajama bottoms, but Lissa made him get up and get dressed, saying that she had a lot of work to do and that he had to wait until later to get the full effect of my makeover. I rolled my eyes but didn't try to stop her from kicking out my boyfriend.

"The boys are getting ready in the suite," she told Dimitri. As he pulled on his duster, she pulled his best suit from the closet and handed it to him. "Go get ready with them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said jokingly. Her eyes narrowed teasingly but she was kind enough to let him kiss me briefly before he left.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of invited Mia to join us."

"I don't mind," I answered. "She'll give you more to do than I will anyway. I mean, I'm just going to wear slacks and a shirt so-

"Rose, you don't honestly think I'd let you get away with that, do you?"

"I…what did you do?"

"Picked up a little something for you," she said, shaking the garment bag.

"Lissa…"

"Don't Rose. I wanted to. And besides, you deserve a night to shine."

"I'm hardly going to be shining. I'll just be with Dimitri all night."

"Precisely…and in his eyes, you do shine."

I choked on a laugh. "Seriously? That was so cheesy, Liss."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I like cheese." I rolled my eyes just as someone knocked on the door. Lissa let Mia in and then the fun really began. We each took turns doing each other's makeup and painting our nails. Then Lissa began on our hair. For Mia, she pinned it into a lovely romantic-style bun with a few curls left down to frame her fame. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she wasn't even in her dress yet. I couldn't wait to see Eddie's face when he saw his fiancé. Between Lissa and me, we managed to help Mia into her dress and she looked even more beautiful than before. The entire dress was white, exhibiting a lace-like appearance, and had a halter tie. It had an empire waist and the bodice was framed in gold silk. The bottom puffed out a bit, reminding me more of a ball gown than a prom dress. Eddie wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off her. Lissa helped her sit on a step stool in the corner of the bathroom and ordered her not to muss herself.

Then it was my turn. She spent an hour and a half curling my hair into perfect ringlets. Then brushing it back from my face, she put it up into a half pony tail. The curls bounced on my shoulders as she helped me up from the chair we'd drug into the bathroom.

"Come on, we'll get you into your dress." Knowing resistance was futile, I followed them out into the bedroom. She opened up the garment bag and pulled out what appeared to me like a lot of red fabric. I couldn't really get a handle on what it actually looked like, which I'm sure she was trying to do on purpose. She liked dramatic moments and people being surprised.

"Ready?" she asked.

I simply nodded.

"You're going to need to put this on," she said, handing me a strapless bra. Turning my back on Lissa and Mia, I stripped down to my underwear and did as she said. Turning back around, I saw that she had lowered the dress to the ground, opening up the center of it. I stepped into the middle and let them raise it up over my body. They laced up the back before Lissa led me over to the floor length mirror on the closet door, allowing me see myself in the dress for the first time. It was a strapless gown, which let it hug my curves pretty tightly in order to show them off. It was designed a bit like Mia's in the way it puffed out a bit from the hips down, but the skirt had thick pleats. The top was lightly beaded with fragments of silver that sparkled in the light, looking almost like diamonds. The red looked amazing against my skin tone and with my dark hair. I had to hand it to her; Lissa had made a great choice.

I smoothed my hands down the dress, unable to take my eyes off of the girl in the mirror. She looked nothing like the Strigoi hunter I'd been in Russia. I hadn't really been able to dress up or look beautiful besides in a way that looked a little slutty to attract attention from the Strigoi in the room. But this dress was different. My curves were shown off, but it was in a way that, as weird as it sounded in my head, made me look like a princess myself. Lissa gazed with me at my reflection, excited at how well she'd done.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"No thanks needed. Like I said, you deserve a night to shine."

"We only have fifteen minutes left to help you get ready," Mia told Lissa.

"Don't worry, my hair's already done."

"You're wearing it like that?" Mia asked, pointing at the braids.

"Oh no, I have to take those out but then I'll be ready besides the dress. Can you get it out of the garment bag while I undo these?"

I nodded and pulled out the dress, gasping at the material I'd revealed. The fabric was completely covered in a silver shimmery substance. If I'd tried to picture anything like it in my head, I would have thought that it would be gaudy, but the dress had been made in a way that it looked gorgeous. Simple, as the fabric hadn't been manipulated into pleats and fell straight down to the floor, but absolutely beautiful. And as Lissa pulled it on, her wavy hair hanging freely around her face, I saw that it suited her perfectly.

"Come on, we have to meet the guys downstairs," Lissa said. We all made our way to the stairwell leading to the first floor of guest housing. I could hear loud laughter and talking coming from below and figured the guys were already there. We all descended the stairs and the boys became silent, turning to watch our entrance. Holding my skirt up so I hopefully didn't trip and fall on my face, my eyes found Dimitri's. I would've loved to see Christian or Eddie's reactions as their girls met them at the bottom of the staircase, but I was too busy watching the emotions play over my boyfriend's. His eyes widened as they traveled from my head to my feet and back again. As he approached me, I could see the hunger in his gaze. Taking my hand, he lightly kissed the back of it.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Roza."

"Thank you," I said, feeling my face flush a bit. Tucking my arm in his, he led me over to the gym with the Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Lissa. As we approached the double doors, I noticed Lev, Artur, Ion, and Denis were standing outside. They wore suits as well, looking as handsome as I'd ever seen them. I briefly wondered why they weren't already inside and asked them as soon as we were within ear shot.

"They won't let us go in for some reason," Denis answered. Before I could curse the queen or anyone else, Dimitri squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"Let me go find out what's going on," he said.

"We'll go with you," Lissa said, propelling Mia and Eddie forward. They disappeared into what appeared to be a very dimly lit gym. What the hell was going on? And why was everyone acting so strange? Before we could discuss our suspicions, a guardian opened the doors and let us in. And we were bombarded with the sound of applause, cheering, and whistling. Everyone at the academy was sitting in the bleachers, clapping for us. The queen stood in the center of the gym floor, waving us towards her, but the six of us were so stunned that we couldn't get our feet to move. Finally Christian managed to push me forward and the others fell into ranks behind me.

"And here they are," Queen Tatiana said cheerfully into a microphone. "The people that we owe our lives to." That was a little much for us, especially when we weren't used to getting recognition for our work. It was a lot to take in. She went on introducing us, the applause only getting louder. I glanced toward the crowd and noticed my friends and family in the front row, cheering the loudest. I groaned. Of course they had known.

Low enough so that the crowd wouldn't hear, Queen Tatiana said, "Did you really think I'd host something like this in my honor? This is all for you and your team." That nearly surprised me more than walking into a gym and being the center of attention.

"Rose, I would like to offer you and your team a very special opportunity," she said, speaking into the microphone once again. "Everyone here knows just how much each of you has sacrificed in order to protect people already, so do not be afraid to turn down this proposal. After everything that I have witnessed here at Saint Vladimir's Academy, I have decided that it is in the best interests of Moroi and Dhampirs alike that everyone learns to protect themselves. The novices already do of course, but I would to incorporate standard physical fighting techniques and offensive magic training into the Moroi curriculum at all academies." I think this news shocked a lot of people, but most quickly began cheering once again in order to show their support.

"I would like to thank everyone who participated in the latest battle against Strigoi aggression," she said to her audience. Then turning to my team and me, she said, "And I would like to thank you six in particular. You have taught us the importance of being able to protect not only yourself but the people you care about. I would also like to thank you for showing me in particular that offensive magic is not the forbidden fruit we have made it out to be in the past but a weapon we can use to our advantage against the undead. You six have showed us that. You six have brought about the change that many people have been pushing centuries for." More applause, but I was too focused on the queen now to really hear much besides a dull roar.

"There is no way for me or the world to thank you all enough. That being said, I would like to try. It is still going to mean work for you however, but like I said, you have every right to reject it." Her gaze held mine, almost making it seem like she was pitching the idea directly to me. I didn't know if that was because I was the one that she really wanted or because she thought I was the group's leader. Either way, it made me uncomfortable. I wasn't going to push my boys into something they didn't want. I would never pressure them into anything.

"In order to successfully implement fighting and offensive magic into the curriculum, I am going to need a very select group of Dhampirs and Moroi to come up with a system in order to achieve this. I would be honored if you would come to court and help us come up with a plan for it. After all, you are who inspired us."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped as I glanced over at Dimitri with wide eyes. We could be together if only I said yes. Had he known I'd be getting this offer? Is that why he hadn't brought it up again? It kind of upset me that he wanted to guard Moroi so much, but he'd been raised to strongly believe it. Of course, so had I but I'd snapped out of it. But Dimitri was always putting himself last, doing what he knew to be right according to the ways our world worked. While I couldn't quite understand his obsession with it, I also knew that if I said I wanted to be in Russia that he would follow in an instant. He'd made it explicitly clear after the cabin that he was done trying to convince himself that Moroi came first, even over me, which made me feel a bit better.

The only problem was I honestly didn't know if I could survive at court under the _they come first _mantra. But it wasn't like I'd be able to hunt anything for the next nine months in Russia anyway. And I could stay with him, giving us that much more time to come up with how we wanted to live our future, plus help change the world into a better place for both Moroi and Dhampirs. What had Dimitri told me during a business trip I'd joined him on to Idaho?

_There's a fire in you that drives everything you do, that makes you _need _to better the world and those you love. To stand up for those you can't. _

He'd been right. I was driven to make the world a better place. I mean, wasn't that part of the reason that I'd begun hunting Strigoi in Russia? Even if I was pissed and upset at the world, I had still been trying to improve it. And if all of these changes maybe even eventually resulted in Dhampirs living as freely as Moroi, then how could I say no?

I looked behind me at Lev, Artur, Denis, Ion, and Christian. I knew Ion would be leaving for Russia, but the rest of them should still have an active part in making this decision. They were all gazing at each other, almost as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. Some part of me just wanted to say yes without consulting them. It would ensure that my baby would have a father and I would be able to stay with the man I loved. But it wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be who I had become.

So I took the microphone and instead I said, "We are grateful for this opportunity, but we need to discuss this as a team. Once we decide, we'll-

But I was cut off and not even by the queen. Lev, Denis, Artur, and Christian had thrown themselves around me, their faces near my shoulders, and wrapped their hands around the microphone. As one, they all said yes. My head swung around to look at them.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't want to jump at this offer," Denis said, being sure to aim his voice away from the mic. "You want to stay with Dimitri."

"Well yes, but-

"And Christian wants to remain with Lissa," Artur continued.

"But what's in it for you three?" They all looked shocked that I'd even have to ask.

"Rose…we'll get to stay with you two," Lev answered seriously. My gaze met Christian's and I could sense how much hearing that had meant to him too.

Turning back to the queen, I said, "We accept." Queen Tatiana smiled widely and the gym went crazy. After bombarding us with her plan, she called everyone down from the stands and the real gala began. I danced with my boys during the fast songs as Dimitri was sitting with his family and talking about their return to Russia. I knew he'd be sad to see them go and I knew this time was special for all of them since they didn't get to see each other very often, so I'd decided to give them some time alone. Or as alone as they could get in a crowded gym. I also decided that we'd make it a point to go to Russia more often than Dimitri was presently used to. It was his home and in a sense it was mine as well. And we both had people we cared about over there.

"Rose, can we talk to you?" Mikhail asked. Ms. Karp was beside him, holding his hand tightly. I knew people weren't taking too kindly to her return, especially since she'd willingly become Strigoi, but they'd come around. I could only imagine how uncomfortable she was though. I pulled away from Lev and sat in the bleachers with them.

"We just wanted to thank you, Rose," Ms. Karp said.

"You don't need to thank me, Ms. Karp."

"Sonya," she corrected.

I nodded.

"And we do need to thank you," Mikhail said. "You've given us something that we thought we'd never get back." I remembered how much saving Dimitri had meant to me and knew that Mikhail had felt the same way.

"You've given us a second chance, which you seem to be giving to quite a few people," she said, nodding towards Christian and Lissa as they danced and laughed happily on the gym's wooden floor.

"I've gained one myself," I said, looking over at Dimitri. He was talking to Ion and Viktoria, smiling broadly as he held little Roza on his lap. Placing a hand on my stomach, I imagined him holding our child. He was going to be a wonderful father.

"Let's hope we all do better this time around," Sonya said. Mikhail kissed her forehead lovingly, encouraging her. We talked for a little while longer before they left the gala. As I sat in the bleachers, I watched the happiness that was flooding the room. We'd all been so lucky…the attack could have been horrendous. And yet we'd overcome something so monumental and gained something even more so. Moroi and Dhampirs intermingled together, laughing and talking and getting along. Maybe our world would finally become one in which we all worked together. While I didn't want to get my hopes up for anything over the top, I knew changes were coming our way. And just maybe we'd all finally manage to live together in harmony.

My eyes were drawn to the doors as they opened and a woman stepped into view. She wore a deep green ball gown that accented the curves of her short body. For some reason, the color reminded me of Ireland. Her curly red hair hung nearly to her shoulders as she uncomfortably lifted the skirt of her dress so as not to trip on the hem, revealing silver high heels. I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping when I realized who it was. And then my eyes were searching the mob of people on the dance floor. He had to be somewhere…he couldn't miss this…

There he was. Abe Mazur dressed in a designer label suit, looking as dashing as I'd ever seen him. He wore one of his flashy scarves that he seemed to love so much and seemed to be talking to an important-looking Moroi. He must have seen something from the corner of his eye because he glanced over at the gym doorway. And stared at the woman he saw there. In that moment, I knew that my father had never stopped loving my mother. No matter their differences, no matter what had happened between them so many years ago, the look in his eyes said it all. His expression softened as he excused himself and made his way over to Mom. As he approached her, the music's tempo slowed down, a soft melody echoing from the speakers. I couldn't tell if they spoke to each other, but boy did they look at each other, almost like they were remembering a part of their past that was eerily similar. Then my father, suave as ever, extended his right hand. Crossing my legs, I placed an elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my hand. Mom placed her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor. Drawing her close to him, I saw my father let out a sigh as he rested his head on top of hers and began to sway back and forth.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, drawing my attention away from my lovesick parents and to the tall Russian standing next to me. Doing the same as my father, he extended his hand.

"Dance with me, Roza?"

I smiled. "I'd love to." We made our way out onto the floor, surrounded by the people we loved and had nearly sacrificed everything for. Some romantics listen to the lyrics of the slow song of their first dance with the person they love, but I was too busy listening to mine whisper Russian nonsense in my ear. As he held me close, I realized something. I'd thought of so many places as being my home over the course of my life. The academy, Portland when Lissa and I had escaped, and more recently it had been Russia.

But in that moment, as I laid my head on Dimitri's chest, inhaled the scent of his cologne, and listened to his heartbeat, I knew I'd been wrong. I loved those places, I had connections to those places, but they weren't my home. My home was with the man beside me.

**The End**


	32. Sequel!

**I promised to post an A.N. when the sequel to "The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn" was posted, so here it is:**

After the battle at St. Vladimir's Academy, Rose Hathaway's world seems to calm down. But when Strigoi attacks begin to pick up, Rose has to decide whether to return to Russia and protect the Belikovs while supporting a friend in need or remaining behind to defend the friends she's just reconciled with.

As the attacks hit closer to home, Rose just might lose what she's worked so hard to gain…

**The new story is titled "The War That's Never Won." Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think.**


End file.
